Dragonball Z Alternate Path: Legacy
by DbzpreteenGohanfan87
Summary: Eight months after the end of Epilogue, Gohan is still in Highschool and going well. But many new threats, both old and new are approaching. Broly, Cell Junior, Majin Buu, and ultimately Brody. Watch Gohan as he creates the legacy he was destined to create. My take on the World Tournament and Buu Sagas. Will be EPIC! Rated T. Off Hiatus
1. Highschool

**Dragonball Z Alternate Path: Legacy**

 **Chapter: 1**

 **Highschool**

* * *

It was a bright and shiny day in East City. The Sun was shining and there was nary a cloud in the sky. People were bustling and going about their business in the bustling streets.

But then, the sound of gunfire and a siren broke the peace of the streets.

A cop hovercar was chasing a classic automobile down the main street of the city in the heart of the town.

"You'll never catch us coppers!" yelled out one villain as he drained bullets down at the police with his automatic rifle.

But then, something touched down in the middle of the road in front of the escaping bandits. It was a person, with a messy flop of spiky hair, spiky up front, cut in the back. (A/N: Basically Gohan's Cell Games era hairstyle.) He also wore a red cape with shoulder pads with blue wedges at the bottom, a red and blue gi, red overshirt, blue undershirt, red martial arts pants, a shiny champions fighting belt, (Like the one they had in the WWE in the early-to-mid 1990s.) and black martial arts boots. A young man with slender build but muscular. (Think like Super Saiyan God Goku.)

This person put out his foot forward and it hit the front of the car. The person remained standing as if nothing was wrong as he and the car skidded. They skidded until the car surprisingly stopped with the young man still remaining smirking in the exact position he started.

"Hey who are you that's stopping us!?" called the apparent leader of the gang, a muscular man with tan skin, short hair, small Hispanic moustache and yellow t-shirt.

That's when one of the bandits recognized him. "Wait, I know who that is! It's Gohan, the martial arts Champion of the World!" yelled out in fear the bandit.

"That's right, so I hear you fellas have heard of me." confidently remarked Gohan.

"I don't care who it is! No one messes with us. And no one misses gets pumped full of lead!" yelled out the leader.

The bandit leader then quickly unloaded his machine gun at Gohan but with quick flicker of a hand movement, he caught them all. The bandit leader then gulped as he watched the young man open his palm and reveal bent bullet casings in his hand. The bullets then fell on to the hood of the car.

The Gohan then pressed his foot down and the car flipped forward sending the bandits flying on to the road, face first.

The bandits then recoiled in fear at the massive feat of strength. But the leader of the gang wasn't about to let up.

"Blast him!" yelled out ordered the bandit leader. His friend, a massive bulky man came out with a roket launcher and fired it.

The missile hit and there was an explosion. But when the dust cleared there was Gohan standing as if nothing had happened. Gohan just dusted himself off.

The bandits were completely frightened at this point. "Mercy!" called one of the bandits in fear.

"Do you promise to turn yourselves in and pay for your crimes?" asked Gohan.

"Oh yes!" pleaded the bandit leader as he and his bandit friends were bowing in praying positions.

"Good." simply said Gohan.

'Great, fighting ciminals before home class this morning.' Thought Gohan as he then sped off into the sky and left.

The cops who had been tailing the culprits looked around and scratched their heads and said "Man, how are we going to cuff all these bad guys?" they asked themselves.

* * *

"Where were you this morning?" asked Videl. They were in the their home class at school at Orange Star High and the students were in their seats awaiting the teacher.

"(Whispers) I was busy stopping robbers this morning." whispered Gohan. He was in his school attire, complete with pointy haired wig and fake glasses of his "Hango Sonsatta" persona. Fortunately all the other students were jazzing about themselves and no one was listening to the two converse.

"Well you may have been going to this school for eight months but soon someone is going to catch you, you know." pointed out Videl.

"Well it's worked so far." pointed out Gohan. That was when Erasa and Sharpener arrived.

"Hey guys, whatcha talking about?" asked Erasa.

"Nothing." was the simultaneous reply.

"Alright, so anyone hear about the bank robbery this morning? It was stopped by none other than Prince Gohan himself. _Gohan_ , he's so _dreamy_." said Erasa with a star gazed look in her eye.

"Yeah, those crooks never had a chance against the world champ." chimed in Sharpener, pumping his fist as he did so. "You know, Gohan's been hanging around East City taking out crime for a while now. What do you suppose his fascination is with this town?" then asked Sharpener.

"Don't ask me. I'm not his girlfriend anymore. I don't check up on his movements." said Videl, once again pretending that she and Gohan had split up.

"What do ya mean? You two fight crime together from time to time. You must know! Hango?" asked Sharpener.

"I don't know, maybe he secretly moved here and he wants to sweep crime in his new home?" numbly played Gohan, trying to keep his secret identity secret.

"You know what _I_ think?" added in Erasa. Everyone in the conversation turned to her. "I think that he's secretly going to highschool in this city and he commutes and he doesn't want anyone to know. That's why crime stopping only happens in the mornings and in the evenings." theorized Erasa.

Videl and Sharpener looked at her serious for a minute, then burst out in laughter.

"Oh my, who ever heard of a student masquerading as a superhero!" laughed Sharpener.

"Screw you I know I'm right." pouted Erasa.

Videl looked to see Gohan buried in his book trying to look inconspicuous. 'Oh Gohan.' She thought.

That was when Brody entered the classroom.

"Oh my, it's Brody. He is so _dreamy_." Once again got Erasa in her starry-eyed look.

"A second ago Gohan was the one who was dreamy." teased Videl.

"A girl can have two dreamy guys can't she? It's _soooooo_ hard to choose between the two. I mean, Gohan is so handsome and superheroic. And Brody's got that hot bod and brains. He never misses getting high marks on all his written exams and athletics. How does he do it? All that brains and brawn in one beautiful package." pointed out Erasa.

"Hango, you compete with Brody all the time in gym and you compete for the highest marks in tests. What's the deal with you two?" asked Sharpener.

And indeed, all year Gohan had been competing in all things athletic with Brody. Soccer, Tennis, Baseball, Basketball, they even competed in chess matches. They competed in _everything_ , even test marks. It was a wonder why Brody hadn't outed him as Gohan the all-around wonderboy and world champion superhero. But he guessed Brody must enjoy competing with him as a nobody.

"I don't know what his problem is with me, honestly." once again played dumb Gohan.

That was when the principal entered the hall and and all activity ceased to a halt.

"Attention students, due to an illness Mr. Meter won't be joining us this evening. Instead we've arranged for a substitute teacher to take his place this morning." announced the school principal.

The door then slid open and out came….

"Oh no, not him!" exclaimed Gohan.

"Who? Who is it is?" asked Videl.

"It's…"

"Mr. Shu, please make your way to the head of the class?" asked the highschool principal.

Mr. Shu did as instructed and then went on to deliver a speech about running a tight ship and that students should be glad to be honored by his teachings.

"(Whispers) So who is this guy?" asked Videl.

"(Whispers) He's the guy I told you about. The guy I dubbed the terror-tutor." answered Gohan.

"(Whispers) No way…" mouthed Videl.

"(Whispers) Yes, he used to torture me as he tutored me. I bet he's still got his whip." remarked Gohan, looking as if he was looking at a bad memory.

"(Whispers) You don't say?" said Videl getting a mischievous look in her eye.

Meanwhile, the teacher Mr. Shu was reminiscing about the glory days about when he was the great and mighty Pamput. He was a Movie star and a undefeated fighter. But then that all came crashing to a halt when he encountered Goku Son. After that he sunk into obscurity and he sank back to his other passion which was teaching. He got a job teaching and tutoring children and went by hisa family name which was Shu and so far it was proving quite fruitful. He was the teacher/tutor to many high celebrity children and he was quite highly looked at as a teacher.

"Excuse me, Mr. Shu." said Videl raising her hand. "Excuse me, but I heard from rumor that you once tutored the famous Gohan Son." meanwhile Gohan was frantically doing everything to motion Videl to shush about it. He clearly didn't want her to get in trouble.

The infamous teacher/tutor then got a glint in his eye.

"So? Rumor has it about that little spat huh? Yes indeed I tutor that poor boy, yes. He was a brilliant academic but it wasn't enough as the boy had a discipline problem, yes. I tried my best to tutor him but in the end the boy was hopeless. He was too involved with his fathers' barbaric fighting habit. Looks like he later put that to good use but what is it worth if all you do is barbarically fighting all the time. I myself was a mighty martial artist but in my time I ran afoul of the boy's father Goku in the World Tournament. My life for the martial arts died out and I became a hopeless academic and began my more civilized life as a teacher. But in the end I'm the more civilized man and their just a bunch of brutes. Beheheheheheheh!" finished Mr. Shu as he then laughed his signature laugh.

That was when Brody, steaming after hearing that deplorable speech, did he make his way to the front of the class. He then faced Mr. Shu.

"Oh? You want some of this you barbarian?" asked Mr. Shu. That was when 'Yup.' thought Gohan, the whip.

Mr. Shu began cracking the whip against Brody, over and over again, but to no avail, the whip did nothing to him.

That was when finally Brody had had enough and just grabbed the whip handle.

"Enough! Release me you barbarian!" pleaded Mr. Shu. Brody just narrowed in and looked at him with angry eyes. Mr. Shu was very unnerved by this at this point.

"Don't you dare talk badly about the Son family. Especially Gohan in front of me! _That's_ a pleasure I reserve for myself." simply stated Brody. That was when Mr. Shu got bad flashbacks.

"Oh no! Please Miss Chi-Chi, don't!" screamed out Mr. Shu as he then he ran out of class at high speed.

The class looked out in surprise, stunned at the events that just transpired. Brody had just run out the teacher of their class for speaking out against the Son family. The murmurings began.

"Well that's one way to spend a morning." simply said Videl.

"So who are you taking out to the dance Friday night?" asked Erasa.

The rest of the day went off without a hitch as the school had another teacher cover for the absence of Mr. Shu.

* * *

A while later, at the dance Friday night. There was lights and partying and music and people were dancing. Gohan was wearing a nice tux while wearing his wig and glasses. Videl was wearing a nice light blue dress. (Basically what she was wearing at the end of Z.) They were busy sitting at the table while everyone else was dancing.

"So what do you want to do?" asked Videl, bored as heck.

"I don't know, what do you want to do?" called back Gohan, also bored as heck.

"Wanna dance?" asked Videl.

"But, won't there be people see us dancing? Won't there be talking?" asked Gohan, afraid to blow his cover.

"Ah let 'em talk. If worst comes to worst I'll tell everybody we just danced as friends." said Videl. They then got up off their seats and made their way to the dance floor.

They started to dance and to start grooving to "Just Dance" by Lady Gaga. But just as they started to groove, the music cut off and a slow classical dance came on.

They both just shrugged and so Gohan took both Videls' arms into his own, right and left arms clasped, other arms over the shoulders and they began to slow dance.

Meanwhile, Brody who was at the dance was stewing at seeing Gohan and Videl dancing. It aggravated him to see his arch-rival so happy. He was busy standing over with his arms crossed looking displeased.

"Umm? Excuse me?" squeaked a small light voice.

Brody looked around and saw Erasa down in front of him and she appeared to be twiddling her thumbs.

"W-Would, would you like to dance?" came the question from Erasa.

"What for?" came the stern response, turning his gaze back to Gohan and Videl.

"Umm, well….." Erasa tried to get out, but stammered and looked away.

Brody turned back to look down and saw the disappointed look on Erasa's face and his features softened.

"Okay, if it'll make you happy." finally said Brody. Erasa then got all happy and go-lucky and they made their way to the dance floor.

Gohan and Videl meanwhile were busy dancing their own dance but they spotted Brody and Erasa dancing.

"Look, looks like Erasa finally asked out Brody." said Videl, being the first one to spot them.

"You think?" asked Gohan as he in turn spotted them.

"Oh yes. She's had the biggest crush on him all year." said Videl.

The rest of the evening went off without a hitch.

* * *

A few weeks later, the school had organized an outing at the beach.

Everyone was having fun. Or at least almost everyone as Gohan had yet to get out of his changing room.

"Come on Hango, get out." pleaded Erasa. She was wearing a green and black striped two-piece bikini, the stripes were in a diagonal patern.

"Yeah, come on out Brains. Look we all know that you're only a loser nerd without a pound of muscle on you. So just come on out and face the music." teased Sharpener, the popular jock going to lengths to humiliate Gohan. He was in a bright red swim trunks.

If only that was the problem Gohan thought. All year Gohan had managed to hide his muscles in gym class. Always changing after all the boys had left, always wearing loose fitting clothes in gym class. And it'd always worked. But now he would be exposed.

"Come on, just show us." stated/ordered Videl. And Gohan knew that that was her silent okay between them to show off. She was in a lime green two-piece bikini herself.

"Okay, alright." said Gohan. He then came out and jaws dropped. Gohan was the perfect specimen. He had a nice six-pack abs and everything in a nice lanky body frame. He was wearing deep blue swim trunks.

"Hango, where did you get such a rock hard body." said Erasa, clearly impressed.

Sharpener was busy still with his jaw hanging on the floor. But then he eventually snapped out of it.

"I mean seriously, you're ripped! It's no wonder your able to keep up with Brody in gym class. I mean, seriously how much can you bench press?" asked a bewildered Sharpener.

"Come on you guys it's no big deal. I just work out a lot that's all. I do it in secret and I don't want anyone to know okay?" explained Gohan, trying to change the subject.

"Well what for? With a body like that what's the use of hiding it?" asked Sharpener.

"What can I say? It's for personal reasons. I kinda promised a girl long ago that I wouldn't show off." explained Gohan, referring to his promise long ago to Videl. Videl was secretly touched that he still hung on to that promise years ago.

"Oh well if that's all then that girl was full of it. She probably wanted to save you all to herself. Trust me you'll be much better off showing that body." said Sharpener, cozying up to Gohan and putting his arm around Gohan's neck.

"It's not a matter if she wanted me all to herself or not. It's respect, and a promise." said Gohan.

The rest of the day went off well. Gohan went and played volleyball against Brody and his team all day and girls ogled them both. Gohan uncomfortable with this new attention as Hango Sonsatta. But he guessed there was no getting away from it.

Eventually nightfall happened and Gohan and Videl found themselves walking on the beach at night with the Moon out.

It was so romantic that they started to fool around and make out, figuring that all the students had returned to their hotel rooms for the night and that no one was around that would recognize them in the nightlight.

They found a tool shed that lifeguards used to keep their stuff at the edge of the beach and they went inside.

Things began to get hot and heavy as they made out heavily.

Then Videl got an idea and she pushed Gohan down. She then proceeded to let down her hair and take off her bikini.

Gohan felt he was the luckiest guy in the world as he stared once again at the nude form of Videl. The light from the Moon gave her an angelic glow and Gohan was once again struck by her beauty.

"You are so beautiful…." came out of Gohan's mouth and Videl fell on him and they began to make out again.

* * *

The next morning, Gohan woke up to some banging on the door. He saw Videl, in her bikini again after last nights' "activities", answer the door.

"Erasa, Sharpener?" asked out loud as she found the aforementioned two at the door.

"We saw you and Hango enter this shed. What's going on?" asked Erasa.

"Uhmm, uh well…" Videl tried to get out and explain but nothing was coming to mind.

"Hey Videl, who is it?" groggily got out Gohan as he got up and answered the door, arm behind his head.

"Hey, who are you?" asked Erasa as Gohan was sans wig and glasses. Gohan was obviously still groggy from the night before and had forgotten to put on his wig and glasses, he was now more exposed then ever.

"Uhmmm, well uhmm…" Gohan to his turn tried to explain but the answers got stuck in his throat.

"Who are you and what are you doing with Videl? And what happened to Hango? And…" Erasa went to go on, but then she caught the wig and glasses on the floor. Her speech then got caught in her throat and she pointed with a stunned look on her face at Gohan.

That was unfortunately when Sharpener recognized his face. "Wait a minute, I recognize you you're…. You're…" Sharpener went to say.

"Gohan, the Prince of Ox-Kingdom and the martial arts World Champion!" finished Erasa, still with a shocked look on her face.

"But what do you mean? What's the deal with being here with Videl? I thought you two had split up?" asked Sharpener.

"Isn't it obvious? He's really Hango in disguise. "Hango" being his disguise." explained Erasa.

"Yes, Gohan is indeed "Hango" and indeed we are still together. We never really split up we just, spent our time away from each other with our busy schedules. We never officially split apart and when highschool hit and we were together again, well….. And indeed "Hango" it's his disguise to help blend in. He just wanted to go to school without anybody making a big deal out of it and he wanted to be treated as a normal teenager like us without being judged on his fame or merits first." explained Videl.

After that explanation, both Sharpener and Erasa went "Ohhhh!" with their mouths doing an "O" in understanding.

"Ohhh, so that's why." went Erasa.

"So could you please keep it a secret just between us?" pleaded Videl.

Erasa put her finger to her chin and thought for a minute.

"I don't know, this _is_ a juicy piece of gossip." played Erasa, pretending that she was really considering it.

"Oh pleeeeeaaaaase." whined Videl.

"Okay girlfriend!" made Erasa, dropping her fake thoughtfulness and looking excited. They then both Videl and Erasa turned to Sharpener.

"Okay, okay… Videl's my best girl friend and Gohan's the most powerful guy in the universe plus he's saved the world like a dozen times over or something. I couldn't disappoint you." finally caved in Sharpener.

"Yes!" exclaimed Videl as she hugged both of them. "You guys are truly my best friends." she said.

"Alright, alright. Enough mushy stuff." then went Sharpener, disengaging from the hug. He then gave Gohan one more once over and then his eyes opened wide in recognition. He then pointed at Gohan.

"Hey wait a minute! I recognize you now!" said Sharpener. "You're that guy I saw with Videl that one time at the mall when we were kids! Yeah, the boy with the muscles and who was hot!" exclaimed Sharpener.

Gohan's eyes opened wide open in recognition. Then he remembered what Sharpener was talking about and he put his hand behind his head and turned his head in embarrassment.

"Yeah, that was me. You aren't still mad are you?" asked Gohan, hoping that this wasn't another guy out for revenge for stealing their girl. Because Sharpener was known for flirting with Videl.

"Ah dude! You were my inspiration! You were the reason I got into weight lifting and sports. You were the guy I wanted to be like all musclely and buff and all. And then after all these years it finally came true and I finally get to thank you." said Sharpener.

"Huh?" got out Gohan. This was not the response he expected.

"I used to be a weak nerd myself. But then after all these years I get to thank you. So thank you."

"Oh well… You're very welcome." Stammered Gohan as he then gave the hand of sharpener and shook it.

The rest of the day went well. Gohan put back on his glasses and wig and went back to being mild mannered Hango. The class returned to school that morning. And the next few weeks went off as regular, only with Gohan able to secretly discuss his double life with two other people.

* * *

A few weeks later, Gohan was at Capsulecorp. in front of a Capsulecorp. space pod with his friends and family looking off to see him off. He was in his gi and cape. But he was standing in front of Videl giving her a more personal goodbye. They were holding hand in hands.

"But why do you have to go?" asked Videl.

"Because the World Tournament is coming up and I want to expand my horizons in my training and get a more universal view of things." explained Gohan.

"But what about your school work?" asked Videl, not wanting to see him go and trying to find any excuse to keep him here.

"The faculty were told that I would finish my schooling at home. And plus that stuff is so old to me I could finish their equivalency test in my sleep. Don't worry, I'll be back in time for graduation." Said Gohan.

"I'll miss you." Said Videl, then planting a kiss on his lips. Gohan kissed back in the kiss.

"I'll miss _you_." Said back Gohan. They then parted ways, and Gohan went into his spaceship and then he was off. Off to training in space.

* * *

 **Authors final thoughts:** **Well it's been a while. Bet you thought you'd never see me again and my Alternate Path storyline again did ya? Well I'm back, and I've come to finish what I started. Remember when I said I was thinking about making a sequel? Well this is it! When I said that two years ago, I was fried. I was done writing and I had only ideas for a few key scenes but that was it. But then down the road I was hit with inspiration one day. Then I kept it in mind. I had the whole new outline of my plot in my head. But then I was stuck because I couldn't write because of reasons that I mentioned at the end of** **Neo Yondaime Hokage vs Sasuke Uchiha** **, my latest work, in the Authors Notes. So if you'd read that you'd find out why I was so late in writing this. For those of you just joining in, hope you enjoy the ride, because for us that read and worked on the original it was fun. And for those of you who are old time readers, get ready because I've got ideas for more epic fights that'll blow anything I've ever done out of the water. I'll be writing as I go so no fast updates this time. But since I'll be writing evey day of the week two straight hours I promise updates every few weeks, not taking into account slow days and writers blocks of course. Get ready for the Legacy.**


	2. Second Coming

**Dragonball Z Alternate Path: Legacy**

 **Chapter: 2**

 **Second Coming**

It was a few months after Gohan had left for space. Videl had cut her hair for training purposes and the gang were training for the upcoming World Tournament. But with training came boredom, prompting Videl, along with Goten and Trunks, to go on a little Dragonball hunting expedition. Goten and Trunks had never seen the dragon and wanted to make a wish for, child-like things.

Which then pomted them on their excursion to run into a former crystal mining village. Which prompted them to do something in order to prevent a ritualistic sacrifice practice to a village monster. Which led to them being in their current predicament.

"I'm hungry!" whined Goten.

Goten, Trunks and Videl were currently hiding in a giant pot along with all types of food. Videl was in a tradition village dress and the boys were in their regular clothes.

Goten went for an apple after Trunks got one of his. But Videl slapped him and he came back down.

"(sniff) (sniff) You slapped me." said an about to cry Goten.

"And I'd do it again." said back Videl.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaah! But all I wanted was an apple! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" cried Goten.

Unbeknownst to our friends, but Goten's cry echoed through the valley, reaching the ear of a long dormant warrior.

Trapped in the ice, Broly heard the cries of Goten and it reminded him of the cries of another infant long ago. His mind flashed through the memories of Goku crying and whaling away as a baby. Then his mind flashed through the memories of meeting back with Goku and the memories of being defeated by the man's son, Gohan, his survival, and his taking of a pod which landed him here where he was frozen.

"Ka-Kakarot!" came out the voice of Broly as he transformed and broke through the ice imprisoning him.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" continued to cry Goten.

"Okay, alright, you can have one." finally caved in Videl, reaching out and grabbing a dumpling.

The tears went away and Goten quickly enjoyed a meal.

"You know he played you, right?" said Trunks.

Then, the heavy footsteps of something huge started to approach their little cauldron.

"Alright, it's time." Called Videl as she then leaped out of the cauldron in a dramatic entance. Then she stared up at a giant red dinosaur creature.

"So you're the monster terrorizing this town?" saying Videl, more as a statement than a question. Goten and Trunks landed behind her to join her.

"That's the monster? Looks a lot like a dinosaur." commented Goten.

The discovery prompted both Goten and Trunks to start checking the dinosaur. Goten checking out the eyes and Trunks to start jumping up and down and sliding down on the dinosaurs back. Videl was beginning to regret teaching them how to fly.

Prompting Videl to call out. "Alright, I've had enough of this." As she then powered up a little a jumped up and deliver a monstrous punch to the monsters gut. The dinosaur lurched forward, and eventually Xs appeared in the monsters eyes.

"Awwww, that could've been so much fun." whined a disappointed Goten.

The village feasted that night, and the heroes collected on their bet with the local village shaman. They went to sleep that night but unbeknownst to them, an eerie green light travelled down the path of the frozen ice river.

* * *

The next morning, the dewy mist coated the area around the valley, hiding the trees. The local village's shaman chanting of prayer echoed through the village. Videl woke up when the iceberg of frozen ice at the base of the nearby lake began to break apart.

'Something is wrong.' thought Videl as she promptly jumped into action. She ran and jumped her way to the lake.

In the distance there was a shadowy figure, hidden by the morning mist. Videl flew to that figure. A set of green energy orbs was fired and they went passed Videl.

The orbs exploded in the distance, green spherical explosions, in the trees and behind the village. As the explosions went off, Videl approached, the mist cleared revealing the figure hidden, prompting Videl to yell out.

"What are you doing? There are innocent people out here!"

The mist completely cleared, revealing Broly, golden hair and in his evidently Super Saiyan 1 form and with a scorch mark on his chest where evidently Gohan's attack hit him.

Videl had to take a step back as she saw what it was. But then she didn't have much time to recognize who it was, as Broly attacked.

Videl avoided the first punch by turning to the right, but as she got out of the way, Broly sneered at her, prompting a look of shock and recognition as she realised finally who it was. Which then meant that she wasn't looking out for the left clothesline that came at her.

Videl was hit an tackled out and she went sailing, but then she blasted out the water below her with invisible energy. She then landed accordingly.

"Broly? He should be dead? Wasn't Gohan's energy enough for this guy? Well I guess there's nothing to it." Promptly transforming to Super Saiyan did Videl.

Videl tried to fly away but then was caught by the leg by Broly. She was then thrown into the water by Broly and then hit by one of his green energy blasts. The blast exploded in the water.

Broly then floated around, searching for his victim, which was then cut off by the approach of Goten and Trunks.

"Hey, pick on someone your own size." called Trunks.

Broly's eye then fell of Goten, the little tyke reminding Broly of another.

"Kakarot."

"Huh? Kakarot, what's a Kakarot? Is that a vegetable, I hate vegetables!" said a confused Goten.

"KakaROT!"

"What the hecks a Kakarot!" yelled out Goten.

Frustrated that his calls weren't being answered Broly yelled out and then attacked, powering up and flaring his energy, prompting the water below to shoot up in a massive wave. He then punched both Goten and Trunks in the face.

Broly then went to grab the struggling Goten but Trunks intervened, blasting Broly with a fast pitch yellow energy ball. The blast exploded and created smoke which covered Broly.

But the hand came through after all and grabbed Goten. Trunks was left stunned that his attack did nothing to the villain. Goten was then thrown into Trunks and they both went under into the water. Broly then blasted the area with green balls of energy where Goten and Trunks last went into the water. The balls moved in the water and moved to Goten and Trunks' positions.

* * *

Meanwhile, Goku was flying over an ocean when he sensed something, he stopped.

"That feels…. Like trouble!" called Goku as he blasted his white aura and rushed in a new direction.

* * *

Meanwhile, yellow blasts were being fired in a repeated stream. The blasts hit the ground where there were harmless trees. Goten and Trunks were firing the blasts in a repeater form at Broly, but they didn't have any effect.

Broly attacked again but this time both Goten and Trunks were able to dodge the arms of the double attack.

"This guy may be strong but at least we're faster." commented Trunks. "Yeah we are." agreed Goten.

Broly then stopped in midair.

"Look, what's he doing? I think he's giving up?" questioned Goten.

"Fine by me, I think we might've done more damage then we thought?" corroborated Trunks.

But then Broly wasn't giving up, he then yelled and charging up an attack. The world went green for a few moments and then the green feeling concentrated in a round circle into Broly's hand for a charged ball of green energy. Broly then threw it which prompted Goten and Trunks to frantically step out of the way in two directions.

The blast then exploded behind them in a massive explosion, taking both Goten and Trunks with it.

They then landed in an abandoned quarry where they used to mine crystals.

"Think that if we lay here he'll go away." Suggested Trunks, just laying there. "Who knows. Maybe he's already gone." said Goten, but then he spoke too soon and his face went cold.

Because there standing before them was Broly. Goten and Trunks tried to comically run away but Broly just slammed them in the ground. Then he leaped up and slammed down between them creating a crater.

Goten and Trunks tried a counter-attack with Goten a punch and Trunks a kick from the other side. But those attacks did nothing as if they'd hit a wall. Then Broly grabbed them and slammed them down.

Then they spotted the last Dragonball, the Four-Star ball, by Broly's feet. They decided that they would try to ask the Eternal Dragon to defeat him for them. So Trunks decided that he would be the distraction while Goten went for the ball.

Trunks did all sorts of taunts including waving his butt, Which then prompted Broly to get a little angry which caused him to rush at them while gotten went in the opposite direction getting the ball. Broly crashed into the cliff like a wrecking ball and wrecked the side of the cliff. While Goten slid into wooden container of silver balls which then came loose and then Goten lost the Dragonball.

Meanwhile, Trunks was busy dealing with Broly. In the air Trunks quickly disappeared using the After-Image Technique and teleport to Broly's face. Trunks then kicked him in the jaw and then stomped all over his face. He then flipped over and fired a blast at Broly. He then fired more blasts until there was a stream of fire coming from him. Smoke covered where Broly was.

Then Broly emerged from the smoke coming to get Trunks. Trunks was taken aback from this and Broly was right on top of him when Trunks fired one last blast point blank range. Smoke cover both of them.

* * *

Meanwhile, Videl woke up floating in the water. She was dirtied from her encounter with Broly but otherwise was superficially fine.

"Why do I always get the big dumb ugly ones." She muttered before leaping out of the water and then flying for the battlefield.

* * *

Trunks had hidden away in a waterfall and was hiding from Broly. Broly was searching for him.

But then, Broly's searching was interrupted by the presence of another. "Kakarot?" muttered questioningly did Broly.

"I never would've expected to find you here, father." came a voice and it was indeed Brody, floating in the air near Broly. Except for the vest and a bit of a variation of the hairstyle there was virtually no difference between them.

Broly looked at him for a second but then disregarded him off- hand and went back to his search for the young one.

"Grrrr… Kakarot…" muttered Broly as he went back to his search.

"Don't you ignore me!" angrily called Brody. But then Broly paid him no mind.

"Father don't you recognize me? I'm your son, Brody." once again called Brody, only to be ignored again.

Brody then went in and put his hands on Broly's shoulders from the front in an effort to stop him. "Don't you ignore ME!" But then what he received was a backhand to the face.

The emotional hurt from being punched by his own father was enough to let him fall as he grabbed the affected part of his face as he fell down.

"Anyone who gets between me and Kakarot I'll destroy." Muttered Broly as he watched his son fall. He then went back to searching for the kid.

Goten finally gathered the balls but he couldn't find a way to properly summon the dragon. And when Trunks tried to boast in front of Broly, he attacked. Goten grabbed Trunks and they tried to get away to summon the dragon, but then Broly launched another attack. They avoided getting hit by the initial blast but then they didn't avoid the blast radius.

And as Goten and Trunks fell, Broly charged up another attack and fired. Broly waited to see for the Goku-like child to die. The attack was incoming, and as Goten was sure this was the moment of his demise coming to him, but he was saved.

At the last second, another yellow blast came and intercepted the green attack and sent it to blow up somewhere in the distance. Goten and Trunks landed on the ground.

"Kakarot…. KAKAROT, KAKAROT!" yelled Broly as he saw who it was.

And indeed it was Goku, standing on a rock overlooking the battlefield.

"Broly, he should be dead." muttered Goku. He then landed near where the kids were at.

"Hey look, it's your father!" exclaimed Trunks.

"Huh? Dad? Dad!" exclaimed Goten as he ran to his father. "Goten." Goku then picked up Goten and gave him a whirl. He then put him back down aand Goky looked up, glaring at Broly.

"Broly you have no shame. Picking on little kids." muttered Goku. "Huh? Broly?" questioned Goten, not having known his name before.

"Hey Goku, you know this guy?" asked Trunks. Goku looked back at them.

"He's the Legendary Super Saiyan, but my son Gohan beat him seven years ago. His name is Broly and he's Brody's father. Somehow he's back." explained Goku.

"Then that would explain why none of us could defeat him. Even Videl and she tried hardest.

They didn't have more time to talk, because at that moment Broly decided to rush at them.

'So, it is me that your after. Why is iot that scum like you always want revenge for being put in your place? Well come on, in my son's place, I'll be happy to put you back again.' thought Goku before dodging Broly's attack from behind to the side.

Broly went skidding passed them but Goku came in with a knee which Broly ducked. Goku then parried the follow up palm strike that Broly went for. Broly then ducked Goku's wheel kick and then Broly put his hand to the ground, embedding his fingers through the ground, and then used the leverage to kick Goku into the air. But Goku shrugged off the blow as he moved up in the air and then fired a blast down at Broly. Broly then lifted off the ground in time for the explosion to miss him and detonated behind him.

Goten and Trunks looked stunned as they watched this action. As the smoke went passed them Trunks muttered. "Wish I could do that."

Goku landed away from where the blast broke the ground. 'He's still as much a challenge as the last time we fought. And I'm supposed to be powered up from the last time. After this I'm going to need a vacation.' thought Goku.

Broly moved up from where he was and landed in front of Goku. "Kakarot." said Broly, gritting his teeth.

Then unexpectedly, come flipping over from the Sun came Videl as she landed a flush kick to the cheek of Broly that did nothing, and she was powered up to a Super Saiyan!

"Videl, You're alright!" excitedly said Goku as she indeed came to join the party. 'But her attack did nothing to him.' noted Goku in his head.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere in the floor of the forest, Brody finished wiping the blood off his cheek and looked at it smeared on his hand.

"If that's the way you want to play it? Then fine!" he muttered as he got up off his butt.

* * *

Meanwhile, Broly powered up, a green shield generated around himself. The ground broke underneath him and a giant crater created as he then flew directly up into the air. Goku ran across the breaking ground at his feet and then leaped up into the air and followed Broly.

Once he got up to Broly's level Broly fired another attack at Goku. Goku winced as he felt the attack closing in. But just as the attack was about to reach his stomach it went down. And Goku looked in time to see that the attack was meant for his friends and family down on the ground.

Goku rushed at super speed to get ahead of the attack. But Goku teleported on the ground ahead of the blast and slapped it into the air.

Then when he landed he screamed at the top of his lungs as he tried to generate a shield around his friends. Videl had powered down an she lookedat Goku. "Goku." She muttered as she watched the man care for his friends.

But then the blast exploded creating a massive green sphere that tore up the ground.

And when the flash ended, Goten, Trunks and Videl were injured, Goku had not generated the shield in time.

The ground broke apart in the crater that was created and created a fissure in the ground which unveiled lava from underneath the ground.

Goku's anger simmered and as Broly laughed at the misfortunes of his friends. Broly landed on a rock nearby and continued to laugh.

Finally, Goku couldn't hold it in anymore and he unleashed his power, green eyes first appearing. Then, in a flash the yellow aura and blond spiky hair appeared and blue lightning, signifying his transformation to a Super Saiyan 2. The rocks gave way underneath him on the lone spire he was on.

Broly then to his turn transformed and bulked up to his Legendary Super Saiyan form.

Goku just stared coldly at Broly as blue lightning danced around him in his new form as a Super Saiyan 2.

Then he flew off and streaked towards Broly and he received him. Goku punched Broly directly in the middle of the face but it bounced off like it was nothing. The look on Goku's face was stunned as he saw his attack did nothing, then he got punched in return.

Goku went flying away in agony, then Broly put his hand to Goku,s face as he crashed into some rocks, indenting him into the rocks. Then the rock broke apart from the mountainside and fell off, the piece of rock taking Goku and Broly with it. Broly pushed him further into the rock.

Then Goku kicked off and broke apart from the rock and it broke into many pieces. He then circled and flew above Broly, and then he kicked him in the side of the head but Broly only shrugged off the blow. Then Broly grabbed both wrists from behind and placed his knee in the small of Goku's back and began to put pressure on Goku which gave Goku lots of pain.

They stayed in that position, Broly enjoying giving pain to Goku in a torture rack. But then Goku looked down at the lava below and thought of a plan. 'The lava, it's my only shot to beat him., thought Goku.

Goku then struggled to gain back control of the leverage and began to slowly push his hands further out of Broly's control in a struggle for strength. Broly realised he was losing his grip and tried to counter but to no avail. Then Goku kicked up and kneed Broly in the face. The blow hurt and Broly let go they were separated. Then Goku flew away and Broly pursued.

Goku flew close to the flames of the magma and the intense heat burned away the side of his shirts leaving his skin exposed. But despite it Goku pressed on.

He then fired a blast ahead on him into the lava which created a parting of the waves. Goku then flew into the exposed opening in the lava and Broly followed behind. The waves of the lava closed up behind them and at the last possible second, Goku pulled up and Broly was swallowed up by the magma.

Goku then landed on his back and rested on a rock in the the middle of the river of magma. "It's over." he said with finality, then he fell out of Super Saiyan 2 to his normal form and fell asleep. The lava then began inching closer and closer, overflowing and threatening to swallow up Goku as he rested.

Then the figure of Piccolo came and picked him up and flew him away. Goku opened his eyes and thought he saw Piccolo. "Piccolo." he said, then he fell back unconscious.

Goku woke back up he was on a safe cliff side and he looked up to see Piccolo floating up in the air.

"Piccolo!" excitedly exclaimed Goku, but then he realised as he looked closer, the image of Piccolo wore away as the figure was too short and flesh colored to be Piccolo.

"Hey!" saluted back Krillin.

"Wait a minute, is that? Krillin!?" asked Goku out loud. Of course it was Krillin, dressed in Piccolo's outfit. And of course it would be Krillin as why would piccolo save him? It was always just Gohan he saved.

Krillin then landed. "I've been dying to try this out. What do ya think?" said Krillin striking a serious pose. "I'm just glad wasn't (grunt) too late." Said Krillin as he had to grunt with effort to remove the turban and reveal his newly grown big hair.

"Really Krillin, if you hadn't shown up when you did I would've been deep fried like Broly. You're a good friend." Said Goku while Krillin removed the shoulder pads and cape.

"None of you would've lasted a season if it wasn't for me. So Broly's back? Guess he must've been pretty sore at you and Gohan to come out all this way just for a rematch. But it looks like you two were more than willing to step in for round 2." said Krillin. "Yeah." agreed Goku.

But then Goku's face grew serious, and Krillin's grew afraid. A clump of lava boiled over and shot up. "Why am I not surprised?" stated Goku as the lava wore away to reveal Broly with an energy shield encasing him, protecting him from the lava.

"Okay, that was a neat trick. Tell me something is it my imagination or is that freak staring right at me? I always get singled out. Well that's what I get, for being so good at this! Ya!" spoke Krillin but he just got blasted. Goku ran passed him.

"Okay don't you worry about me I'll catch up." weakly then said Krillin embedded in a crater on the side of the rock. Shortly before he collapsed.

Goku then ran, running through a barrage of green energy attacks, but then as he got to Broly he got hit by a blast at point blank range. Goku then got embedded into on the ground. He then looked up to see Broly stomp him with his foot. Broly then went on to start jumping up and down, up and down on Goku, over and over again. Goku's screaming getting louder and louder with each stomp that Broly took. Eventually the ground cracked underneath him and created a fissure where Goku was and he slunk underneath it.

That was when Videl, Goten and Trunks stirred up. They were however too weak to stand or fight.

"Hey everyone, we need to channel our power to Goku. It's our only chance." weakly called Videl to everyone.

"I hear you." said Goten, lifting his arm up.

"You got it." said Trunks, lifting his own arm up.

Videl then lifted her arm up and green swirly energy began draining from her and up through her arm.

Goku then got up again and began walking up the embankment like stairs up the fissure. And when he emerged he was transformed and shirtless, ready for action.

Broly was awaiting him and the frustration of not finishing Goku off looked on the sneer on his face. Broly was about to go after Goku again but there was an interruption.

Brody appeared again, teleporting to the side in between both Broly and Goku, and he was in his Super Saiyan 2 state.

"If you won't listen to me through reason, then I'll have to force you to accept me through force." said Brody, levelling his hands at Broly.

Then Brody charged a large ball of yellow energy and fired a beam of yellow energy. Broly didn't bat an eye and the beam hit. There was a large explosion and smoke covered the area where Broly was.

But when the smoke cleared there was Broly, encased in a green energy bubble.

"What!?" screamed Brody, stunned that his attack did nothing.

Broly then charged another attack and fired it. The blast hit and Brody was sent flying. The ball of the attack stuck with him and grew bigger as it went. Eventually the blast and Brody with it crashed into a cliff and Brody de-transformed.

Goku was stunned, how could someone do that to his own son he thought.

"Now, where were we?" asked Broly, returning his attention to Goku.

For his part Goku gave Broly a glare, how dare he do that to his own son.

"Oh yes, I remember. I do so love a dramatic ending." Said Broly before jumping off and running off and shooting a green blast of energy as he ran. Goku went through a cliff and out the other side before crashing back first into another cliff where he stuck.

"Guys, I need more power." weakly called Goku, stuck in a crater.

"Guys, we need more power." weakly told Videl. Goten was giving his energy and so was Trunks.

At that point Brody started to stir up. "Face it Goku, this is a fight you just can't win." said Brody face down in the crater he was.

Meawhile, Goku collapsed from his crater and landed on his feet on the ground, weakly standing but standing like he was ready for action.

Meanwhile, Broly was standing off. "Your persistence is annoying!" called Broly as he then streaked in.

He then punched Goku which threw him into an even deeper crater.

They needed more power, and there was only one more source left.

"Brody, give your power to Goku." called Videl, still giving her power.

Brody twitched through gritted teeth as he was now up on his feet. "Why, why should I help you?" asked out loud Brody.

"Come on." called Trunks.

"Just do it." called Goten.

Brody twitched some more. "No." he denied.

"Brody, I need more power, BrodyyyyYYYYYYYY, MORE POWER, RIGHT NOW!" yelled Goku as he stood somewhere on the battlefield.

"I am the son, the SON of the Legendary Super Saiyan, why should I help you. WHY SHOULD I HELP YOU!?" screamed out Brody.

Goku couldn't respond because at that moment he was being pounded on by a barrage of punches by Broly. He was firing off at a rapid pace ansd he was moving them through a cliff. With each punch Broly was cracking Goku through the rock and they were creating a fissure as they went through the rock.

Finally, after breaking through to the other end and punching Goku through another crater in the rock of another cliff side.

"You've lasted quite a bit longer then I expected but your final hour has arrived." spoke Broly, confident that his next blow would finish off Goku.

"Brody, if we don't defeat him the he'll kill us all. Do you want that for the Earth? For everyone we have in it? Then give me your POWERRRRRRRRRRRRR!" finally called Goku in his weak state.

Broly swung for his final punch. Then at the last second, Brody finally gave in and the stream of green energy poured from him.

Goku felt the influx of energy and with his hand blocked the punch from Broly.

"What!?" asked out loud Broly s Goku's aura blasted the rock around him away.

"Where is he getting all of this energy?" asked out loud Broly.

"Your hour has arrived." said Goku, threateningly. Broly coiled back in fear.

"Don't think this changes anything." said Brody as he then collapsed.

"Get him Goku." said Videl as she collapsed and the stream of energy stopped.

"Take him out Goku." called Trunks when he collapsed.

"Get him father." finally called Goten as he finally collapsed.

"Hahahahahahah! No matter how much power you drain from those idiots. It won't be enough to kill me." Stated Broly as he flared his aura.

"Maybe, we won't really know for sure until I try." countered Goku.

And so they stood, two cowboys ready for the final dual. The power from the energy they were giving off affecting the environment around them and columns of rock shot out from the gound. Finally they rushed in and streaked at each other.

When they reached each other, they both generated energy shields around themselves. Broly a green one and Goku and yellow one. The shields clashed and the energy created a vortex of high winds, like a vacuum. Trees were uprooted and rocks were upturned as they were sucked up by the vortex and chewed up as they reached the clash.

Meanwhile inside the energies Goku and Broly were struggling, struggling to overcome the other in this clash of energies. They were shaking like they were in an earthquake.

Finally, Goku had had enough and decied that he had to break through. "Nnghuh… I've… got… to… break…. Through!" said the struggling Goku. He steadily raised his arm and wound up for a punch. But it was like struggling through a hurricane and he struggled all the way through.

"I won't let you get AWAY WITH THIS!" screamed Goku as he finished his punch and punched the clash. There was a flash, and out the other end came Goku, passed Broly with punch extended and a hole through Broly's stomach. Cracks appeared in Broly's skin as it seemed the that big bloating power of the Legendary Super Saiyan cracked.

More cracks and the green energy power of the Legendary Super Saiyan leaked out. A bright light appeared and in a flash, theimage of Broly as a baby being kept awake by little Goku's crying appeared. It looks like this was destined to be. Finally Broly exploded and Goku who was nearby was sent flying away. "We won!" was on his lips.

* * *

Goku woke up some time later and saw Goten, Videl and Trunks looking over him. "Hey sleepy head." said Videl. Goku got up.

"Hey, how are you guys?" asked Goku.

"We're fine, only some superficial wounds." said Videl, holding her arm.

Then, Goku spotted Brody, who was off in the distance looking up at the sky. Goku walked up to him.

"We never could've beaten him if it wasn't for you." thanked Goku. Brody turned to him and had a hard look on his face.

"I only did what I had to. For the Earth. My father was a monster that needed to be stopped, I realise that now." said Brody.

At that, Goku only nodded and then gave out his hand. "Well, then take care of yourself." Said Goku and then Brody returned the favor with a handshake and a smirk.

Meanwhile, back in a crater somewhere else on the battlefield. "Hello? Is anybody there? I need help!" called Krillin as he was still stuck in a crater.

* * *

 **Authors Final Thoughts:** **Well, That's that! Hope you enjoyed my rendition of** **Second Coming** **.** **I realise that I only used** **Broly: Second Coming** **and then put parts of** **Broly The Legendary Super Saiyan** **in the final fight, but then blame me for being not very original. At least the ending was original. I admit I originally wrote the ending as largely from the first movie but at the last minute I rewrote it. Call it a last minute inspiration. To me it was only fitting that Goku be the one to kill Broly since I already had him be defeated by Super Saiyan 2 Gohan earlier in the story.**

 **Now, as for some of you who didn't enjoy my first chapter. I realise that it wasn't too good and that I revealed Gohan's identity too quickly, but I wanted to get rid of the teenage hijinks quickly and first. Maybe some other authors are good at the whole teenage hijinks thing but I'm not one of them, that's why I wanted to get rid of it in the first chapter so that's why I called it** **Highschool** **. The rest of the story will be more action oriented so get ready for the next chapter because, it will be the start of the World Tournament arc. See you later.**


	3. The World Tournament

**Dragonball Z Alternate Path**

 **Chapter: 3**

 **The World Tournament**

* * *

It has been a few months since Gohan's departure from the planet in order to train in space, and everyone of his immediate friends and family had gathered at Papaya Island for the World Tournament. The island was bustling with activity as fighters and fans from all over the world flocked to the island.

Currently the group were waiting somewhere outside the main building at some steps near a wall. (I think you know the spot. The same area where the gang waited for Goku to come back from the dead.) All of the Z-Fighters had turned up to see him come, all except Tien and Chiaotzu.

"Do you think he'll really come? He's late." questioned Goku.

"He showed up for graduation. But after that he disappeared again. He didn't even tell me if he'd show up." said Videl, talking to Goku

The rest of the group were murmuring to themselves when suddenly a blur materialised near them. The blur then turned into Gohan as he arrived with Instant Transmission.

"Hey! Yo everyone." saluted Gohan to everyone. His clothes were dirty and had several cuts in it but otherwise he was looking fine. He was wearing only his gi as he was without his cape and shoulder pads and championship belt.

"It's him, it's really him!" spoke Chi-Chi as she was so glad to see her first born son again that she had tears welling at the edge of her eyes.

But Videl had the most pertinent response. She ran over and hugged Gohan and gave him a big kiss on the lips.

"I missed you." spoke Videl while cuddling with Gohan.

"I missed _you_ , Videl." returned Gohan.

"Good to see you son." said Goku, giving Gohan a pat on the arm as he did so.

" _Really_ good to see you son." added Chi-Chi as she came over with Goten in tow.

"Big brother, big brother! Are you really back from space? What did you learn up there? Is it good? Did you bring me back a moon rock or something?" asked Goten going a million miles per hour.

"Woah, woah there sport. Yes I'm really back from space, I really didn't learn any new techniques or anything, but I did improve, and no sorry sport I didn't bring you anything." Said Gohan, answering Goten's questions.

"And besides? Tell me what did you learn with Master Roshi?" then asked Gohan.

"All sorts of stuff! I learned how to fight great! He taught me all sorts of stuff." Answered the energetic tyke.

"So? Did the training work?" asked Goku, always curious as to anything fighting related.

"We'll see." was the only response. Then Gohan moved away from his family and girlfriend to move over to Piccolo.

Gohan stood before Piccolo, his old friend and teacher giving him a critical eye.

"Good to see you kid." came the response with a smirk.

"Piccolo, can you give me some clean clothes? These are sort of dirtied up and I haven't had a chance to change after the training. And could you make me the same clothes I was wearing before?" asked Gohan

"Sure, it'll make you look real sharp." said Piccolo as he stuck out his hand over Gohan. aNd with a yell and flash, some smoke appeared and dispersed and Gohan was wearing some new fresh clothes with his father's uniform and shoulder pads and cape.

"Look I kept it clean for you." added in Chi-Chi as she then presented his champions championship fighting belt. Gohan put it around his waist and the belt completed the look.

"Now you look like a champion." remarked Goku.

"Thanks dad." was the response from Gohan.

Pretty soon they were walking over along the path. "So? When did you get in?" asked Videl was walking along with Gohan and they were holding hands, no longer worried by public displays of affection.

They were at the registry. "Gohan." told Gohan to the register man.

"Ah, last years champion." spoke the register man in recognition.

"And three years running." said Gohan giving the victory sign.

Gohan then looked to his father to see him register but saw that he wasn't. "Dad, aren't _you_ entering?" asked Gohan.

"Sorry, but you'd only beat me in the end anyway, so I'm deciding that I'm retired for now." answered Goku.

"But you love to fight. What gives?"

"What can I say? Time moves on and my time is done. Maybe I'll change my mind another year." responded Goku.

"So what about Vegeta?" asked Gohan

"He said and I quote, 'What's there to purpose if Kakarot isn't there.'" said Goku in his best Vegeta voice impression. They both snickered at the bad impression.

Vegeta who was with the group only listened in and sneered.

"Yamcha."

Gohan looked back and saw that indeed Yamcha had entered.

"Yamcha? You're entering? But I thought you were retired?" asked a puzzled Gohan.

"Yeah, well, what can I say? With Goku and Vegeta not entering I thought it would give me more of a chance. So I decided I'm getting out of retirement just this once. Besides, my girlfriend is kind of expensive I need the money." explained Yamcha, in embarrassment at that last part.

"Piccolo." said Piccolo. Gohan had to look back in amazement again.

"Piccolo? You're entering too? And you're using your real name?"

"Yeah, what can I say. Someone has to look out for you kid? And besides, after it was revealed to the world about our lives it was no use in hiding my identity." answered Piccolo.

"Videl."

"Ah! The former World Junior champ, excellent." spoke the register man, remembering Videl's win at the 25th tournament.

"Videl? You're entering?" asked out loud Gohan.

"What can I say? I'm eager to show you the fruits of my training." Said Videl, giving a wink and a victory sign.

Trunks and Goten made their way to the register desk.

"Ah, another for the Junior Division." remarked the register man.

"What!? " exclaimed incredulously Trunks.

"I'm sorry but all fighters under the age of 15 are automatically entered into the Junior Tournament." explained the register man.

"Thanks for the offer man, but we'll take the adult section." insisted Trunks.

"I'm sorry but I just can't do that. There's rules."

"Aww, but that's boring. I can't believe their sticking us with little kids." whined Trunks.

"Sorry but them's the breaks Trunks, I myself had to go through the Junior Tournament the first time round." said Gohan.

Suddenly the sound of a helicopter echoed through the area and a strong wind blew everything away.

They saw a pink helicopter making in for a landing and on it spelled "Hercule Satan".

The helicopter landed and out of it came Hercule Satan.

"Come on out for the former Martial Arts Champion of the World!" yelled Mr. Satan at the top of his lungs. Throngs of fans came out to take pictures.

The gang could only snicker. "The old goof. Still has his legions of fans. At least he's on time to register this time. Ever since he made his movies his star has risen again." snickered Krillin. Videl meanwhile could only blush in embarrassment.

The rest of the gang made their way to their seats while those who were fighters made their way to the preliminaries. Goku, Vegeta and Krillin made their way with the fighters due to their backstage passes. It paid to know the champion, not to mention their own celebrity status ever since they were discovered by the world. Goten and Trunks went to get prepared for the Junior Division.

They made their way to a section that was the waiting area for fighters. Fighters of all sizes and even species were busy warming up and doing their excercises.

A sunglasses wearing blond haired man in a suit and moustache noticed the group. He appeared to be near his late forties, early fifties as his hair was now thinning. "Wait a minute, is that?"

"Goku!" signaled the man as he waived over, then ran to the group as they recognized him, it was the announcer from their many tournaments.

"Goku it's good to see you, aere you participating in this tournament too?" asked the announcer.

"Sorry, but I'm sidelined for this one. Gohan's so strong now I wouldn't stand a chance. I'm just here for the backstage pass." explained Goku.

"And are all of you fighting?" asked the announcer, turning to the group that was with them.

"Not all of us, Krillin and Vegeta are just here for the backstage passes too." answered Gohan.

"Great, I'm expecting a super show anyway." Said the announcer as he then waived bye and left.

Pretty soon they made their way to the section where the punch machine was located. There was a stage in the middle of the section with the punch machine and they looked at the fighters in the waiting room and spotted a familiar face.

"Looks like Brody is here." spotted Piccolo, spotting the strange haircut, vest wearing son of the Legendary Super Saiyan.

"He must've reached a new level if he thinks he's gonna beat Gohan this time." remarked Goku.

"Hello and good evening to everyone here. 195 participants have registered. These are by no means the record numbers of previous years, but in my opinion these are the 195 strongest in the world, the most talented bunch we've had in these competition. There are 195 participants and only 16 spots available." declared one of the officials.

"195 divided by…." went Goku, going calculating with bad math in his head. Gohan elbowed him in the stomach to make him stop.

"The defending Champion Gohan Son is automatically qualified so that leaves 15 spots. To be fair the way to qualify is by way of punching strength. We will use the Punch Machine to register the strength and qualify you." explained the official. They then brought out the machine.

"As the defending Champion, would Gohan please step forward to give the first punch to set the qualifying mark." asked the official.

Gohan then walked out of the crowd and gave a court waive as he did so, humble as always. He did so to a tremendous ovation from the fighters.

"Don't worry, we've reinforced the machine for you and your friends. There won't be as easy a breakdown as last time." Explained one of the officials who was holding the machine.

Gohan then punched the machine as instructed, but only going at medium power so as not to break the machine.

The counter went up and it fell on… "2073!?" exclaimed the official, his eyes bugging out.

'Guess they we're kidding when they said they reinforced it. A gave some real effort into that punch and it didn't break.' Thought Gohan.

"Incredible, Gohan has just scored 2073 points! That's a new record." exclaimed the official.

"Hope someone breaks even at a thousand and we can have a good match." said Gohan to the crowd. The fighters were stunned at such a high mark.

"I'll take you up on that challenge!" came a voice from the crowd. The fighters parted and there was a cloaked figure. He had a tall crown under his hood and two large protrusions coming out of his back that were covered up that looked like wings of some sort and he was tall, at least as tall as Piccolo.

The figure made it's way to the punch machine and punched. "5075!?" came the mark that the officials exclaimed, once again bugging out their eyes.

Gohan looked at the figure with a glare through gritted teeth. He saw pink eyes staring back at him through the darkness of the hood and they were staring a hole through Gohan.

"I don't like the feel of this guy." said Piccolo. Try as he might he couldn't get a feel for his power, he must be excellent at concealing it for him to reach that mark and not exert power from it, Piccolo thought. And the rest of them equally thought that. Something was wrong and they could all feel it.

The figure then left after a hefty time staring a hole through Gohan and Gohan glaring right back. Glaring all the way as he stepped off the stage.

"I'll take you up on that offer as well." came a voice from the crowd. It was Brody.

"Incredible! Gohan's rival Brody has just declared his intention to match Gohan's punch!" exclaimed the official with the microphone.

Brody walked up to the machine and gave it a medium punch too.

"2064…." came the stunned speechless official.

Brody walked off also glaring at Gohan as he left. Pretty soon Gohan also left the stage after him.

Pretty soon the rest of the gang qualified, although they used much lighter punches and went easy on the machine.

"Hey, want to check out the Junior division?" suggested Gohan.

"Sure, I want to see Goten's and Trunks' matches." came Goku, everyone was in agreement and so they left the area to go look at where the Junior Division was being held.

* * *

 **Author's final Thoughts:** **Well that's this chapter. Sorry if it's a bit small from my usual length but I wanted to get this over quickly. And for those of you who were disappointed by my last chapters, sorry. I won't use the excuse that I'm out of it because of time away from writing because for those chapters that's just how my imagination works. I stay true to the original material as closely as I can and then I make minor tweaks to suit my needs. So that's why the chapter about** **Second Coming** **was like that. And in case it wasn't obvious, Broly got stronger because as the Legendary Super Saiyan his powers get stronger over time. And with the near death? Forget about it. That's why he was stronger after time against a Super Saiyan 2 Goku and Videl. And as for the Z-Fighters not responding? That's because they did feel Broly but were too preoccupied with other stuff or were scared or that they also felt Goku and Videl and figured they had it sown. Or for a few were too scared. That may not seem logical for these group because they seem to respond to everything but that's my excuse. And don't worry about original stuff becausr I have more original fights in store for you. Two of which are going to be the most epic fights I've ever put to paper. But for now, get ready for the World Junior Tournament.**


	4. The World Juniors

**Dragonball Z Alternate Path**

 **Chapter 4**

 **The World Juniors**

* * *

The group found themselves a spot on the top of the seats section near a railing. Meanwhile the group's friends were seated in a section. The Ox-King behind and Master Roshi with him, the women with Puar and Oolong. Seripa, Chi-Chi and Bulma were seated together.

"I wonder how strong Goten has gotten?" wondered out loud Bulma.

"He's become one of my finest students. He's picked up things faster than even Goku did." responded Master Roshi.

"How strong?" asked Bulma.

"Well I don't mean to brag, but stronger than Goku was when he first entered that's for sure. I don't know what Vegeta's been training Trunks in, but chances are he's at least as strong." responded Roshi.

"That's my baby." gushed Chi-Chi.

"What about you Seripa?" then asked Bulma.

"Hmm?" went Seripa.

"Aren't you worried that with Gohan as Champion your daughter won't match up?" clarified and asked Bulma.

"No, I'm not worried, she's been training hard these last few years. I'm excited to see her progress." answered Seripa.

Bulma just nodded okay. 'Okay, never ask a Saiyan about anything involving fighting.' Bulma took a note to herself.

Meanwhile, in the fighters' lounge, Goten and Trunks were waiting for the competition to start.

"So? What do you gonna do with the prize money?" asked Trunks.

"I don't know? Buy more toys?" answered Goten.

"Tch, you're such a baby." remarked Trunks.

"I guess when your family's the richest in the world there aren't many toys you don't already have." remarked in return Goten.

Meanwhile, a tall 15 year old kid with blond hair, perfect muscles and dressed in deep crimson pants and with tape taped across his forearms, was scoping out the competition. "Look at these kids." said the kid while accompanied by two flunkies in orange gis.

"One hit from me and they'll start crying." arrogantly remarked the kid.

"Who are you going to fight first Edasa?" asked one of the flunkies.

That's when Edasa's eye fell on Trunks. At that point he could only laugh. "Oh man, just look. It's that kid over there." said Edasa pointing his thumb back at Trunks.

"Woah, he's like puny." remarked one of the flunkies upon seeing Trunks.

"Do you think we should give him a scare?" suggested the other flunky.

"We will." responded Edasa as he looked back at Trunks.

Meanwhile, Trunks and Goten were continuing their talk. "Maybe I should get you a better haircut."

"Hair-what?" responded Goten.

"Hey half-pint." came a voice interrupting them. Trunks only turned his eyes annoyingly to the perpetrator.

"You're going to be my first victim. I hope you're wearing your diapers. Heheh, You'll need the extra padding." spoke confidently Edasa. He then proceeded to punch the air in front of Trunks' face but Trunks didn't even flinch.

"What!? Don't you flinch?" asked Edasa, surprised that his scare tactic failed.

Trunks only gave him a confident look. "Not from… weaklings." responded Trunks, his father's influence shining through.

"What!? How dare you!" exclaimed the incredulous Edasa. Now he got angry."Yeah, how dare him!" continued the flunky as he too and his friend got angry.

"Hahahah! You just sealed your fate shorty. Now I'm gonna beat you so hard you'll have a concussion!" threatened Edasa.

"Sounds fun." was Trunks' only response, looking away like he was bored with this. Goten was only confused by the whole incident.

Meanwhile, the announcer got up on to the ring.

"Hey all you crazy fans! Now does anyone here love Martial Arts?" called the announcer, the crowd answered in kind.

"Well you've come to the right place because you've landed at the one, the great, the only, the World Martial Arts Tournament! Give it up for the Junior Competition. We've got 10 million zeni for the winner and 5 million for the runner up. And we've got a prize so big, so spectacular for the winner that it makes me want to be a kid just for the chance. You see the winner of the tournament gets to fight the one, the only, the great Gohan!" announced the announcer, the crowd cheered at the announcement.

"Well, that's my queue." said Gohan as he then teleported down to the ring.

He arrived on his knee and then he lifted up to his full height in a dramatic pose, with his cape billowing and his championship belt glistening, he struck for a very dramatic figure, giving a waive to the crowd. The crowd ate it up and cheered wildly.

"Well, Gohan sure has worked on his theatrics in the years he's been Champion." remarked Krillin.

"Hey Champ, you're truly great. You see this young man became the first winner of the World Junior Championship and then went on to become the youngest World Champion in history! And his record since then has been stellar, boasting an undefeated record at this competition, despite battles with not only his own father, former World Champion Goku, but battles against Brody too. His clashes with these two now stand in the World Tournament Hall Of Fame." declared the announcer, giving a brief resume of Gohan's work.

"Wow, that's _my_ brother." meanwhile said the amazed Goten

"7 years ago the transmission to the Cell games was broken up and cut short. But since then we've completed a historic recreation of that historic event." continued the announcer as a blimp with a huge tv screen came in and hovered above.

"This, won't be good…" muttered Krillin remembering the last "historic recreation" they did at the 24th Tournament. The rest of the Z gang were in similar agreement.

Gohan looked up and wondered what it would be like? Would it be good, or would it be bad like the last time?

The screen turned on and the logo for ZTV appeared, then they were given a look at the Cell on tv. It was a costume and makeup with an actor in it, but one better than the last one, it actually looked more like Cell. Then the screen panned to our heroes representations on the screen. They looked like actors in wigs and makeup.

"Woah, that's me." Came Goku, surprised that for a movie it was decent. The others were in agreement, so far this was better.

Then the screen turned to Mr. Satan, who surprisingly was played by himself. The crowd booed at that, surprisingly there were still some bitter feelings by the world about Mr. Satan lying to them. The rest of the film went surprisingly as the events happened. The crowd laughed and cheered when Mr. Satan got beat by Cell, which was more comical than when it happened in real life. Thanks in no small part to Hercule's comedic skills. CGI was obviously used to recreate the energy attacks. The crowd was saddened by Goku's sacrifice, and cheered wildly when they saw Goku's spirit help Gohan in the final attack. Then at the end there was a villainess moment for Hercule as the picture showed him more villainessly plot to fool the world into thinking he beat Cell instead of our heroes. Our heroes were surprised at Hercule's willingness to portray himself in this light. But then again they figured that he was doing this in payment of his sins.

The screen then cut out and went to credits and the crowd in the audience cheered wildly. The Z-Fighters present were mildly impressed and some of them, Goku included, clapped.

"In case it needed to be said, Thank you Gohan and your friends for all that you've done for us. Without you the world would be doomed. It's thanks to you that we live in freedom and in peace today. So on behalf of everyone here and the world, thank you." said the announcer. The crowd cheered in acknowledgement.

"Thank you." thanked Gohan, waiving to the crowd, always humble.

"Hey Champ, You're truly great, no need for thanks. Videos of the movie you've just seen are up for sale at every exit here for just 19.95. Now that that's over with, who wants to see some action?" asked the announcer to the crowd only to get a rapturous cheer.

"Now let's get set for the World Junior Competition!" called the announcer.

"Look, there's Trunks and Goten." spotted Krillin as the junior competitors lined up on the ring.

Meanwhile, as they lined up, Edasa was giving Trunks an eyeful and a smirk as he thought about what he was going to do to the short fighter in the ring.

"Unlike the adult competition there is no qualifying round. Which means all of these young 35 fighters will pit their mini muscles against one another in the ring. The rules are the same as the adult competition. Whoever gives up, lands out of the ring, stays down for ten counts or loses consciousness will lose it all!" declared the announcer.

"Everyone, do well and do your best." Came the final comments from Gohan as he addressed the fighters. Everyone was at full attention at this, especially Goten who looked up to his brother. Then Gohan disappeared as he used Instant Transmission to return to the guys.

"Go all the way Trunks!" cheered Bulma in the stands.

"Go sweety!" cheered Chi-Chi.

Meanwhile, Oolong was busy about to enjoy an ice cream. "Ice cream I love you." Said Oolong before digging in. Or so he would have if he wasn't bumped by a rather fat large woman.

"Ah, these seats will be perfect for watching Edasa. He's going to make his mother very wealthy." The laughed the fat woman.

Upon seeing the woman there could only be one thought that went through Oolong's mind. 'Man, and they call me a pig.' came the thought upon seeing the woman.

The junior competition then got underway and a few matches went by.

"Boy, this is about as fun as watching wall paper dry." commented Krillin upon seeing the matches. "Guess this won't be fun until Goten and Trunks fight." said Krillin again, bored by the fights.

"And we have 8 year old Trunks versus 15 year old Edasa." finally announced the announcer.

"Yes, that finally he's going to fight." said Goku.

"Do your best! Wait, Trunks' best might hurt someone. Do okay!" cheered Krillin.

Meanwhile back in the ring, the two competitors walked up the steps to the ring.

"Get ready to cry short-stack?" taunted Edasa.

"Please, don't talk." replied Trunks, uninterested.

"You sure you don't want to beg?" once again taunted Edasa as they stepped on to the ring and stepped to the middle.

"You sure you wanna… live?" once again replied Trunks, remaining uninterested.

"Woooowheeee! Wipper-snapper, that kid there has no chance against that 15 year old." one Texan crowd viewer remarked.

Meanwhile in the stands Oolong was busy enjoying his drink when suddenly he was bumped and the soda went directly into his face. "Yoohoo! Edasa I'm here!" cheered the fat woman.

"Hey! Excuse me." once again excused Oolong, once again giving the fat woman an angry look.

"Boy, I wish they'd match Edasa with a bigger kid, this won't even warm my boy up." said the fat woman. Bulma got an annoyed look on her face.

"I'm just glad I brought my camera, now I can look at my son rise to fame forever." once again said the fat woman.

"Trunks! You make that boy sorry he ever met you!" cheered Bulma.

"Hon, you're dreaming." replied the fat woman. Bulma only gave her the tongue.

"And let's BEGIN!" declared the announcer.

"Come on you little short-cake, Fight!" egged on Edasa, taking a stance.

"Don't worry, it'll be coming soon, big-mouth." replied Trunks.

Then Trunks dropped down and swept Edasa over. And when he was still inches from the ground, Trunks kicked him into the air with a powerful kick. The boy then landed hard on the ground as Trunks walked away.

The stunned look on his mother's face spoke volumes.

"Oops, guess I shouldn't've hit him so hard. But… at least he's quiet." spoke Trunks as he walked away.

The announcer checked on Edasa's slumped body. "This boy's out cold, Which makes Trunks the winner!" declared the announcer.

Meanwhile, back in the stands the rest of the crowd were in stunned silence. "EDASA!" screamed the horrified mother. Bulma could only hum a sing-song tune and declare victory with the V sign with her fingers.

Trunks meanwhile walked back to the fighters' lounge with Goten awaiting.

"You sure beat that boy fast, Trunks." said Goten.

"Now do you see why I wanted to fight in the adult competition? Well, do ya?" asked Trunks.

"Uh huh." replied Goten, acknowledging that he was right.

Meanwhile, the competition continued, eventually the fights landed with Goten's fight next.

"Here we go! We've got Ikosa an expert 14 year old versus Goten a 7 year old boy." announced the announcer guy. Goten and a rowdy looking boy with brown hair came out. Goten looked nervous as hell. The pair then walked out to the ring.

"Oh my it looks like David versus Goliath, Ikosa has a full head over young Goten." Continued the announcer, remarking on the size difference.

Meanwhile up in the stands, Goku and the others were watching them come to the ring.

"Wow, Goten looks like a miniature you Goku." commented Krillin.

"Aww, what a little guy, and handsome too." remarked Goku.

"I wonder what Master Roshi's been teaching him. I hope he didn't pick up any of his bad habits." Commented Gohan.

Meanwhile, back in the stands. "Small fry! Tear him up Ikosa. Remember what happened to your brother? Show no mercy!" came the voice of the fat woman once again.

"Goten, relax, you'll do fine honey." then cheered Chi-Chi in return.

"That vulgar little preschool tiny tot has no chance against my big strong Ikosa. Oh boy! Let him have it son." Continued cheering the fat woman in return.

"Hey? Wasn't it you're other big strong son that got knocked out cold by my little boy earlier with one little kick?" confidently taunted Bulma, liking to rub it in the obnoxious fat woman's face. Then the fat woman goyt in Bulma's face.

"So? That pipsqueak punk was your son? Well he got lucky. One miracle is enough for one day!" screamed the fat woman in Bulma's face.

Meanwhile, in the ring, Goten was surprised by the crowd, being from the country he was not used to so many people in one place. It was his first time seeing so many people.

"I can't believe all these people are here." Said Goten as he looked over the crowd.

"Makes you want to run home and cry?" said the rowdy boy, Ikosa, his voice in a Texas accent.

"Heheh, look I'm not one to embarrass you in front of all these people. So for your sake I'm going to end this quick, kepeesh?" then said Ikosa.

Meanwhile, it was the first time that the announcer got a good look at Goten.

"What!? Oh my gosh, Goten huh?" said the announcer out loud as he checked his board again to check the name.

'Oh my gosh he looks like Goku when he was a boy.' Thought the announcer as he went back down memory lane and thought back to when Goku fought against Jackie Chun. The image of the falling Goku at the end of that match superimposed itself on Goten.

"Oh yes, the resemblance is uncanny. If that's not Goku's son then I'm a monkey's uncle." then said the announcer.

"Hey all you crazy fans! Just thought I should give a proper introduction to this one." declared the announcer as he got up on to the ring and got between the participants.

"Goten here comes from a long line of masters. His lineage dates back to the legendary Gohan Senior, his father former World Champion, Goku, and is the younger brother of the very first winner of the World Junior Competition and current World Champion, Gohan!" announced the announcer. The crowd cheered wildly at those names, especially Gohan's.

"With a lineage like that it seems that this young 7 year old prodigy will one day wear the World Junior gold, but will it be today?" continued the announcer.

"And what can be said about Ikosa, an expert 14 year old, brother of Edasa who was the favorite going into today. Ikosa is the likely favorite after his brother was unfortunately upset by surprising contestant Trunks. I'm sure he'll be a mighty challenge for young Goten." said the announcer before getting out of the way. The crowd cheered both introductions.

"Alright are you ready?" asked the announcer, Ikosa pumped his fists and got into a stance while Goten bowed respectfully.

"Alright you may begin!" declared the announcer.

Ikosa went on a display, trying to intimidate, punching the air and doing some fancy footwork. "Come on kid it ain't gonna hurt that bad." said Ikosa while doing his display.

Eventually the display tired him out and he stopped to catch his breath. "Are you okay?" naively asked Goten.

"Am I okay? What a question! Am I okay?" asked the incredulous Ikosa, Goten continued to be dumb to the whole situation. "Man you're asking for it!" said the now annoyed Ikosa who then went in for a real punch. But Goten just blocked it with one finger.

Ikosa backed off, a little scared at that point, beads of sweat going down on him. Then he went for another kick but Goten easily blocked it. Now Ikosa was a little amazed at that one.

"Hey, stop fooling around. Come one let's be serious." spoke Goten, clearly not getting it, in terms of the difference in strength.

"Touché, looks like you know some Martial Arts afterall. Not bad for a pint sized kid." spoke Ikosa, going back to his fancy footwork.

"OH Hohohohoho…." Came the oinky laugh of the fat woman. "Look, he's too scared to throw a punch at my Ikosa." Said the fat woman.

"I'll give him 5 minutes at the most, and that's only if he's extremely lucky." Said a confident Bulma.

"Grrr… Knock him out! Ikosa, I want you to floor him. I want you to knock that kids block off, do you hear me!?" yelled the fat mother, desperate for a win.

But at this point it wasn't up to Ikosa as he was trying to do just that. He was launching a flurry of punches and kicks but to no avail as Goten blocked every one of them.

"Gosh, this is it? Gosh this isn't very fun." spoke Goten as he blocked the punches. Finally deciding that enough was enough, Goten finally landed a blow. It took a few seconds for the hit to take full effect but then the kid finally keeled over and dropped unconscious. Goten bowed respectfully. The crowd cheered wildly, now that they knew of Goten's lineage, they sort of expected it now.

"Woohoo! Way to go Goten!" cheered an overly proud Goku. "Yeah, way to go bro." said Gohan, proud of his brother. "What a cliffhanger." spoke the bored Krillin.

Meanwhile, in the stands, the fat woman was too shocked to move and she was trembling. Bulma meanwhile was making a face with her tongue sticking out. Eventually that shock turned to rage at Bulma.

"I'm going to kill you!" screamed the fat woman as she then went in for an attack. But then she was stopped just short of attacking Bulma and she dropped. It revealed Chi-Chi with an extended punch and Bulma leaning out of the way.

"Come on, who do you think he gets it from?" rhetorically asked Chi-Chi as she lifted up as dusted off her hands. "Good riddance to bad rubbish." came Seripa, glad to finally be rid of that vulgar woman.

* * *

 **Author's Final Thoughts:** **Well, there you have it, chapter 4. Sorry for some of you who were wishing for better more original stuff, but at the moment I have nothing. I can't help but repeat the show when it comes to the World Juniors. I repeated virtually everything I saw in the show and in the fights and I made a few adjustments to compensate for my stories. But overall I repeated the show did a good amount of research on the episodes in question. But then again, what did you really expect of me? If you've haven't been reading so far, my work is mostly based on redoing certain things in the anime. Movies 4, 8 and 9 were mostly repeated for only minor alterations. So if you've come for exclusive original content then this isn't the place. But how did you find the "Historical Reenactment" part? Not too bad? Anyway, this story will follow the Buu Saga up to a certain point and be repeated in certain spots, but if you'll just be patient with me, I'll show some things that may be inspired from certain places or other fanfictions, but nonetheless are my overall original plot. So just bare with me. Chapter 5 is already nearly half written and I've already got the first part of the fight between Goten and Trunks. I was going to put it in this chapter but the fight took too long so I decided to cut the chapter and post them separately. Chapter 5 should be posted next week at the latest.**


	5. Goten vs Trunks

**Dragonball Z Alternate Path**

 **Chapter: 5**

 **Goten vs Trunks**

* * *

The rest of the tournament went on and Goten and Trunks went through the competition like a hot knife through butter. They moved up the brackets until they were facing each other in the final.

Goten and Trunks came through the entrance way and made their way to the ring.

"Now we have the World Junior Championship between 8 year old Trunks and 7 year old Goten. Which one of these fabulous young fighters will be the next World Champion?" announced the announcer as they made their way to the ring.

"I think being World Champion is gonna be fun." said Trunks as they made their way to the middle of the ring.

"I'll definitely let you know how it is." returned Goten. They then stood next to the announcer guy in the middle of the ring. The crowd cheered wildly.

"We,ve seen each of these warriors valiantly compete and advance to the finals. But now only one of them can be World Champion. Which one will it be, Trunks or Goten?" began the announcer.

"Alright Trunks, roll!" cheered Bulma. "Woohoo! You can do it Goten! Try your best sweetheart!" cheered Chi-Chi. "Yeah, you both look like champions!" cheered Ox-King.

"Finally we get to see a good match, this is gonna be awesome." said an enthusiastic Krillin. "Definitely." said Goku. Meanwhile, Vegeta just stood there in judgement of the whole situation.

"Outside of the realm of competition these little guys are friends. They usually spar in the woods together. But now they've moved to a different place, the World Championship stage. Wow that's amazing." continued the announcer.

"Now for those of you who weren't introduced, Trunks is the son of Vegeta, the main rival of Goku, the father of his very opponent here today. Their battles at this tournament and off of it are well publicized. Will the family rivalry rear up in this friendly match?" introduced the announcer. The crowd cheered.

"And let's not forget the accomplishment of Goten's family, in case you didn't know, Goten is the son of former Champion Goku and the younger brother of current Champion Gohan. If fact, his brother first won this competition back when he first competed, and then went on to win it all that very same year! Does family gold run in this youngsters' veins? We'll only have to see, only time will tell." continued the announcer.

"This will be good." said Krillin turning more serious. "This will be a good match." said Gohan. "I wonder how far their training has brought them? Gohan?" Yamcha asked turning to Gohan. "Don't look at me. I haven't been keeping track of Goten's training." responded Gohan, turning to him. "Goku?" turned Krillin to Goku. "Uh uh." negated Goku. "And looks like we have "other" interested parties." said Gohan as he turned the other direction. He looked to find Brody at the other end of the railing, looking serious and with his arms crossed at the World Junior finals.

The announcer then left to two and hopped off the tournament ring. "Ladies and gentlemen, it is our proud pleasure to bring you the final match in the World Junior Martial Arts Championship! Begin!"

Both Goten and Trunks slid into stances. "Just to let you know, I am going to win. Understood?" taunted Trunks with all the confidence of his father. "Yeah, I'm going for the win too." returned Goten.

The two stood there for a long time, waiting to see a slipping point in the others' defenses. The crowd and their friends cheering as they did so.

Dinally at a random time they both struck. They both rushed at each other and clashed forearms, snarling and growling through gritted teeth. Finally they slipped off their forearms and began to fight, their arms as fast as blurs. Then they separated, leaped off and skipped on the ring and then flew to one another. They started to fight in midair.

"Yeah! Woohoo! Look at them go!" cheered Goku. "Yeah, they're really going at it." concurred Gohan.

Most in the audience were amazed speechless, mostly the uninitiated, but for those who were veterans of previous World Martial Arts competitions it was no surprise. Given the quality of fighters associated with the now world famous Z-Fighters. People were flashing back to when Gohan fought Videl in the World Junior finals.

Goten and Trunks were really rapping up the fighting, Turnks hit Goten with a punch, and then Goten came back with a punch of his own. Then they settled back into their rapid pace of fighting. The audience whether uninitiated or not could not look away.

Finally one blow caused a concussive wave and both Goten and Trunks separated and landed on the ground. They then skipped and rushed towards each other inches from the ground. Then Trunks took it to another level and faded out in an afterimage and Goten went flying into it.

Goten stopped and skipped a few times before stopping. "Where did you go?" he asked. He was responded by Trunks coming in from above with a punch leveled. Goten flipped out of the way. But at the end of his flip Trunks appeared in a blur and kicked him out. Goten went flying and looked like he was headed for outside of the ring.

"Goten stop!" came the cry of his mother and Goten did as instructed and stopped on a dime in midair over the ground beyond the ring. Goten looked greatly annoyed at that with gritted teeth. But then he rushed back and Trunks, who was still in the stance of his kick, didn't see him coming.

"What?" came Trunks shortly before he was headbutted. Then the two re-engaged in a battle of fast blurs. Both of their mothers were yelling at them and Oolong was the poor recipient of Bulma's fist.

Trunks dodged a punch by leaping into the air, his silhouette covered by the sun from Goten's angle. But then Goten appeared in a blur behind Trunks and gripped him in a full nelson.

"Yeah! Come on! Get him Goten! You can do it son!" cheered Chi-Chi. "Trunks, do something quick!" frustratingly cheered Bulma as Oolong was still the poor recipient of Bulma's blows.

Then Trunks broke out of the lock and returned with an elbow to Goten's face. Goten recoiled and then Trunks reappeared behind Goten and kicked him down. Goten went flying down and Trunks followed him. But Goten regained himself and flipped out and then skipped on the ground and few to the other side of the ring. Trunks matched the move of skipped chasing Goten. Then at the other end Goten skipped and then when both boys collided in the middle of the ring they both landed flush with equal punches that caused a concussive shockwave.

Both boys recoiled from the simultaneous punches. But then they returned to fighting at a fast pace with equal blows. Slowly their fighting started to float off and they slowly began to float up into the air. The audience following their every move with stunned amazement as they slowly floated up.

Finally, if you were looking from below they were partly covered by the sun and slowly yellow energy began being coming off of the boys. Then they loaded up and went for simultaneous blows. They connected and the blow caused another concussive shockwave. Both boys then separated. And then they floated down and landed on the ground and paused, sliding into stances. Mirror little smirks then appeared on each other their faces. This was a good match.

The crowd were still in amazement a stunned speechless. Slowly they were coming to the realisation of the skill level of these youngsters. Eventually one fan came to his senses and screamed "More! We want more!" and soon the whole crowd joined in.

"Just look at them go. Staring each other down in classic stance, this is great!" exclaimed Krillin. "Yeah look at them go, they'll be stronger than us soon if we don't watch it." commented Goku. "Yeah I know right?" concurred Gohan.

"Yes, yes, YES! Have you _ever_ seen anything like it? Who will be the next World Junior Champion? 8 year old Trunks or 7 year old Goten? Who will it be? At this point it looks like it could go either way. This match continues!" enthusiastically declared the announcer.

"Impressive, it seems you,ve gotten a whole lot stronger since the last time we fought." said Trunks. "Haha, thanks, but I can't take all the credit. It's all Master Roshi's doing. He's the one that's been training me all this time." replied Goten as they circled each other, trying to find a slipping point.

"Well he did good. But… did he do good enough? Let's see you handle this trick!" said Trunks shortly before slipping out of the way and leaving an afterimage.

"This old trick? Come on Trunks, try being a little more original. Now which one's the real one?" said Goten as he looked between two Trunks'. Goten then made a choice and punched the one behind him. Only for his hand to go through.

"Looking for me?" said the voice of Trunks from behind. And then he punched him. Goten went flying and then he flipped and landed on his feet. "The Double Afterimage, never fails." boasted Trunks.

"The Double Afterimage! That's Jackie Chun's trick." exclaimed Goku.

"Master Roshi taught me a little bit of that stuff too. Watch." said Goten as he too slipped out of the way and left an Afterimage.

"This trick won't work on me." Said Trunks as he was surrounded by three Gotens. Trunks went to punch the air behind him but then when the punch went through another Afterimage appeared and his punch went through an afterimage making a face.

"Sure it will!" came the voice of Goten as he came in and hammered Trunks from above.

"Woah! Did you see that?" exclaimed Krillin. "Yeah, just like Jackie Chun and me." said Goku.

Then as Trunks got up from the ground, massaging his sore head, Goten could only cheekily grin. "Triple Afterimage!" boasted Goten.

Then Trunks eventually stopped rubbing his head. "Fancy trick, betcha won't try that again." said Trunks.

"I will, and I'll do one better than that!" spoke Goten before running around and creating a whole circle of nine Gotens surrounding Trunks.

The afterimages moved and circled Trunks. Then they all moved in and ganged up on Trunks, creating a surrounding effect of punches from all over. Trunks didn't know where the punches were coming from, he just knew that he was being assaulted.

Then the punches stopped and the afterimages moved away but continued their circular movement. Like a group of Indians surrounding a wagon train.

"How do you like that?" spoke Goten his only voice echoing among the nine.

Trunks got up from where he'd had his arms in an X guard protecting himself. "Nice Trick, but it won't work." Said Trunks as his eyes began scanning the surroundings. His eyes darted all over and finally they fixed forward.

"There!" yelled Trunks as he punched in a seemingly random direction and came out with punching the real Goten who appeared. Goten fell over and all of the illusions faded.

"Did you see that!?" exclaimed Krillin. "Yeah, Just like Tien and Jackie Chun. Boy I don't know how Goten knows Jackie Chuns' moves from Master Roshi but wooweee, what a technique!" said Goku.

"Ow! You punch hard Trunks." said Goten as he got up.

"Now let's see if you can handle this!" said Trunks as he got into the familiar stance of the Gallic Gun. On one knee, arms cupped above near his head at his right side.

"Aw man, this is way too crowded to be firing energy blasts!" said a panicked Gohan. "We can't let him do it!" now a panicked sounding Krillin said. "Aw, it'll be fine." said Goku totally relaxed. Gohan, Krillin and Yamcha then looked at him. "Would you just look at him, the kid's in complete control." Said Goku, his uncanny way of analysing any situation on point this time.

"Aw, Master Roshi taught me a little bit of that stuff too. Watch." Said Goten as he cupped his hands to his left. "Kamekame…" chanted Goten.

Goku slapped his head with his hand. "Oh, it's Kame Hame Ha." Said Goku in frustration.

"Gallic Gun, FIRE!" screamed Trunks.

"HAAAAAAAA!" screamed out simultaneously Goten.

The two attacks fired, simultaneous purple beam and blue beam. The two attacks were low powered and relatively small in size and were about as strong as Goku's and Jackie Chun's beams back when they first clashed in their beam struggle. The two attacks collided right in the center and cancelled each other out.

There was a bright flash and both when the light cleared both Goten and Trunks were left in the ring gasping for breath. It looks like both attacks cancelled each other out.

"Did you see that!?" exclaimed Krillin. "Yeah, I just got a serious case of déjà vu." said Goku. Vegeta continued to say nothing as he just observed.

"*Huff*Huff*Huff* Let's promise to not do any more beams. Don't want to get too exhausted before this is over. That and we don't want to blow the whole place up." said Trunks.

"*pant*pant*pant* Okay." Said Goten as he fell on his butt, trying to catch his breath, but he was noticeably panting lighter than Trunks, but a big grin on his face.

"Look at you, your loving this." Said an also chipper sounding Trunks, not believing how much fun Goten was having, which was causing him to have fun also.

"Haha! Maybe…" returned Goten.

"Well you, you, I'm going to embarrass you." said Trunks as he pointed at Goten. Goten had on an inquisitive look on his face.

"I'm going to beat you with one arm!" declared Trunks.

"What? You can't be serious! You couldn't beat me with one arm! You wouldn't stand a chance! No way, you must be tricking me!" exclaimed Goten, flailing his arms around at one point.

"Nope, dead serious." confirmed Trunks as he readied himself in position. Now they had both had enough time to catch their breath.

"Okay, if that's what you want?" said Goten as he readied himself.

"No left arm." said Trunks shortly before rushing at Goten.

Trunks fired with his right arm, but Goten then blocked with his knee. Then Trunks pulled back and fired again with his right arm, but Goten parried it with his left. Goten then countered with a chop but Trunks dodged it by turning to his left. Then Trunks countered with going for a knee but Goten blocked it by grabbing his knee with both hands. Then Trunks went for another right punch but Goten dodged it to his right. Then Goten vanished in a blur. And Trunks countered by he too vanishing in a blur and the two warriors vanished.

There was nowhere in the ring where the two could be found if you looked all over. But the eerie sounds of their fighting could be heard.

"Both Goten and Trunks have both vanished, but the eerie sounds of their combat can still be heard." The announcer followed with as much play-by-play as he could. The sounds of their grunts clearly evident over his commentary.

Meanwhile, the Z-Fighters were keeping clear track of them, their eyes darting all over the place as this combat was slow by their standards and was as clear to them as day.

"What is Trunks doing? Fighting with one arm tied behind his back is no way to fight." said Goku, his eyes turning serious.

"Maybe Trunks just wants to show just how superior his breeding is." said Vegeta, giving in his two cents with a smirk. Goku looked back at Vegeta as it surprised him as that was the first time Vegeta had spoken to them the whole fight.

"Don't take your eyes off of it. You might miss something." said Vegeta turning to Goku with a smirk. Goku wondered for a second if he should take Vegeta's advice as he wanted to be interested in what Vegeta had to say, But then eventually he turned back to the fight, having wondered what it is that made Vegeta speak out.

The two mighty tykes soon appeared on the ground in the middle of the ring, fighting at a fast pace with indeed Trunks fighting with using only one of his arms.

"Oh, there they are." spoke the announcer as he finally saw the two tiny warriors.

"Folks have you ever seen anything like this! Two tiny warriors of such skill?" exclaimed the announcer.

They were so fast that the cameras on hand couldn't catch them.

Trunks and Goten were fighting at such a speed, they were vanishing in and out and in and out all over the place locked in their fast paced dual. Trunks connected flush with a right punch, but Goten countered with a left that hit. Goten went for another left punch but his punch hit nothing as Trunks vanished with a blur. Trunks appeared behind with an elbow ready to land on Goten's head but Goten vanished in blur to his turn before to attack hit. Turnks then ducked under another punch and the two went in for another fast pced exchange with Trunks still fighting with only one arm.

The exchange was protracted and longer than the others as the two continued to fight long. But then eventually it came to a stop as Goten finally landed flush with a spin kick. But then he followed that up with punch that landed flush. Trunks hopped on one foot a couple of times as he still felt the recoil from that punch and tried to recover.

Then finally when he did recover he fired a yellow blast at Goten. "What no fair!" exclaimed Goten as he dodged the point blank shot and jumped high into the air. A puff of smoke happened as the beam hit the tiled floor. Trunks finished his beam off.

"Trunks, no fair. You said no more energy blasts." Countered Goten as he was high in above the ring.

"Sorry Goten! Sorry it didn't hit you that is. Mr. Super Saiyan? Give me a break." Then muttered Trunks under his breath as he awaited what Goten was going to do from up there.

They waited for what seemed like an eternity, but finally there was some movement. "Here I come!" warned Goten before he started rocketing down with white aura trailing.

'Okay Goten, what's on your mind? You know you can't hide anything from me. I'll have it figured out before you get here.' thought Trunks as he carefully watched Goten coming down, closer and closer.

This looked like one way or another it would be the decisive move, as Goku, Gohan, Videl, Piccolo, Krillin and Vegeta waited with patient breath.

Then, when Goten just about reached him, Trunks leaped out of the way to the right. But Goten when he made contact with the ground he blasted it with a beam and it catapulted him in Trunks direction.

"What!?" exclaimed Trunks as Goten was incoming to him with a headbutt. Oh why couldn't he transform into a Super Saiyan? The headbutt hit, and Trunks went falling out of the ring. Trunks landed on his back of the gentle grass outside the ring.

Goten slowly opened his eyes, and then he looked down and saw the stunned look on the announcers face and looked at Trunks down on the ground outside the ring. And as he floated in the air there was only one thing that came to mind.

"I did it! I did it!" he repeated as he jubilantly celebrated in the air. It took a moment for the announcer to finally click into gear, but he did it.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have a winner here! The winner of the World Junior Championship Tournament is Goten!" declared the announcer as the crowd cheered.

"He won! He won, he won, he won, he won!" jubilantly celebrated Chi-Chi as Bulma could only look worriedly at her son. "Mmm Hmmm, that's my student for you. And it looks like I'm doing not so bad myself." nodded Roshi shortly before looking at the whole of Chi-Chi's waiving ass. Which earned him a deserved punch to the head.

"That's my boy." simply said Goku, proud of his boy. "Yeah, way to go bro." said Gohan.

"Kakarot your boy cheated!" came the furious Vegeta. "Huh? Don't look at me he did it? And besides how did he cheat?" turned Goku. "I don't know how he cheated, but he cheated!" alleged Vegeta. It was obvious that Vegeta was grasping at straws and was saying anything for his son's sake.

"Aw, quit complaining Vegeta, your son did well. There's always next year." said Goku. "Easy for you to say, you son wasn't just beaten by a mini clone of your most hated rival." Spoke Vegeta under his breath. But Goku just laughed it off.

Trunks got up on to the rin and got up to gotten and stared him down. It looked like there would be some more action after the bell. But then his face grew happy. "I lost. You did a good job Goten. Can't wait 'till next year." said Trunks as he held up his arm. "Mmm Hmm, you go it Trunks." Replied Goten before taking his hand in a friendly gesture of brotherhood.

"Aw, isn't that sweet. But now, before we get on with the adult competition we've got an extra special treat for you. Now we'll have an exhibition match between the new World Junior Champion and the reigning, defending World Martial Arts Champion, Gohan!" declared the announcer.

"Well, duty calls." simply said Gohan as he teleported to the ring with Instant Transmission.

Once landed in the ring, Gohan got up and fist pumped for the crowd.

Trunks got out of the ring as everyone awaited what was going to happen. Gohan removed his shoulder pads and cape, but kept his belt on as he readied to take on his brother.

Both brothers wanted _this_ as Gohan wanted to see what his little brother had up close and Goten wanted to be acknowledged by his older brother. Goten got into a fighting position. Gohan gave Goten the honor of having him get into a stance also.

"Now if both participants are ready, you may begin!" declared the announcer.

"Come at me bro!" signalled Gohan, and Goten took no further impetus. Goten rushed at Gohan and charged at him, Gohan welcomed him with a grin. The two then engaged in a fast paced fight of fists and feet. Gohan though easily keeping up with his younger brother and looked to be more defensive in the encounter. Goten was giving it everything he had and Gohan was only smirking through he whole encounter. He was taking it easy on his little brother and wanted to see what he truly had.

The two started to levitate and move up in the air slowly, always keeping up their fast paced fight. tHe audience looked with stunned breath at the, to them, incredible fight. A white energy surrounded them like a dome as the fighting got more and more intense and their power leaked out. Soon they were powering their auras, one blue one, and one white one and they circled each other. Then, with the tell tale crack of a hit and a flash it was over, and one aura came crashing down into the ground beyond the ring. It was the blue one.

"Gohan, no matter how hard I try I still can't beat you." said the complaining Goten on the grass.

Gohan landed nearby in the ring. "Hey, when you're the best it's usually for a good reason for it. But then again I have been doing this for a lot longer then you have. But those were some sweet moves you pulled back there. You'll get to our level one day, don't worry about it, all it takes is hard work and time." explained Gohan.

"Ugh, time, I can't wait that long!" complained Goten. Gohan could only laugh at his brother's antics.

Gohan then hopped down and came up to Goten's level, he then put his hand on Goten's head. "You sure have gotten strong, sport." said Gohan in a gentle a soothing way. Goten stopped looking sad and just looked happy. Gohan then put him on his right shoulder and waved to the crowd.

"Aww, what can you say about that, folks. Brothers who are champions. And of course the winner is Gohan. Now that that's over with we can move on to the adult competition!" declared the announcer.

* * *

 **Authors Final Thoughts: Well there you have it. I'm sorry the fight wasn't more original as I mostly took what was in the anime and repurposed it. But at least the fight was somewhat original, with the outcome changed and a little bit of Master Roshi's fighting style from when he fought Goku and Tien and incorporated it into the fight, so at least give me bonus points for that. I wanted Goten and Trunks to be a little weaker than they were in the show and for your opinion, I made them about as strong as Goku was in the third tournament but not as experienced. Their about as strong as Goku in the second tournament. I wanted to reflect that. Goten is stronger because Master Roshi is stronger, he's been training in the years since in secret and he's much stronger now, so Goten is stronger. And the little fight between Gohan and Goten was just a bonus. I didn't know if I should do it in this chapter or the next, but I decided this one. Next time I should be moving on with who will fight who in the adult tournament.**


	6. Who Will Fight Who

**Dragonball Z Alternate Path**

 **Chapter: 6**

 **Who Will Fight Who**

The group of fighters and backstage passers had moved to the fighters' waiting area. Gohan, Goku, Videl and Vegeta were busy chowing down in an assault on the senses.

"Dad, we're out of Pasta." Said Gohan as he chowed down on a boll. "Excuse me? More spaghetti please?" ordered Goku. "And bring some more egg rolls while you're at it." Added in Vegeta as he munched down on a chicken leg.

"You know I'm… never going to get used… to this." said Piccolo as he looked like he was barely holding on to his stomach. "You Saiyans are bottomless pits, I swear." Exclaimed as he too was stunned by the carnivorous display of gluttony.

The dishes plied up but eventually there came a stopping point. "Aw man! What a feast!" exclaimed Goku as he finished first, though by no means was he the least contributor to the gluttonous display. He lifted his arms in the air inn satisfaction over his meal.

The group made their way out of the building, Gohan and Goku in the lead. "Aw man, If I have to fight one of you guys please don't punch me in the gut." exclaimed Goku as they left. "You're not fighting." angrily reminded Vegeta. "Oh? Oh well, if I _had_ to fight one of you guys please don't punch me in the gut?" corrected Goku. "Well, if I had to fight Kakarot in the first round, the very first thing I would do is punch him in the gut. "Aw man Vegeta, no mercy." whined Goku.

"You hardly ate at all. You must be on a diet." remarked Gohan on Videl. Remarking that relative to the rest of the Saiyans she ate light. She was still getting used to her Saiyan genes.

"Believe it or not Gohan, but most athletes don't stuff themselves before a big match." said Krillin. "Hey, we should go check the draw, see who's fighting who." suggested Videl.

That was when the group noticed two figures blocking their path that they were on. The two figures were weird, even by their standards. The smaller of the two figures was levitating and bigger one was just standing there. The smaller of the two had purple skin and looked elf-like with pointed ears and a white Mohawk. He also had on a black and light blue ornate uniform. The bigger of the two had red skin and he looked very gruff with also white hair that was more slicked back and long. He had on a red version of the very same ornate uniform that the little man had on.

The group stopped in front of the two. "Hey Gohan? I'm getting some weird vibes off of these guys." Said Videl, getting defensive in front of the pair. "Yeah, me too." concurred Gohan.

The little man levitated towards Gohan. "Excuse me? You wouldn't happen to be Gohan by any chance would you?" asked the little man. "Why yeah? That's me, who wants to know?" said Gohan with more confidence than he felt.

"Well, your reputation as a great fighter precedes you. I was actually hoping for a chance to fight you during the tournament." said the small man. Gohan had on a look of confusion. "It's not that I'm confident about beating you, not at all. It's just that I want the greatest challenge that I can think of, and I know you're a man who understands that." continued the man. Gohan still had a look of confusion.

"Well then, it was a real pleasure, I'm honored. And I'm very much looking forward to today's competition. I've travelled very far for this opportunity to meet you in battle. You might ebven say that I'm one of your biggest fans. In any case I'm certain that after meeting you I'm certain that I won't be disappointed." said the little man. "Gosh, thanks." was all that Gohan could get out.

"Gohan, may I shake your hand?" asked the little man. While it was a surprising request from the strange man, Gohan didn't see any harm in it. The little man stuck out his hand, Gohan noticed it. "Yeah, sure, no problem." said Gohan as he grabbed his hand.

It was weird, it was a simple handshake, but Gohan couldn't help shake the feeling that he was measured, like he was being scanned, calculated. The little man's smile deepened, an eerie smile. They held hands for an elongated time.

Finally they then separated hands. "Well alright, thank you. You're as brave as everyone say you are." said the small man. He then stopped levitating and dropped to the ground. "Good day." He simply said as he gestured a bow and left.

"I don't like the feel of this, they're strong." said Piccolo as pulled up to Gohan. "Real strong." Concurred Gohan, also feeling the strange power coming from them.

"But hey, isn't that's what this tournament's about? Finding the unexpected challenge and seeing who emerges as the victor?" asked Goku, chiming in his two cents. It would stand to reason that only Goku would see the thrill in the challenge.

"To be honest I don't think they're that strong. I don't think they know what they're getting themselves into." said Krillin.

Piccolo brought himself next to Gohan. "Those two are not to be trusted." he said. "Why? They seemed harmless enough." questioned Gohan. "They're very powerful, but their power is… different." Said Picccolo, somehow sensing something strange about them.

"Hey come on guys, I want to find out who's fighting!" yelled out Krillin, and the gang made their way to the draws.

The gang arrived at the entrance to the attended area. That's when an official, a monk stopped them.

"Hold on, only qualifiers are allowed passed this point." he said.

"Hold on, we are qualifiers. At least most of us. And the rest of us have special backstage passes." said Krillin.

"Hold on, we'll see about that. Names please." said the monk as he got out a board with a list on it.

"Gohan." said Gohan first. "Goku." confirmed Goku. "Vegeta." said Vegeta. "Piccolo." said Piccolo. "Videl." said Videl. "The names Krillin." said Krillin. "Yamcha." affirmed Yamcha.

The official checked his list. "Yup, yup, your names are on the list. Please enter." Said the monk as he let them pass.

They entered the area. "Hey!" greeted Goku. The announcer greeted them back. "Alright, so I guess everyone who's supposed to be here is here." Said the announcer as he stood next to the numbers box with a blackboard with the tournament brackets on it.

"Since Everyone who's here is here, why don't we commence with the drawing shall we?" declared the announcer.

Gohan looked around at his competition and recognized almost everyone there. He recognized Brody who was standing alone. He was standing with his arms crossed and looking serious. Pintar was there, the guy Vegeta beat in the first round at the 24th tournament and he was standing alone also. Two pairs of guys were standing together. One pair he recognized from previous tournaments was a blond pretty boy in a blue Chinese martial artist's uniform with a tall muscular black man. The second pair made his skin crawl, they were dressed in black and they had their veins sticking out and they had "M" symbols on their foreheads.

Mr. Satan was there by himself looking serious. Guess the old goof knew when to be serious for a change. Nearby was Gohan recognized from the Cell Games was Poroshki. There was a man in strange superhero-like costume. Finally there was the hooded and cloaked figure from earlier. He was standing in his own corner with his arms crossed as well. Gohan wondered about him.

"When your name is called please come forward and pull out a ball." declared the announcer.

"Gohan, as the defending champion, you draw first." announced the announcer.

"Alright!" exclaimed Gohan. He walked up to the box and pulled out… "Number 1 again, guess I really am _number one_." joked Gohan.

"One, Gohan is number one." declared the announcer. The message was relayed through a monk with a walky talky to another monk in the ring with a corresponding walky talky. The name was then put under a bracket on a board in the ring for the audience to see.

"Look! Gohan's on the board first." said Ox-King. "What will you do with the prize money this year Chi-Chi?" asked Bulma of her friend. "I don't know? Gohan's already brought so much prize money with his wins every year. We're already rich beyond measure I won't know what to do with more. I know! I'll put it in Goten's college fund. It could always use some extra." said Chi-Chi, already counting the dollar signs in her mind.

"I wonder who my opponent will be?" asked Gohan to himself.

"Next is Mr. Killa." declared the announcer.

The black man confirmed that it was him in some inane rambling language. He came out and pulled… "Number 12! Killa is number 12." declared the announcer.

"Kibito, you're up." Then declared the announcer. The large red skinned man from before came up and answered his call. He reached in and pulled out…

"Number 2, Kibito is number 2." continued the announcer. The Z-gang gasped at that. "Woah, looks like Gohan will be the first to test out these guys' power." exclaimed Krillin. Gohan could only smirk at the challenge.

"Next stop is Yamcha, will Yamcha please draw?" asked the announcer.

"Okay, please don't let me fight any of my friends." prayed Yamcha. Piccolo could only smile at the antics. "Destiny is not something you can control, Yamcha." Said Piccolo with a friendly face, or at least what passed for friendly from the stoic giant.

"It can't hurt to try." replied back Yamcha. He went to the box. "Hope I'm not too late in the match." said Yamcha before picking out… "Number 16. What on Earth did I do to deserve this? Now I'll be dead last." lamented Yamcha.

"Yamcha is number 16. Shin's up next!" declared the announcer. "Ready." The little man from before chimed up. He came out and pulled… "I am number 3." declared the man now known as Shin. That made the Z-Warriors a bit nervous.

'He carries himself with such grace. Like he doesn't have a care in the world. What's his secret?' Goku thought to himself.

"Okay folks, let's keep this line moving. We've got a lot of people out there waiting for a good fight." said the announcer.

"Next in line is Spopovitch. You're up." declared the announcer, but no one answered the bell. "Hello? Spopovitch if you are here please come draw for your number?" asked the announcer again.

"I am Spopovitch." declared the big guy in the black singlet and the "M" on his forehead.

"Woah, That's Spopovitch? I Barely recognized him." spoke up Gohan. "Gohan? You know that guy?" asked Goku. "Sure, he's the guy you beat in the first round of the 24th tournament. Although he appears to have changed quite a lot since then. He looked different." Said Gohan, remembering how Spopovitch used to look, with long hair and beard.

Spopovitch then stuck his big hand down the hole which was thankfully built big enough for his massive hands. "Spopovitch, I hardly recognized you. You sure have changed since the last time I saw you. Been drinking that milk there bud?" asked the announcer.

Spopovitch pulled out… "You're number 15. Spopovitch is number 15." Repeated the announcer for the monk with the walky talky. "That pairs you up with Yamcha." said the announcer. Spopovitch looked all the way in Yamcha's direction and gave an evil grin that promised ugly things in his future.

"So I've got to deal with big tall and nasty. Great, just my luck." once again lamented Yamcha. "But at least it's not one of my friends so I should be happy. I get some good luck for a change." said Yamcha.

"Okay next up is Jewel." said the announcer. The pretty boy answered the call. "Jewel is number 11. That pairs you up against Killa." said the announcer.

"Next up is, Videl." said the announcer. "Yes!" exclaimed Videl as finally it was her turn. She came out and pulled… "Number 5. That puts you in the third match." declared the announcer. Videl took the placement in good spirits.

"Pintar is next." announced the announcer. The massive man from the 24th tournament took his ball and came up with. "Number 13. That puts you in the seventh match." said the announcer to Pintar.

"Next up is Poroshki." said the announcer. The massive man from the Cell Games appeared and he pulled out. "Number 10! That puts you in the fifth match."

"Next stop is Jun-Yah. Jun-Yah if you're name is called please come for a draw. " declared the announcer. The hooded and cloaked figure from before showed up.

'So, Jun-Yah is his name?' thought Gohan to himself. Piccolo moved up next to him. "Be careful, this one is very powerful. I can't sense it but I know it's true." said Piccolo to his former student.

The hooded and cloaked figure came up and put out. "Number 8. That puts you in the fourth match." said the announcer. But the hooded figure didn't say anything and just walked away and went to his own corner.

"Mighty Mask is next." The announcer declared. The masked man in the superhero costume made an appearance. The man came out and pulled… "Number 7. Lucky number 7 puts you in the fourth match against Jun-Yah." said the announcer.

"So, none of us will get to see his full power first." said Piccolo. "I don't know, we might see something against this Mighty Mask character." said Gohan.

"Brody, come and get your number." announced the announcer. Brody came forward, and when he drew he couldn't help but smirk. He held up his ball in the direction for Gohan and the rest of gang to see, and it was number 6. The announcer looked dumbly and tried to look over the shoulder for the number. "So you're number 6?"

"Wow, Videl and Brody right off the bat. Looks like we've got a Saiyan versus Saiyan matchup!" exclaimed Krillin. Brody just gave a toothy smirk at Videl that promised much pain. Videl tried to return with a hard competitive stare of her own. Gohan however didn't like it. Pairing up Brody with Videl, he didn't like how Brody could be dangerous in that match.

"Piccolo is up next." declared the announcer. Piccolo came in and reached out and pulled. "Number 4!" declared the announcer.

'So, I'm the first to fight Shin. The first to find out the depths of his power.' thought Piccolo with no small amount of nervousness.

"Next up is Mr. Satan!" declared the announcer with no small bit of excitement for the former champ turned celebrity.

"Alright, let's get it on." Said Mr. Satan as he struck his double victory pose. Only difference this time is that no one cheered. This left the former champion looking quite embarrassed. He then eventually recovered and came up and drew his number. "Number 9. That puts you against Poroshki."

"What Poroshki, is that all? I wanted a real match." Said the former champ in disappointment. That big man somped his foot down heavily. "A " _Real_ " match is what you want? Well don't let me stop you. Mister " _Former Champion_ "." Said Poroshki. Looks like he had an axe to grind against Mr. Satan after making him look like a fool all those years ago.

"And Finally last but not least is Yamu." The smaller man of the "M" symbol pair came up. "Pretty safe to say that's 14." said the announcer.

"THERE now we have a full board of fighters! In the first match we have Gohan versus Kibito. Second match is Shin versus Piccolo. In the third match we have Videl versus Brody. The fourth match is Mighty Mask versus Jun-Yah. In the fifth match we have Mr. Satan versus Poroshki. Sixth match is Jewel versus Killa. And in the Seventh match we have Pintar versus Yamu. And finally the eighth match is Spopovitch versus Yamcha." declared the announcer.

The announcer then began to walk away, shortly before turning back to the fighters. "The fighting will commence immediately. I will show you to the waiting room I'm sure you know the fighting rules. You are the loser if you give up, if I count to ten, if you fall out of the ring, or if you unfortunately, kill your competitor. Each match has an allotted time of thirty minutes except in the championship match which has no time limit. If there is no victor within the time limit, then that decision will be allotted to the judges." said the announcer to the attentive crowd of the fighters. The World Martial Arts Tournament was about to begin.

 **Author's final Thoughts:** **So there you have it, my sixth chapter. Sorry if it's a little shorter then some of the others, but there you have who will be fighting who in this tournament. Sorry if I used too many returning characters. I was originally going to replace Poroshki with a character named Suta from** **Hybrid Theory** **, but I decided to go with Poroshki because he was an established character and I wouldn't have to work as hard trying to come up with choreography like I would have to do with Suta. And I know some of you were dissatisfied with how I nerfed Goten and Trunks in the last chapter. Sorry but that's the way I see it. I told you much earlier on in** **Epilogue** **that Goten and Turnks were not going to be Super Saiyans this early on in their lives in my story. As I stated before I thought that that that was disrespectful to Gohan and Goku who had to really train hard to become Super Saiyans. And that's just what Goten and Trunks are going to have to do to get it. Train hard and hopefully find a trigger. But otherwise nerfing them was the only logical way I could see given what I want from them.**

 **But otherwise how did you like my placement? I know it's mostly nobody fighters in one bracket but trust me, I have a very big surprise in store. And unless you've read** **Hybrid Theory** **you won't know until it happens. But otherwise I mostly got it off of the original canon World Tournament arc where I could. I admit that I hopelessly ripped off the canon when it came to the Supreme Kai's introduction. But then again I at least made it that it was Gohan he was talking to instead of Goku. I admit I didn't know whether to make it Goku like in the original, or change it to Gohan. But in the end after discussing it with a friend I decided that Supreme Kai would've heard of the current World Champion from just here so he must've known about Gohan and his heroics. He knew enough in the original that Gohan was a Super Saiyan in the original so with Gohan being World Champion he must've heard of him and so that wouldn't change much of the conversation. Now just wait there is a payoff to all this. The tournament will feature one of the most epic matches I'll ever write. Just stay patient.**


	7. Forfeitures

**Dragonball Z Alternate Path**

 **Chapter: 7**

 **Forfeitures**

* * *

The World Martial Arts Tournament was about to begin and the announcer took to the stage. "AAAAAAANNNNNNDDDDD Now the tournament may now begin!" excitedly announced the announcer guy. The fighters were in their waiting room in the Fighters Lounge, some of them doing their warm ups.

Yamcha was busy doing stretches. "alright, I'm gonna totally cut loose!" he said as he excitedly finished his warm up and awaited for the moment of his calling.

Meanwhile, Piccolo was off in his own corner, standing up against the wall of an entrance way. He looked to be deep in thought, sweat trickling down his face.

'Piccolo, what's eating at you?' asked Gohan in his mind. Meanwhile, Videl was getting curious too. "Does Piccolo normally get this intense before a big fight?" she asked of Gohan, not knowing Piccolo that well compared with the others, or Gohan especially for that matter.

"He's a pretty serious guy. Don't worry, he should snap out of it by game time." Said Gohan, trying to reassure Videl. Videl wasn't sure, but she backed off nonetheless. Meanwhile, Gohan went back to looking and worrying about Piccolo.

'I ask again, what's eating at you? Are you that worried about Shin? Should I be worried about Kibito?' asked Gohan of himself in his mind.

"And now it's my pleasure to introduce to you the first match in the World Tournament. Now let's get our fighters out here!" declared the announcer. Gohan and Kibito made their way to the ring.

"Gohan's credentials should come as no surprise to you folks. But just to be on the safe side, for those of you who have been hiding under a rock the past six years Gohan has been winning this tournament ever since he was just a boy. His first go around he won both the World Junior title and the World Tournament title all in one go. His matches against the competition were nothing short of legendary. Going to a draw with both Brody and Goku his very father and former champion. He may have gotten the world gold through the forfeiture by his father, but that should not diminish his accomplishment of being the youngest champion in tournament history at just 11 years of age. His defense of his title the next two years demonstrated that this prodigy turned champion is no one hit wonder, being the first triple champion in the tournaments long history. He is the current defending champion and that it should come as no surprise that this now teenager is considered the strongest man on Earth. He should have no trouble showing that strength here today." introduced the announcer.

"And as for Kibito this is his first time participating in this tournament. His strength is unknown but that should mean this mystery man could possess inhuman strength. Does he possess the strength to topple our champion? We'll see!" continued the announcer as now both competitors were in the ring.

Meanwhile, in the stands a pair of blond headed teens were eagerly awaiting the start of the tournament.

"Look! There's Gohan." Said Erasa as she looked through binoculars. "Yeah, let's cheer for him." suggested Sharpener. "Yoohoo! Gohan! Over here!" cheered Erasa. "Yeah Gohan beat 'em up! You can do it!" cheered Sharpener together with Erasa.

Gohan then heard some loud cheering coming from some familiar voices. It made Gohan stick up and look to see his friends from school cheering for him.

"Oh no! How did they get on to the island? Well that figures, they're gonna blow my identity." Said an incredulous Gohan.

"Now he's noticed us, it's him alright." said Sharpener.

"Yay! Gohan now you know that we're here! He's looking in our direction. See I told you we knew him!" said Erasa to nearby audience members.

"Oh well? My covers blown. That means I shouldn't feel any reserve about fighting." Said Gohan as he got into a fighting position. (A/N: Same one he took against Kibito in the original anime.)

"So, at any time you guys can get fighting?" told the announcer, trying to hurry up the match. But no one was still fighting.

'I don't want to embarrass this guy. But at the same token this Kibito guy doesn't look like a pushover.' Thought Gohan as he looked at his gruff customer. That's when suddenly Kibito broke the tension.

"Gohan, I'm curious as to your Super Saiyan powers. Show them to me. We might be able to use them." said Kibito.

"Hey? How do _you_ know that I'm a Super Saiyan? And what do you mean "We might be able to use them"?" asked Gohan. Ask a stupid question, virtually everyone in the world now knew that he was a Super Saiyan. But then again, this guy didn't look like an earthling. Can anyone scream alien?

"All your questions will be revealed in time. But for now show them to me." said Kibito.

Meanwhile, the gang Goku and the others were in the entrance way to the ring in the Fighters Lounge.

"What's going on?" asked Krillin. "This Kibito guy asked Gohan to turn into a Super Saiyan." Informed Goku.

"Does he have a death wish? That's like asking to get rolled over by a steamroller." said Krillin.

That's when shin moved up. "No matter what happens. I want you to stay out of the match." said Shin.

"Gohan doesn't need our help? He can take care of himself." said Yamcha.

"Of course, he is the strongest fighter at this tournament. But at the moment Gohan transforms I believe he will be attacked by Yamu and Spopovitch." said Shin

"Those two? What do they want with Gohan?" asked Goku.

"Neither of them are aware of it. But Gohan is the one they're after. Don't worry, they don't want Gohan himself. They just want his energy." informed Shin.

"His energy? What for?" asked Goku.

"For what purpose I can't say yet, but you'll just have to trust me. But Gohan will be fine." stated Shin.

"You just show up and just expect us to do what you want us to do? Call me crazy, but I'm not one to take orders from an elf." said Vegeta.

"Very well, do what you have to. But just a fair bit of warning, I will tolerate no interference." Said Shin with no small amount of intimidation. Or at least as much as he could muster in front of Vegeta. The man just shrugged and looked away in his corner.

"So you're asking us to do nothing for Gohan? I won't be a part of it!" exclaimed Videl. She looked at Goku as saw in his eyes that indeed it was maybe the prudent thing to stand back and watch. Videl went back to stand back and watch.

Meanwhile, back in the ring, the crowds were getting restless at the inaction in the ring.

"Keep your shirts on! You want a show? You'll get a show, my son Gohan always delivers!" Chi-Chi yelled at some restless patrons.

Meanwhile, the ring tiles were being charged with electricity around Gohan.

"You want to see me transform into a Super Saiyan? Fine, I'll do it. Just remember you asked for it." said Gohan. The gruff customer didn't respond. The tiled floor began to shake.

"Last chance for requests, do you want to see a Super Saiyan or should I take it up to the next level?" asked Gohan.

"What's that? You mean there's a level beyond that of a Super Saiyan?" asked a now surprised sounding Kibito. Gohan only nodded once in reply. The tournament tiles began to shake even more than before, violently.

And so with a burst and a yell, Gohan began his transformation. He grunted and bent down and soon blue lightning laced his figure as he grunted. His dark eyes turned green and his hair flashed gold.

The tiles in the stadium floor levitated as if some anti-gravity generator had been activated.

Then with one mighty yell Gohan burst forth a column of a yellow aura and his cape flew high above behind him by some unnatural wind. A bright flash coated everyones' vision.

And when it faded, there stood Gohan in all his Super Saiyan 2 glory.

The familiar crown of spikes adorning his head with a lone spike pointed down in front of his forehead. The tiles that were levitating eventually fell down and linked right back into place in the ring. (A/N: Basically the same transformation sequence as Gohan did in the anime.)

Hold on, Gohan doesn't need to show off his power like that in order transform? He can do it quick an effortless now. Guess a little intimidation never hurt? Videl supposed in her mind.

The audience was flabbergasted that Gohan would go full Super Saiyan 2 right off the bat.

"See? See? Didn't I tell you? Now you'll get a show! Come let's hear it for Gohan. Come on, go Gohan!" cheered Chi-Chi loudly in the stands. A bunch of audience members just nodded dumbly at the crazy mother.

"Woah! Looks like Gohan is turning up the heat, he's transformed straight into his Super Saiyan 2 form." Announced the announcer guy, not believing his eyes at his luck.

"There, now you know what I can do. Is this good enough for you?" said Gohan with no small amount of confidence as there was a smirk on his face.

"What happens now? Should I start fighting?" asked Gohan.

'Incredible! Such power! Far more then I was expecting. I can't believe he's a warrior from the lower realm.' thought Kibito in his mind.

They were waiting but nothing was happening. Things were getting a little impatient.

"What are you waiting for? A written invitation? Let's go!" said an impatient Gohan.

Meanwhile, at the corner of the stadium, Yamu and Spopovitch were watching with some strange measuring device.

"Yamu? Should we go after him?" asked Spopovitch.

"No, we only want the winner of this tournament. Lord Babadi's orders. Besides, we wouldn't stand chance against energy like that." said Yamu.

Meanwhile, back in the ring, they seemed to have waited an awfully long time without something happening.

'Somethings wrong!? They're not attacking!' alarmingly thought Shin.

Back in the ring, Gohan was getting impatient. "Well if you're not going to make a move then I will!" he said. But just as he tensed up to attack, Kibito held up his hand and motioned him to stop.

"Wait!" he said. Gohan stopped.

Kibito took a look at Shin and Shin gave him a nod. Kibito then looked at the announcer.

"Proctor, I forfeit." told Kibito.

"What!?" exclaimed the announcer. "What!?" was on the collective breath of everyone watching too. The audience was at a loss too. They were throwing cans and all sorts of other objects at the ring. They wanted their moneys worth.

"It seems that after a lengthy time, it seems that Kibito has been intimidated by our champion and decided to throw in the towel." announced the announcer, wiping some sweat from his brow with a handkerchief, trying to make sense of the situation. But there was no sense that appeared after this situation. After all Kibito was the one who asked for Gohan to transform in the first place, and didn't look he least bit intimidated when he finally did so.

"You want us to believe that bull crap!" yelled out one audience member. "Yeah! That's a load of bull!" yelled another. The audience was pelting the announcer with all sorts of stuff, popcorn bags, candy wrappers, even soda shakes.

Kibito made his way out of the ring while Gohan powered down, all confused. Kibito then came into the entrance and Shin began to accompany him.

"Okay, you owe us an explanation, right now!" thundered Vegeta. "I promise you, all your questions will be revealed to you in time." explained Shin shortly before he walked off.

"Well, that's just great." muttered Vegeta shortly before frustatingly going back to his place leaning against the wall.

"This is weird, I sense that there's something far bigger going on here than just a tournament. There's a far bigger game being at play here." said Goku.

Gohan came back in. "Sorry guys, I don't know what to say about whats going on around here? First the guy wants me to transform, then the next thing he keeps me waiting, and then the next he go's up and quits on me! Very weird." Said Gohan while scratching the back of his head in typical Son fashion.

"You're not to blame son. There's a far bigger game here than we realize. Shin told us that Yamu and Spopovitch were going to attack you, and that we weren't to interfere." explained Goku.

"What!? But that's crazy! Why would they attack me?" asked Gohan. "I don't know, but it looks like they've reserved their attack for later. Something about wanting your energy?" said Goku.

"What? But why? Something else _is_ going on here." surmised Gohan.

A few minutes went by as they waited for the next match.

"And on to the second match, and hopefully this one promises to be a colossal brawl, Piccolo versus Shin!" announced the announcer.

Piccolo finally opened his eyes and began to walk up. Shin also walked up from where he was next to Kibito. The two fighters then made their way up in front of the divider in front of the entrance.

"Well then, this should be very interesting, don't you think Piccolo?" said Shin with his ever present confident smile. Piccolo didn't respond. They then began their walk out to the ring.

"Shin is a man of few words so we know little about him. But that could spell trouble for our other competitor. Piccolo is a veteran competitor at these tournaments. If memory serves he nearly destroyed the ring in one of his outings. His brawls with members of Goku's family, namely Goku and Gohan are well noted for this fighter's power." introduced the announcer.

The announcer then discreetly went up to Piccolo as he made his way up the stairs. "Please try to keep the ring intact this time, okay?" asked the announcer discreetly. Piccolo just acknowledged him and went his way.

The two fighters were then in the center of the ring. 'What's this strange energy I'm sensing?' asked Piccolo in his mind.

"Does this guy really get under your skin all that much?" asked Krillin as they observed the match from the entrance way. "Yeah." responded Goku. "If you say so, he just doesn't seem to be that powerful to me." then said Krillin.

'Go on Shin, show us why you have the little Namek all worried." thought Vegeta.

The tension was high as everyone awaited what was going to happen next.

"FIGHTERS! Let the second match begin!" declared the announcer. But the action wasn't taking place.

'What's wrong with me? Why can't I focus my power?' asked Piccolo of himself in his mind. He was trying to move but for some reason he was shaking too much. Shin was watching him with his ever present eyes. Just staring back with his ever present eerie smile.

'Why am I holding back like this? I've never met him before today, and yet… there's something about him?' thought Piccolo. The air was suffused with energy around Shin. Subtle but effective. It made piccolo nervous and beads of sweat went down his face.

"Hey would one of you throw a punch already?" yelled out one fan. "Yeah, this is bogus man!" yelled out another one.

'Oh no, not again.' thought the announcer. People were beginning to get agitated again at the lack of action in this tournament.

"Guys? The match has already started so any time would be good?" discreetly asked the announcer. But the match remained inactive.

"you heard him the match has already started! Quit staring at each other and do something!" yelled out one fan. "Yeah, this is boring!" yelled out another. But the same result happened, nothing changed.

"Well folks, it looks like we've got a good old fashion standoff." dumbly said the announcer to the crowd.

'I've sensed this kind of energy before, but where?' asked Piccolo in his mind.

Meanwhile, Piccolo could see Shin flaring his power, a sublte energy that only he could see. Ever present was that confident, eerie smile.

'No, it couldn't be him!?' asked Piccolo, shocked at whoever he was thinking about was here.

"What's wrong with Piccolo? Why won't he fight?" asked Gohan, everyone had no answers.

'He's afraid!' answered Vegeta, but only in his head.

Meanwhile, Kibito looked on like he knew what was happening.

'Why would _he_ be here?' shockingly thought Piccolo, afraid of who it was he was thinking about. Then, Shin did what was totally unexpected.

"I promise you'll know soon." he said, answering what Piccolo was thinking in his head.

The shockwaves rippled down Piccolo's spine as Shin revealed that he knew what Piccolo was thinking and that he could read his mind.

"But for now let us enjoy this little match." then said Shin. This shocked Piccolo to the enth degree. His will was then broken.

"So is this going to happen anytime then?" asked the announcer. Piccolo just turned to him.

"I'm sorry." Piccolo said. He then turned forward and looked down, beads of sweat still down his face. "But I can't." said Piccolo. He then turned back, Shin was surprised by this turnaround.

"Does that mean you're withdrawing from the match?" asked the announcer. "Yes, it does." was the simple response as Piccolo walked down the stairs and down the path.

'Interesting. Yes, that Namek was the guardian of this planet at one time. Maybe he knows more about me then I thought." thought mysteriously Shin.

"Yes, you've heard it folks Piccolo has withdrawn from the match which makes Shin the winner by default!" announced the announcer.

Piccolo arrived at the Fighters' Lounge. He was instantly bombarded with questions.

"Hey big guy. What happened out there?" asked Gohan. "Is he that strong?" asked Goku. Piccolo stopped walking. "Yes, he's stronger than you can imagine." came the response from Piccolo. This sent shockwaves through the group as each reacted with shock in their own way.

"Hey, I'm getting edgy! I'm the one who has to face him in the next match!" exclaimed Gohan. But Piccolo was off in his own world.

Shin made his way out of the ring. He walked passed all of the other fighters. He was at the exit behind the building when he found Piccolo leaning against the exit way. Piccolo moved forward and then both participants standing up to each other.

'If it was anyone else, anyone else, I would not have thrown the match.' thought Piccolo.

"Yes?" asked Shin almost expecting the question he was about to ask.

"Forgive me if I'm mistaken, but I have to ask you." said Piccolo.

"Yes?" once again said Shin almost too eager for the question to come.

"Well, are you… Are you the Grand Kai?" asked Piccolo.

"Sorry, no I am not." responded Shin.

"I'll tell you who he is." Said Kibito, coming from behind the exit outside.

"The Supreme Kai." said Kibito.

This sent shockwaves down Piccolo and his face expressed his shock.

"The Supreme Kai!?" he exclaimed in shock. He was then stunned speechless as the now revealed Supreme Kai walked passed.

"Keep that information to yourself, I don't want the others to know just yet. Enjoy the competition Piccolo." said the Supreme Kai as he walked passed with Kibito.

Eventually Piccolo got over his shock once Kibito and the Supreme Kai had walked away.

"I know of the four Kais who oversee the universe, and of the Grand Kai who oversees their actions. But I always suspected there was someone higher above the Grand Kai. The Supreme Kai. What is he doing on Earth and why does he want to fight Gohan?" asked Piccolo of himself.

That's when Goku walked up to him. "Hey! That Shin guy wasn't rude to you? Do you want me to tell him you were the Guardian of the Earth for ya? That ough to teach him some respect?" suggested Goku.

"No please! Don't do that, please! Whatever you do don't do anything!" exclaimed Piccolo somewhat comically, waiving both arms in a motion to stop. Goku was surprised by the reaction and it appeared on his face.

* * *

 **Author's Final Thoughts :** **Well there you go, chapter 7. The first two fights of the tournament. Sorry if they're not too original but at least the outcome of one was original. Piccolo's forfeit was ripped off almost straight from the anime. Gohan versus Kibito was different in that I made Yamu and Spopovitch not attack just yet. No, they'll be waiting for the winner of the tournament. I've got special plans for this tournament so the order is a bit different and we'll be getting the full tournament this time.**

 **Sorry for the inaction in this chapter but it is necessary. And for those of you who want more original content, sorry, but it's just not me. I believe that one must go through the original content in order to make the changes shine through. That's why I did so many renditions of the movies. Some of them were more based on the movies then others but otherwise I didn't leave many changes as that. I mostly just switched the actions of one character and made them be done by another. Like replacing Gohan's role in Movie 8 with Videl. And switching Goku's role in Movie 4 with Yamcha. That's what I do, I follow the actions of one character with another, that's what I do because I can't think of anything else. Oh sure, I do some original content here and there but I admit I'm not too original.**

 **And for those of you who like original content will have to suffer most of the Majin Vegeta arc except for some changes. Then, after a certain point, it'll be totally original. But not until then. For now, I'll follow the World Tournament arc in certain places but for the most part I'll be original. And you'll have to wait for my most epic fight ever. But for now, the next chapter will feature Videl versus Brody, sould be good.**

 **And you'll be happy to note that I've corrected the issue with the summary. Now it should be easier to find my story using the character finder. I must admit it was an oversight to forget to announce my lead characters in the summary all this time and it wasn't until now that I noticed. But I've corrected it now so no more issue.**


	8. Videl vs Brody

**Dragonball Z Alternate Path**

 **Chapter: 8**

 **Videl vs Brody**

* * *

"And now let's get on with the third match, and this one promises to be a doozy, Videl versus Brody!" declared the announcer.

Videl was quite the popular one when it came from the crowd. Chants of "Videl! Go Videl!" were all over the place. As the daughter of prominent celebrity Mr. Satan, and a prominent celebrity herself from fighting crime in East City she was quite popular with the crowd.

Police were singing along to "*Videl, Videl, you're the one Videl.*".

"Remember to cheer Videl, Videl, you're the one Videl! You got it?" reminded the band leader to his musicians in the police music band. "Right!" was the response unanimously.

"Seems like you're quite the popular one, huh Videl?" said Gohan.

"Well I can't help it if the crowd has taste." responded Videl.

"Now remember sugar pea, you're a Satan. And that means we fight like hell." Said Mr. Satan, the proud papa.

"Roger, will do." Responded Videl with a thumbs up.

Meanwhile, Brody opened his eyes from where he was leaning against the wall. He then got up and walked his way to the entrance way, a sinister smirk on his face.

Both combatants made their way through the entrance and passed the divider. They then started to walk.

"This is Videl's first appearance at these tournaments in many years. Four years ago she captured the World Junior title but she hasn't appeared since. She has been busy helping our boys in blue. Videl is the former girlfriend of our champion Gohan, though rumor has it they've rekindled their relationship." introduced the announcer.

"I wonder how that rumor got started?" asked Gohan. He looked and he found Goku and Krillin busy whistling.

"Brody though has been a constant at these tournaments ever since the restart. He and our champion Gohan have by all accounts a professional and personal rivalry going. Their first match may have gone to a draw but since then both occasions they've met in the ring they have come up on the losing side for Brody. His last outing he lost all the way in the finals. What does this mean for our young fighter? He's back in here to see if he can change the outcome this time." declared the announcer.

Both fighters then found themselves in the middle of the ring. Brody with that ever present smirk on his face and Videl showing an ever determined scowl.

"This, could get dangerous." Said Gohan, honestly worried about what Brody would do to his girlfriend when and if he get's a hold of her. "Would you relax? Videl's been training under you. I'm sure she'll be fine." assuredly said Krillin. "I don't know Krillin. Brody's a dangerous opponent." Said Goku, getting serious.

Mr. Satan was at the head of the crowd, looking across the entrance to see his daughter fight. "Go get him Sugar Pea!" he cheered.

"What do you think are Videl's chances against Brody?" asked Erasa back in the stands. "Please, relax babe, Videl's as tough as they come. Gohan is her only competition today." said Sharpener arrogantly.

"Seripa? Aren't you worried about Videl in this fight against Brody?" asked Bulma of her friend. "Honestly, I am a bit. But she's been training hard these last six years. She has a few surprises up her sleeves." replied Seripa a confident smile on her face. Bulma wasn't too sure, but then she trusted her friend. "Alright, if you say so." she said, apprehensively.

"This should be good." Said Ox-King. "I wonder how far their training has brought them? But I'm more concerned about Videl. Brody's a bad match for her." said Master Roshi, worriedly.

"And fighter are you ready?" asked the announcer. He got no response at first but then both fighters gave an acknowledging nod. "Then fighters you may begin!" declared the announcer as he sent his hand down in a chop.

And immediately both fighters went into action.

Videl immediately transformed quickly into her Super Saiyan 2 form and so did Brody. They both then charged and met in the middle and started a super fast skirmish of fighting with fists and feet. They then both started to appear and disappear in blurs and reappear in the middle of their fighting all over the place.

"Wait a minute!? Videl can turn into one of those Super Saiyan things?" asked out loud Sharpener as he and the crowd were stunned. Apparently she had been concealing this ability to the public all these years. But no more was that secret in the limelight.

Videl and Brody continued to fight, the crowd getting excited by the prospect of an actual match this time. And a super one at that.

"Yes, yes, yesyesyesyesyesyesyesyes YES! This is World Tournament action at it's finest. What speed, what skill, what technique! These are two warriors worthy of the name!" jubilantly yelled out the announcer.

But then Videl connected with a punch that landed flush. Brody went sliding on on the tiled floor. He finally stopped at the edge.

"And Brody is down! And it looks like for good. Should I start the count?" asked the announcer, and he was about to start counting down when Brody stood up.

Brody stood up and wiped the little trickle of blood on the edge of his mouth and wiped the scuff mark before spitting out a spit of blood.

"Well, you certainly back a punch for a small thing." said Brody, a somewhat reluctantly given amount of respect smile on his face.

"Trust me, there's way more where that came from." shot back Videl.

"I bet." replied Brody. Then the two charged back again and started their melee all over again.

They were fighting furiously, arms and legs fighting like blurs. It was hard to tell what was going on for any normal observer.

But then Videl did something where she broke up the fighting by leaping up and wrapping her legs around his head. She then bent down, stood her hands down on the ground and went to flip Brody down on the ground and break his neck.

But Brody was too fast and he vanished in a blur before his head could smash into the ground.

Videl then got up and saw that Brody was off standing somewhere else, he then started walking towards her. "You've become quite the escape artist." she said.

"Don't flatter me girl." replied Brody as he was walking up to her.

"Well, we'll just see how much of one you've become." shot back Videl as she then vanished in a blur. Brody replied likewise in a blur and then both of them disappeared to the untrained eye.

Soon the sounds of echoing shockwaves filled the skies and around the stadium as Videl and Brody fought an invisible battle too fast for the naked eye to see. But strong enough for them to hear and feel.

But then they reappeared in the middle of the ring with Brody missing on a punch and hitting nothing but a blur. Videl then reappeared flipping and somersaulting away from Brody. She then finished and stood at the edge of the ring.

"Quick little gnat aren't you? How it seems _you've_ become an escape artist." said Brody, still smiling. Guess he was enjoying the challenge.

"Ever since my spar with Gohan, I've been working tirelessly on my speed alone. I may not be up to his level, but now I'm faster than ones at least on the level with you." said Videl.

"Good, good. But fast isn't enough to dodge some moves, you have to have power to back it up too. Let's see if you speed is enough to handle _this_!" said Brody before charging at Videl.

"We'll see, but now _I_ have the advantage." said Videl before blocking a straight punch with the side of her forearm. Then the two started another one of their fast melees.

But soon Videl's advantage in speed began to tell as punch by punch, move by move she was getting the inside scoop on his moves. Eventually she began getting more and more offensive ans soon Brody was the one on the defensive blocking Videl's moves.

"Yeah! That's the way to do it! That's my girl!" cheered Gohan.

"It looks like Videl has finally taken the advantage in this fight. What strength, what technique, what a fighter!" exclaimed the announcer, doing his best to do play-by-play.

Then Videl finally broke through his defenses and punched him straight in the cheek and his head turned in the way. Then Videl followed it up with elbowing him in the stomach. And then she kneed him in the chin and Brody went flying back. Videl was still floating down as she noticed his fall.

Then Brody slammed neck first into the floor and slid with his feet up and in the air. He slid a distance and then stopped at the edge of the ring and then his feet and whole rest of his body fell down.

"It looks like Brody is down again and this time for good, I'll start the count." Said the announcer, but then before he could count Brody sat up again.

"He's up again! What an athlete, what a warrior! This is hand-to-hand combat at it's finest!" exclaimed the announcer.

"Well, looks like you're up again. But don't feel too comfortable because you're going back down." said Videl as she observed with her arms crossed. But Brody still looked at her as he got up with this sick smile on his face.

'Ugh, what a freak show.' thought Videl.

They re-engaged in another fighting match of fast fists. But this time the slowly began to levitate off the ground as the fought. They eventually got to just above the stadium height and some of the audience members who weren't accustomed to this type of fighting were having bug eyes as they watched.

Finally in the fighting Videl once again with her superior speed broke through. She began to pummel Brody with many hits as she went for a flurry. Brody was stunned, his irises turning white from the stunning. Then she finished it off moving up and placing his head between her two legs and then flying downwards with him in tow as he was stunned.

"Let's see how you like moms move. Hysterical Lady!" yelled out Videl at the name of the attack.

She then fell down with her knees down as they hit the ground in the middle of the ring and slammed him neck first into the ground. Videl then flipped away as Brody lay there on the ground.

"And it looks like he's down! And it looks like he's down for good as Videl may have just snapped his neck! Let's hope that he's still alive for this as there is no killing allowed." said the announcer.

"Yeah, that's my girl!" yelled out Mr. Satan, pumping his fist a he thought that it was his daughter's victory. But then as he looked round he saw that everyone around him still had serious faces.

"What's the matter? Didn't my daughter win the match? Right?" asked out Mr. Satan.

"I'm sorry to say sir. But Brody still has plenty of life left in him." said Gohan, turning to his perhaps future father-in-law.

"What!? What do you mean?" asked Mr. Satan.

"His energy, can't you feel it? It's still up after that. I'm sorry to say but Brody's not done fighting yet. Not by a long shot." said Goku.

The Z-gang was right because moments later Brody blinked his eyes and the white irises turned black again and they looked in Videl's direction. Brody then got up much to the amazement of Videl and the announcer and all of the audience.

"I thought I broke your neck! You shouldn't have gotten up from that!" exclaimed a surprised Videl.

"Seems that you're power isn't what it's cracked up to be." said Brody as he cracked his neck and otherwise seemed fine.

"We'll see about that. Next time I won't hold back on you when I next dunk your head." shot back Videl.

"Except there isn't going to be a next time. Up until now I've been holding back on you. I was hoping of saving this for Gohan later. But now that you're here and that you're proving to be quite a challenge, I guess I'll have to show you." said Brody.

"Show me what?" demanded Videl.

"Ha! My true power!" answered Brody as he then began his transformation.

Clouds formed in the skies as Brody stood there with his arms leveled in with his forearms bent at the elbows down at his waist with his hands closed in fists. Like he was in horse-riding stance but without the legs in position.

An aqua green aura shot up from around Brody, like a slow flame and it could be heard his ominous laughter. Then, lightning touched down from the clouds and appeared to be drawn to Brody like a moth to a flame. Then there was a pregnant pause.

'Oh no! Just like Broly.' Thought worriedly did Gohan.

Then a new round of Brody's screaming hit the airwaves and ad he was screaming beams of green light seemed to be escaping his mouth and his skin appeared to be breaking. Like as if some dark power was breaking through his skin. Then Brody was surrounded by white energy and it exploded. Green circles emanated from him and seemed to change the color of everything a shade of green as each circle grew from the center which was a bright light which emanated from Brody.

Then, when the light faded and the circles ceased, there stood Brody in a crater of the tiles, pumped up and grown with huge muscles and his vest gone, blown apart by his transformation, now in the state of the Legendary Super Saiyan.

His hair was blond but the mullet that was behind his spiked up upside down acorn hairstyle was now turned to golden spikes at the base of his neck due to his grown size. His eyes were totally white, his irises gone.

"Since when did he learn to transform to his father's Legendary Super Saiyan state?" asked Goku, his eyes appeared to be bugging out.

"I don't know Kakarot. He never did this while he was training with me." said Vegeta, he too in shock.

"Clearly Brody has learned to control his father's power that he inherited. Now I don't know if you can feel that but he's stronger than his father ever was now." said Gohan, he too in surprise and shock at what he was seeing just like his friends.

"Uh oh, this means bad news for Videl. And for us all if you catch my drift." said Krillin.

'Afraid to say it but he's right. This is dangerous for Videl.' thought Gohan.

"I don't know how, but Brody has just transformed into a giant pumped up version of himself. What do these new muscles mean for our young Videl?" cried out the announcer, hiding behind the tiled floor of the ring. The crowd were stunned speechless by this event.

Videl meanwhile was still in shock at what her eyes were seeing. 'Wait, wait a minute? When could he transform into _this_?' thought Videl.

"Videl was too preoccupied with her shock to notice Brody slowly walking up to her. He walked up straight up to her. He let his enormous size overwhelm her as she looked up at the size difference.

Then, without warning, he kicked her in the face. Videl went flying and when she landed she slid to a stop. Videl was clutching at her now bleeding nose.

"Oouh! And Videl is down for the first time in this contest. Will she get up?" continued to give the play-by-play did the announcer.

Videl got back up, wiping the blood from her nose and ready to fight again. 'Okay, that was a cheap shot. But with this new mass he should be slower. I've still got the advantage. He's not going to get me like that again.' thought Videl as Brody was walking, advancing on her, but she was wrong.

Almost as soon as she was done thinking it Brody vanished in a blur of motion. Videl couldn't believe her eyes as he had escaped her vision and the next thing she knew she was punched into the air.

Videl cried in pain as she flew up and began to settle back down. With Brody waiting down below.

'I've got one chance to beat him. Gotta make it count.' thought Videl as she came on down.

Videl then righted herself in the air and Brody floated up to meet her. He was just about level with her and they hovered over the stadium.

"You want it big guy? Well here you have it!" yelled out Videl. She then cupped her hands up just about mid-torsoe at her right side, up at her breast just about. A pink ball of energy formed at her hands.

"You want it? Well heres at it. See if you like one of mom's techniques? Full Power Energy Wave!" screamed out Videl the name of the attack. She threw her arms forward and a pink beam like a Kamehameha came out.

A bright flash happened and everything turned white for a moment. Then, when the whiteness faded it showed Brody, with a green energy shield, in the middle of the beam, parting it, like a rock in the middle of the rapids.

Videl's attack finally dissipated and Brody was left unharmed. Videl was stunned that her attack did nothing and she was totally stunned, her movement stopped.

Then Brody just floated over and grabbed her by the hair with his massive hand. Videl screamed at having her hair pulled. Then Brody began punching her repeatedly in the face. Over and over again did he wail on her. Videl eventually dropped out of Super Saiyan back to her normal form in the beating.

Finally on one punch Brody stuck it in there on her face. Just grinding it out and doing more damage to her beautiful face. Then he finally let her go and let her fall.

But Videl wasn't done yet. AAs brody dropped back down and awaite Videl she then came out of her fall and thought of surprising Brody by flipping out in midair, poering back up to Super Saiyan 2 and landing on one foot at the edge of the ring. She then hopped off and skipped her way forward and came streaking at full speed, aura blazing as she came in, a straight punch leveled out ahead of her.

She then hit Brody full on in the face but it bounced off like nothing. As she hung in the air Videl was stunned by the fact that her punch meant nothing to him.

She then powered up her aura again and went for a kick leveled above the chest and below the throat. But no dice again. Videl was stunned again, but then she went for and continued her offensive and tried to land strikes all over his body. But they were just bouncing off like tennis balls on a wall.

Then when she continued her offensive by hitting him repeatedly in the face with 1... 2… punches. But nothing could stop that incessant sick grin on his face. Then finally it looked like Brody had finally had enough of her tickling attacks and stopped her by grabbing one of her punches with his hand. Videl then got ticked off by this and tried to knee him in the face but he blocked that too.

Now Brody was laughing before he grabbed hold of her with the arm he'd grabbed her punch with and spinned her around.

Videl went flying and in looked like she would land outside of the ring. But then she stopped herself with the levitation trick and then flipped her way back into the ring.

"How about that! Looks like things aren't over yet. Videl has thrown herself back into the match!" exclaimed the announcer. He hadn't noticed yet, but Videl was breathing hard after that scare.

"Videl! Give up!" screamed out the voice of Gohan.

"Huh?!" came the confused exclamation of Videl. "Hmm?" came the wondering musing of Brody as he wondered what Gohan was up to.

"It's all been a trick! Brody knows that he can beat you all along! He's more powerful than you and you should give up! This is no time to be stubborn!" yelled out Gohan. Videl looked at him like he'd grown a second head.

"I hate to say it too sugar pea. But the kid's right. You should give up. Look, I don't pretend to know what's going on here but it looks like when that big freak puffed up like that ever since then he's been mopping the floor with you. I don't want to see my honey bunch get hurt out there any more than I have to. Just give up!" came the pleading voice of her father.

Videl looked down and seemed to be thinking, contemplating what was said to her. As much as she was stubborn and hated to admit it, but they were right. She knew that she had no chance but she had stubbornly went on anyway. She knew from experience what the Broly family could do. But now it was not the time to be hero. Discretion was the better part of valor they said.

Videl than looked up with defeated eyes. "I giv….." Videl went to say but before she could finish her syllable she was intercepted by Brody, teleport out with super speed up to her and grabbing her mouth shut.

"Ah ah ah!" said Brody while waiving his finger no. Looks like he wasn't going to let her get off that easy. He then proceed to punch her in the gut.

The crowd was wincing and cringing as they saw this. Repeatedly did Brody punch her in the gut, over and over again. This wasn't fighting, this was torture. Eventually Videl dropped out of her Super Saiyan form and dropped to her normal form, too weak to maintain it.

Finally, Brody let go and stopped punching her. Then as she fell he kicked her. Videl went flying and this time she was too weak to summon the energy to levitate. She looked to by going out mercifully.

But then, as she was inches off the ground she somehow stopped. She looked up and saw Brody holding her leg. No, no, she wasn't getting off that easy it seemed once again.

Brody then lifted her up and slammed her back down inside the ring. Videl bounced off the ring floor and landed on her back. She then lifted up her head and looked at him torturously walking over to her. Like a predator stalking it's prey.

'What do I do? This guy is too much and he won't let me give up. I don't know how much of this I can stand.' Thought fearfully in her mind did Videl.

Once again defiantly did Videl get up, ready for another beating.

"Videl! Get out of there! What are you doing?" pleaded Gohan.

"At this point it's no longer up to her. Brody is going to torture her for being you girlfriend." said Goku, though he hated to have to say it.

Needless to say that this made Gohan hot under the collar. His eyes were flashing green and his hair was flashing gold. His yellow aura was becoming prominent. It was one thing to torture him for being his rival, but now he was torturing the girl he loved just for being associated witrh him? This was too much.

Brody had now kicked Videl into the air and then teleported up to hit her back down. Only for him to teleport back down and wait for her with sticking out his massive knee. She then landed on his knee back first and he proceeded to punch her repeatedly in the gut.

He then let her go and she crumpled to the ground. He then put his massive foot to her head and began to squeeze, not enough to squash her head, but just enough to torture her. Gohan was forced to watch as Videl cried out screams of anguish. Eventually tears of pain escaped her shut eyes. Again it needed to be said, this wasn't fighting, this was torture.

"Stop! Please stop! I can't take it anymore!" one fan in the stand cried, a punk rocker. "That poor girl." the fan next to him, a lady, with her hands in her face not daring to look.

"Poor Videl!" said Erasa, barely able to watch, her hands gripping her face. "Grrrr! That monster!" said Sharpener, getting mad at the sight of it.

"Brody might've gone too far this time. This might be a violation of the rules." Said the announcer as he was crouching behind the tiles in fear.

"That's it! I don't care what happens. I'm ending this" yelled out Gohan as he angrily transformed straight into a Super Saiyan 2. His crown of spikes and lone spike over his forehead signifying it.

"Don't anyone try to stop me!" he yelled out as he took off his cape and shoulder pads. The others gave him a wide berth as they didn't want to get in his way.

"VIDEL!" screamed out Gohan as he streaked passed the entrance.

This was appearantly what Brody was waiting for as he turned his eye towards where he noticed Gohan coming. He then took the opportunity to stop squeezing and just kicked her away. Videl went sliding passed and dropped out of the ring.

"Mercifully this is over. Videl has lost the match which makes Brody the winner." declared the announcer, and it killed him to have to say it.

Brody then powered down and he shrunk to his normal size. He stood overlooking with his arms crossed, proud of his handywork.

Gohan had stopped when he saw Brody kick her away and he'd dropped back down to normal form. He then rushed over to Videl's side. He cradled her ruined body and lifted her up bridal style.

"Is, is she going to be okay?" asked the announcer. "I'll take care of her. You have my personal guarantee." replied Gohan.

Brody made his way out of the ring. "BRODY!" screamed Gohan, Brody stopped and looked back.

"You'd better win your next match because if you do we'll meet." Said Gohan through gritted teeth, barely able to contain his anger.

"And I'll win. I can promise you that." Said Gohan, making a not too thinly veiled threat.

Brody took the threat and then moved on, almost like he was ignoring him. But nothing could prove further from the truth as the arrogantly excited bloodthirsty smile on his face promised that he was excited at the prospect of fighting _this_ Gohan.

Gohan then ran back into the fighter's lounge with Videl's devastated body in tow.

"Have we got any senzu beans Krillin?" asked Goku. "Sorry, I just didn't think that we would need some." answered Krillin.

"Okay, I'll get over and get some. You Gohan take Videl to the infirmary in the meantime." ordered Goku, the veteran warrior immediately taking charge.

"Will do." answered Gohan.

"Oh my precious little sweet pea." said Mr. Satan as he put his hand on his daughter's cheek. "Don't worry honey bunch, you'll be in the best of care." he said as a final goodbye. Then Gohan whisked her off to the infirmary.

* * *

 **Author's Final Thoughts:** **Well, there you have it, the eighth chapter. Sorry if it took so much longer than the others. But I had trouble at the beginning of the chapter. And I gave myself a one day break from writing too. This fight was mostly inspired by Videl versus Spopovich in the original. But I hope you can enjoy at least some of the originality of this fight. Initially I was going to call this chapter Visdel is Crushed but that would be generic. So I decided to go with this instead. And I almost goofed as I initially forgot to put in the scene where Videl unleashes the Full Power Energy Wave of her mothers only for Brody to shield himself. That was original.**

 **And for the anonymous reviewer, sorry you haven't been enjoying the fights as much as I'd hoped. And the power levels are just my vision of what happens. I had to power up Broly in order to keep up with the movie. Sorry if you didn't appreciate it. Guess we all can't bat a thousand. But I hope you enjoyed this fight.**


	9. The Matches Continue

**Dragonball Z Alternate Path**

 **Chapter: 9**

 **The Matches Continue**

* * *

Currently Gohan and the others were waiting. The tournament had been stopped for a thirty minute respite while the tournament officials replaced the broken tiles left by Brody's transformation. Also everyone in the stadium was wondering about Videl's condition and were awaiting any news of her recovery. Currently, Mr. Satan had gone to see his daughter.

"Man! What is taking dad so long?" asked out loud Gohan, his patience wearing thin.

"I don't know, these things don't take so long especially with Instant Transmission." said Krillin.

"Well I can't stand it. I'm going over to Videl." said Gohan as he walked out.

"Wait Gohan, Goku could be back any time now." said Krillin, trying to placate Gohan.

"I don't care, the girl that I love is hurt and I need to be by her side." determinedly said Gohan.

"Okay fine. I wouldn't want you to upset your girlfriend. Just be here when Goku gets back." said Krillin.

"Alright." acknowledged Gohan. He then left.

Meanwhile, unknown to them Goku was indeed being held up, by his stomach.

"Woohoo! That hit the spot!" said Goku as he feasted on Korin's food.

"Goku? Shouldn't you be going back?" numbly asked Korin.

"But what ccan I say? The food here is the best, much better than that food they served at the tournament." said Goku as he then attacked the food again.

"Isn't there people waiting on you?" again asked Korin.

"What can I say? They can serve to wait a little longer. A little patience never hurt anyone." Said Goku before again going on the attack on food.

Meanwhile, back in the infirmary. Videl was in a bed writhing in pain.

"Are you sure she's gonna be okay doc?" asked Hercule as he was by his daughter's bedside.

"The damage was superficial all she needs is time and rest and she'll be fine." answered the doctor.

"Well if she's not I'm gonna hold you responsible!" said Hercule threatening the attendant.

Suddenly the door creaked open. Heya kiddo." Said the warm, soothing voice.

"M-Mom?" weakly said Videl as she recognized the figure.

"Heya kiddo. I came as soon as I could after watching that display." said Seripa.

"I'm sorry couldn't win. Looks like your training was all for nought." Said Videl, turning her head in shame. Shamed because she couldn't face her mother after all her training with her. And she goes off and disgraces that training with a loss.

"Nonsense kiddo. You were winning at one point. You had it all sown up if he hadn't've transformed. Your opponent was just that much stronger than you that's all. Next time you'll be better." said Seripa, reassuring her in her own Saiyan way.

Videl turned to her surprised. For all her harsh Saiyan criticism of her during her training, she was still a mom.

"But I got tortured out there!" exclaimed Videl.

"There was nothing you could've done. It's not you I blame. It's _him_." said Seripa.

"And no matter what, we're still your parents and we'll be by your side through thick and thin." Said Hercule as he took his wife's hands in hand and they both cozied up to one another while simultaneously looking down at Videl.

Videl smiled warmly at the scene of solidarity by her parents. Even now there was one thing still uniting them, and it was her.

Then, the door opened again. "Hey there sleepy head." said Gohan.

"Hey Gohan!" said Videl with a big smile on her face.

"Sorry for not coming sooner. But my dad has gone off to get some Senzu beans. You should be fixed up in no time!" said Gohan.

"That sounds great." said Videl.

"That's those magic beans that are supposed to heal you right?" asked Hercule.

"Yeah, dad went to get those." Answered Gohan.

"Well alright! My daughter will be good as new in no time! But where is he then? Doesn't he possess that Instant Transwhachemacallit technique?" asked Hercule.

"The Instant Transmission technique?" answered Gohan.

"Yeah that's it! So what's the hold up?" asked once again Hercule.

"I don't know? Maybe dad was held up or something? I don't know." Answered a confusedGohan.

"Well he'd better get here soon." hoped Hercule.

"Hey there sleepy head." Then Gohan cozied up to Videl's bedside.

"Hey back to you too." replied Videl.

"We'll leave you two alone." said Seripa, elbowing her husband in the gut to stop him from being insensitive. Hercule got the picture and they both left.

"Heh, the last time we were here. _I_ was the one who was in the bed." pointed out Gohan.

"My how things have changed. And how that haven't." responded Videl.

"Hey listen, sorry that I didn't interfere sooner. But I didn't want to interfere with the tournament rules. That and I just froze." apologized Gohan.

"Don't beat yourself up about it. There wasn't any more you could've done. You intervened eventually and that's what matters. I'm the one who's sorry." Said Videl.

"For what? What do you have to be sorry about?" asked Gohan.

"Because I disgraced your training by losing." Said Videl, veering her eyes away once again, this time from Gohan.

"Oh? That? Don't worry about it." pleasantly answered Gohan.

"Don't worry about it? Don't worry about it!? That's what you have to say!? I'm the one who got her ass kicked and disgraced her teachers and that's all you gotta say!? "Don't worry about it."?" Replied Videl in her best male impression of Gohan.

"Well yeah? I'm not that strict with you, maybe Piccolo might have been, but I'm not. No one is blaming you for this loss. You had it one before he transformed. And who forced him to transform before he wanted to?" asked Gohan, both of them knowing the answer. Unknowingly to Gohan, Videl's features softened at that on her side of the bed.

"That's right it was you. So buck up. Be proud of yourself. Be proud of your progress. I know I am." Said Gohan. There was no lying in Gohan, indeed he was proud of her, and it sounded like it.

Videl turned to him. "You really think so?" she asked. "I know so. Now, why don't you rest while I take care of our "little" problem huh?" said Gohan as he made to leave.

"Hey Gohan?" stopped Videl as Gohan made to leave, stopping him. "Get him for me will ya?" she asked.

"Sure, no problem." he said as he made the thumbs up and Videl smiled. And then he left through the door.

Meanwhile, back at Korin's tower, Goku had finished his meal.

"Woooweeee! That hit the spot! Now to get back to the others with these beans." Said Goku as he stood ready to leave.

"Remember Goku we only have five beans left so use them sparingly." warned Korin.

"Don't worry, I will." Answered Goku before putting his index and middle fingers to his forehead and vanishing in a flicker.

Meanwhile, back at the fighters' lounge the fighters were still waiting for the time to elapse.

"Hey guys! Did I miss anything?" asked Gohan as he arrived back.

"No, we're still waiting for Goku to come back." answered Krillin.

"Well that's good at least. I didn't miss anything." said Gohan.

That's when Goku reappeared in a flicker amongst them.

"Hey guys, I'm back!" saluted Goku.

"Great dad, your back! Did you get the Senzu beans?" asked Gohan.

"Yup, more then enough. We have five whole beans. But Korin still said to use them sparingly." Instructed Goku.

"Great! I'll go give them to Videl." Said Gohan as he grabbed the bag with the Senzu beans and ran off.

Gohan arrived back at the infirmary. He arrived back to find Hercule at his daughter's bedside with the doctor in the monk uniform attending to her.

"Guys I brought back some Senzu beans!" as he quickly and loudly opened the door.

"Hold on young man. You're not giving my patient any strange foods." said the physician, trying to stop Gohan.

"It's okay doc." said Hercule, giving the doctor "the eye".

"I trust him." then said Hercule, his features softening as he turned to Gohan.

"Thank you sir." thanked Gohan.

"Now open wide." Said Gohan as he gave Videl the Senzu bean. Videl opened wide for him. Then she started to chew.

"I gotta go. But thanks for the trust man." Said Gohan as he then left through the door.

Videl then gulped down and as soon as she did so, here eyes came alive as she felt the effects of the bean.

She then sat up much to the amazement of the doctor who's eyes bugged out of his head. It was amazing to him, but not amazing to Hercule. Although he'd never seen it personally, he'd heard tell of the magical healing properties of the magic beans. So he just stood tall and proud.

Videl checked herself as she moved her hands back and forth. After a quick body check, Videl stood up on the bed and shouted out "I'm all better!" as loud as she could.

Meanwhile back at the stadium.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I've just been informed that Videl has made a full recovery!" excitedly informed the announcer to the crowd. The effect was instantaneous as the crowd loudly and proudly cheered.

"That's my girl! I knew she would make it. She's too tough to go down that easily." said Sharpener.

"Yeah, definitely, that's our girl." responded Erasa.

"And with that out of the way why don't we get on with the fourth match? Let's get Mighty Mask and Jun-Yah out here!" declared the announcer.

The aforementioned fighters then made their way out to the ring. The stood passed the divider between the path to the ring and the entranceway to the fighters' lounge.

"Hey guys? What did I miss?" asked Gohan.

"Oh nothing. They're just about to get on with the fourth match." answered Krillin.

"Excellent! So I didn't miss anything." said Gohan as he then joined the others in overlooking what was going on from behind the divider.

"Both competitors are either robed or masked so we know little about them. But that's what makes watching them so intriguing." introduced the announcer as the contestants made their way down the path between the ring and the main building.

"This should be interesting." said Piccolo. "Yeah, now we get to see what this Jun-Yah is all about." said Gohan. "Kinda feels like a retread of what we went through with Brody the first year. Him coming out all robed and cloaked." reminded Piccolo. "Yeah, definitely brings back memories. Now we have to go through it all over again with this guy. Though we probably won't get to see much from this Mighty Mask character. I don't feel hardly any power coming from him. Though he's strong for a regular human, if that power Jun-Yah showed in the punch machine is accurate, this shouldn't be a contest." said Gohan, analytical as always.

"Mighty Mask has shown himself to be a tough character in his previous showings in other tournaments. Though with Jun-Yah all we know is his name, this is his first appearance at this tournament. I'm sure he'll be a mighty challenge for Mighty Mask. Surprise is a guarantee in this match." Announced the announcer.

The two fighters were now in the center of the ring.

"Fighters are you ready? Let's fight!" declared the announcer.

And almost as soon as the announcer brought down his arm to commence, it was over. Jun-Yah vanished in a blur and delivered a punch to the gut that sent Mighty Mask careening out of the ring and out of the competition.

"Looks like this fight is over. The winner of the match is Jun-Yah!" declared the announcer as they carted off Mighty Mask on a stretcher.

In the ring what happened quick and seemed effortless and appeared inconsequential sent alarm bells ringing in the fighters' lounge.

"Did you see it?" asked Krillin. "Nope." was the response from Piccolo. "Nope, totally lost." said Goku. "What about you Vegeta?" asked Krillin, now nervous that somebody at least saw him move. "Sorry, I hate to admit it but I'm as lost as you." turned Vegeta. "Then who _did_ see!?" asked Krillin.

"I saw." came the response from someone. Everybody turned and looked to who had said it. And it was Gohan.

"I saw it. I saw it all." then said Gohan.

"You saw it?" asked out loud Goku, actually surprised that his son saw it.

"Yeah, although barely, it was quick." replied Gohan, his eyes still fixed on his possible opponent.

"Wow, an opponent that only Gohan can follow his movements? That means that this opponent might be as fast as you. And that means I don't want to know how powerful this guy has become." said Krillin with no small amount of fear.

"Hey, don't worry about it. I'm still here ain't I?" reassured Gohan. Krillin looked at him like he had a screw loose at first. But then his features softened, reassured. And that went for the whole Z-gang present. Goku was very proud of his son at that point.

Outside Gohan projected confidence, but inside he was worried. 'That attack wasn't just a show for the others. It was a message for me personally. He can keep up with me in speed. And he only wanted me to know that. That's why he attacked at that speed.' thought Gohan, very worried by his future opponent.

"And now that that's over with, why don't we get on with the other side of the brackets? Let's get Mr. Satan and Poroshki out here!" declared the announcer.

"Did someone call us?" asked out a voice suddenly.

The others looked back and saw that it was indeed Videl and her father in tow.

"Yeah, they just called your father. It's his turn to fight." answered Gohan.

"Great! Go get 'em daddy." cheered on Videl.

"Right! Let's get it on!" yelled out Mr. Satan as he threw off his cape and walked off to the ring.

Mr. Satan and Poroshki walked out past the divider and stood there for a second.

"Let's have a good match big guy." courtly acknowledged Hercule, trying to be civil. But Poroshki was having none of it as all Mr. Satan got in reply was a gruff growl.

The two fighters then walked off to the ring. Cheers of "Go Satan! Go Satan!" and "Go go Satan, go!" as well as signs supporting that were all over the place.

"Mr. Satan is a popular fighter at these games. As a former World Heavyweight Champion and film star his popularity is high. Though not as high as previous years. This marks his first appearance at these tournaments in many years. It's said that he has been training heavily in the intervening years." introduced the announcer.

"And as for Poroshki he is the former protégée of the man he faces today. His stupendous power is testament to this fighter's skill in the ring. Although the years might have been kinder to the former champ in the intervening years since they've split apart. Who knows who's come out on top in the years since their breakup. This is the first time Poroshki has had a chance to compete at this level." Declared the announcer, giving and introduction to Poroshki too.

The two fighters looked serious as they entered the ring. Mr. Satan was being unusually serious for this match, no fancy entrance, no gimmicks, no tricks. Looks like the goof learned restraint in the intervening years. Or he just knows when to tone it down when it was necessary. Either way, Mr. Satan was walking to the ring with purpose. The two fighters stood in the center of the ring.

"Would you look at him out there? He looks awesome standing all serious like that." said Krillin.

"Yeah, the old goof has really learned restraint in the years since his championship. I heard he's improved in the years since under you and Yamcha." said Gohan.

"Just you wait. Mr. Satan is gonna show some moves you haven't seen before out of him." replied Yamcha.

"Hey Piccolo, can you give me some new clothes? Mine kinda got trashed in the fight versus Brody." asked Videl. If you looked down at her clothes, you could see they were ragged from her battle with Brody. Ragged and torn in some places.

Piccolo gave her a once over. "Sure, what do you want?" asked Piccolo.

"How about, The uniform Gohan and Goku are wearing? I want the colours of the Turtle School." said Videl. Goku and particularly Gohan's ears twitched at hearing this. They turned their attention away from the match and looked at Videl like she had a second head.

"Sure, it'll make you look real sharp." said Piccolo as he put his hand over Videl.

"Videl? Are you sure you want to do this?" asked Gohan, worried about if people saw her in those clothes people might start to talk. Then again, they were already talking he guessed after that "rumor" came out.

"What? The secret's already out? And I want people to know that I trained under the Turtle School too, regardless of whether they talk about our relationship. I want people to know now. Besides, it's not like I'll be fighting at this tournament anyway. I've been eliminated remember?" explained Videl.

"Sure, if that's what you want?" said Gohan, not really sure about the whole thing but willing to go along with it if she wanted to.

"Okay, when you're ready Piccolo." said Videl, ready for the technique.

Piccolo then screamed and Videl was enveloped by a white light. Some smoke later and Videl was standing in the room in a perfect replica of the Turtle School uniform, only for a female body.

"Thank you, it's awesome." thanked Videl. Piccolo only smiled at his student. "Thanks, but you've really earned that uniform. I'm only the conduit which gave it to you." said Piccolo.

Videl then reached in behind her and pulled out a pair of fingerless gloves. She then put on the gloves and completed the look.

"Woah! Videl… you look kinda….. " Gohan went to say, having a blush on his face.

"Hot!" completed Krillin.

"Yeah! No kidding!" went Yamcha, the older man himself with a blush on his face.

Videl could only giggle and grin at the attention to her new clothes. She looked back at Gohan with a real confident look and her arms angled at her sides. As long as Gohan liked them she was fine, and judging from the look on his face and the blush on his cheeks he liked what he was seeing.

"Now if you're done drooling over the female, why don't we get back to the match at hand?" thundered Vegeta, halting the reverie on Videl's new clothes.

"Right! The match!" said Gohan as he'd, and everyone else, had almost forgotten about it. They turned back to look out the divider and Videl joined them, wanting to see her father fight.

Meanwhile, back in the ring, the people were cheering for Mr. Satan.

"Look how they cheer for you. Looks like fickle hearts are easy to forgive. How you lied to the world and treated them like fools!" said Poroshki.

"Poroshki, what has gotten into you? We used to be friends? I used to be your teacher." said Hercule, trying to get to the heart of the matter.

"You treated me like the fool and you discarded me like yesterdays trash and left me looking like a fool once you lied to the world! Now I'm going to repay the favor by crushing you!" threatened Poroshki.

"Poroshki, Poroshki, Poroshki. When are you going to learn that you just can't beat me. Not now, not ever." Said Mr. Satan with a shake of the head.

"Fighters if you are ready?" declared the announcer. Once he gave a final look to see that the fighters were indeed ready. Poroshki with an excited look while Mr. Satan with a more or less none plus look.

"Then you may begin!" declared the announcer.

Poroshki then began slowly turning his arms, then he began to speed up, then when his arms were spinning like tops at his sides he began to charge, running at Mr. Satan with his signature move, the Megatonne Bullcrusher.

Mr. Satan looked unimpressed and continued to look with his eyes closed and his arms crossed and his defenses seemingly bare. Then, at the last second as Poroshki reached him, Mr. Satan dropped down and tripped up Poroshki's feet with his whole body lounged on the floor. Poroshki then fell down and went rolling with his huge body out the side of the ring.

"Wow! What a brilliant attack! Mr. Satan used his opponent's own power and weight against him. Defeating his opponents signature move, the Megatonne Bullcrusher. Mr. Satan is the winner!" declared enthusiastically the announcer.

Mr. Satan however didn't react with his usual gusto. He just walked out of the ring with his arm held high in victory, acknowledging the crowd.

"Yes! My dad won!" exclaimed Videl.

"Well of course he won. I wouldn't exactly call it a "brilliant" attack, but it got the job done. His opponent was so off his feet it was easy to trip him up." Said Krillin, obviously bored by the whole match.

"Just you wait. Mr. Satan has much, much, MUCH more in store for you." said Yamcha.

The next match was Killa versus Jewel and it was hardly to write home about. Just some two average fighters by Z-Fighter standards and it showed in the match. Just two average martial artists pounding the heck out of one another. Eventually Jewel won.

The next match was hardly worth watching either. Yamu proved to be a radically efficient fighter as he totally dismantled Pintar.

Finally, it was time for the final match of the first round, Yamcha versus Spopovitch.

"And now that they seem to have carted off what's left of Pintar, let's get Yamcha and Spopovitch out here!" declared the announcer.

"Yeah, I'm gonna totally cut loose!" exclaimed Yamcha as he readied himself for combat.

"Remember Yamcha, these guys are dangerous. Remember Shin said so. And remember what that Yamu guy did to Pintar." warned Goku.

"Yeah yeah, I know, keep your guard up. I can take care of myself Goku." said back Yamcha, not taking the warning to heart.

Yamcha then moved to outside the divider alongside his massive friend.

"You sure are a big one." Said Yamcha, trying to get a friendly conversation going. Trying to find out what he could about their opposition, but all he got was a grunt in response.

The two fighters then started walking towards the ring.

"Yamcha is a tournament veteran at this point and a former pro baseball player. He has gone through four tournaments before, though in none of them he got further then the quarter-finals. He is also a known member of the world famous Z-Fighters!" announced the announcer. The crowd cheered wildly as yamcha waived to the crowd after that announcement.

"Told the media I thought that that sounded like a comic book team." said Yamcha under his breath.

" The last time he was here he went up against tournament legend and former champion Goku and he retired as a result. Looks like he's back, coming out of retirement for this one tournament. It's a pleasure to see him back." continued to introduce the announcer as the fighters made their way to the ring.

"Spopovitch is also a former ring competitor. Though his turn was a more tragic one as he was discarded also by Goku himself but only in the first round of the very tournament that Yamcha retired. He looks to have been training in the intervening years, and buffed up. I'm sure he'll be a mighty challenge to tournament veteran Yamcha." Said the announcer also introducing Spopovitch.

The fighters then made their way to the center of the ring. Yamcha stopped and faced Spopovitch, giving only a confident smile. Spopovitch stopped and turned and only gave heaving motions while he stood, giving a menacing angry stare.

'Ugh! What a freak show.' thought Yamcha as he stared at his opponent.

"Fighters are you ready?" asked the announcer. Yamcha took a stance as he readied himself for combat. Spopovitch didn't move. The women in the crowd were cheering for Yamcha.

"Keep your eyes on me ladies." said Yamcha as he turned his head to the crowd and with his long mullet hairstyle hanging in the back he smiled with a smile that glinted. Women swooned and many fainted.

"Alright, let the match begin!" declared the announcer. Yamcha got back to work and almost from the word go there was action.

Immediately the two fighters rushed at each other and engaged in a furious back and forth exchange of fists and kicks. It was slow by Z-Fighters standards but fast enough for the laments in the crowd to follow.

'This is too easy. This guy is so slow I can follow him with my eyes closed. And Goku and the others are worried about these guys? Come on!' thought Yamcha in his mind. Clearly only giving this exchange as a show for the crowd. But Yamcha was clearly about to get a wake up call.

Yamcha had only thought that, when he was clearly having thoughts elsewhere, Spopovitch took the opportunity to get a punch through and hit Yamcha while his guard was down.

Yamcha backtracked and skipped on one foot back a few feet after the punch. Yamcha then stopped and touched the spot he was hit with his hand. Clearly Yamcha was more surprised then hurt by the blow as there was no visible damage beyond a scuff mark on his cheek.

Yamcha then rubbed off the scuff mark. "You surprise me. You managed to get a punch in through even though my guard was down. Now let me show you what you're truly dealing with!" said Yamcha as he then went on the offensive.

Yamcha threw a flurry of blows at Spopovitch, hitting the behemoth with flurries of punches all over his massive body. Then with one massive strike, Spopovitch went down, sliding to the edge of the ring.

"Spopovitch is down and looks like for good. I'll start the count." went the announcer but before he could Spopovitch got back up.

"How about that! Spopovitch is up, what an athlete!" exclaimed the announcer.

"Well, looks like we're back up? Going back down?" taunted Yamcha.

Spopovitch leaped back into action as he attacked furiously at Yamcha but Yamcha was easily able to dodge his attacks.

"Going back down?" taunted once again Yamcha before kicking him out and Spopovitch went flying again, this time he fell and skidded on his face down side.

"And he's down, looks this will do it!" declared the announcer, but once again he was stopped by Spopovitch getting back up.

"What a…. what an athlete! Spopovitch must be better athlete than we thought. He must've improved vastly to have done this!" announced the announcer, clearly amazed by the performance.

Time and again Yamcha knocked Spopovitch down, only for the behemoth fighter to get back up again much to the amazement of everyone.

"See, I told you things were weird with these guys. Yamcha should've been done with this guy ages ago. Sure Yammcha is taking it way easy on this guy but somethings not right. Spopovitch shouldn't be doing this right now." Said Goku, clearly getting serious about the matter.

"Don't worry, no matter what may happen, Yamcha can handle himself." replied Gohan, believing in his friend.

"It's not Yamcha I'm worried about Gohan." responded Goku.

Meanwhile, back in the ring.

"I've had just about enough of you. Time I took care of this!" said Yamcha as he zipped forward at super speed, leaving a trail of colour as he did so and punched Spopovitch directly in the gut. A punch so powerful that it left a protrusion coming out the back of Spopovitch's back. The eyes, the irises went white as Spopovitch left consciousness behind. Spopovitch then fell down.

"Looks like Spopovitch is down once again. This time by a KO. Looks like he won't be getting back up." Said the announcer.

But once again Spopovitch proved the doubters wrong as there was finally some movement in his arm as his hand twitched. Then he surprised even further as he got up once again.

Yamcha was surprised by this one more then any other. 'I put enough force in that blow to knock out ten elephants! What is this guy made of?' asked Yamcha in his mind.

"And he's up once again what is this guy made of. Is he tough or what? Coming back from what was surely KO inducing punch." announced the announcer.

"Alright, if that's how tough you are, then what do you say to this!?" called Yamcha before he kicked him hard in the side of the head.

But as soon as Yamcha came back down from his kick he noticed and was shocked by what he was seeing.

Spopovitch's head was turned completely around. The behemoth eventually fell back down, and it loked like for the final time. Yamcha settled to his knees completely stunned by what he had done.

"Well looks like he won't be getting back up from that one. I'm afraid that Yamcha will have to be disqualified because there is now killing allowed. And unfortunately it looks like Yamcha unfortunately killed his opponent." Said the announcer taking a somber tone.

But then they were surprised even further as Spopovitch's body got back up seemingly on his own.

"HE'S ALIVE!" screamed the announcer with no small amount of surprise and fear.

Somehow, Spopovitch was back on his feet and he proceeded to wow the crowd further as he slowly turned his head around with his hands. Then with a final pop he popped his head back into place.

"I don't know how he did it! But Spopovitch has pulled himself back together!" yelled out in surprise the announcer.

"Yeah, like I told you, not normal." Said Goku, not changing his serious expression. Krillin and most of the others had stunned or shocked looks on their faces. Gohan though didn't as he kept his stone like serious face along his father.

Then Yamcha got back on his feet ready to defend himself from whatever this seemingly indestructible behemoth had in store. "What is this guy?" he muttered out of his mouth.

Then, Spopovitch surprised the crowd even further as he stuck out his hand palm open like he was about to blast someone.

"HAAaaaaaaaargh!" then began to scream Spopovitch as he concentrated on his hand. Purple lines began to concentrate in his hand and then a purple beam came out.

Yamcha quickly got up his hands in a cross guard to protect himself. The beam hit and there was an explosion. Smoke covered where was Yamcha and the people waited for the smoke to dissipate to see anything.

Then the smoke cleared and it showed Yamcha still in a cross guard looking fine.

"Woah! I can't remember him doing energy blasts!? Where did he get all these skills? But it looks like wherever he got them from their not very strong. Looks like it's a goods thing that his blasts aren'tall that strong." Said Krillin, clearly stunned.

"No, you're wrong. That was a heavy blast, Yamcha's just strong enough to hold it. Somehow Spopovitch has an unlimited amount of energy coming from him. Because I remember that normally he couldn't do this. I remember a Spopovitch who couldn't take hits like that and couldn't use energy blasts. Clearly I was right, these guys aren't normal." said Goku, clearly looking serious about the whole situation.

"Yeah, you got that right. But no matter what Yamcha still has the advantage." said Gohan confidently.

Meanwhile, back in the ring, the smoke had finally totally cleared and it looked like now Yamcha was mad.

"Alright, now it's my turn. Let's see how you handle my Wolf-Fang Fists!" said Yamcha as he got into his signature stance.

Yamcha then leaped into action holing and looking like a wolf. Then he went into an offensive striking Spopovitch with multiple wolfs fist claws. Then he finished up with a classic double hit with the hands and Spopovitch went flying out of the ring. He then fell out on to the grass beyond the ring.

"And ring out! Which makes Yamcha the winner!" declared the announcer as the marathon match finally came to an end.

"see, I told you. Yamcha still won." said Gohan, happy for his friend who was busy celebrating in the ring.

"Yeah but at what cost? Something tells me these guys are here to cause trouble. That match sould've ended way before it began." said Goku, still worried about events that were transpiring.

* * *

 **Author's Final Thoughts:** **Sorry that took so much longer then the others, this is what I call a Super Saiyan 3…. No, sorry, lame joke. But seriously, sorry for taking so much longer then the others for this chapter. I took a few days rest and I was really under-motivated for this chapter. Inspiration was needed at a premium. But now at least you've got the longest chapter up to date. Not as long as some in my original work but this is the longest one of this story. And even longer ones are on the way.**

 **So to my anonymous reviewer, I'm sorry if this isn't to your tastes but I can't satisfy everyone. And just you wait this series will get original soon enough. Like LC said I'm just building up for something bigger. So if you have a problem with my chapters so far, either just wait or go read something else.**

 **This fight between Yamcha and Spopovitch was again mostly inspired by the original fight between Videl and Spopovitch. And again to reiterate, Yamcha is much stronger than Spopovitch I just had him take it really easy with the guy. So any discrepancies in strength is due to Yamcha's holding back because he's not taking it seriously, and Spopovitch's sheer toughness. So really, I did not exaggerate his power at all, I don't think.**

 **The rest of the fights I hope satisfies. They were real small fights but Yamu's and Kila and Jewel's fights were not something to write home about. I had no idea how to choreograph those fights so I just skipped them over. I wish I had ideas for choreography but I didn't. Plus I don't think any of us wanted to see those fights anyway.**

 **So anyway, That's chapter 9, hope you enjoyed.**


	10. The Quarter-Finals

**Dragonball Z Alternate Path**

 **Chapter: 10**

 **The Quarter-Finals**

* * *

Yamcha came back inside the fighters' lounge after celebrating his win outside in the ring.

"Hey guys! Look who's back!" he said triumphantly, but all he was met with were sour faces.

"Not all everybody congratulate me at once." Yamcha dryly said.

"Hey guys? I won. Isn't that worth celebrating?" questioned Yamcha.

"Yeah, you won but at what price? That guy shouldn't have given you that much trouble. Shouldn't that be more alarming to you?" asked Goku.

"Come on, that guy was weak! Sure he was a little tougher than normal but that shouldn't be that alarming to us." said Yamcha.

"Yeah, but those guys shouldn't be as powerful as they are. It's unnatural how powerful they've gotten. Something weird is going on out here. And we won't rest until we find out. Just watch your back in your next match. We don't know what surprises that Yamu guy has in store." warned Gohan.

"Sure, sure, whatever. You guys are way too paranoid for your own good." replied Yamcha with a nonchalant waive of his hand. Gohan could only hope that Yamcha would take it some serious consideration later, because it didn't look like he was taking it now.

"Okay, let's get on with the first match of the quarter-finals, the following match is promising to be a doozy! Our champion Gohan versus Shin!" announced the announcer.

"Well, that's my cue." said Gohan as he went out. He stayed out in front of the divider as he waited for his opponent.

Shin came out afterwards and walked up next to Gohan. "Well, this should prove very interesting." He said with his usual confidence.

'I just don't know how this guy could've psyched out Piccolo? It doesn't make any sense? He doesn't feel all that strong to me.' Thought Gohan as he kept an eye on his opponent. The two then started walking to the ring.

"Gohan is the defending champion and is a true master with dizzying amounts of power. Shin on the other hand we know little about since in his last match he won with throwing a punch! What does this means for our champion? Shin could have any number of tricks hiding up his sleeves." introduced the announcer.

The two fighters then stopped and faced each other in the ring.

'I just don't get it?' thought Gohan as he now faced his unknown opponent.

"Fighters ready? Then fight!" declared the announcer.

Gohan took up a defensive stance and readied himself for anything. The Supreme Kai just remained standing. The tension was high.

"Well this is what you said you wanted, now here it is. Your match against me." said out loud Gohan.

"Yes, indeed it is." replied Supreme Kai.

"You won't be intimidating this target like you did Piccolo. Whatever you have to do, you have to get through _me_." roughly said Gohan, fully intent in th look in his eyes.

"Yes, I know. That's why I'm going to have to do this." said Supreme Kai, as fist he looked at Kibito and he gave a nod. Supreme Kai gave a nod back and then turned to the announcer.

"Announcer, I forfeit." declared Supreme Kai. This reacted with shock and surprise by the surrounding people, including the announcer who reacted with a gritted teeth reaction.

"Alright? If that's what you want? But don't you want to give these people a good fight?" asked the announcer.

"Circumstances prevent me from doing so. Please tell the good people my humblest apologies." Said Supreme Kai as he bowed.

But no one was more surprised at this then Gohan, who was stunned still with his mouth open. The Supreme Kai then walked up to him.

"Why aren't you fighting? You said you wanted this. What happened?" Gohan asked.

"The current situation prevent me from fighting. I know you would give me a fight and unfortunately circumstances prevent me from roughhousing with you. There are bigger things happening here than me and you and I have more important things to do today. So good day." said the Supreme Kai as he then moved past and gave Gohan his surprise victory.

Supreme Kai walked past the divider and walked past the Z-Fighters wordlessly and walked back up to rejoin Kibito.

Gohan walked back to rejoin his friends.

"Sorry guys I just don't know what to say. The guy just forfeited on me again. There was nothing I could do." Said Gohan, addressing his friends.

"It's no problem Gohan. Something very weird is going on around here. Did he say anything that might be useful?" asked Goku.

"Yeah, he said that circumstances prevented him from roughhousing with me. And that he said that more important things were going on here than me and him." said Gohan.

"Then that just confirms my suspicions that something else is going on around here. Something bigger than us." said Goku.

""Now that that's over with, let's get on with the second match of the quarter-finals. Would Brody and Jun-Yah please come out to the ring?" declared the announcer.

Brody got up from leaning against the wall waiting for his turn and the mysterious Jun-Yah walked out from his corner.

The two fighters walked their way past the Z-Fighters at the entrance way, the fighters eyeing Brody hard as he walked past. Bitter feelings still reigned over his handling of Videl. For Jun-Yah they had almost no feelings at all as they didn't know him. The two fighters walked past.

"Who do you think is gonna win Gohan?" asked Krillin. "Honestly I don't know. Brody is very powerful, but Jun-Yah is very fast given from what I saw. And he could be hiding all sorts of power underneath that cloak. But personally, I'm hoping for Brody's victory. Because I want to beat him personally after what he did to Videl." Replied Gohan with clenched fist at that last remark.

The two fighters walked past the divider and started making their way to the ring.

"Brody is a prominent fighter at this tournament. Twice he's made it to the semi-finals and once to the finals. All three times he was stopped by none other than our champion Gohan. Those two have had many classics over the years. Their first match ended in a draw and ever since then victory has come up just short for Brody every single time. And those two have not just engaged in matches here in the World Tournament, but also in exhibition matches, other smaller tournaments, and various unsanctioned matches from what I've heard. Yes, those two have got quite the rivalry going. Most people put Brody as second only to Gohan himself in terms of strength." introduced the announcer.

"Jun-Yah by the opposite token we know very little about. Other than his name that he's given us and his record, dispatching Mighty Mask in quick fashion and earlier today he scored a record breaking over 5000 points on the punch machine to qualify. This mysterious contender proves he has some serious power, this match should be interesting." declared the announcer.

"I give this guy five seconds against Brody." said one fan in the stands. "Yeah, no one can take Brody down if he's wearing a silly disguise like that. But then no one stands a chance against Gohan." replied another.

"I don't know guys. This guy we could be blowing way out of proportion. I mean, he could be harmless for al we know?" questioningly said Krillin. "Yeah, Brody's about to take this guy down in five seconds, just you wait." said Yamcha, concurring with his buddy.

"Fighters ready? Alright you may begin the match!" declared the announcer from his safe position on at the edge of the stairs on the ground beyond the ring. Thinking better of it then to go out in the danger zone with these two fighters.

And with good reason because as soon as the word "go" was made Brody charged. Not taking any time to give to his opponent Brody went to bury his shoulder into the mysteriously cloaked Jun-Yah.

But Brody found himself passing through nothing as he walked straight through what appeared to be an Afterimage, an advanced one at that. The cloaked figure faded through like a ghost. Brody couldn't tell where the man had gone. No tell tale movement of super speed to follow, just straight up disappearance. This guy was good.

Too late Brody found himself streaking past and Jun-Yah found himself in another position, arms leveled with palms open, ready to shoot. Jun-Yah found himself shooting an invisible shot of energy and Brody found himself blasted by an invisible force which propelled him out of the ring.

But fortunately for Brody he caught himself and stopped himself with a burst of energy in the air. "So? Tall, dark and chicken shit knows a few tricks?" said Brody to himself. Letting his inner Vegeta go in this time. After spending so much time training him the man seems to have rubbed off on Brody.

"That's the way my student." muttered Vegeta to himself under low breath so no one could hear him.

Brody then slowly levitated himself to the ring and landed before Jun-Yah in the middle of the ring.

"So? You think it was pretty clever how you tricked me back there?" said Brody, his rhetorical question was met with stony silence from the cloaked figure.

"Well I won't be holding back as much this time!" said Brody as he then powered straight up to Super Saiyan 2. Quick flashing to this famous state, the quick change to the golden hair and yellow flame aura and sparking blue lightning surrounding him.

"Now let's see how you do when I take you on seriously." said Brody. The silent fighter then responded by powering up a aura of his own. This aura was very much like a Super Saiyan 2 aura with yellow aura and blue electricity coursing through.

"Hey, do you feel that guys?" asked Krillin. The others were feeling it too.

"Yeah' I've felt that energy somewhere else before. But where?" said Gohan.

Then, the expression of recognition dawned on Piccolo's face. "That's the energy from Cell!" exclaimed Piccolo.

"What!? No way!" exclaimed Yamcha. The others turned to Piccolo like he had a second head.

"Yeah, it's rough, and it's somewhat different in some areas. But there's no mistake, it's Cell's energy." said Piccolo.

"What!? But we all saw Cell disintegrated by Gohan's energy blast. We all saw it! We were all there." said Krillin. Meanwhile, Gohan himself was having some serious thoughts of his own.

'How did this guy get Cell's energy?' asked Gohan in his mind, looking out at the ring wondering while the others bickered about what they sensed.

Meanwhile, back in the ring, there was a match that was underway. Brody was having a serious standoff with the mysterious contender.

Then, at the drop of a hat Brody struck. Shooting in like a streak with punch leveled, but Jun-Yah stayed unmoving.

Once again Brody passed through the cloaked figure like a ghost, another advanced Afterimage. Only this time after Brody passed through and continued on he then found himself hitting and running into the knee of Jun-Yah. The irises turned white and Brody had his mouth wide open as he got the crushing knee from the side with his body fully staggered from the blow.

But soon the irises returned and Brody closed his mouth, smirking through clenched teeth. He returned the favor with throwing a left punch that connected. That lead to a series of punches and counter-punches from both sides and they settled into a fast melee of attacks.

Then, Brody's fist once again passed through an Afterimage. To tell the truth Brody was getting sick of this little game.

"Raaaaaaaah! Stand still you elusive worm!" screamed out Brody as he once again charged, streaking in at the standing Jun-Yah who was off in his own corner of the ring.

But Jun-Yah appeared to take Brody up on his challenge. But he had a surprise waiting. As soon as Brody reached the standing cloaked figure, Brody's fist and himself and his whole body bounced off like he was hitting a steel statue of the figure as it faded from existence.

Now Brody was getting sick and tired of these games. So that was when Brody concocted a plan. His savage nature belied a brilliant, brilliant fighter.

When next Jun-Yah appeared Brody once again seemed to charge at him. But this time Brody didn't send himself, he sent an Afterimage after him. Once Brody reached the body of Jun-Yah, both figures faded out in Afterimages.

Too late to matter as he had been already in motion, Jun-Yah from his Position fired a thin beam from one finger. A thin purple beam that passed through the Afterimages of both participants and drilled a small hole in the wall separating the audience from the ring.

Too late to realise his mistake, Jun-Yah from his position got drilled by a knee to the solar plexus.

"Guaaaarh!" went Jun-Yah as purple spittle of some kind came out of hole of the hood. Brody could see little inside the hood and he thought he saw the outline of a face. The face was attached to a very strange crown that looked like it had two horns-like things. But then the image was gone as the cloak returned to it's mysterious shade hiding the figure.

Brody next charged up a yellow ball in his hand and threw it right in the slit of the hood. The blast generated exploded out the limbs of the cloak and Jun-Yah was left tumbling head over heels down the ring.

Jun-Yah right himself and looked no worse for wear as Brody was then on top of him. The two exchanged blows at a rapid pace as Brody set the pace and was the one mostly offensive the whole time. Then the two vanished in a pair of blurs and appeared hovering over the ring, fighting. This time they were fighting upside down and were fighting down to the ring.

The next thing anyone knew they were lose to the surface of the ring when they separated. Both contenders streaked in and landed to the opposite edges of the ring. They then skipped off and launched themselves at each other once again. Then when they reached each other they started to fight. Again going for a fast paced kind of fighting as their arms were barely below blurs.

Then the two started to levitate and move up into the air. Once they were high into the air they stopped and separated.

"You know, for a cloaked freak you're not half bad at fighting." complimented Brody to his opponent, a rare feat. The figure didn't respond with anything, not even an acknowledgement.

"What? Too chicken over hiding your identity to even acknowledge me? Well that does it, prepare to be unveiled!" said Brody as he then reached in for the hood. But all he got was empty air as Jun-Yah vanished in a blur.

Brody tried again at the next appearance of Jun-Yah but this time he also didn't get anything. Time and time again Brody reached in only for Jun-Yah to blur away. Finally at the last time Brody swiped to get the hood but Jun-Yah blurred away and appeared down and away between the stadium and Brody high in the sky.

Brody got frustrated and screamed in frustration at the top of his lunges. Next he spread his arms out and his legs spread. Then he brought his hands forward and cupped them horizontally as he gathered an enormous amount of energy for the move taught to him by his mentor.

Meanwhile, he was casting some worried eyes down in the fighters' lounge.

"No, that's way too much energy." said Goku.

"No, this place is way too much crowded to be firing energy blasts like that. He's aiming for the stadium. We can't let him do it!" exclaimed Gohan. Meanwhile, Vegeta was watching his student with a impassive face.

"I won't be playing around with a petty cloaked punk like you who hides behind a cloak!" yelled out Brody.

"Now disappear!" he yelled as he charged up a yellow electrified ball of energy in between his hands.

"FINAL FLASH!" screamed out Brody as he fired the distinctive yellow beam at his opponent.

But Jun-Yah was equal to the task as he stuck out his arms in an appearance to catch the beam. The beam approached and as it struck there was a flash. The energy stopped and swirled in a giant mass of swirling energy floating in the air. Jun-Yah had apparently caught the attack and stopped it. He then went around it and kicked it away.

The energy went shooting away into the ocean somewhere near the island and exploded in a massive gusher of water, the attack fallen harmlessly.

The two fighters then floated down to the ring, Brody left wondering what had happened to his attack.

'How did he _do_ that? Better yet, how is he still alive after that? Vegeta-sensei has been holding back on me.' thought Brody as they touched down in the ring, the danger averted.

"Holy cow! Did you guys see that?" exclaimed Krillin back in the fighters' lounge.

"Yeah, it looks like Vegeta taught Brody the Final Flash." Said Goku, still not believing his eyes about that.

"Yeah, but not only that, Jun-Yah was able to counter it and block it and then avert a disaster. Who is this Jun-Yah?" said Gohan as he too was disbelieving of what had just happened. Vegeta was shocked too, his prized attack was blocked. There was only once that had been done and that was… No it couldn't be… Vegeta thought.

But meantime, there was a match that was still on.

"Well, you certainly surprised me with that last maneuver. You're certainly proving to be a worthy challenge. But… let's see how you do when I fight at full strength." said Brody as he separated his arms and prepared to power up again.

"HAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaah!" screamed Brody as he powered up. Green circles-like shock waves rippled off of him and then a white explosion of circle exploded out from him in the center,

From the flash in the eye of the storm came Brody, fully buffed up and powered up to his Legendary Super Saiyan transformation. He was still powering up when Jun-Yah decided to strike.

A red aura enveloped Jun-Yah and his robes and he shot in with a whining sound accompanying him. He then shot in and the next thing anyone knew was Jun-Yah with his fist buried in Brody's Legendary Super Saiyan gut. Brody was in the middle of gasping with his mouth hanging open.

Brody then shrunk down his hair going back to black and his eyes with his irises still gone. He then dropped down, unconscious.

To the Z-Fighters, this was shocking beyond belief. Someone had actually knocked out Brody while he was in his Legendary Super Saiyan form.

"I-I see it but I don't believe it. Tell me I'm dreaming? I mean, Brody was a Legendary Super Saiyan and someone other than Gohan knocked him out? Tell me this guy isn't real. I mean even Gohan couldn't do that when he fought his father." Said Krillin with no small amount of fear. The other were no less amazed at the feat then he was.

"Did you you notice it?" asked Piccolo, looking as serious as ever.

"Yeah, you?" replied Gohan, himself looking seriously at the situation.

"Yeah, he may have been a Legendary Super Saiyan but he let his guard down. Trusting in his powers to take the blow." replied Piccolo, ever the analyst.

"Yeah, and did you notice that attack? It was the Kaioken attack." said Gohan, his eyes shifting over to Piccolo's direction even though Gohan had his back turned to him.

'Where did he get that attack? Who taught him?' asked Gohan of himself in his mind.

The announcer finally got out from behind cover as he was cowering the whole time. "M-m-m-mercy, is it over?" he said as he peered from behind cover. He then ran over to check on Brody.

"He's out cold. The winner by default is Jun-Yah!" declared the announcer. A pair a stretchers came and took Brody away.

The audience were dumbfounded that Brody had lost. People were bug eyed, shocked and stunned beyond belief. People now feared Jun-Yah.

Jun-Yah calmly made his way out of the ring and through the entrance way of the main building housing the fighters' lounge. Jun-Yah made his way passed the Z-Fighters, people like Krillin, Yamcha and Mr. Satan giving him a wide berth because they feared him. Others like Gohan and company just eyed him seriously like he was a danger. Vegeta eyed him with calm, like he was analysing him, the man who beat his student.

"Man, I gotta contend with freaks like that? This guy beat Brody, and he was a Legendary Wacthamacallit." Said Mr. Satan with no small amount of fear.

"Don't worry dad. You won't have to contend against that guy until the finals. Worry about your own opponent first." reassured Videl. Giving her father a reassuring pat on the shoulder.

"Now, let's get on with the third match of the quarter-finals. Let's get Mr. Satan and Jewel out here!" declared the announcer.

Mr. Satan quickly got over his worries and got his game face on. Jewel on the other hand had been busy sitting in a corner. But as soon as he heard his name being called up he opened his eyes and lifted up.

The two fighters then walked past the divider between the entrance way.

"Jewel is an accomplished fighter at this tournament. He already made it to this round in last years tournament. These two have fought before in an exhibition match years ago. That match went the distance and Mr. Satan won that match by a narrow margin. What does this mean for our former champion? Has Jewel improved enough to topple this star of the ring? Watch and find out!" introduced the announcer.

The two fighters faced each other in the center of the ring.

"Face it Satan, I've always been a challenge for you. What does this mean when I've been improving all this time?" asked a confident Jewel before the match.

Hercule however kept his eyes shut and regarded him with calm. "It's true that you used to be a challenge for me. But now I have evolved." said Satan.

"Fighters are you ready?" declared the announcer. Jewel slid into a stance while Mr. Satan just remained standing.

"Then begin!" declared the announcer.

Immediately after the match had begun, Mr. Satan vanished in a blur. "Huh? Where did he go!?" asked out loud Jewel. The next thing he knew was he heard someone go "DYNAMITE KIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICK!" and the next thing he saw was Mr. Satan coming at him with a flying kick.

There was nothing Jewel could do as the kick hit him square in the side of the head and he went flying. He crashed into the wall dividing the audience from the ring.

"Told you I'd evolved past guys like you. Now guys like you aren't even a challenge for me" said Mr. Satan.

"Woah! What a kick! That was too fast for the eye to see! Mr. Satan has been training these past six years. He now appears to have the powers similar to our famed Z-Fighters." said the announcer. The crowd cheered wildly. Mr. Satan just pumped his fist in the air as he left.

Hercule then made his way to his friends in the fighters' lounge.

"Way to go Satan." cheered Krillin, getting a fist pump. "Yeah, no kidding, you put some serious good use of your training. "Thanks but it's all thanks to your training that I was able to do that." Thanked Mr. Satan.

"Way to go daddy, you may have the makings of a real warrior some day." said his daughter Videl. But that comment only seemed to dampen Mr. Satan's mood.

"Great, when I have my daughter telling me I might have a future, I know I've been surpassed." Said the rain clouds wearing Satan.

"Now would Yamcha and Yamu please come to the ring?" announced the announcer.

"Well, that's my cue. Catch you later guys." said an ever confident Yamcha. But Goku grabbed his shoulder before he went.

"Remember your last fight? This guy could have any number of surprises for you." said Goku. "I know." Said Yamcha, before he tugged his arm off and went his way.

The two fighters made their way to the ring. Soon they were standing apart in the middle of the ring.

"You're one of those guys Shin said would attack Gohan." accused Yamcha. "That's right." Replied Yamu with an impassive face. "Well I'm going to make you pay for that. For even being a threat to my friend." Said Yamcha as he slid into his signature Wolf-Fang Fist stance. Yamu got noticeably nervous with sweat beating down his face at that.

"Fighters are you ready?" went the announcer, but Yamu held his hand in a motion to stop.

"Wait, before we begin. I'd like to announce my withdrawal from the match." announced Yamu.

"Uh? Does that mean that you're quitting? Before the match has even officially begun?" asked out loud the announcer.

"Yes." was the simple response.

"What is this? The tournament for withdrawals?" asked the announcer out loud as the crowd were throwing all sorts of things at the ring for another withdrawal.

"But Okay, the winner by default is Yamcha!" declared the announcer.

Yamcha should be elated, but currently he was having other concerns. "What did you have to quit for?" asked Yamcha.

"It's clear to me that I'm no match for you and I have more important things to concern myself with then you." answered Yamu as he then made his way out of the ring.

"This is an exciting moment folks. Because just now Yamcha has advanced for the first time in his career to the semi-finals. Isn't coming out of retirement good?" said the announcer.

Yamcha then tured around and looked at him. "Oh yeah? That's right!" he exclaimed before he broke out and lifted both arms into the air and started to celebrate, with the crowd cheering along with him.

"Looks like Yamcha is happy." said Goku. "Well he should be, it's a huge accomplishment for him. Coming out of retirement this year sure had some benefits." said Gohan. "We should let him celebrate." said Goku. "Yeah, but wish it was under less concerning circumstances." said Gohan. "Yeah, that's another time someone has told us that they're withdrawing over bigger concerns than us." said Goku. "Yeah, it's majorly stressing. What _is_ going on around here?" asked Gohan. "I don't know let's just let Yamcha have his moment for now." said Goku. "Yeah, I hear that." said Gohan as the father and son duo then waived over at Yamcha who waived back as he celebrated in the ring.

Once Yamcha had stopped celebrating and was back with the guys it was time for the next match. "And now. The first match of the semi-finals, we have Gohan against Jun-Yah. This match should prove intriguing." declared the announcer.

* * *

 **Author's Final Thoughts :** **And there you have it, the matches for the quarter-finals. I'm sorry as once again I've left you waiting. I've got to admit my mind just wasn't in it much this past week. I've been watching a lot of tennis. I love watching tennis. So the match between Brody and Jun-Yah is mostly inspired by the match between Vegeta and Jun-Yah from** **Hybrid Theory** **. So unless you've read that series you won't figure out who is Jun-Yah until then. But I promise I won't take so long with the next one. The next one features one of the most epic matches of all time for me. I've got it all figured out in my head so it shouldn't take too long. Then again it's going to be one of my longest chapters ever so prepare for some lengthy reading and a bit a of a wait time. But other than that I promise to work on it as hard as I can. Well anyway, until then…**


	11. Gohan vs Cell Junior

**Dragonball Z Alternate Path**

 **Chapter: 11**

 **Gohan vs Cell Junior**

* * *

"And now the match you've all been waiting for, Gohan against Jun-Yah. Which one of these amazing fighters will take it home? Well let's find out? Let's get Gohan and Jun-Yah out here!" declared the announcer.

The two fighters then walked outside the divider between the Fighters' Lounge and thee pathway to the ring. And so they stood outside the divider, both fighters waiting to walk that way down the aisle. "This outta be interesting. To a fair fight." Said Gohan, trying to be civil in these times, but all he got was a harsh grunt from his mysterious opponent. "Oouh, talk about a harsh crowd." jovially said Gohan, feinting hurt. The two fighters then made their way to the ring.

"This outta be good." said Yamcha as he and the gang watched the two fighters make their way to the ring. "With this "Jun-Yah's powers not yet fully manifesting themselves and with the way he handle Brody in the previous round it's any guess as to who will come out of this the victor." said Krillin. "Yeah, with his mysterious powers and Gohan's increased strength it's any guess as to how this thing will turn out." said Goku. "And let's not forget that this guy is clearly gunning for Gohan. He has some sort of grudge. It's anyone's guess as to what he'll do to him." said Piccolo.

Meanwhile, another contestant was worried for him. 'Gohan, please be safe against this guy.' silently prayed Videl.

The two fighters then stood in the center of the ring with the announcer in between them clearly promoting them.

"Gohan is a fighter who's already proven himself in the ring and his accomplishments are already legendary, but in case you've been hiding under a rock these past six years heres the list of accomplishments this young fighter has taken. At the tender age of eleven he entered the Junior Division and won it's inaugural championship. He then went and entered the adult tournament and went through one of the harshest lineups in history. Each match better than the last. Then both his matches in semi-finals and finals went to draws, with Brody and his own legendary father, the previous champion Goku. Both contests now stand in the world Tournament Hall-of-Fame. He then won the World Tournament Championship and became the youngest champion in it's history when his father, the legendary Goku forfeited the title to him. The youngster then began and unprecedented run when in the next year he defended his title in a rematch against his father and he won in a decisive encounter. Then the next year he defended his title again, this time against Brody in a titanic clash that also stands in the World Tournament Hall-of-Fame. And at the tender age of fifteen became the longest reigning consecutive champion in the tournaments history. This prodigy turned champion has already proven himself as one of the greatest champions in the tournaments history, and now aged eighteen he seeks to defend his title once again. Will he accomplish this feat and become an unprecedented four times straight champion? Only time will tell." Said the announcer, clearly promoting Gohan first.

"And what can be said of our other contender Jun-Yah? Our mysterious contender is hidden in robes so we caan't see him. But we can see his talent as he's already taken a list of accomplishments here in the ring. He's already set the bar as he broke a record on the punching machine to qualify. He then went and defeated Brody in the previous round taking out the second favorite and man who is without question considered to be the main rival of our champion Gohan so what does that mean if he can do it to him, then he might do it to our champion himself. Does this mean that he might take out the first and second favorites all before the final round all in one go? Only time will tell as we get set for this titanic match. Both fighters have proven to be masters of the martial arts possessing dizzying amounts of raw power. Don't blink an eye because went these two warriors clash, you won't be able to see them as they just move that fast. They possess super human speed." continued the announcer promoting them, this time in particular going for Jun-Yah.

The announcer then left them and both fighters were left in the ring, Gohan with a confident smile as he watched his opponent like a hawk. The mysterious Jun-Yah you could see through the slit in his hood that his pink eyes were burning a hole in Gohan.

The announcer walked up to the edge of the ring and then hopped off, clearly not wanting to get caught in the middle of the clash that was about to happen. "Fighters are you ready?" asked the announcer. But Gohan then stuck out his hand and motioned or stop.

"Huh?" asked out loud the announcer.

"Sorry but I don't want to impede my movement. You don't mind do you?" said Gohan turning to his opponent. Jun-Yah just bowed down to tell him 'Do whatever you want.' in silent language. Gohan then proceeded to take off his cape and shoulder pads and threw them over to the grass outside of the ring. The garment hit with a heavy force and it created a large cloud of dust that spoke to how heavy it was.

"Sorry but I didn't want to impede my movement before the match. You should prove quite a challenge so I don't want to restrict myself. I hope you didn't mind did you?" said Gohan as he then did some pre-match stretching. The mysterious Jun-Yah just stood impassive as ever.

"Now with that out of the way, fighters are you ready?" asked once again the announcer. Gohan just nodded as he stopped his stretching and slid into a stance. Jun-Yah for himself slid into a stance of his own, with his forearms angled at the sides and his legs spread in a typical 'come at me' stance.

"Then you may begin!" signaled the announcer as he signaled with a downward chop. The fighters needed little more encouragement as Gohan went and charged and rushed straight at his opponent.

The two then clashed as Gohan charge with a forearm but Jun-Yah blocked with a forearm and so the two stood clashing forearms. Electric energy charge around them.

"Well, you're good. I was sure you would be strong." said Gohan as he struggled lightly against his foe.

"You have no idea murderer." Replied Jun-Yah, speaking his first words since the tournament began. Gohan would be shocked if he wasn't so incensed at the accusation."What? 'Murderer'?" asked Gohan. "Yes, ruthless, souless, killing machine." accused Jun-Yah. "What are you talking about 'murderer'? I never murdered anyone." Said Gohan, getting a little agitated. "Don't play dumb. You know what you did." Then said Jun-Yah in a voice that sounded all too familiar to Gohan. It was a voice that still haunted his nightmares.

At this point Gohan had gotten so agitated that his eyes flashed green and his hair spiked up and flashed gold a couple of times. Electric blue lightning charged around him. Then Gohan struck out with a kick, Jun-Yah flipped away but his robes were caught by the foot of Gohan. And when Jun-Yah touched back down from his multiple backflips it was shown the stomach area and that he had a blue carapace-like armor with black spots and a black shiny round protrusion-like thing in the middle of his chest.

It was at that point that Gohan began to recognize who he had in front of him.

"Why don't we see who you really are?" said Gohan as he then held out his arm in front with palm open as if he was about to blast him. Jun-Yah then quickly covered his face with his forearms in a cross guard and crouched down.

Gohan then fired an invisible force of energy. Jun-Yah was hit by the force and he was briefly surrounded by yellow energy before there was a bright light and a powerful explosion. The area around Jun-Yah was covered by a round plume of smoke and he was covered. Everyone in the audience and watching at home waited with held breath at what was about to come out of that smoke.

Slowly the smoke dissipated and revealed what was under those robes as the figure emerged out of the smoke as the robes were blow away by the power of Gohan's force of energy. Two horn-like things coming out the head. Two cockroach-like wings on a humanoid body, but if you looked behind you would see no stinger behind. A blue carapace with black spots dotting around everywhere except a few places where it was black. Black armored pectoral muscles and black lower leggings. The figure was recognized by the populous outside.

"IT'S CELL!" yelled out the immortal lines did the announcer with his hairs standing straight up in fright.

"Well, there was no point in a disguise at this point anyway." said Cell, or rather the Cell-like figure said. The cameras covering the event closed in on his figure and the audience in the stands and at home stood with fright.

"How did you survive Cell!?" asked Gohan as even he was taken aback at this latest turnaround. He was incensed at seeing this figure again. A figure Gohan could only remember in his nightmares as he would never forget the day he saw it. A figure that on that day he almost lost his father for good and the site of one of his greatest regrets and mistakes and the figure that could single handedly make Gohan more insane in fifteen minutes then in fourteen years of fighting.

"I ain't Cell you little shit." replied the Cell-like figure. "Then who are you?" asked Gohan, looking at the figure with angry eyes. "You remember his children don't you? How you ruthlessly slaughtered them all?" asked the Cell-like figure. That jogged Gohan's memories. "Yes, yes I remember them." said Gohan. "Fortunately I survived." Said the Cell-like figure. "But I thought all of them were destroyed? Their bodies blew up after I defeated them?" said Gohan. "Fortunately you aimed for my head. I had a birth defect that placed my core in the chest. Fortunately my core survived and I regenerated afterwards. Ever since then I've been training to beat you. Following you, following your training routines, following your techniques, making new ones. Ever since then I've been dreaming and training soully for revenge." said the now grown up Cell Junior. "So you came back, entered the tournament as Jun-Yah and came back to defeat me?" asked Gohan. "Yes." came the simple reply from the grown up Cell Junior.

"That has got to be the crappiest explanation I have ever heard. Are you going to tell me that your plan is to become world champion and then conquer the world after you defeat me?" then asked Gohan. "That's the plan." replied the grown up Cell Junior. "That's go to be the lamest plan in the history of plans. But now what to call you?" asked Gohan as he pondered to himself. "Well, that original name you gave to Cell's children has meaning. What did you call them? Ah yes, the Cell Juniors, call me Cell Junior." said Cell Junior. "Cell Junior? Cell Junior, Cell Junior, Cell Junior." said Gohan trying out the name on his tongue. "Yes, I'm one of his children, I'm a Cell Junior, yeah, call me that." replied Cell Junior. "Cell Junior, Junior? Sounds a lot like Jun-Yah? Well no wonder you entered that name in the registry. How original. Well no one said you had to have points in order to be original." said Gohan. "Who ever said I needed to be original. Now can we drop the name and get back to what we came here to do?" suggested Cell Junior. "Cell Junior? Nah, I'm going to call you Blubie." said Gohan. "Blubie?" questioned Cell Junior. "Yeah, well you are blue? And it was all I had." then said Gohan. "Grrrrrr… You'll pay for that nickname." said Cell Junior.

But meanwhile, back in the fighters' lounge, the Z-Gang was having their own thoughts as to what was happening. "Man, do you see that? I thought Cell was dead, I mean we were all there." said Krillin. "It's not Cell." said Piccolo. "Huh? What do you mean Piccolo?" asked Goku. "You remember his children don't you?" asked Piccolo. "Boy do I, one of those little buggers broke my arm. I'll never forget it." replied Yamcha. "Well this one survived. He had a birth defect that allowed his core to be in his chest rather than his head like the others. He survived and grew up to be the terror we see now." explained Piccolo. "(Gulp) You mean we've got to deal with another Cell?" asked Mr. Satan in fear. "Unfortunately." replied Piccolo. "Well what are you guys waiting for? Aren't you supposed to be super strong and able to deal with this?" asked Mr. Satan. "Unfortunately there's a big difference in our levels. This Cell is much stronger than the original Cell, he's spent all of seven years exclusively training. It's not even close, the only one of us who could possibly take on this terror is…" went Piccolo. "Gohan…" finished Videl for him. She then turned with her hands in a praying position and she silently prayed for his safety. "Yeah? So what do we call him?" asked Goku. "He prefers that we reference him to 'Cell Junior'." said Piccolo. "Cell Junior? Well he doesn't get points for originality." replied Yamcha

That was when the action resumed in the ring. Cell Junior charged at Gohan and went on a fast paced offensive, Gohan keeping up with every move, blocking them. The two of them then vanished while in the middle of fighting and the two reappeared skidding along the surface of the ring. They did this again and again. Their in and out fighting causing small clouds of dust as the reappeared and disappeared in blurs along the surface of the ring.

But that was when Cell Junior unleashed a straight punch that penetrated Gohan's defenses and hit him in the face. The blow caused a concussion effect that sent out three waves of sonic concussions that echoed out in a cone effect behind Gohan's head. The audience gasped as they thought their champion was done in by such a devastating hit.

It appeared to be a devastating hit, but if you were to look back, you would see that Gohan was holding the offending arm with his hand. The offending fist was just inches from his face.

"That was some good power. It would've taken my head right off if it would've hit." said Gohan with a smile.

'How did he do that? How is he able to keep up with me in his normal form? I'm able to keep up with a Super Saiyan 2 so how did he…' thought Cell Junior, but that was when he looked down and noticed it. 'So? He's able to concentrate his Super Saiyan 2 powers in his limbs in his normal form?' stated Cell Junior in his mind as he noticed that Gohan had his limbs covered with the yellow Super Saiyan aura. 'But how is he able to keep up with me with his eyes? I'm faster than a Super Saiyan 2 in this form? So how?' thought Cell Junior. But then that was when he noticed his eyes. 'Of course, he's able to concentrate his powers in his yes too.' thought Cell Junior as he noticed the green in Gohan's eyes.

The two of them then started to fight again. Fighting fast, their arms barely above blurs. But then Gohan hit with a straight punch that Junior blocked with a cross guard with both arms, but then Gohan came up with a follow up uppercut that broke the guard and Junior was left recoiling.

"Yeah! That's the way!" yelled out Krillin as he observed.

Gohan then started peppering Cell Junior with jabs, again and again. The repeater volleys of jabs fast enough to be blurs pushed Cell back and his feet skidded on the ring floor. Finally Gohan started to load up his left arm for a shot while he peppered Cell Junior with shots from his right. But when Gohan finally fired the shot Cell was ready for him as he barely ducked down with his whole body leaning back horizontally in a maneuver almost exactly like what Goku had once done to Cell himself. Only this time the maneuver was done in reverse to one of the Son family members.

Cell Junior then kicked off with both feet, kicking Gohan into the air. The Son family member went flying straight up in the air and Junior flipped back and vanished in a blur, again in the same maneuvers that Goku employed against Cell Senior. Cell Junior appeared above Gohan with a pair of arms ready to hammer down on Gohan. But then when he went to hit Gohan, Gohan vanished in a blur and Junior hit nothing but air.

Gohan then reappeared behind Junior and punched him. This got Cell Junior quite annoyed and the anger showed as his face morphed into an angry growl. Cell Junior then came back with a left cross punch that hit Gohan. Gohan reeled from the punch and Cell followed it up by hitting him with a double hammer blow.

Gohan went flying down to the ground straight to the ring below. But Gohan righted himself in the air and when he landed hard on the ground on his hand and forearm with on one knee it left cracks on the ring floor where he landed.

Cell Junior then landed gently across from him and Gohan got up to face him, an ever confident grin on his face.

"What's that grin on your face?" asked Junior. "That last move, when I hit you, I didn't just hit you, I marked you." said Gohan. "What are you talking about?" asked Junior. "I marked you. It's what I do. You see when I tag you, I press you with a special seal I create with my energy. It's a special trick I learned while I was inspired by some ninja friends of mine. It's my own original move to be sure, but it was inspired by one of the greatest legends the ninjas have. I created it to go along with my Instant Transmission. Now no matter where you are, no matter how you might try to hide your energy, I can find you and my Instant Transmission will instantly get me to wherever you may be." explained Gohan.

Cell Junior then looked behind at his back, and saw in black writing on his back the kanji for "Seal" on the small of his back. He then looked back at Gohan.

"Indeed impressive, indeed worthy of your naickname they call you, "Godspeed Gohan". But what happens…" went to say Junior, but then he vanished in a flicker.

He then reappeared in a flicker standing back-to-back with Gohan. "….If we both do it?" then said Cell Junior. Gohan had a shocked look on his face with mouth wide open. It appeared that Cell Junior knew the vaunted Instant Transmission technique too. Gohan's eyes then darted in Junior's direction.

"How did you learn that technique?" he asked, his voice angered. "I won't bore you with the details, sufficed to say I absorbed it from my father. After spending a lengthy amount of time at the site of his final demise, my cells must have absorbed it from his overhanging DNA. I can't explain it any way else." replied Cell Junior.

Gohan had heard enough, as he quickly turned around to punch Cell Junior and he turned around at the same time and blocked it with his elbow. They then both vanished in flickers and soon concussive waves appeared in the sky from their invisible blows. The two warriors had taken their fight to hyperspeeds in using their Instant Transmission techniques to fight, the concussive blows from their invisible combat were stunning.

But meanwhile, in the "Hyper Realm" dimension where their combat was taking place, Cell Junior was flying, all of this inside milliseconds too fast to register on any device that measures time displacement. But then Cell Junior felt a hand grab his leg. He reacted in slow motion as it was too quick to register with him as he looked back. Then next thing you know, they were appeared again with Gohan holding Cell's leg and coming down. It was thanks to Gohan's greater experience in the Hyper Realm that allowed him to do this to his opponent.

Gohan then slammed Cell Junior into the edge of the ring floor. The power of the slam was enough to break apart the ring floor and bury him in a ton of broken rocks from the broken tiled floor. And Gohan hung up in the air above the dust cloud created by the broken tiled floor. Gohan waited to see what was the damage created from his little maneuver.

But then, from out of the dust cloud came a shooting red streak. Cell Junior came streaking in with Kaioken aura blazing and along with the whining sound that came with it. Gohan was so caught off guard by the rapidity of the response that he was hit by a knee and the resounding crack of the blow echoed throughout the stadium and Gohan's body lurched behind, the Kaioken aura immediately burst apart as soon as Cell hit it.

But then if you looked again below you would see that Gohan was holding back the knee with both hands as he had amazingly caught it. Gohan struggled and his hands trembled with the power they were attempting to hold back and Cell through gritted teeth tried to overpower his opponent.

But that was when a bright yellow flash happened in Cell Junior's face. And Gohan looked up with green eyes and his hair spiked up and became golden. The once black hair had turned spiked up in a golden crown donated with a single lone spike that pointed down in front of the forehead. Cell Junior immediately withdrew his knee and flipped back in midair. Gohan stood in the air in his full Super Saiyan 2 glory.

"Well it seems that the Super Saiyan 2 has decided to show himself. You see this is the way I remember you best. Saiyan…." spoke Cell Junior as he looked at him with a knowing smirk. "So this is the way it should be when I defeat you." then said Cell Junior as Gohan just looked at him with an impassive face.

"You should feel lucky, it's not every day that I have to concentrate my power through my whole body for an opponent nowadays. You really should feel honoured because you're quite an opponent." Said Gohan. "Naturally." replied Junior. "But what's this stuff about only "defeating" me? Don't you want to kill me?" asked Gohan. "Well of course I want to kill you. But I'm now allowed by the tournament rules." stated Cell Junior. "New rules, why don't we just kill each other?" asked Gohan, the anger in his voice was apparent. "No, why don't we stay within the rules. I prefer to beat you within the rules." then said Cell Junior. Well either it was an ego thing that he preferred to beat him within his own rules, or he wanted to impress the populous by beating their champion first within the rules gaining the moral high ground and then kill him afterwards, or he genuinely wanted a challenge and staying within those rules was the only way to win that challenge, the Saiyan genes in his makeup to thank? Either way, Gohan didn't care.

"Ready to resume?" asked Gohan. "Any time you want." replied Cell Junior. The two then started their combat again. The two vanished in a pair of blurs and soon the skies were filled with a cacophony of concussion shockwaves from their invisible combat. But this time they weren't using their space warping Instant Transmission technique to fight, no, they were using their own unimaginable speed to fight each other, and people were in awe. But every now and then their appeared one of them in a blur in the middle dodging a punch or kick or dodging a beam. The two threw beams like crazy and the skies were filled with a marvelous display of fireworks. But thanks to their incredible control neither of them were hitting the audience, or at least were diverted at the last second by incredible energy control. Clearly even Cell Junior was keeping his promise to stick to the rules.

Actually, Cell Junior was proving to be the most technical fighter Gohan ever fought. Every move was a perfect rendition of that move. Every move a masterpiece. He was a very incarnation of perfection after all. But that didn't mean that Gohan was no slouch himself. No, he in fact had a genius gift for this after all too. As a genius level hybrid with all the genetics and brilliance of two races at his disposal, the best of both worlds. Both in intellect and fighting acumen. But then Cell Junior also had genetics to thank, as the android embodiment of all things perfect in the fighting world, the genetic embodiment of all qualities of the greatest fighters ever. So when these two forces clash, nothing short of an astonishing level of power, speed and technique was attained.

"Are you following this?" asked Krillin. "Nope, totally lost." replied Goku. "Clearly their speed and technique have outstripped our vision." said Piccolo. "Yeah, I'm getting in only every fourth move. But what a do see is what technical prowess. These two are _real_ martial artist, what speed, and how polished their techniques are." said Goku as even he couldn't believe the level of fight they were witnessing. "It's the first time I can recall such technical fighting." replied Krillin.

But meanwhile, back in the fighting. Suddenly in the middle of the concussion shockwaves fighting there was a yellow corkscrew beam that appeared. That yellow corkscrew beam then began corkscrewing downwards and then in a blur Cell Junior came attached to the end of it. Clearly it was him that fired it and that it was a guided Special Beam Cannon. The corkscrew beam kept corkscrewing like a mini tornado and then when it reached ring floor it went straight. Gohan then appeared in a blur in the path of it and he had his middle and index fingers up at his forehead with electrified yellow energy concentrated in them. "Special Beam Cannon!" he yelled before shooting his arm and his fingers forward and a corkscrew beam of his own shot out of his fingers. The two beams collided and a bright white flash happened that blinded everyone. When the bright light faded, both beams had disappeared, perfectly cancelled out by each other.

Then, Cell Junior appeared in a blur and threw a punch at Gohan but Gohan blocked it and caught it with his left arm supporting his right forearm and the forearm was at an angle diagonal above. The punch was so powerful that the two skidded, Gohan skidding back and Cell following him. The two then began to fight fast paced as they skidded. They reached the edge of the ring fighting and when they did they both vanished in blurs. They then reappeared to the other corner of the ring still fighting at a fast pace. The two then blurred all over the place on the ring floor. The sounds of their zigging and zanking was apparent to anyone listening.

Then in the middle of this Celll Junior appeared alone in the middle of the ring and Gohan appeared off of him. Finally Cell Junior had had enough separation to do what he wanted. And then he got into a stance that was familiar to nearly all who watched it. "Hey that's." exclaimed Krillin. "Hey that's my technique." said Yamcha. And indeed Cell Junior had switched to the vaunted Wolf-Fang Fist technique.

Clearly Cell and Cell Junior had learned the move from their shared DNA with Yamcha. Cell then went on and used it against Gohan, the techniques of the Wolf-Fang fist were expertly used by Cell Junior. Every move recreated with perfection, and when used by someone of such technical expertise and execution with the speed and power of someone as Cell Junior, they became even more devastating than before. But once again Gohan was no fool, and he was well versed in the Wolf-Fang Fist and how to counter it. So every move Cell threw, Every technique he tried to employ from the vaunted fighting style Gohan countered and blocked perfectly. That was until…

"Double Wolf-Fang Fist attack!" called out Cell Junior, and immediately both claw-like fist on the sides of him turned into growling wolfs heads. "Oh no! Gohan!" yelled out Yamcha but it was too late. Gohan was hit by the double fisted attack and overwhelmed by the attack.

Gohan got up from where he was down. "How did you know that attack?" asked Gohan. "Clearly I've been keeping track not only just you over the years. I've been keeping track of all of you in recent years, and your new techniques." replied Cell Junior. "Well that's just fine and dandy." replied Gohan. The two of them then resumed their fighting.

Cell Junior then switched again to the Turtle style fighting and Gohan switched to the Demon style, both showing off their technical prowess in perfectly executing their various styles and from their backgrounds. Clearly again Cell Junior was proving to be the most technically gifted fighter Gohan had ever faced. And Cell then switched to the Crane style employed by Tien, and Gohan switched once again to the Turtle style himself, the two being perfectly set to counteract each other being from rival schools. Then finally Cell went back to what he called his "Perfect" style, the style employed personally by Cell and all of his minions. Gohan chose to stick with the Turtle style, or at least his personal version of it.

Cell Junior eventually got the advantage in the fighting, being more offensive while Gohan the defensive, dodging and blocking shots. The two of them fought with Gohan stepping back, constantly on the back foot as they vanished and reappeared all over the ring floor. Their actions causing small dust clouds where they stepped.

But what you wouldn't realise was that Gohan wasn't on the back foot at all, he was actually busy reading his opponent's pattern. For whoever you are, no matter how "perfectly" you fight, you always have a pattern, and you did not do that to a fighter of experience, and Gohan now had experience in abundance. His fights with Cell, Broly, his own father, Bojack and his numerous encounters with Brody over the years, have all given Gohan much experience in abundance over the last few years.

'1… 2… 3… 4… 5… That's the rhythm! Now Cell, prepare to receive this!' thought Gohan as he prepared his counterattack. At the precise moment of an opening Gohan loaded an overhead strike with his right arm and then unleashed a supersonic punch too fast to see. The punch immediately causded a sonic boom right there and caused ripple effect shockwave. The attack literally blew Cell's mind as the punch blew his head right up.

Things moved in slow motion as the body of Cell Junior recoiled and reeled back. Gohan was touching down on the ground as everything was slowed down. Then time sped back up and immediately Cell Junior grew a new head right on the spot, green gunk flowing as he did so. "What!?" yelled out Gohan as he didn't know that Cell could regenerate that quickly. His quick reflexes availed him not as Cell shot back up from his leaning back body and headbutted Gohan , and Gohan went flying back. 'I can't let him catch me in a pattern like that again. That was dangerous.' thought Cell.

Gohan flipped back as he was flying back and touched back on the ground on the ring floor somewhere close to the edge. "Who knew you could regenerate that quickly." said Gohan as the two of them were at a standoff. "There's much about me you don't know. I'm a much improved version of my father." said Cell Junior. "That's debatable Blubie." replied Gohan as the two stayed in a standoff.

Meanwhile, back at fighters' lounge, there was a certain person who was returning. "Out of my way!" yelled out an angry voice. "But please, mister Brody you must rest." Called out the whimpering voice of the doctor and infirmary team who was trying to stop him. "I'll rest when I'm good and dead." Replied Brody as he made his way out the corridor.

"Ah, Brody, so glad you could join us." said Goku. "What's going on? Where is that Jun-Yah jerk?" demanded the irate Brody. The hospital staff immediately let him go. "Well Jun-Yah actually turned out to be a Cell Junior that grew up and has come back to face Gohan . He wants us to call him Cell Junior. He's been training and watching Gohan train for the past seven years. He's fighting him right now. You're welcome to join us in watching?" explained Goku. Brody weighed the options and reluctantly decided to join. He shook off the arms of a medical attendant who was still holding on to his arm and walked up to the gang and started to watch from the thin high up window next to the entrance.

With the two of them then separated from their up close and personal fighting they reached into their bags of beam techniques. "Makosen!" yelled Cell Junior and he placed his hands up in front to his waist area with all ten of his fingers pressed up against one another and he concentrated a ball of yellow energy between them. "Masenko!" yelled out Gohan as he pressed one hand on top of the other and brought them above his head.

The two then shot their energy beams at one another. One a ball of condensed yellow and purple energy, the other a yellow and purple beam. The two beams collided with one another and created a perfect cancelling out effect. A bright flash generated from the two clashing beams and when the flash was over there was no more beams. Once again the two fighters had launched perfectly cancelling out beams.

But that was just a mask as just as the light went out it found Gohan charging in a streak of yellow, yelling at the top of his lungs. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!" yelled out Gohan. Cell braced himself by crouching down a bit and putting his arms in a cross guard postion. Gohan only charged fiercer and his yellow streaking aura grew bigger and stronger as the decibels grew louder in his screaming. "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" screamed Gohan as the streaking yellow streak burst forward faster.

And when he hit Cell Junior he burst through, breaking the biological android creation and his left arm broke off at the shoulder. Gohan tumbled through and landed on his hands and knees. Cell was stunned and in shock that such a thing could happen to him and remained stunned. Gohan then quick to react, got up and rushed over. He picked up the discarded arm by the hand and began ceremoniously beating the hell out of Cell Junior with his own arm.

Again and again and again Gohan wailed on Cell Junior with his own arm. But eventually Cell got tired of getting beaten and he grew his arm right back in the middle of the beating. He then used that new free arm to grab Gohan by the throat and slam him into the ring floor which Gohan broke through the tiled floor and created a hole or imprint on the ring floor. But Gohan wasn't done in yet as he kicked off Cell Junior and the abominable creation went flying in the air.

Gohan then quickly got up in his hole and brought his hands one on top of the other over his head. "MasenkoHA!" yelled out Gohan as he fired his signature beam. Cell barely had any time to get out of the way as he was still recovering from that kick. The beam went sailing past Cell but he didn't have time to get all of the way out of the way as his other arm this time, his right arm was disintegrated in the hot beam.

Gohan then picked up the once again discarded arm next to him and flew up. He then started to again beat Cell with his own arm. But then Gohan slipped behind Cell Junior and chopped off his wings with a hand chop. He then went out and kick off his legs leaving Cell Junior just a one limbed torsoe of his former self. Gohan then kicked him down. But Cell Junior regenerated quickly in the air, green ooze spitting everywhere. Cell Junior than landed on his hands and knees on the ring floor. Gohan landed gently a distance away from Cell. The two of them were at a standstill once again.

"You've proven to be quite the opponent. I had no idea you could be so brutal. Chopping off my limbs like you were some axe-murderer." said Cell. "I'm not my father, it comes with the territory. Plus it depends how my opponent pisses me off and you sir have proven to be a very piss off worthy opponent. It must be handy able to regenerate you limbs like that." replied Gohan. So far every move, every trick, every strategy employed by either candidate had been immediately countered or nullified by the other. But so far Gohan had had the slight edge in speed while Cell Junior had the edge in the area of brute strength. But Gohan made it up by actually being more brutal and Cell made it up by being able to regenerate anything he was hit with. Case in point they were evenly matched.

"Be that as it may I'm about to take things up a notch. Kaioken!" called Cell Junior and he was immediately encased in the red aura of the Kaioken technique. Only with this Kaioken orange electricity coursed and shorted across it. "So you want to play that game? Fine I'll play. SUPER KAIOKEN!" then called Gohan as he too was now covered by the red aura with orange coursing electricity in the technique taught to him by his father. Both combatants were now covered by the red coloured technique and shooting their power levels through the roof.

"Would you look at that!?" exclaimed Krillin. "Yeah, two Kaioken users at the same time." Replied Yamcha. "Obviously this is no ordinary fight." said Piccolo still calmly observing the match.

As the two warriors charged up and powered up, they then finally shot up into the skies in a pair of red streaks, the whining distinctive sound of the technique apparent. Concussive wave explosions littered the skies as the two fighters fought for supremacy in the airs. Every now and then a pair red streaks coming to and fro or a red streak charging at a waiting circle of red wedges would appear in between the concussive waves.

Then after one concussive explosion the two red streaks came running out and they danced in the skies as the two chased each other. Then at the cumulative point the two ran into each other and a great big concussive wave hit. The two then stopped and then two dots then started to float down and make their way to the ground. The two then turned and slowly morphed into Cell Junior and Gohan as they made their way downwards.

Gohan and Cell Junior landed in the ring, they were panting and gasping, short of breath. "*Pant*Pant* You know? You're proving to be a hell of an opponent." said Gohan through gasping breath. "Takes own to know one. Does this actually mean that you're coming to respect me?" asked Cell as he too was short of breath. "No way in hell." came the immediate reply. Both fighters then took a moment to catch their breath. Once that was done, they resumed their standoff.

"Good, I would hate for you to lose that fighting edge. You're certainly going to need it against me, as I'm about to get even tougher." said Cell Junior as he then went into into the stance you use to power up. "What are you doing?" asked Gohan.

"You don't survive in this world unless you _evolve_ , I'm about to show you how I've evolved since our last encounter." said Cell Junior. "What are you talking about?" asked Gohan. "I'm about to show you my evolution!" replied Cell.

The biological creature then began powering up, his yellow aura like a flame and blue lightning shooting out of him. The flame-like aura grew to an enormous size and Cell screamed at the top of his lungs. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

The winds generated by the force of his power up were intense and everything around the stadium was blowing back. Gohan remained in the epicenter of the turbulence with his arms up in an X over the from of his face as he continued to fight the force of the winds.

Soon a bright, brilliant light emanated from Cell Junior. A light so brilliant it was able to be seen from space. The screaming continued and it only seemed to get louder by decibels bit by bit. Then Cell was covered by a light blue energy that covered his whole body like a blanket or a second skin. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Then as decibels grew to it's maximum point the energy covering Cell Junior broke apart like a shell being broken from the inside. Cell screamed again and a mighty explosion of energy covered everything and a bright flash covered everything and everyone was forced to cover their eyes. The bright flash was seen from space.

Then' as the light faded and everyone uncovered their eyes they were greeted by a sight. A sight they didn't expect. Standing in the middle of the ring was Cell Junior in a new black armor. What was once blue was now black all over his carapace-like armor and the black spots had turned greyish white and his yellow flame aura glowed briliantly.

"So Blubie became Blackie, how original." commented Gohan. "I assure you the change in color isn't only cosmetic. I am now several times stronger than I have ever been before." explained Cell Junior. "Well good for you. I can feel it. So what do you call it? This new form of yours?" asked Gohan. "From this point on I am a black demon to your life. That's why I call this my Demon Form." explained Cell Junior. "Kinda metaphorical aren't ya?" commented Gohan. "I find that it's appropriate." replied Cell. "Well good for you." replied Gohan sarcastically. "Good, now if you want to give up now now's the time." replied Cell Junior. "Give up? Not when I have yet to put all my cards on the table?" replied Gohan. "All of your cards?" What are you talking about." questioned Cell. "I admit you are a challenge, but I have yet to show you." replied Gohan. "Show me what?" asked Cell Junior. "Ha! My full power!" replied Gohan.

"Goku? What's he talking about?" asked Krillin. "Oh boy, if he's thinking what I think he's thinking." said Goku as he prepared to brace himself once again.

Gohan powered up and his flame-like aura grew to a size far outstripping the earlier aura from Cell Junior. The aura grew as wide as the ring and the flame taller than the stadium. A strong wind blew bits of rocks all over the place.

"Woah! What is this feeling? It feels like Gohan is an entire dimension stronger then what he already is." commented Krillin as braced himself with one arm holding fast. "That is Gohan at his full power in this form. Gohan has mastered his Super Saiyan 2 powers to an extent I never could. He spent all of two years at one point staying in that form. He's now outstripped me by far and away. He's as strong as a Super Saiyan 3 in this form." said Goku. "Super Saiyan 3? What's that?" questioned Yamcha. "The next level of Super Saiyan, Gohan and I discovered it while on our training together. But Gohan doesn't rely on it, it drains his energy far too fast. That's why he's as strong as he is. I have to just transform just to keep up with him, and even then I'm no match for him due to staying power. His stamina is much higher than mine at that level in this form. My energy drains too fast." explained Goku. "Woah, if this Super Saiyan 3 or whatever you call it is as strong as you say, then I can't imagine how strong Gohan is at this moment." Said Krillin as he went back to watching the fight. "Yeah, but if what I'm feeling from Junior is right, then we might be in for a long evening." Then said Goku worriedly as he went back to watching the fight.

Meanwhile, there were two observers who's eyes were bugging out and their mouths hanging open. "Do you feel that Kibito?" exclaimed Shin, the Supreme Kai. "Yes I do Master!" exclaimed Kibito. "They're so strong, much stronger than I ever hoped to dream. We can't allow either of hen to have their pwers stolen to feed Majin Buu. The power alone might be enough to awaken him." Said the Supreme Kai, their eyes and mouths still bugged out.

The two fighters then disappeared in blurs and then the air above the ring was littered with shockwaves of concussion waves. But this time the power was much more stronger than ever before as the people in the audience could feel for themselves. This was no ordinary fight anymore, as the power of the concussion blasts was actually causing cracks in the ring floor. Soon the floor of the stadium and the stadium itself were full of cracks. People knuckled down and covered up as they felt the power of the blows above as the fighters tested the limits of their new powers.

Then, after a while of constant blows echoing through the stadium, there was a pause and the two fighters appeared through blurs and hanging high up above the ring floor.

"You're a pretty strong fighter Blubie." said Gohan. "Takes one to know one, Spikes." replied Cell Junior. "Spikes?" repeated Gohan. "Seemed appropriate." replied Junior. "Well nickname or not, I hope you weren't hoping on relying on that trick you used on Brody? If so because I've already seen through it." said Gohan. "Seen through it?" repeated Cell Junior. "Yes, it's an offshoot of the Instant Illusion technique. You've only adapted it and advanced it to incorporate your solid body and move around and use it as you please. I can do that too if I wish." replied Gohan.

He then demonstrated by fading out like an afterimage and then appearing to punch Cell Junior from the side. Cell reeled from the punch but then stopped himself in midair. "Well this changes things." He commented as he then faded out to avoid a kick from behind from the appearing Gohan. Gohan then faded out and they both disappeared. The two of them then traded appearing and disappearing all over the place in the air above the ring with each other coming in positions behind one another all the time.

Then they appeared in the middle of the ring facing each other and throwing punches simultaneously. But then they stopped and paused like there was a stoppage in time and afterimages of them in the middle of various poses of combat appeared in the airs while their real bodies stayed put where they were. Then the afterimages faded suddenly and disappeared and then the real bodies moved back again and punched each other simultaneously. It was like they moved to each other and they used their techniques to create practice runs of all the different scenarios they would fight with each other and coming up with nothing they both went back to what they were before. And then they had no choice but to connect, highly advanced stuff.

"Did you see that? That must be the most advanced technical fight I've ever seen!" exclaimed Krillin. "Yeah, with the way they used their techniques this is no ordinary fight. I feel this is the most advanced fight we've ever witnessed." said Piccolo as he still calmly analysed. "Yeah, I second that motion." replied Goku as he had wide eyes too.

Meanwhile the fighting had continued and both sides had decided to can it with their advanced afterimages. Cell Junior had turned to a new strategy. He yelled and screamed as Gohan came at him and then two new arms popped out over his shoulders and now Cell had four arms, obviously using the technique Tien had employed against Goku in the 22nd Tournament, the benefits of his acquired DNA.

The two then fought with Gohan countering with arms moving as fast as blurs and Cell moving the same. Gohan then moved back several steps but the arms elongated and followed him, the benefits of Piccolo's DNA. The arms moved and swished and swung an Gohan moved acrobatically to counter them. Two arms swished and swept below and above him but Gohan did an acrobatic barrel roll and avoided them. Then a punch came coming right at him but Gohan touched down and ducked down by leaning back with his whole body hanging back and the punch sailed over him.

Then in another acrobatic display Gohan grabbed the two overhead arms and then grappled them with his legs and then flipped over. He then flipped up in between the space between the arms and then flipped his way down the arms. He then Kneed Cell right in the cheek and the villain was rocked.

Gohan then touched down from his strike and then disappeared in an afterimage. Cell Junior retracted the arms and pulled the two extra arms back into the sockets right where they came from. Soon the whole ring was filled with afterimages of Gohan running around and stepping around with speed. Cell Junior appeared surrounded by them. Then one by one the afterimages faded one by one until there was nothing left and Cell was left alone. His eyes scanned all over the place as he silent scanned for his opponent.

"Woah, looks like Gohan is using his new speed to vanish." said Krillin. "Yes with his new speed Gohan is excellent at vanishing." said Piccolo. "Boy, I sure wouldn't want to be Junior right about now." said Yamcha.

And indeed no Z-Fighter would want to be in Junior's shoes. Cell's eyes darted from place to place as he tried to discern where Gohan would be.

"There!" finally yelled out Cell Junior as he punched to the left, but only hitting an afterimage of Gohan leaping away. Cell's eyes searched some more after the failed attempt. "There!" he yelled again, this time turning and punching behind him, but only hitting an afterimage of Gohan making a face with his tongue hanging out.

"WHERE ARE YOU!?" screamed Cell Junior as he backed up. "Here…" came the voice from behind and when Cell turned he was punched in the head and went flying. Cell then flipped over and then jumped high in the air above the stadium.

Cell Junior searched in vain as his head turned on a swivel in trying to catch his invisible opponent. Then he got hit from behind again and he was pushed forward, just a light tap. But Cell didn't get frustrated, he took a deep breath and centered himself, calming himself down and hoping some fresh thoughts would help him catch his elusive prey. That's when he got an idea of how to catch the speedy vermin.

Cell Junior then took his middle and index fingers, made a sweeping motion with his hand in an arc and in that arc balls of aquamarine green color in a semi-circle. The balls stayed put and they were of various sizes, some bigger, some smaller. Cell then gestured his hand forward with the two fingers and the balls went shooting by the hundreds all over the skies and the air above the ring inside and outside the stadium. The balls had all grown into about a soccer ball size in size. The balls all just hung there, hovering over the stadium, like a bunch of hovering lights.

Hey? Isn't that your technique Piccolo?" asked Krillin. "No, that's not quite my technique." replied Piccolo.

But clearly Cell Junior had read up and studied Piccolo's Guided Scattershot technique of which they were referencing. But something was different about this one, and Cell Junior demonstrated it.

He then closed his fist with the arm he was holding up forward in a signal to "close". The balls then began to move on their own and in random directions seemed to move back and forth. Clearly this wasn't Piccolo's technique. The balls were aall over the skies and they were dancing. An unknown dance.

Soon after a while of no movement there came the image of Gohan appearing in a blur and dodging one of the balls of energy. He then vanished back. But then he appeared once more dodging another ball in another location far off from where he was before. Soon the images of Gohan dodging balls of energy appeared all over the place as Gohan attempted to dodge the dancing balls.

But meanwhile, Cell Junior was in the middle of this chaos looking calm and serene with his eyes closed. Then, at a moment of pure precision, Cell opened his eyes and yelled "THERE!" and punched in a random direction. Apparently he made contact as as soon as he threw the punch the solid form of Gohan appeared and being punched.

Gohan righted himself in the air but he almost didn't have time to recover as he had to look up and see an incoming blast coming straight for him from above. Gohan dodged out of the way by moving back in the air. Then he disappeared back into the invisible world of speed he had held for the last little while.

Once again the images of the dodging Gohan dodging balls littered the skies. And once again Cell Junior calmly awaited the moment where Gohan would slip up and appear to his finely tuned senses.

Then finally after another period of waiting Cell yelled out "THERE!" and shot in a seemingly random direction and hit the solid Gohan. Gohan dodged another ball, this time from below but this time he didn't go back to run and hide back into his world of speed. No, Gohan stood in the center of the maelstrom and began firing blasts in all directions spinning around. Gohan stood and fired repeater volleys of blasts and made connections with each and every ball around him. The balls burst into explosions when they connected with Gohan's blasts and soon the sky was filled with smoke.

"Incredible!" exclaimed Krillin. "Incredible indeed, every one of thos balls were precisely controlled to move in random directions while Gohan's volleys are precisely aimed even in the fast manner in which they're launched. They are precisely aimed to connect with moving objects that are precisely controlled to destabilize Gohan. They're both monsters." said Piccolo.

Meanwhile, in the center of the smoke where there was a center that held no smoke in the air, Gohan held vigil for Cell's next move. That came when Cell tried to punch from below, but Gohan vanished in a blur and the Cell Junior countered by vanishing from Gohan's counterstroke which was a double ax-hammer from above. The two then traded back and forth vanishing and disappeared in blurs from the other's counterstroke. This went on for a while. Then the counterstrokes shifted when Gohan got the back of Cell, then Cell vanished and got the back of Gohan. Again and again they traded getting each others' backs. Then that ended when they both disappeared. A concussion blast appeared and then out of it came two figures. It was Cell Junior who was sailing away with Gohan in hot pursuit.

Cell then stopped someway and countered by powering up his aura and counterpunching Gohan. Gohan went reeling, recoiling from the hit. Then he countered back by as soon as he recovered he powered his aura and counterpunched Cell. Then it was Cell Junior's turn to reel back and recoil from the blow. But then he recovered and countered back but this time Gohan blocked the shot with his forearm parrying the shot. Then in the counter back Cell blocked the shot, soon the two degenerated into fighting hot and fast at an intense brawl with their auras smooshed together in a circle around them as they fought. Blue lightning electrified the air and the ground below them.

Then the call "Kaioken/Super Kaioken!" echoed across the airwaves as both Gohan and Cell Junior activated their techniques and red auras enveloped them, shooting their power levels higher than ever before.

The red ball of energy then shot up in two red streaks and the accompanying whining sound. The two red streaks then collided up above and a concussion wave hit. Then the two streaks climbed up again and collided three times more before they collided and created a big concussion wave. Then they shot to the left and collided once more for the final time and then the red auras vanished and all there was left were two dots that were way separated.

Both Gohan and Cell Junior held in the air high above the stadium and they were breathing hard, way separated by distance.

"You're proving to be quite the annoying pest." said Cell Junior as he breathed hard. "Funny, I was just thinking the same thing about you." replied Gohan. "It's time I took out my trump card. And just know that no matter how strong you are, you won't be able to stop this attack." then threatened Cell Junior.

"What are you doing?" questioned Gohan. Cell Junior put his hands high in the air and stood still. "What are you up to?" demanded Gohan.

But meanwhile, back in the stands people were feeling drained and small clouds of red smoke began to emanate from them.

"Chi-Chi, what's wrong?" asked Bulma as she saw her fellow mother doppled in pain. "I don't know, just suddenly I feel drained." Replied Chi-Chi as she held her stomach "Mommy, I feel funny." Said Goten as he little child sat on his mother's lap. "Actually, I don't feel so good either." Then said Bulma as she too doppled in pain. And it wasn't just them, people all over the stands were experiencing the draining effect as small red clouds came out of them.

"What are you doing?" once again demanded Gohan, this time more forceful. "Every person in the world whether they're evil or not has latent evil energy within them. I'm going to take it and concentrate it into a Spirit Bomb. An Evil Spirit Bomb." Then laughed Cell Junior.

"No, you can't!" exclaimed Gohan, not believing the horror of Cell Junior's plan. "I told you no matter how strong you are you won't be able to stop this. No plan you can make nor energy attack you can conjure up can possibly stop the energy of all the evil in the world all rolled into one! You're finished!" exclaimed Cell as he laughed at his own ingenuity. Meanwhile, the red ball of energy hanging above Cell Junior continued to grow bigger and bigger.

"Think, think think! There must be something I can do? Wait! The Spirit Bomb! I'll just counter him with the original mccoy." then thought up Gohan. He then placed his hand high up in the air.

"The people, the seas, the oceans, the land, the air, and all the creatures that inhabit then, please, give me a little bit of your energy." chanted Gohan as he concentrated for the technique taught to him by his father.

"Everyone! Give Gohan a little bit of your energy!" yelled out Piccolo. The Z-Gang did as instructed and held their arms in the air.

The ball of blue energy appeared over Gohan's head and it began to grow in size. "The animals, the fish in the sea, the mountains, the grass. Give me your energy." Gohan chanted as he concentrated on all the living things in the world. Soon he looked up and he noticed that the ball had grown to an enormous size, but still he noticed that Cell's ball was already bigger.

"Wow' that's just the energy from the living things and from the gang's group. But it's still not enough, I don't know from where else to get more energy?" he pondered, that's when he looked down and saw the stadium and all the people looking at him.

"HEY PEOPLE WATCHING THIS FIGHT! CELL IS DRAINING YOU OF YOUR EVIL ENERGY. I NEED YOU TO GIVE ME ALL OF YOUR ENERGY IN ORDER TO FIGHT HIM! PUT YOUR HAND UP IN THE AIR" EVEN THE PEOPLE WATCHING AT HOME!" yelled out Gohan, addressing the audience in the stands and even the viewers watching at home from the tv. The people did as they were asked as they knew the stakes and what they must do. People from all over the nations from all walks of life watching that fight on tv all over the world reluctantly joined in and collectively raised their hands up to the air and gave their energy to Gohan. Again the energy ball grew and this time it was huge, bigger than the stadium.

"Still not enough, Cell is pooling energy from the people all over the world. How aim I going to reach that many people?" asked Gohan of himself, that was when he heard a voice. "Maybe I can be of some assistance." called the voice, Gohan immediately recognized it. "Oh my gosh, it's King Kai." he said. "Yes indeed, I've been monitoring your fight and I'm willing to help. Just let me do the work, I'll patch you in to everyone on Earth." said King Kai.

"Okay!" replied Gohan. He waited a while while King Kai prepared his psychic link. "Okay, you're on." finally said King Kai.

"People of Earth, this is Gohan speaking, your world champion." addressed Gohan. "Oh my god it's Gohan." Said one citizen in a far off city. Everyone else in the world was hearing the same thing. "I'm currently locked in a battle with one of the children of Cell. This child of Cell wants to conquer you and re-establish the terror of Cell. Do you want his wave of terror to return? That drain you felt earlier? That was him draining the evil energy out of you. I need your good energy to combat him. Please, people of the world, give me your energy!" pleaded Gohan, the rest was up to their hands.

And then, by some miracle, everyone in the world, or at least "nearly" everyone in the world put their hands to the sky and surrendered their power. Billions of balls all around the world appeared over the peoples heads. Billions all around the world experienced this, and Gohan immediately felt the upsurge in power.

"Woah, this is the power of everyone in the world." he said as he looked up and millions of smaller white bluish balls of energy gathered and concentrated into the big orb over his head. The people in the stands watched the phenomena happening over their heads as their power and the power of the world itself was being gathered. The bluish white orb over Gohan's head grew to an enormously massive size.

"There! It's complete!" he finally yelled out after what seemed an eternity of waiting. "Good, because mine is complete too." said Cell as he too held a massive ball of energy, the same size but this time his was red. The two fighters in an instant threw their respective balls of energy at each other at the same time.

The two massive orbs of power met and in the middle came a massive clash. Winds of hurricane proportions sucked in everything that it touched. Trees, empty cars, stop signs, anything and everything was being sucked up except the people. Fortunately everyone in the vicinity was able to hunker down and hold themselves to the ground.

The clash of energies was so intense as at first the sides in the clash didn't move. Neither orb of power seemed to want to give an inch to the other and they stayed motionless for a long time. But then finally there began to tell. One side slowly but surely was beginning to gain on the other. Slowly, inch by inch the side of Gohan seemed to push further and further back the enormous power of the evil energy that was the Evil Spirit Bomb of Cell Junior. The power sped up little by little as they began to pick up more steam.

Soon the power was heading fast back at Cell Junior. Cell Junior on seeing this put his two fingers to his forehead and vanished in a flicker before the massive twin orbs of power could come to him.

The twin orbs made their journey fast and shot to somewhere in the ocean past the island. There was a massive blue explosion that covered the horizon and the blast was seen from space. When the blast died down there was massive crater and the ocean was parted and you could see the crater on the ocean floor hundreds of miles wide. Soon the water filled in and all you could see of the scar on the land was covered in water. People in the stands couldn't believe their eyes as they were bugged out on their sockets.

Gohan was left hovering in the air to look at the damage he had inflicted on the land but then he noticed Cell Junior appearing with his fingers on his forehead, obviously using Instant Transmission to escape his predicament. But the surprise was not total as Gohan was able to block the punch thrown by an angry Cell, the force pushed him back several yards in the sky.

The two then stayed in a silent confrontation as they were both short of breath. They then silently decided to bring their fight back to the ground as they both quickly floated back down to the ring. Both combatants silently appraised the other over the watching people.

'How did he do that? How did he counter my Evil Spirit Bomb?' thought an angry Cell. 'Boy that was close, that Evil Spirit Bomb was dangerous, I don't know how I managed to counter that?' meanwhile thought Gohan.

"How? How were you able to counter that?" asked Cell, saying out loud what he had been thinking all along. "Don't you know? Good always triumphs over evil. It seems that that saying holds true today." replied Gohan with a smug grin.

'He was able to counter my move. Not only that he's been able to counter everything I've thrown at him today. Don't tell me? He can go farther, evolve higher, go to higher dimensions, be an even more perfect being than me!?' thought Cell Junior in horror.

"No I won't accept this! IT'S NOT TRUE!" yelled out Cell Junior, screaming in frustration. His aura powered up and he shot straight up in the sky in a yellow streak.

"What is he up to?" asked Gohan of himself. His question was answered when he saw Cell, high up in the clouds charge up his attack.

"SPECIAL….. BEAM…." he chanted as he charged up a blue orb in one hand cupped at his side, and his fingers charging electrical yellow energy to his forehead in the other.

"No! He couldn't possibly. He can't do it! It's too dangerous to charge up that much energy. And besides that how does he know it?" asked Gohan as he saw that indeed Cell Junior was charging his own patented Special beam Kamehameha. How he knew it was irrelevant. Whether it was from watching him and applying it, he does have Piccolo's and Goku's and his own DNA in him so he does have the genetics to adapt it. Or he learned it and invented it all on his own using the combined DNA of Goku and Piccolo. Either way it didn't matter, Gohan still had to stop it.

The ball in Cell Junior's hand grew to an enormous size. He then combined it with his other hand and shot them both forward. "KAMEHAMEHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" screamed out Cell Junior as he shot his enormous amount of energy. The same giant bulb attached to a beam with corkscrew lines attached around it came out of Cell Junior. The bulb of the attack that came out was massive, much bigger than the one Cell Senior launched at Gohan during their fight. It was bigger than the stadium in size.

But Gohan just stood his ground. "Special Beam KamehameHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" he yelled out as he charged and fired his own attack quickly. The size was equal to the one Cell had brought out and the beam attached to the bulb was as wide as the ring.

The two beams met in the skies above and a massive clash ensued. The bulbs merged together and grew to a ginormous size, miles wide. At first there was no clear winner as both sides struggled for supremacy. The clash was about equal until Cell pumped in more power and slowly the attack began to push back Gohan's side.

But then Gohan pumped more power in and then it was Cell's turn to be slowly pushed back. But then Cell pushed back again and it seemed that neither side would get the advantage as they were brought back to parity.

There seemed to be no end in sight, but then Gohan did something. Something that would blow this whole struggle out of the water.

"Super Kaioken…. TIME TEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!" screamed out Gohan as the red energy aura enveloped his being and a strengthened beam shot up into the the struggle. Now, due to the piercing nature of to attack, when Cell's beam was overwhelmed by the other it didn't just push back. No, it broke the other one apart and the massive blue attack came right through the other.

"Impossible!?" yelled out Cell as she attack raced towards him and he was so caught off guard by the attack he had just barely enough time to put his fingers to his forehead. But the attack was so fast it caught Cell Junior just before he could teleport. The fiend was disintegrated in the blast.

Gohan meanwhile on the ground felt the attack go and hit Cell Junior and he released his hands from cupping up above. He exhaustedly and he caught his exhausted breath.

"Is it over?" finally asked the announcer as he finally peaked from behind the ring slab. "Yes, it's over." replied exhaustingly did Gohan, looking to the announcer. "Well it seems that Gohan has won this match. But rules are rules, due to Gohan killing his opponent we have to…." The announcer went to say but Gohan felt something as something went off in his head. He then looked up with an shocked look on his face.

"No, it's not over. I can still feel him." said Gohan. "What!?" exclaimed the announcer. "I don't know how he did it, but he is still alive. I can feel him, but just barely." replied Gohan. "Really?" asked the announcer once again. "Really." replied Gohan with a look of resignation. Gohan looked back up and awaited his rival's arrival.

Soon the aforementioned fiend reappeared with his fingers to his forehead next to Gohan and Gohan looked surprised at him. Cell quickly took the opportunity to kick Gohan. But Gohan's reflexes were so sharp he was able to block the kick with his arms in an X formation in front of his face. The kick was however powerful enough to push Gohan back and skid him on the ring floor.

Gohan then got up from his blocked move. "How did you survive? I felt you disintegrate! I know I did!" exclaimed Gohan once he got up from his block. "Fortunately for me you failed to destroy my core. I was able to regenerate my whole body thanks to that." explained Cell Junior. Indeed his whole body was wet from the green gunk that came out when his kind regenerates.

"Well looks like we're back to square one. But that whole regenation process must've taken a lot of energy out of you." surmised Gohan. "Same to you right back. That last burst of energy must've taken much out of you. That was dangerous using Suer Kaioken times ten." replied Cell. "Well, looks like we're in the same boat. Let's get back to the fighting shall we?" suggested Gohan. "Yes, let's." replied Cell.

Gohan charged in at him and streaked in. The punch missed as Cell Junior leand out of the way tto the right. But then Gohan slinged in and brought up his forearm and brought it up to hit Cell in the face. But as he fell back Cell turned his leg around and caught Gohan in the side of the head. That began an intense fight where the two of them stayed in the pocket and traded shots. It was a fast and furious affair where the two of them blocked, and hit each other with shots purely from the arms.

The fight was so fast and so furious and so powerful that a missed punch from Gohan blew a hole in the wall dividing the audience from the outside of the ring. A missed kick from Cell blew a chunk out of the top of the wall. Both fighters traded shots that powerful and the cumulative effect was around them the ring broke apart and created chunks of rock jutting out around them as they continued to fight.

Then they both tied up their arms in some sort of grappling holds and they were stuck. But then Cell got one of his arms free and used the opportunity to punch Gohan in the gut. "*GOOF*" went Gohan as the punch knocked the wind out of him. But that didn't mean that Gohan lost his senses as he took the opportunity to counter Cell and used his free arm to punch Cell Junior in the gut. Now it was Cell's turn to "*GOOF*" and the wind was knocked out of him.

Both fighters then clutched their stomachs and fell to their knees together. They were gasping for breath and writhed I pain together in a somehow brotherly bond of pain. Then they both stepped back and while still holding their stomachs regarded each other with a mix of pain and respect as they both sported new and old bruises and cuts from their lengthy combat. Both of them were breathing hard. "*Huff*Huff*" went Gohan. "*Pant*Pant*Pant*" went Cell Junior as he was noticeably shorter of breath than Gohan. It was a mirror effect to the last time when Goku fought Cell, only this time the situation was in reverse.

"Look, Gohan breathing shorter than Cell. He's got more in the tank." noticed Krillin. "Yes, it seems that mastering his Super Saiyan 2 powers has come in handy, his stamina is greater than Cell's. At this rate, he'll be finishing the job soon." said Piccolo.

"People to my watch we have reached the 29th minute of this contest. One more minute and the time will have expired and we will be forced to call this one a draw." announced the announcer, still doing his job after all this time.

'This guy is tough. He's taken everything I've thrown at him and he keeps coming back for more. I don't know what else to throw at him.' thought Gohan. 'He _is_ the strongest fighter I've ever known. He's shorter of breath than me. He _is_ the most perfect fighter, able to be more perfect than ME!' thought Cell in his own thoughts.

"No I won't accept this! You are not more perfect than me!" screamed out Cell. But tat was whengohan took his moment to pounce.

Gohan charged in and then grappled with Cell Junior, their hands locked in to one another. Their auras flared up and shot up like a pair of wicket flames and violent winds generated from wher they're standing. They were caught in a power struggle as each of them tried to overpower the other with their pure brute strength. But neither one could get the advantage in this struggle.

Then Gohan tried to break the struggle by unhooking his hand free and loaded up and going for an overhead punch and end the struggle. But then when Gohan threw the punch Cell multiplied into two and the other cell caught Gohan's punch. Gohan tried to get loose from the grip but couldn't get out ans the grip was too strong. Then both Cell's used their free hands to together cup them at the sides. 'Uh oh, I know where this is heading.' thought Gohan as he tried even more desperately to get free.

"Kameahame…/Kamehame…." chanted the pair of Cells. Gohan tried and tried to get free but he couldn't. A brilliant blue ball of energy appeared in the Cells' hands. "HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" they yelled together and shot the signature blast straight into Gohan. Gohan was rocked back. 'Okay, that's a new pain.' thought Gohan in some discomfort.

Gohan then went sliding down the floor of the ring creating a small trail of dust. Cell Junior than split back into one and leaped off into the air over the ring. Gohan got up, a little punch drunk and looking woozy but still on his feet. Cell then flew down to finish the job.

Now the Kamehameha had seen all sorts of variations over the years, hands, feet, super, the tandem multiform version invented by Gohan and executed by Cell Junior just now, even a Kamehameha belch that Master Roshi could do in his younger years. Pretty much all that had been done had been done. Now Gohan was about to add his name to the variations one more time.

Cell was too busy charging or he would have noticed…. Noticed the blue aura that Gohan was exhibiting. "KamehameHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Yelled gohan as he used his own aura to fire the signature attack without the use of hands or feet. The move took Cell Junior totally off guard and he was caught by it. The attack hit him full on and it was so hot and intense it melted his armor.

But as he sailed riding the attack Gohan wasn't done. Gohan appeared in a flicker behind Cell's path in the sky via Instant Transmission and he had a Kamehameha ready and cupped at his side. "KAMEHAMEHAAAA!" screamed Gohan as he fired the attack point blank right as Cell reached him. The combined blue beams then continued their path and hit right in to the grass away from the ring and created a crater there. When the beam died down in showed Cell Junior writhing in pain and on his back in the middle of a crater. Gohan landed down in the middle of the ring floor.

"You'd better stay down because that's all I got." was said to be heard Gohan saying exhaustingly. That was when the announcer remembered his job.

"Ladies and gentlemen the match is over! The winner of the match by ring out and wih seconds to spare is GOHAN!" yelled out the announcer. Finally, the greatest match anyone had ever seen was over.

* * *

 **Author's Final Thoughts:** **Well, that was certainly a ride. At over 13, 000 words this is by far and away the longest chapter I have ever done. I hope I trust it was epic enough this fight? This is by far the best fight I feel I have ever done so far. It was very much inspired by the fight between Gohan and the character of the same name Cell Junior, although I modified the fight. Much of it was directly taken from the original fight, other moments were taken from Goku versus Cell, others from Goku versus Metal Cooler, one moment was taken from Goku versus Majin Vegeta, and in others I was just plain original, one small moment was taken from Batman. If you have to steal, steal from the best. This fight I had in the offing since back at the end of my original run. I didn't have many ideas for the fight back then but I definitely knew I wanted a fight between Cell Junior and Gohan in the tournament, but I had no idea for much of the choreography, that came later when I found the inspiration to do this story. It was in my idea to do this fight from the very beginning I thought up Legacy, and I want to thank a certain person for inspiring me to do this long fight in a long chapter style. So if ALP113 if You're reading this, I hope you enjoyed it because you inspired me buddy. Now I hope you didn't think this was my best? Because wait until near the end of the story because I have in mind a fight that will top even this one in epicness. It'll be the most epic fight I'll ever do.**

 **Now I'm going to need you guys' help. Now I'm going to spoil you a bit. You see next chapter I'm having Gohan against Yamcha in the finals but I don't know who I want to win? I've got a plan for having either one win but I can't do both, so if you'll tell me who you want to win between Gohan and Yamcha I'll take that into deep consideration. It's your choice. So now, until next time….**


	12. The Finals

**Dragonball Z Alternate Path**

 **Chapter: 12**

 **The Finals**

* * *

Cell Junior was down on his back on the ground in a crater next to the ring, writhing and shaking in pain, his body wracked with bruises and cuts all over. He had reverted back to his blue and black spotted normal form out of his Demon form. Cell was not even down for a minute when the announcement was made.

"Ladies and gentlemen it is over! It's over, it's over, IT'S OVER! The end to what I think is the greatest match I think I've ever seen! Gohan has triumphed with what I can only describe as a genius maneuver!" exclaimed the announcer. The crowd was cheering rapturously at that announcement.

"YAY! That my son!" meanwhile exclaimed Chi-Chi in the crowds. "Yay! Big brother did it! He beat the bad man!" cheered Goten. "Yeah, boy you beat him like a champion!" cheered the Ox-King. "Boy, I almost felt like gohan was going to lose back there. I can't believe was a sound and technical warrior Gohan has become. That last move was brilliant, genius even! I've never seen a Kamehameha move or combination like that ever." said Master Roshi.

Meanwhile, Gohan was exhausted, so exhausted he dropped his Super Saiyan 2 transformation and dropped to his normal form and dropped to one knee and his hand on the ground as he didn't have the strength to quite stand up on his own. His friends immediately ran to him as soon as the match was over. Goku and Piccolo helped him up as he didn't have the strength to stand on his own.

"Gohan, that was the most amazing match I've ever seen! Well done, I'm proud of you son." congratulated Goku to his son. "Yes indeed, well done." said Piccolo. "Thanks..." Was all Gohan could tiredly get out. Congratulations were from all over and about a million questions about the state of his health were paramount.

"By the way, what was that last maneuver? What do you call it?" asked Goku. "I don't know which one you're talking about? There were a couple back there." exhaustedly responded Gohan. "Well, that no hand no feet, no _anything_ Kamehameha would be paramount?" suggested Goku. "Well, to be honest I don't know what to call it? I've never done it before, it was all on instinct." replied Gohan. "Maybe the Aura Kamehameha would be appropriate?" suggested Goku. "Yeah, Aura Kamehameha it is." replied Gohan, satisfied with the name.

"Excuse me! Coming through! Gotta do an interview here!" came the announcer as he made his way through the crowd of friends to conduct an interview. The announcer put a microphone in front of Gohan's face. "Gohan, you've just completed what was the greatest not only semi-finals match I've ever seen, but the greatest match anyone has ever seen. Tell us, how did you do it?" asked the announcer.

"Well, a lot of hard training and a lot of hard years of practice and a little hard luck came into the equation. But I can't take all the credit, that Cell Junior character was quite the strong opponent." replied Gohan. "And tell us, what was that last maneuver? I've never quite seen anything like that." then asked the announcer. "Well, to tell you the truth I charged up a Kamehameha using my aura alone and then finished it off with combining the Instant Transmission technique with the Kamehameha and combining those with the wave of the first technique together. I don't know what to call it, it was my first time doing that technique let alone together like that. I was too busy doing it than actually thinking of a name to call it." responded Gohan.

"Well in any sense it was an incredible end to an incredible match. Let's give him a big hand folks." then addressed the announcer to the crowd, an immediate rapturous applause followed.

"Anything more you want to add?" asked the announcer. "Not really, but anyway, I'm feeling very tired now so if you'll excuse me?" asked Gohan as he was still being held up by his friends. "Of course. Folks? Let us let Gohan recover from his ordeal." said the announcer as he ended his interview and left, the crowd applauded this too in understanding.

"Hey, Gohan, here's a Senzu bean." said Krillin as he gave the exhausted Gohan one of the miracle beans once the announcer left. The exhausted Gohan immediately recovered thanks to the health giving bean.

"Ah, thanks Krillin." thanked Gohan . That was when he noticed Piccolo standing over the lain body of Cell Junior. That was when saw that he had a hand ready to knife into Cell's body. "NO WAIT!" yelled out Gohan as he stopped Piccolo from ending things with Cell Junior permanently. Gohan rushed over at super speed and grabbed Piccolo's arm before it could knife into Cell's body.

"Hello!? He has to be stopped! He's too much of a threat for us to ignore. He has to be killed." yelled out Piccolo. "No he doesn't, if he ever gets into trouble again, I'll stop him." replied Gohan.

That's when Gohan turned to Krillin. "Hey Krillin, give me another one of those Senzu beans?" asked Gohan. Krillin wasn't sure. "You've already had one, but alright." replied Krillin as he threw one to Gohan. Gohan caught it and immediately did what no one saw coming. He leaned down and gave it to Cell Junior.

"Alright, That's it, you've lost your mind Gohan!" exclaimed Krillin. His sentiments were shared by everyone as they were shocked by what Gohan did. Cell Junior munched and ate the Senzu bean and when he felt it he jumped out of the crater and readied himself for action, leaping back and taking a stance, ready to take on any one of Gohan's friends if they tried something. But only Gohan came forward out of the group.

"You're _powerful_. I thought _I_ was fast, but you, you were able to keep up with me. I can always use another rival. To keep me honest." said Gohan while pumping his fist.

"Heh, that was a foolish mistake sparing me. I'll make sure you pay for that mistake. So until next time." finally said Cell Junior as he then flew away into the sky.

Meanwhile, Piccolo was having his own moment of reverie. "Just like Goku and I all those years ago." Said out loud Piccolo in low voice as he indeed remembered from all those years ago how he was spared by Goku at the 23rd World Tournament.

"Gohan, I'm so proud of you." said Goku to his son. "Thanks dad." simply replied Gohan.

Then, now that that's over with, the group went back to the fighters' lounge.

"Now that that's over with, let's get on with the tournament! We have one more semi-final to go. Would Yamcha and Mr. Satan please come to the ring." announced the announcer.

"Wish me luck." said Yamcha as he made his way out.

"Don't worry dad, I'm sure you'll do fine." reassured Videl to her father. "Oh sure, you don't have to fight a titan." said Hercule.

The two fighters made their way to the ring and pretty soon they were standing face to face with each other in the middle of the ring with the announcer in the middle between them.

"These two gladiators of the ring are both veterans of combat sports. Mr. Satan of course is a former Heavyweight Martial Arts Championship holder before he vacated his title to Goku . But since then this man has stayed busy training and being a star on the silver screen. But now he wishes to regain his prestige by becoming the world champion once again." promoted the announcer, raising his arm in Hercule's direction.

"And Yamcha of course is equally accomplished in the ring. Being a former baseball player and four time contestant at this tournament, this contestant is a veteran warrior. His accomplishments outside the ring are also legendary, being known as the "Hero of East City" he once saved the world from an awful threat to the Earth and has helped in many Earth threatening dangers as part of the legendary Z-Fighters. He previously retired from competition six years ago in the very first tournament after a long absence but he returned out of retirement just for this year. All of his previous outings have ended in the quarter-finals, but this year is different, having already passed into the semi-finals round. Does this mean he has a run at the finals this year? We'll find out!" continued the announcer, this time raising his had to Yamcha and promoting him. The crowds cheered wildly.

The announcer got out of the way. "Fighters are you ready?" asked the announcer. Both competitors nodded yes. "Alright then may the contest begin!" declared the announcer.

And from the word "go" both fighters were in action. Mr. Satan charged and went after Yamcha with a flurry of moves. Mr. Satan was giving everything he got while Yamcha was easily dodging and parrying his moves. It was clear who the superior fighter was.

Yamcha was moving back and Mr. Satan was following him all over the ring, the two of them going from corner the corner fighting. Then, when they got to the center of the ring again they vanished in a pair of blurs.

"Incredible! Both Yamcha and Mr. Satan have appeared to have vanished, using their super speed to move faster than the eye can see. But the eerie sounds of their combat can still be heard." said the announcer, still giving his play-by-play. Indeed they had vanished, but the sounds of their Hahs and their Hiyahs could still be heard. But if they could see, they would see Yamcha clearly dominating the fighting. But that wasn't just the issue. People expected this sort of fighting from Yamcha, but from Mr. Satan? They didn't expect this.

"Yamcha is clearly the superior fighter." said Vegeta. "He's only fighting at this level to entertain the crowd." said Piccolo. "Yeah, Yamcha is clearly better, but would you look at Hercule? Wow, what an improvement, even to keep up at this level." said Goku. Every detail of the fighting clearly evident to their and their friends' eyes.

Pretty soon the fast fighting stopped and both fighters reappeared in the middle of the ring. But clearly one fighter was not as overly winded as the other. It was clear who which one of them was more used to fighting at this level.

"Wow Hercule, you've really improved." said Yamcha. "Thank you, but it's all thanks to you and Krillin for training me. It's all thanks to you." replied Mr. Satan. "Well you're welcome." replied Yamcha. "Now it's so good that you trained me, now I'm going to show you the fruits of my training." said Mr. Satan.

The big man with the afro then began to concentrate. A yellow energy aura swirled and surrounded him and then he split into three.

"The Multiform technique. So he's strong enough to produce that?" stated Piccolo.

"Ready?" asked one Mr. Satan. "Ready!" exclaimed the other two.

"Ka Me Ha Me….." they all chanted as they cupped their hands to the sides and concentrated blue balls of energy with beams of light coming out of them in between their hands.

"The Kamehameha? So you mean to tell me he's strong enough to do that?" stammered a surprised Goku.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" yelled all three Mr. Satans at once and they shot their arms forward and shot the signature blue beams all at once at Yamcha.

The blue beams all converged onto one target, Yamcha. The beams twisted and twizzled and combined into one big beam, but Yamcha was equal to the task. He cupped his arms forward and caught the one big beam. Then after several tense seconds of holding it, the beam bounced off and deflected skywards, ending the threat to the audience behind him.

"Still so much to learn." Was heard Yamcha saying in an exacerbated manner. But Mr. Satan wasn't done yet.

He merged back into one and put his right arm into the air. "Destructo Disk!" he was heard to chant, yelling out the name of his attack. And immediately a yellow energy disk formed above his lifted hand.

Mr. Satan threw the disk at Yamcha but as it came Yamcha hopped over it and the disk went flying. The disk sailed over the watching audience and it cut through a billboard sign overhanging over the stands. The sign split in two in a diagonal line and fortunately the cut part fell back out the way of the audience below. The disk continued to fly in the air before it dissipated somewhere in the distance.

Mr. Satan was exhausted by those two moves and he was breathing hard. For the Z-Fighters it isn't very taxing at their stage, but for someone who was new at this it was very taxing. In fact it was impressive that he even made those two moves.

Yamcha settled back down. "Well that was impressive, too bad it didn't work. But those two moves were dangerous for the audience. You could've gotten someone killed if I hadn't had stepped it." Said Yamcha.

"Sorry Master, I was just trying to impress you with the moves you taught me. I'm such a lunkhead still." replied Hercule. It was surprising to folks to hear Mr. Satan call Yamcha so formally as "Master". Then again, it was surprising to them to hear that Mr. Satan had trained under him. But then again, it didn't surprise as much considering how humble he had turned out this evening, maybe they felt that training under some of the Z-Fighters served to humble him. In any case it seemed to have worked considering his improvement.

"Well consider me impressed. You still have a ways to go, but considering your improvement you should be proud. But now is time to finish this fight." said Yamcha. "Yes Master." replied Mr. Satan.

Yamcha disappeared in a blur and when he reappeared, he had his fist buried in Mr. Satan's gut. The big afro man then collapsed, unconscious.

"And there you have it ladies and gentlemen! The fight is over! Yamcha is through to the final round for the first time in his career where he will face Gohan for the championship! Wow, you couldn't script it any better, coming out of retirement to make it all the way to the finals!" declared the announcer.

After they carted Mr. Satan out of the ring that left Yamcha in the ring and he awaited Gohan. "Well, it looks like Yamcha isn't wasting any time, he's waiting for the champion to make his appearance. I guess we'll wave off the waiting time between rounds and just go to the final round right now! Gohan, if you please?" said the announcer as he called Gohan in.

Meanwhile, in the fighters' lounge, Gohan had on an excited smile, like he was anticipating this. "Well guys, wish me luck." he said before he went to go out. But he was stopped by someone speaking out.

"Gohan, you must not win this match." was heard a voice. Everyone turned to find that it was Shin who had spoken from across the room.

"What? Why?" asked Gohan. "I cannot tell you the details just yet, but it is of monumental importance that you do not win this match." said Shin. "I'm not quitting, I don't care what you say, I have this match in the bag." Then said Gohan as he stormed off. Shin had on a look of disbelief as he couldn't believe Gohan hadn't listened to his plea, now it was only a matter of fate.

Gohan walked out to the ring to a rapturous welcome by the crowd. As the champion and after his latest win over the child of Cell, this made him bonus points with the crowd if he hadn't had already. The two fighters found themselves staring back at one another in the ring waiting for the word go.

But meanwhile the words of Shin got Goku and the rest of the others curious as to what he could mean.

"Excuse me? But what did you mean that Gohan losing would be of "monumental" importance?" asked Goku. "They do not know it, but I believe the winner of this tournament is going to be attacked." said Shin. This sent alarm bells going off in the others heads. "Attacked? Attacked by who?" asked Videl. "By Yamu and Spopovich." replied Shin. "Those two punks that you said would attack Gohan earlier?" suggested Vegeta. "Yes, I was wrong in my earlier assumption, but now I believe they will attack the winner only whoever it might be." replied Shin. "Even so both Yamcha and Gohan can handle themselves. They can handle whatever attack those two can make." Said Goku, reassured in his son's and in his friend's abilities. "Be that as it may it is crucial that they be attacked, preferably not Gohan, and when they do it is crucial that you do not interfere no matter what. I cannot explain just yet but you are going to have to trust me." said Shin.

"Trust you? Call me crazy, but you have been wrong on Gohan being attack before. I have no compunction of putting my trust in the hands of some low down elf like you." Said Vegeta, giving voice to that distrusting part of everyone there, even if he was a bit crude. That was when Piccolo snapped.

"Vegeta be civil, that is no way to speak to the Supreme Kai." Piccolo said. Now that sent schockwaves throught the group as each put on their each ditinctive shocked looks on their faces. "What!? Supreme Kai?" sputtered Vegeta. "Gah!? I heard stories from King Kai but I thought they were just that, just stories! Shin you're the Supreme Kai?" said Goku, himself shocked.

"What are you doing here? And what do you want with Gohan?" asked Piccolo, giving voice to the question everyone else was thinking about. "It is not what I want, but what others want." Said cryptically the Supreme Kai. "You're talking in riddles! Just tell us what the blasted problem is?" yelled out Vegeta. "Do not be alarmed, Gohan and Yamcha are in no danger, it is just their energy that Yamu and Spopovich wants." explained the Supreme Kai. "Energy for what?" asked Goku. "I cannot say in specific just yet, but it is for their master and it is for a dark purpose indeed. The fate of your world hangs in the balance." said the Supreme Kai.

Meanwhile, attention went back to the ring. *(Gohan, forfeit this match.)* was heard Piccolo in Gohan's mind, using their telepathic link to speak. *(What? Piccolo? Forfeiting? I'm not forfeiting, I've got this match in the bag.)* replied Gohan through their link. *(Do it, the fate of the Earth hangs in the balance. And remember, whatever happens, don't interfere, do it for me.)* replied Piccolo. *(Alright Piccolo, I'll do it for you.)* Gohan didn't have to like it, or understand it, but he would comply if it was for the fate of the Earth.

"This match has all the makings that you want in a match. The young unbeaten champion and the long time veteran who's long overdue his due. But for those of you tuning in who haven't heard the story here's what's going on. Gohan is the young unbeaten champion who's held the title ever since he was eleven years old. His first two opponents today may have mysteriously forfeited, but that doesn't mean that he hasn't earned his position in the finals. In the previous round he fought the battle of his life against an opponent who was almost quite literally the son of a demon who once threatened the Earth." declared the announcer.

"And as for Yamcha's road to the finals was a little less rocky, but no less treacherous. He fought a surprisingly hard match against Spopovich, then he was forced to watch his next opponent forfeit. Then he fought a relatively exciting bout against a revitalised Mr. Satan. But that was hardly the story, because Yamcha came out of his self-imposed retirement from competition and made it all the way to the finals! How about that? Outside the world of competition these two are friends, but now they've made it to finally facing off with each other in the World Tournament finals! Wow! Isn't that amazing? The intangibles in this match are off the charts, I can't wait for the match itself. Let's GOOOOOO!" went the announcer, promoting the event.

The announcer was just about to signal for the match to start, Gohan was about to motion for him to stop, but then he was surprised when Yamcha motioned for him to stop first.

"Gohan, you're the champ, you're the world's strongest fighter. I don't have any chance against you and we both know it. That's why I'm forfeiting this match." said Yamcha. The crowd gasped at this turn around.

"Sorry Yamcha, but I can't let you do that." Said Gohan. "And why's that?" asked Yamcha. "Because I'm the one who's forfeiting." Said Gohan. Now it was Yamcha's turn to look surprised and the crowd gasped along with him.

"But why? You're the champ, you deserve to win." Said Yamcha, clearly confused as to the whole situation. "Yeah, but I'm tired of it, you can have the title. And besides, what I can't lose today I can't win back next year? And besides, look at what you've done today? Coming out of retirement to make it all the way to the finals? And look at who you beat in order to get here? Beating both Yamu and Spopovich and beating Mr. Satan in order to make it to the finals. You deserve to win, it's time _you_ became world champion." said Gohan, all with a grin. The look of shock at those words was evident on Yamcha's face.

"So what are you saying?" asked Yamcha, still not coming to quite realise it yet what was happening. "I'm saying that you win Yamcha, you're the world champ." said Gohan with a smile.

The look on Yamcha's face morphed from shock, to amazement, to pure happiness. "so who's the one who's giving up?" finally asked the announcer, still confused as to the whole situation. "I am." Replied Gohan.

"Well there you have it ladies and gentlemen, whether by happy accident or design, Gohan has forfeited his title to his friend Yamcha!" declared the announcer. The crowd burst out in cheers for what they just saw as the long time veteran and formerly retired contender finally getting his due as world champion.

"I did it! I did it! I did it! I did it! I'm the world champ!" yelled out Yamcha as he hopped up and down with his fists going up in the air and down again. As Yamcha celebrated, the crowd celebrated and confetti flew all over in the air.

"Take it in Yamcha. You deserve it." was heard Gohan saying as he observed his friend jumping up and down in celebration.

"Oh!? And I almost forgot. This is yours." Then said Gohan as he then removed his championship belt he still had around his waist. Yamcha stopped his celebrating as he saw what Gohan was doing. Then Gohan presented and personally strapped the belt around Yamcha's waist.

"Thank you Gohan. You'll never know what this means to me." said Yamcha. "Then don't say it. It doesn't need to be said. I know." replied Gohan.

"It doesn't matter who wears the belt. You're looking at two tremendous champions!" was heard the announcer saying and he had tears in his eyes. Many members of the audience had tears intheir eyes at that moment.

"Baby!" then was heard a voice from the crowd. "Babe?" uttered Yamcha. He saw his blue haired girlfriend Maron make her way out of the crowd in the audience. She had been there apparently to watch to the whole thing. She then made her way to the wall and then sat on it before leaping off. Yamcha made his way out of the ring and caught it.

"Oh baby you're my world champion now." Said Maron as she was held aloft by Yamcha. "Babe, I so love you." Said Yamcha as he then gave her a quick peck on the lips. Then he then put her on his shoulder and hopped back in to the ring. Nothing filled everyone there who was watching more with hope than seeing the image of the long time veteran warrior with his girlfriend sitting on his shoulder celebrating with confetti flying everywhere. Gohan had on a smile as he observed everything.

But meanwhile, dark forces were preparing their assault. "Do you think you got it Yamu?" asked Spopovich. Yamu had a strange clock-like device with a spike and a handle in his arms. "Yeah, but remember hold him down and don't let go for anything." said back Yamu. "Don't worry, I won't let go for anything. I still owe that guy for beating me in the tournament." replied Spopovich. The two of them then charged and made their approach.

"THEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERE!" signalled Supreme Kai as he sensed he attack coming. Yamcha and Gohan also sensed them coming.

"Looks like we have company." Said Yamcha as he quickly set his girlfriend down and prepared to receive the incoming threat. But then Supreme Kai held up his arms and sent an invisible pulse of energy. Yamcha felt his body stiffen up and he couldn't move.

"I… can't… move…" was heard Yamcha saying as his body clamed up on him. The two fiends made their approach without any resistance and Spopovich wrapped his arms around Yamcha and Yamu stabbed him with the strange apparatus. Yaamcha screamed out at the top of his lungs as he was stabbed. The strange device then began to glow and a brilliant light of shooting beams came out of it.

"Hey, you can't do that to my hubby!" was heard Maron saying as she then went to interfere. But then Yamu simply slapped her away and she was left hobbled on the ground holding her cheek as she was shocked that a man would strike a woman like her.

Gohan had to clench his fist as he watched the whole scene play out. 'Sorry Yamcha. But I promised Piccolo I wouldn't interfere.' thought Gohan.

The rest of the Z-Fighters looked worriedly as the whole scene played out. "Are you sure he's going to be alright?" asked Videl, addressing the Supreme Kai as herself feeling worried and the whole situation. "Do not worry. As I said Yamcha is in no danger. I will make sure of it." replied Supreme Kai.

The device glowed brilliantly and it came to a point it could be seen from the island from way up above in the sky. But then I settled back down and the device stopped glowing. And when it did Yamu removed it and Yamcha fell back down in a heap, his energy drained and his skin taking on an ashen complexion. Then the two mischief makers then flew off with the device in hand.

"Come on! We can't let them get away!" hollered the Supreme Kai. He then ran out the entrance and flew off in pursuit. Videl ran out to Gohan.

"Gohan, are you alright?" she asked. "Yeah I'm fine. But what about Yamcha?" he asked. The big Kibito came along. "I'll take care of him. You just get along with the others." he said. "Would someone please tell me what's going on here?" asked Gohan. "No time to explain, just go, the Supreme Kai said he'd tell us on the way." said Videl. "Supreme Kai? What's going on?" once again asked Gohan.

"Wait a minute!" heard a voice. Gohan and Videl looked to see a steaming Brody stomping along their way. "You're not hoping of getting around our little match are you?" asked Brody, grabbing Gohan by the scruff of his shirt. "What are you talking about? You lost so we didn't have a match." then replied Gohan. "Don't give me that! I only entered this stupid tournament in order to have a mach with you, and I'm still having that match!" then said Brody. "Fine, but if you want a match that bad then come with us. You'll make sure we have our match." Then suggested Gohan. Brody found it hard to dispute that offer.

"I'd better tell my wife what's going on." said Krillin back at the fighters' lounge. "You'd better tell all our wives." then suggested Goku. Krillin did so and flew over to where their group of friends and family were gathered in the stands.

"….. So then we're following the Supreme Kai to find out what is going on around here." finished explaining did Krillin. "Alright, but promise me that Gohan will be alright?" asked out loud Chi-Chi, her voicing the approval of the other wives. "Sure, Gohan will be fine. He's the world's strongest fighter after all." reassured Krillin. "Can I come?" asked Goten. Krillin looked at him with an apologetic look. "Sorry little guy, but you're not yet strong enough for an adventure like this." replied Krillin. "Ah phooey." was heard the little tyke utter. Disappointed that he wasn't allowed on the world saving adventure.

Krillin then left off a flew to follow in the direction of the Supreme Kai left. The rest of the group then ran out of the fighters' lounge and shot off in pursuit of the Supreme Kai. But Gohan and Videl remained. They remained to make sure Yamcha was alright.

A pair of medics with a stretcher made their way to the field. "I'll take care of him. Your services are no longer required." said Kibito as he waved them off. "Sir? Are you sure?" asked one of the medics. "Sure I'm sure." As he sent them a death glare. The two medics then scampered away in fear.

"Are you sure my hubby will be okay?" asked Maron, now back on her feet and looking over in worry at her hobbled boyfriend. "Mam, you have my word of honor." replied Kibito.

The big man then put his arm on the fallen warrior and a yellow aura permeated around them. Soon the colour returned to Yamcha's face and then he was up.

Yamcha checked himself. "What did you do? I feel great, better than I was before I think." asked Yamcha. "If you want answers I'll tell you on the way. But we must hurry the others are ahead and if we want to catch them we must move quickly." said Kibito. "Sure, a shot at those guys, count me in. I can't have the world champion look like a weakling. Besides, if even Krillin can help than so can I." said Yamcha.

Meanwhile, Gohan was busy looking up to the sky next to Videl. "Well, it looks like another one of those days that can get really dangerous. Another "save the world" type of day." said Gohan, getting philosophical. "Yeah, but I don't know of anyone I'd rather be with for one of "those" days." Said Videl returning a look to Gohan. Gohan knew that she was completely in love with him and wanted to do more with him. If she wanted to accompany him on another one of his world saving adventures, then who was he to say no? "Yeah, I guess that's right." replied Gohan.

"Wuld someone please tell me want's going on?" asked the announcer as he was totally in a fog as to what was going on. "Sorry, we're not too sure what's going on either. But whatever it is it has the fate of the world involved." replied Gohan. "Then go, go and be the hero we all know you can be." Replied the announcer with a understanding face. And at that both Gohan and Videl, in accompaniment of Kibito and Yamcha, lifted up into the air and then one they were high over the stadium, they burst forth and rocketed out in white streaks. Off to find out the secret about why was there an attack and why the Supreme Kai was involved. Off to another adventure…

* * *

 **Author's Final Thoughts:** **Well, now we're going from the World Tournament arc into the Buu Saga. Sorry Gohan fans, but I had to make him lose by forfeit to Yamcha because it was the only way out. It was the only way I could see logically that I could get Yamcha to win without Gohan looking weak by losing to him. That and it was the only way I could make the rest of my plans go forward. You see I couldn't give Majin Buu the energy from Gohan because Gohan is so strong now that that energy would revive Buu too quickly. He would be at full power right away. But again, sorry that this took so long, but I hesitated for several days and the chapter took longer than expected.**

 **And any way, the reason why the previous chapter took nearly a month in between updates was largely because the French Open was on. So firstly I hesitated for several days during the week before the French Open and when it came time for it there wasn't enough time for writing left before I could write before the French Open. Then tor two weeks straight it was on and I couldn't write because firstly the hours it was on didn't allow me time in the library and secondly I was in such a Tennis mode of thinking I couldn't write even if I tried. Then I hesitated again for several days ahead of my writing and then when I finally wrote, it took so much longer than expected to write because it took a week and a half to write it all down. So there was my little adventure to get the biggest chapter of my life so far done.**

 **And in any case I forgot to mention it the past couple of times by my library is now open on Sundays. So that means I have more time to write so you can expect update times to be shortened. So anyway, that's the news with me. So long, see you next time.**


	13. The Wizard's Curse

**Dragonball Z Alternate Path**

 **Chapter: 13**

 **The Wizard's Curse**

Somewhere over the skies, a dark pair were flying overhead carrying a sinister device with a dark purpose. Unknown to the two, Yamu and Spopovich, the Supreme Kai was following them.

But little further he was joined by others.

"Hey! Wait up!" hollered Goku's voice. The Supreme Kai turned back to find Goku, Piccolo, Vegeta, Krillin and Brody catching up to join him.

"Glad you decided to join us. And thank you. Without your help I wouldn't be able to defeat them." said the Supreme Kai.

"You need _us_? To defeat those two?" asked Goku, clearly confused as to why the Supreme Kai would need help in defeating the two assailants.

"It's not Spopovich and Yamu that concern me. It's the wizard controlling them." quickly replied the Supreme Kai.

"Huh? A Wizard?" questioned Piccolo. "Yes. Long ago when human kind was still in its infancy here on Earth. There was a powerful wizard at the edge of this universe named Bibidi first appeared. With him he brought with him a terrible creature whose sole purpose was to destroy. The name of that monster was Majin Buu." explained the Supreme Kai.

"Buu huh? So what did this guy do?" then asked Goku.

"Majin Buu had no feelings or conscious. He was designed as an instrument of terror. His sole purpose was to eliminate all living things and he was very good at it." again explained the Supreme Kai. Vegeta for his own reason smirked at that.

"With Majin Buu under his control Bibidi went about systematically destroying all life in the universe. Hundreds of planets were reduced to rubble. Entire Galaxies were wiped from existence. There was no force able to withstand his evil power." said Supreme Kai.

'He he. This Majin Buu sounds like he would've made a decent Saiyan.' thought Vegeta. At that, the Supreme Kai immediately turned to him.

"No, you're wrong Vegeta. At that time there were five Grand Kais, each of them a thousand times more powerful then the one you call Frieza. When the battle was over only one survived. He would've wiped your entire Saiyan race with a breath, like he did so many others." said the Supreme Kai, teaching Vegeta a lesson.

"Woah! Not good." exclaimed Goku.

"Grrr, why didN't someone tell me he could read minds." said Vegeta in frustration.

"In time Majin Buu became so powerful that even Bibidi had difficulty controlling him. Whenever he would need rest Bibidi would cast a spell that would place Majin Buu in a ball until the counter spell was invoked." explained the Supreme Kai.

* * *

"Bibidi used this spell to transport Majin Buu from planet to planet. The ball was sent here, the Earth was intended as Majin Buu's next target." explained Kibito to Gohan, Videl and Yamcha. Continuing the explanation the same way as where the Supreme Kai was going to the three heroes.

"No, that's terrible." replied an aghasted Gohan.

"Obviously this action was prevented. But the ball containing Majin Buu remains here on Earth to this day." continued to explain Kibito.

"Yes, the Supreme Kai could've destroyed him, he chose instead to leave him hidden." Said Kibito.

"I don't get it, why didn't the Supreme Kai destroy him when he had the chance?" Asked Gohan.

"Because Majin Buu is no threat as long as he is confined to that ball. And until now we thought Bibidi was the only one who could release him." Replied Kibito.

"Huh? Until now?" exclaimed Gohan in shock.

"It would seem that we have discovered another." Said Kibito.

* * *

"Bibidi had a son. He's her on Earth." Said the Supreme Kai.

"Huh?" exclaimed Goku.

"Bibidi named his son Babidi. At all costs we must stop him." Said Supreme Kai as the others followed him. At last the others had a name, Majin Buu and the evil wizard Babidi.

They soon found themselves pursuing Yamu and Spopovich to a rocky terrain. The Supreme Kai with his telescopic vision managed to see the pair ahead o them.

'That's it drones. Lead the way.' Thought the Supreme Kai. Piccolo then came up to him in the formation.

"It's pretty obvious that you were able to defeat this wizard Bibidi before he could unleash Majin Buu on the Earth but you didn't destroy Majin Buu. No, you left him lying dormant." More stated than asked Piccolo but still he left him a question.

The Supreme Kai turned to him. "That's right, we thought it was best that way. We believed Bibidi was the only one who could release Majin Buu. We were mistaken in that belief. Bibidi has a son, also a wizard. And if he isn't stopped Majin Buu will live again." Said the Supreme Kai.

"So I guess Bibidi's son is controlling the guys from the tournament?" asked Goku.

"Yes. His name is Babidi. And as often as is the case in this universe, the son is just as evil as the father." Said the Supreme Kai.

"Great, why does that not surprise me?" lamented Krillin.

"Then it's simple all we have to do is stop Babidi from waking up Majin Buu right?" surmised Goku.

"Right, but I'm afraid it won't be as easy as you make it sound. Babidi's abilities as a wizard are not to be underestimated. It may take all of us to defeat him." Said the Supreme Kai.

"Wow, sounds like this guy is pretty strong." Said Goku.

The Supreme Kai turned his eyes towards Goku. "Babidi's strength lies in his magic. Physically he is not very powerful. Nor was his father, but a wizard does not need to be." Stated the Supreme Kai.

"Instead his magic enables him to harness the evil that exists in the hearts on people like Yamu and Spopovich and thereby control their actions. Imagine if someone truly powerful were to fall under his spell." Said the Supreme Kai.

* * *

Meanwhile… back behind the others still flying over the ocean was Kibito, Gohan, Videl and Yamcha.

"So I don't get it? If Yamu and Spopovich didn't enter the tournament to win, then why were they even there? I mean what did they even do to me?" asked Yamcha.

"Babidi intends to resurrect Majin Buu. But to do this requires an enormous amount of pure energy." Explained Kibito.

"So they came after me?" asked Yamcha.

"Babidi sent them to the tournament because he believed it was the easiest place to gather such an enormous amount of pure energy. Only after you were announced as the winner of the tournament did you become their target. The Supreme Kai and myself knew that they would be sending someone to the tournament, we also entered. The ball containing Majin Buu has vanished. We journeyed to where it lay before but found no sign of it. And we believe that it is in Babidi's grasp and that he waits only for the energy to open it. And upon his success, the world will fall into darkness the like of which has never been viewed by human eyes." Explained Kibito. At that point he let that information sink in.

"Hold on a minute?" asked Gohan. He then dropped back in the formation to the rear end next to where Yamcha was.

"Are you sure you want to join us? It looks like this could be one of those days where it can get really hairy. The type where the fate of the world is decided. You don't have the best luck record out of us when it comes to that." Asked Gohan at Yamcha.

"Don't worry about me. I just won the World Martial Arts Tournament today so I think that my luck is holding fine. Besides I may not have the same strength as I had 6 years ago and I may not be as strong as you or the rest but I'm still strong enough to make a difference if need be." answered Yamcha.

"That's good to hear." Said Gohan. He then flew up next to Videl. "Videl, same question." stated Gohan.

Videl could only give a real confident smirk. "Do you even have to ask? I gave you my answer before. I may not be as strong as you yet, but I can still hold my own. I'm at least as strong as you were when you fought Cell 7 years ago."

"Yeah, that's what I'm afraid of. You have all this power, but it may not be enough this time. These guys sound serious and I couldn't forgive myself if something were to happen to you." Said Gohan.

"I appreciate the concern, but I want to do my part. It's my decision and I want you to respect me enough to respect my own decisions. Besides, that's why I have you around." Joked Videl. Gohan and her shared a laugh.

"That's good to hear also." Said Gohan.

Gohan then flew up to Kibito. "Alright, we're all ready." Said Gohan.

"That's good to hear. The others are farther ahead then I expected we have a lot of ground to cover." Said Kibito.

"Right." Concurred Gohan as he and the rest boosted up their white auras and began to really move it.

* * *

Soon enough they caught up to the rest of the gang.

"Hey, there they are." Said Gohan as they saw the others up ahead. "Hey dad it's us!" yelled Gohan as they got close.

"Hey look it's Gohan and the others." Said Krillin.

"About time you guys caught up." Said Goku looking back to check out his son catching up. The supreme Kai and Kibito shared a pair of acknowledging smirks.

Gohan flew up next to his father. "We've been waiting for you." Said Piccolo next to Gohan. "Thank you." Replied Gohan.

"Glad you're here. Looks like we've got our work cut out for us again Gohan." Said Goku, but not without his trademark confidence. "I heard." Replied Gohan.

"But let's have some fun this time. It's been way too long." Said Goku giving his fist at Gohan.

"They sure seem relaxed. But then Goku said it was going to be an easy one." Remarked Krillin.

Meanwhile the pair the group was chasing landed in a valley where tall rocky mountains.

"Look, they're landing." Remarked the Supreme Kai. The others followed suit and began to land.

"But there's nothing out here?" remarked Krillin.

"That's odd. We searched this entire area before." Said Kibito as they were landing.

They all quickly landed on top of a rocky mountain overlooking the valley below and hid amongst the rocks.

"Everyone suppress your energy. We don't want them to know that we're here. Not just yet." Said the Supreme Kai.

Down below they saw a small white structure in the middle of some recently disturbed ground. Down there the saw another figure with Yamu and Spopovich. The alien reminded most of the gang of Frieza's third form.

"Is that Babidi? The one on the left?" asked Goku.

"No it's not, it's one of his minions." Answered the Supreme Kai.

"Hey, that ground looks like it's been disturbed recently. Like it was all dug up or something." realized Goku.

"Oh it was so obvious now. That's why we couldn't find his spaceship when we were flying over. He buried the whole thing underground." Exclaimed Kibito.

"And there's a chance, Babidi has learned that Kibito and I have followed him to Earth. Otherwise there would be no reason for him to hide his ship." Surmised the Supreme Kai.

"I say we attack them now. The more time we wait the more time they have to resurrect Majin Buu." Suggested Piccolo, looking worried.

"No, we will bide our time. They will release Majin Buu outside the ship. They wouldn't want it completely destroyed. We will wait for the right opportunity to present itself." Said the Supreme Kai. But while he was talking, the alien who looked like Frieza went inside the ship.

That was when Gohan looked down, he noticed a family murdered on their nearby property. Gohan had to suppress his anger at that, but it wasn't easy.

"Hey, someone's coming out." Remarked Piccolo. The sound of an elevator coming out was heard coming from the small structure.

The others waited for the sound to reach it's climax and when the distinctive click of the elevator stopping did two figures emerge. A small yellowish green alien that sort of resembled some sort of bug. And a tall red devil looking person with a goatee on his face in a blue suit with his chest open and showing his broad muscular build and a white bat-like cape.

The Supreme Kai looked shocked when he saw those figures. "Dabura!" he exclaimed. "What is he doing here?" asked the Supreme Kai.

"That cursed wizard! He's even managed to ensnare, the King of the Demons." Exclaimed Kibito in shock.

"Which one? Which one is Dabura?" asked Goku.

"The tall one." Replied the Supreme Kai.

"I see. Is he strong?" asked Goku.

"Of course he's strong. He is the king of the Demon World." Answered the Supreme Kai, giving emphasis to those words.

"Hey? What is this Demon World?" asked Gohan.

"It is a shadow world that exists on the other side of this one. Like two sides of the same coin. One of you may be the strongest in this world. But in his dark Demon World Dabura is the strongest by far." Explained the Supreme Kai.

"Umm guys? I'm beginning to feel just a little outclassed here. I mean I'll still help you out if you think that you need me but… How about I take the little guy?" asked a clearly frightened Krillin.

"So the little guy? So that's Babidi?" asked Gohan.

"Yes it is. And he is the most dangerous by far. Remember it's not his size you should concern yourself with, it's his magic… if he is able to keep a being as powerful as Dabura under his control? Just imagine what horrors he is able to unleash on this world." Explained the Supreme Kai.

"So if this Dabura is that strong and Babidi is able to control him? What's to keep us from falling under his spell?" asked a clearly concerned looking Piccolo.

"A wizard seeks out the evil desires in a person's heart. Once discovered he manipulates them, enhances them. And ultimately uses them to control. This is how Dabura was captured. Once Babidi infiltrates a person's heart his influence is complete. All he needs to find is a trace of evil to bring someone under his power. Only those pure of heart and free of evil desires like us have a chance of fighting him successfully." Explained a rather nervous sounding Kibito.

"That works for most of us. But what about Piccolo? He hasn't always been one of the good guys." Said Krillin.

"THIS IS NOT THE TIME!" yelled out Piccolo immediately getting in Krillin's face. The others could only look at the scene with silly or embarrassed looks.

"I had not anticipated that Dabura would be here too. This changes everything." Said the Supreme Kai as they saw Yamu and Spopovich give the energy gathering device to Babidi.

"Surely the Supreme Kai isn't afraid is he?" asked Vegeta. The look the Supreme Kai gave to Vegeta said that he isn't afraid necessarily, but concerned about what this task is to handle. He then looked back down.

"Fine. You can cower up here behind the rocks if you want. I'll take them on myself if you don't have the stomach for it." Said Vegeta, his cocky grin showing that he's confident as ever and that he wasn't joking.

"I may just let you do that Vegeta." Said Krillin, taking a step back.

"Krillin, these guys seem pretty tough. Don't you think you should get back to your family?" asked goku turning his head towards Krillin.

"Woah, I'd like to stick around. But looks like you guys have everything covered without me." Said Krillin, looking like he was ready to skedaddle right out of there at any moment.

"And I'd hate to think what your wife would do to me if I let anything happen to you." Said Goku.

"Yeah she does have a bit of a temper. But hey, I love her." Replied Krillin, scratching his face as he did so.

"Yamcha, same with you.I don't know what your girlfriend would do to me if I let something happen to you." Said Goku then turning to Yamcha.

"Why does everyone think I need to go? Krillin can go if he wants to but I'm staying. Like I said I can't let you guys show up the world champion." Replied Yamcha, staunchly firm in his decision to stay.

That was when to everyone's horror, Babidi used his magic to puff up and then blow up Spopovich, making him explode and then had his minion shoot and blow up the escaping Yamu.

"What kind of people Kill their own partners?" asked out loud a stunned Videl, never had she seen such a thing. Even to those of experience of evil like Piccolo was shocked. But to people like Vegeta and Brody, who didn't bat an eye and just looked on impassively their experience was quite different from the others.

* * *

Meanwhile… Down on the ground Babidi was revelling in his latest victims.

"Hm hm hm hm hm hm. Wonderful don't you think? Seeing their faces contort in horror like that. It pleases me to no end how easily these humans are frightened." Said Babidi.

"Hm hm hm hm hm. And they were but two. There are millions left to torment." Replied Dabura to his master.

"I'm so excited! Nyahahahahahahahaha!" laughed up Babidi.

* * *

Meanwhile… back up the rocks. The heroes of Earth were surveying the situation seriously.

"This is bad." Only said Goku of the situation.

"They kill their own men." Continued Gohan as he looked on with his father.

"Ttt… Serves 'em right." Muttered Yamcha under his breath.

"Yamcha, don't speak ill of the dead." Said Goku having heard what one of his oldest friends and turning to him in disappointment.

"Well how would feel if you'd been sucked dry by those guys. I say they got what they deserved." Replied Yamcha.

"That's the cruel game Babidi plays. He seeks out only the most powerful fighters. He uses his magic to bring them under his complete control and when he has no more use for them. He disposes of them as though they were diseased animals. If he frees Majin Buu he will destroy all life on Earth just as he has destroyed Yamu and Spopovich. That is Babidi's evil wish." explained Kibito. Goku could only look backat the view downstairs with added concern.

* * *

"Oh and there's one more thing." Said Babidi.

"Yes?" replied Dabura.

"It would seem we have some company. Yamu and Spopovich were a bit careless in their escape I'm afraid." Said Babidi.

"Hmm?" replied Dabura with a grin.

"Above us on the cliff-face you will find Supreme Kai and several of his friends." Said Babidi looking around in suspicion.

"Huh?" muttered the alien Pui Pui as he looked around.

"Hmhmhmhmhmhm… The fools think there are well hidden… 10 in all, each of them strong. We cannot use the energy from the Supreme Kai and Kibito. But 5 of these others possess enormous energy. It would go a long way to reviving Majin Buu." Replied Dabura, apparently able to sense energy.

"Oh more then that Dabura. We will find more then enough energy to suit our purposes, how marvellous. Hmhmhmhmhmhm." Said Babidi as he then levitated back to next to Dabura.

"I never imagined we would accomplish our goals so quickly. Let's lower those five into the ship where we can absorb their energy. That would be the simplest course of action don't you think?" asked Babidi.

"Yes, but the Supreme Kai will surely try to prevent it." Replied Dabura.

"Oh I think we can get around that little problem. Dispose of the stragglers and get back to the ship at once. The others will come storming after you in a rage." Said Babidi.

"Very nice, I need but a moment and you will have them." Said Dabura.

"Good, good, but spare the Supreme Kai for now. For what he did to my father I will take my own sweet time with his destruction." Instructed Babidi.

"At your request master. I will leave him for your pleasure." Replied Dabura, at his master's beck and call.

"So, Shall we get to work then?" asked Babidi.

"At once." Said Dabura. Babidi then made his way to the above part of the ship.

"But master? What about me?" asked Pui Pui.

"Pui Pui, Dabura won't be needing any help. So why don't you come with me? You can fight at stage 1." Suggested Babidi. The henchman then followed Babidi down the shaft leaving Dabura alone above ground with his back facing the others.

"Hey look, why is Dabura just standing outside all by himself?" asked Goku. The Supreme Kai didN't answer because he was asking himself that very same question.

"Now, let's begin." Said Dabura as he looked over his shoulder at his unsuspecting prey. At crack of his knuckle and smoke at his feet as he prepared the energy to action was all the warning the others got.

"HE KNOWS THAT WE'RE HERE!" yelled out Vegeta as he realized what was happening. That was all the warning they got.

Dabura then in a instant flew up to the rocks and found himself levelling his hand at Kibito's face. They stood frozen like that for precious few seconds as the others didn't know how to react.

Then Dabura did something unexpected. He faked them out and spit on Kibito's face.

"Oh no! Kibitooooooooo!" yelled out Supreme Kai.

"Oh he spit at him. How vulgar." replied Vegeta.

Dabura could only laugh and them at his handiwork.

"Why you!" cursed Goku before leaping at him. A simple aerial side-step and Goku went sailing passed. Vegeta was next as he unleashed a quick flurry of punches that Dabura easily blocked and then side-stepped again letting Vegeta land on the ground.

As Dabura hung in the air he scanned the interlopers for his next victim and they just stood there waiting his next assault. His eyes turned to Krillin.

The next thing he did is that he spit at him. The loogie travelled towards Krillin.

"LOOK OUT!" yelled the Supreme Kai. But it was too late, the loogie hit Krillin on the cheek.

"Oh no, I should've warned them." Said the Supreme Kai.

"Krillin! You're mine!" yelled Piccolo as he leaped into the air after Dabura. But then the devil king shot a loogie at him and it hit on his shirt.

Dabura then spotted one more victim in the back and it was Yamcha. Dabura sent a loogie at him and it hit Yamcha on his shirt. None of those hit couldn't believe they were spit on by someone.

But then they heard Krillin's scream and the rest of them noticed that he was slowly turning to stone. All of them, Kibito, Krillin, Piccolo and Yamcha all slowly and helplessly turned to stone before their eyes.

"Guys! Hold on!" said Goku as he attempted to leap to the rescue. He got near Piccolo but he had already turned to stone completely by the time he arrived.

"Piccolo! What's happening to them?" asked Goku out loud.

"Turned… to stone." Said Supreme Kai, stunned at what had happened.

"What!?" asked Goku.

"It's one of Dabura's powers. Anything he spits on turns to stone." Explained the still stunned Supreme Kai.

"No, Piccolo." Said Goku as he turned to the stonefied Piccolo.

"There's nothing we can do for them now." Said Supreme Kai. "NO!" yelled Goku as he went to touch him.

"No wait! You can't touch him!" warned the Supreme Kai.

"What? Why not?" asked Goku.

"If you touch him they might break. And then there's no possible way to piece them back together again." Warned Supreme Kai.

"But, Piccolo…" said Gohan. Then he turned his angry eyes at Dabura. Dabura could only laugh at them.

"HAHAHAHAHAH. I give you one chance to run. Take it! Unless you'd rather end up like your friends." Challenged Dabura before he went off and returned to his ship.

Goku and Gohan turned to examine Piccolo and Krillin closer up.

"Aww Krillin, and Yamcha." Muttered Gohan.

"Hey sUpreme Kai, you said that if we break them we can't put them back together. Does that mean that there's a way to get my friends back to normal?" asked Goku.

"Yes, there's a way." Said Supreme Kai, looking almost despondent at that point.

"They'll return to normal once we defeat Dabura. (Sigh)" Said Supreme Kai.

"Is that all? Good, then it'll be easy. We'll have them back in no time." Said Goku with his trademark confidence.

"Huh?" stammered the Supreme Kai, surprised by the confidence.

"Let's do it dad. You and me together. I think it's time we show them who they're dealing with." Said Gohan next to his father.

"What are we waiting for? Let's do this!" said Goku as he flew into the air, Gohan followed him as they went together.

"Wait Goku! You'll fall right into their trap!" warned the Supreme Kai. This stopped both Gohan and Goku as they turned around in midair.

"They're counting on the fact that you'll charge into their spaceship to stop them. It's safer for all of us if you just wait out here." Suggested the Supreme Kai.

"I'm sorry but I can't just leave my friends like that." Said Goku. "Watch over everyone for us." Chimed in Gohan as they then both continued to the ship.

Vegeta then came up next to the Supreme Kai. "Sorry, but patience has never been our strongest virtue." He said shortly before flying after the pair.

"Right behind you sensei." Said Brody as he passed Supreme Kai on his way to join the others.

"He's right. Patience has never been our strongest suit and we can't leave our friends like that in this situation. Hey wait for me!" yelled Videl as she too joined the gang.

The Supreme Kai could only stand back and watch as his group of heroes went to do something very foolish.

"They're all a bunch of fools." He muttered to himself as he found himself having no choice in but joining them.

Goku and Gohan reached the pod first. Then Vegeta joined them and then finally both Brody and Videl.

Gohan and Goku both peered down the shaft that went downwards.

"Okay, let's go." Said Goku turning to Gohan. "Right." Agreed Gohan as they leaped into the shaft and floated down. Vegeta soon joined them and then Brody and Videl after them.

* * *

Unknown to them, Babidi was looking at the five heroes through his crystal ball.

"Hihihihi… Here they come. I'd be shocked if any one of them had a brain." Said the giggling Babidi.

"Hm hm hm. Trapped so easily." Replied Dabura.

What sinister plot does Babidi have in store for our heroes. Only time will tell.

* * *

 **Author's Final Thoughts:** **Well hello everyone. Didn't think you'd see me again so soon after that announcement I made those many months ago. Well neither did I to be frank. I Thought it would be many other months and maybe years before I would write again. And just for you guys who're wondering, no I did not move and I don't have a computer of my own again. I'm still using the computers of the library. I just found my inspiration again. And I found the courage to try the library system once more and put up with it. I just had to find my nerve. I have many new ideas that'll make changes to the story I was already planning. The plan for now is to get as much it done before the end of May before the Grand Slam season of Tennis roles around. By then I will be too busy watching tennis to write. so until then I will be writing full time as much as I can daily.**

 **Anyway what did you guys think of the chapter? Now I know it's just largely recapping the original english anime and I had to carefully watch the episodes as I went but I promise you it's for a good cause. Like I've stated before I am a firm believer in sticking as close to the anime where I can and changing little things. Just bare with me for a while, I promise you some big changes will come up eventually.**


	14. Saiyans Triumphant

**Dragonball Z Alternate Path**

 **Chapter: 14**

 **Saiyans Triumphant**

The heroes arrived into some sort of round chamber inside the ship. They looked around to get their bearings.

"This place doesn't look like much of a spaceship." Said Gohan.

"Hey there's nobody here. I thought they'd be waiting for a fight." Said Goku.

"Hey that looks like a door over there. Think we should try and bust it down?" asked Gohan.

"Yeah." Replied Goku. He was just about to make his move when the Supreme Kai arrived.

"So you couldn't resist the urge of a good fight after all. Huh?" Said Goku. The Supreme Kai turned angrily at Goku.

"You have no idea what you've gotten yourself into." Said Supreme Kai. They then noticed as the hatch above them that they had come through closed.

"Once inside this ship, there's no way out." Said Supreme Kai.

"What?" asked quickly Goku.

"Our only hope of escape now is to destroy Babidi." Said Goku.

"Uhhhh… That… is… what we came here to do isn't it?" asked Goku. "Errrrrr…." The Supreme Kai stammered, cross with Goku for thinking so simply, but unable to refute what he had said.

"Hmph… I'll solve all our problems by blowing this place into oblivion." Said Brody.

"No you won't. The sudden shock could accidently set Majin Buu free." Said Supreme Kai. Brody only looked at him impassively.

"The degree with which you've underestimated him is astounding. Don't you understand? At even a fraction of his full power Majin Buu can annihilate this entire planet and all of its inhabitants in an instant. He can't be stopped!" said Supreme Kai, emphasizing those last few words. Brody took the talking down to and grunted with frustration and just looked away.

* * *

Meanwhile, the evil wizard was observing them through his crystal ball.

"So they brought the Supreme Kai with them, how wonderful. Nyahahahahahaahahahaaah." Laughed Babidi.

* * *

"I thought there would actually be a fight in this place." Said Vegeta.

* * *

Meanwhile, hiding in behind one of the closed doors in the chamber was Pui Pui.

"Master Babidi? Has the time come?" asked Pui Pui.

"Oh my dear Pui Pui." Said Babidi.

"Pleeeeeeeease, I'm becoming quite anxious." Said Pui Pui.

"Then let's put that to good use. Go see our guests and don't leave a drop of their energy behind." Said Babidi.

"Yes, not a drop." Said Pui Pui as he prepared.

* * *

"Look at me. I almost forgot. I should inject this energy before it loses its purity." Said Babidi as he then floated his crystal ball back into its holding spot in the middle of the chamber he was in.

"Come with me Dabura. I think we know how this fight will turn out." Said Babidi as he walked away.

"Yes… sir…" replied Dabura as he walked with him.

The pair arrived in a darkened room where a large fleshy ball was sitting. Obviously the magic ball of Buu.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the chamber where our heroes were, the door in the corner with a large cursive "M", the symbol of Babidi opened revealing Pui Pui standing with his arms crossed waiting.

"Hm hm… Welcome fellow warriors. You've arrived at Stage 1." Said Pui Pui.

"It's about time someone showed up." Said Gohan.

"So what's Stage 1?" asked Goku.

"Master Babidi is at the bottom level of this ship. We are currently at the top level of this ship also known as Stage One. And there's no way of getting to him unless you beat the warrior at each stage. You need not concern yourselves about getting to Stage 2 cause unfortunately for you the first warrior you must face is none other than me. And that means that none of you will be leaving here alive! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Explained Pui Pui as he laughed it off.

"Alright guys, so which one of us get's to fight first?" asked Goku. This immediately cut off Pui Pui's laughing.

* * *

Meanwhile, Babidi had stabbed the energy storing device into the fleshy ball of Buu. Then he removed it and he turned to look at the arrow of the gauge. The arrow stopped at a certain point.

"Huh!? What!? One quarter full already?" asked out loud Babidi, amazed that the gauge was that full already.

"We already have a quarter of the energy we need. Amazing, all of that in just one shot." Said Babidi.

"Impossible!" stammered Dabura.

"Hmmm? And I'm wondering from how many hundreds of people did Yamu and Spopovich gather all this?" asked Babidi.

"Well, it's too late to ask them now." Said Dabura.

"Right. Still if they gathered all of thi from hundreds of people in such a short amount of time maybe I shouldn't have destroyed them." Said Babidi.

"Hm hm… No, you made the right choice. The energy we gather from those three fighters at Stage 1 will be enough to bring the gauge up to full. It's possible our opportunity to resurrect Majin Buu will come today." Replied Dabura.

"Hahahahahah, then we can mark today as the beginning of the end. You know I've waited so long for this it's hard for me to believe it's actually happening. Let's see how Pui Pui's doing. Show me Stage 1." Ordered Babidi to his crystal ball. In it he saw the five warriors playing a game of Rock-Paper-Scissors.

"What!? They haven't started fighting yet?" asked out loud Babidi.

* * *

Meanwhile the Rock-Paper-Scissors war was going on.

"1… 2… 3… 1… 2… 3…" they all chanted as they each came up with the same rock, scissors or paper at the same time. The unending stalemate kept on going until finally a break. Gohan and Brody both chose rocks and the rest chose paper. That means that they were the first eliminated which means they didn't get to fight at all.

That left Goku, Videl and Vegeta the right to choose who would go first. After another tense series of standoffs Vegeta emerged victorious with scissors over Goku and Videl's paper.

"Scissors win." Said triumphantly Vegeta.

"Aww man, I wanted to fight this guy." Complained Goku.

"Sorry you won't get your chance." Said Vegeta.

"Wait! Please! You don't really intend to fight him on your own do you?" asked incredulously the Supreme Kai.

"Off course I do. What other way is there?" replied Vegeta in typical Vegeta-like fashion.

Pui Pui got over the shock of hearing such a statement quickly.

"Hehehehehehe, Master Babidi told me to be very careful because of your high energy level makes you strong and dangerous. But your nothing but a bunch of morons!" said Pui Pui.

"The only moron here is Babidi. He didn't investigate this planet very thoroughly did he? If he had he'd know that the greatest fighter alive is standing right in front of you." Said the typically confident/arrogant Vegeta.

"You're the strongest fighter alive?" asked Gohan, reminding him of just who was in the room with him and just who really was currently the most powerful fighter alive.

"I said greatest, not strongest. There's a difference." Replied Vegeta.

"You the most powerful fighter alive? Muahahahahahahahahaha!" laughed Pui Pui. He then started teleporting around the room at super speed.

"That kind of arrogance will get you killed." Said Pui Pui as he stopped in one spot in a pose. Then he went back to moving again. The others looked around seemingly lost at his speed.

"Don't underestimate him. Babidi uses his magic to attract the strongest warriors in the universe." Said Supreme Kai.

"Hey, calm down. Let's just let Vegeta take it from here okay?" said Goku, taking the Supreme Kai by the shoulders to calm him down. "Are you sure?" asked the Supreme Kai.

"You know, none of you will ever leave here." Said Pui Pui as he posed in another spot.

"And every ounce of energy you lose as I pound you will be absorbed by this room." He said after transferring to another spot and then moving again.

"And as the energy is absorbed it'll be channeled directly to Majin Buu." Said again Pui Pui.

"Well I guess that's unfortunate then, since you won't be able to hurt me you won't be able to steal my energy." Said Vegeta.

"Keep dreaming. Before I'm done I'll do much more then hurt you." Said Pui Pui getting into Vegeta's face. He then transferred again to a spot in the middle of the room striking a pose with his arms spread open and standing on one foot.

"When you fight Pui Pui, death is a certainty! HA HA HAA!" laughed off Pui Pui.

"This guy is annoying." Muttered Vegeta shortly before teleporting himself before where Pui Pui was standing.

"Welcome to the end of your life. And I promise it's going to hurt." Said Vegeta as he prepared himself to fight. Pui Pui could only smirk at his arrogance.

"Ready for the pain?" asked Vegeta, feeling particularly confident and eager to get things going.

* * *

"Heheh… The fool has no idea what he's up against." Said Dabura back in his chamber below with Babidi.

"Hmhmhmhmhmhmhmhm…" Babidi laughed along with him.

* * *

Vegeta was certainly confident in himself. The others watching the fight were confidently watching as well. But another observer was quite unsure. The Supreme Kai was shocked at what he was seeing and privately wasn't so confident.

"Ve-Vegeta…" he muttered quietly under his breath.

Pui Pui left off with a spinning aerial kick.

"You'Re mine!" yelled off Pui Pui but his kick was easily blocked by a forearm guard.

Pui Pui was quite shocked that his attack was blocked so easily and it showed for a moment on his face as he was still stretched out in full kicking pose.

He fell back and then tried a punch only for it to be again caught easily by an open palm hand this time. Vegeta was having none of it and it was evident of his face. Vegeta then closed his fist as Pui Pui continued to try to push through with force. But Vegeta only turned the hand away.

Pui Pui then broke off and flipped backwards to a safe distance.

"Well you fight pretty good. But not that good." Said Pui Pui. Vegeta relaxed his stance and let his arms drop.

Pui Pui then charged in again in a wild head on charge. He went for a horizontal knife-hand chop but Vegeta easily dodged. Pui Pui then went on an offensive flurry, striking at Vegeta with combinations of punches fast enough to be Vegeta was easily dodging all of them. Not a punch landed as Vegeta was making easy work of Pui Pui.

Pui Pui then went for a kick but Vegeta easily caught it with his hand. Pui Pui was shocked at this again. Vegeta then kicked him off to his turn and Pui Pui went flying into the wall. He then bounced off and landed flat on his front on the floor with a thud. The Supreme Kai was shocked at what he was seeing. Vegeta began to walk down the downed fighter.

"There, you see. I told ya, Vegeta can handle this guy no problem." Said Goku.

Pui Pui got up on his two hands and was kneeling in front of Vegeta. The sight of Vegeta towering over his opponent leering at him was intimidating.

Pui Pui then went to move in but he was struck by a kick that sent him to the ceiling. He then used his feet to spring off the ceiling and move to the ground. Vegeta countered by teleporting and vanishing in a blur. When Pui Pui got up he looked around and saw nothing in front of him of his opponent.

"Looking for me?" asked Vegeta from behind. Pui Pui got up and when he did he got decked by a punch and sent to his back on the floor.

"He's good." Said Supreme Kai.

"He's really good. It looks like he's gotten a lot stronger." Said Gohan.

"Well that's what happens when you spend all your time training." Said Goku. The Supreme Kai was stunned at this show of skill.

* * *

Meanwhile, back observing from the safety of his chamber with his crystal ball was Babidi.

"This is pathetic! What is Pui Pui doing out there? Just look at him, he's losing. It's not good, not good at all. How are we supposed to gather energy for Majin Buu if he can't damage that fighter." asked a frustrated Babidi.

"Master, don't worry. Pui Pui has a _lot_ more fight in him." Said Dabura.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Stage 1 Vegeta was leering over the downed Pui Pui from behind.

"What's wrong? Had enough?" asked Vegeta.

"NO!" returned Pui Pui. He then went for another punch but Vegeta simply stepped over, stepping on his head.

Pui Pui then looked behind himself and turned and got punched again. Pui Pui's feet slid back on the floor as he was pushed back.

Then Vegeta began to pummel Pui Pui with vicious punches in a flurry of attacks. Babidi and Dabura were stunned watching it back in their chamber.

Pui Pui was sent back reeling from the force of one strike, his cheek swelling and then he was hit again and sent down.

* * *

Babidi was twitching with anger now as he was holding back his fury.

"Tell me? Where can Pui Pui fight at his best?" asked Babidi at Dabura.

"On his home planet. Planet Voom." Replied Dabura.

"Yes, Planet Voom it is." Said Babidi as he then used his magic.

"Paparapapa!" chanted Babidi his evil incantation.

* * *

Vegeta was moving in once more when suddenly the room changed around him. Suddenly they were on a desolate red planet with the stars and planets in the sky. The chamber hatch to below was the only thing from the room left.

"What happened? Where are we?" Asked Gohan.

"It's that Babidi. He's used his magic to change the room. It seems he's trying to give that fighter the advantage." Said Supreme Kai.

"Ah! Should be interesting." Replied Goku.

"Goku, it isn't Vegeta he's giving the advantage." Then returned Supreme Kai.

"Yeah, I know." Replied Goku with a confident smirk. Supreme Kai just couldn't understand it, he looked back at the fight in stunned silence again.

"Hehehehehe… Welcome, to _my_ home planet. I've won many great battles here. And by now you've noticed that my planet is very different from yours." Said Pui Pui as he picked up a stone from the ground.

"It's the gravity. Ten times stronger than Earth." Said Pui Pui as he then dropped that stone and it fell harder than a normal Earth stone.

"Your hopes of winning are dropping faster than that stone. You won't leave here alive! MUhahahahahahahahahahahah….." laughed Pui Pui.

As Pui Pui was laughing Vegeta only smirked deeper. That unwavering confident smirk and chuckle cut off Pui Pui's laughing.

"Maybe if this was 500 times gravity you might have an advantage but 10? _I_ _don't even feel it._ " replied Vegeta, exaggerating that last phrase.

"Huh!? You're just bluffing! I know you are!" replied the increasingly flustered and desperate Pui Pui.

"Maybe I am. Hard to tell." Said Vegeta with his trademark smirk, his expression of confidence changing none.

"ENOUGH!" yelled Pui Pui as he made another mad charge.

A left punch went sailing to the right as Vegeta easily side-stepped it and dodged. Pui PUi went for another offensive flurry and again same result. Vegeta dodging with ease.

A gut punch from Vegeta stopped him in his tracks and sent him gasping for air with his mouth wide open and spittle coming out. A kick sent Pui Pui crashing into some rocks.

As Pui Pui pride himself out of the rocks he saw Vegeta dancing light on his feet, showing how light on his feet he actually was in this gravity.

"So? Do you still think I'm bluffing?" asked a confident Vegeta.

Pui Pui got mad at this and went for one last desperate mad charge. But Vegeta just speed to him and in bullet time put his hands on Pui Pui's chest.

All in slow motion Pui Pui saw the look come on Vegeta's face. The grin that spoke of his doom. The hands of Vegeta began to glow and then in an instant he was blasted away. This shocked Both the Supreme Kai and Babidi. Smoke and ash was all that was left of Pui Pui afterwards.

Vegeta was left standing victorious and he looked like he thought nothing of it.

"Alright!" yelled victoriously Gohan, pumping his fist in the air.

"Hmph… I'm amazed Babidi would send us such a weakling." Said Vegeta, not satisfied at all with his victory.

The hatch in the middle of the room opened up.

"Hey look, the floor's moving." Said Goku as he and Gohan ran over and checked.

"It looks like an elevator shaft." Identified Gohan.

"Come on!" yelled Goku as he jumped over and in.

"Right behind ya dad!" yelled Gohan joining him.

"Children, so easily amused." Commented Vegeta before joining them. Brody and Videl joined soon afterwards one after the other.

Goku popped back up.

"Hey Supreme Kai? What are you waiting for? Come on and join us." Said Goku.

The Supreme Kai was left there totally bewildered by what he was seeing.

"Now, I see. They're very strong." He said with a totally bewildered look on his face.

* * *

Meanwhile, Babidi was left seething at the failure of his minion.

* * *

The heroes arrived at a room exactly like the one before.

"That's weird, this room looks the same as the last room we were in." observed Goku.

The Supreme Kai joined them floating down from above.

"Yeah, and Babidi is probably going to change this room with his magic too." Said Gohan.

* * *

Meanwhile, Babidi was still looking at it all through his crystal ball.

"Bah! That fighter beat Pui Pui too easily." Said Babidi. He then turned to Dabura.

"I thought there wasn't supposed to be anyone this powerful on Earth." He said.

"I don't understand it. When we checked this planet 300 years ago there was no one here that strong." Replied Dabura.

"Curses." Cursed Babidi.

"They may be powerful but there's no need to worry. There's still two more levels for them to get through. And even if they do succeed I'll be waiting for them here." Said Dabura.

This made Babidi chuckle evilly.

* * *

Meanwhile, Goku moved up to face the door in the corner of the room.

"Alright, it's my turn to fight next. I wonder who's behind that door? I sure hope he's gonna be tough enough for me." said Goku as he stretched.

* * *

Babidi chuckled evilly.

"Babidi, who are you going to appoint to defend Stage 2?" asked Dabura.

Babidi thought and contemplated for a few moments.

"…"

"…"

"Send Yakon." He said.

"What? This situation hardly calls for such extreme measures." Said Dabura.

"I believe we may have underestimated the strength of those five. Pui Pui was defeated easily without inflicting damage to that fighter at all." Said Babidi.

"Of course. But if Yakon fights now I'm certain he will finish everyone off. And there won't be anyone left for me." Said Dabura with a smile.

"We're not here to have fun. We're here to free Majin Buu and destroy planet Earth. Got it!? Understand?" angrily said Babidi.

"Yes of course. Forgive me." Said Dabura bowing.

"Tell Yakon to fight at Stage 2." Ordered Dabura, pointing at to another minion.

"Sir." Replied the minion.

A pair of minions wearing the same uniform as Pui Pui came over to a door in a hallway with a large cursive "M" on the doorway. They pressed a button next to the door and the door automatically lifted up.

"Yakon." Said one of the henchmen.

A single eye opened and lighted the dark as night room. Then a claw came in and grabbed the minion and pulled him in. The other minion could only watch with horror as he listened to the screams of his compatriot.

Another claw came in and grabbed the second minion and he tried to hold on the door frame. But then his grip failed and he was too dragged to his doom.

A red light then lighted the room and showed a beast eating.

"Yakon." Was heard the disembodied voice of Babidi. The beast turned.

"Soory to keep you waiting my friend. I have some fresh victims for you. Have as many as you like!" said the voice of Babidi.

"Yes Babidi." Said Yakon as he moved over.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the chamber. Goku was getting impatient.

"Hey! Come on. Get out here!" he hollered.

"Why don't we smash through the floor and get out of this place?" asked Brody.

"We can't do that. Even though he's not at full power an unnecessary shock could free Majin Buu and that would be disastrous." Replied Supreme Kai.

"Nah… I'm beginning to think that this Majin Buu may not be worth fighting afterall. And the same goes for that Dabura." Said Brody.

"What? No? You can't be serious? Then you won't fight them?" incredulously asked the Supreme Kai.

" Well why should I? From what I've seen of Dabura so far I don't see any need to be afraid of him. I watched his movements outside and the only thing I have to worry about is his spit. If I can avoid that I know I can beat him. You're friend Kibito and the others were careless that's all." Said Brody.

"Spoken like a true Saiyan my apprentice." Said Vegeta. Brody turned and smiled at his sensei. The inheritance of true Saiyan pride was apparent.

The Supreme Kai was surprised by this turnaround. He then turned to Gohan.

"Do you agree with this Gohan?" asked the Supreme Kai.

"Yeah, Brody's right. Dabura's not that tough. If it was a few years ago we might be afraid of him. About 7 years ago we fought this guy named Cell. Now that was tough. This Dabura fellow might be around the same speed." Said Gohan.

The Supreme Kai was shocked at what he was hearing.

'I can't believe this! Can these Super Saiyans really be that strong? I suppose it is possible? It was extremely difficult to restrict Yamcha's movements. And wasn't even a full Saiyan. His blood was mixed and he was just a normal human before.' Thought Supreme Kai to himself.

"Hey! Get out here now! Let's go, I am ready to fight!" yelled Goku.

And his wish came true as only a few moments later the door began to open. The heroes were shocked by what they saw come out. A huge hulking deep green creature with claws and a cursive "M" on its chest came out.

"Woah!? What is that thing?" stammered out a shocked and surprised Goku.

Meanwhile, Babidi was chuckling as he saw what he had unleashed.

"Now be a good boy Yakon and finish him off for me. Muahahahaha!" laughed Babidi.

"What!? Oh no!" stammered Supreme Kai. He knew what this meant.

The monster growled and slobbered and moved about threateningly close to them.

"Wow. He sure is an ugly one." Said Gohan. None of the heroes knew quite what to make of this as they just stared.

"Eww. What an ugly freak." Said Videl disgusted.

"Ho yummy. Who do I eat first?" asked Yakon, looking around.

Goku moved up to him.

"Why did I have to get this guy? Sure he's big, but he kinda looks dumb to me." observed Goku.

The beast was taken aback at the insult.

"I know that monster. I know who he is. His name is Yakon." Said Supreme Kai.

"You've met him before?" asked Gohan, a little confused at this.

"That's right. He's one of the most feared creatures in the universe and he is extremely strong. I don't think Goku will be able to beat him on his own." Said Supreme Kai.

Brody and Vegeta only "Hmphed" at that and went back to observing.

* * *

Meanwhile, Back in Babidi's chamber he was chuckling.

"That's it Yakon. Get his energy. Give it to me. Then we'll bring Majin Buu back to life. Muhaha hahahahahaha!"

* * *

Drops of slobber fell to the ground from the monster's lips. Yakon looked around at his prey. Goku prepared himself and Yakon licked his lips at the anticipated meal.

Then Yakon went for a strike but Goku dodged by flying up into the air. Yakon followed and the two engaged in an aerial fight where Goku dodged Yakon's attacks.

After moving below from one of the strikes Yakon then moved above and used it,s feet to jump off the ceiling.

Yakon then went for another swipe that Goku seemingly dodged but when they touched down back to the ground Goku's shirt ripped open in a spot.

A delayed reaction as Goku's overshirt was ripped at the V-neckline in a diagonal angle.

"That was close." Said Goku after seeing the damage.

Yakon laughed as he showed many inches long retractable claws coming out of his forearms.

"So. He's a big one but he's quick." Observed Gohan.

"That's what I was trying to tell you. And Goku can't beat him on his own." Turned Supreme Kai.

"Huh? No. My dad should be more than enough for that guy. Just watch and see." Said Gohan, brushing off the thought of his father losing.

"Watch and see?" questioned the Supreme Kai with a terrified look on his face.

"Hahahahahahaa… You were very lucky. But you won't get away this time." Said Yakon.

Goku looked at the razor sharp claws with apprehension.

"I'd better watch it. One slip and those claws 'll tear me in two." Said Goku.

* * *

"Hohohohohoo… Look, he's afraid." Said Babidi, laughing.

"Yes, he won't last long against Yakon." Concurred Dabura.

"I'd like to watch him panic some more. But there's no time." Said Babidi.

"Can you hear me Yakon?" asked Babidi as he did some hand motions and used his magic to project his voice to the stage.

* * *

Babidi's voice was heard in the chamber.

"Listen to me…. Oh you're doing well my marvelous monster. I'm proud of you, do you know that? With your help Majin Buu will be resurrected sooner than expected. A have a treat that will help you finish off these intruders quickly. How would you like to visit your favorite planet? The Planet of Darkness! Would you like that my pet?" asked Babidi's voice. Yakon's face lit up.

* * *

"I don't understand. There's no need to help him with this earthling. Yakon is strong enough to beat him on his own." Said Dabura.

"Yes, but it's all this fighting inside the ship. See a shock could wake Majin Buu and we don't want him to be released with insufficient energy do we? We must make sure that he comes to life with his utmost power!" said Babidi.

"Yes, of course. Good plan." Agreed Dabura.

"I know. Now watch this! Yakon doesn't need my help but he'll get it anyway." said Babidi.

"PAAAAAPAARAPAPAAAAAAAAAAA!" chanted Babidi of his incantation again. The crystal ball glowed red and lighted the room.

* * *

Suddenly the room our heroes were in shifted into darkness.

Goku tried to find his way through the darkness but he stubbed his foot on something. It was so dark that you couldn't see your hand in front of your face.

Goku then felt what he had stubbed his foot on and felt a stone.

"What? A stone?" he questioned.

"Hey, what happened? Who turned off the lights? It's so dark I can't see a thing." Said Goku.

Meanwhile, Yakon was enjoying this. He hopped backwards a couple of times and fixed himself upside down on a ceiling of some sort.

"Hahahahah… Welcome to the Planet of Darkness." Said Yakon, retracting his long claws.

"You're scratching your head aren't you? You can't see me but I can see you." said Yakon.

And indeed Goku had been scratching his head.

"You can?" said Goku as he tried to locate the sound of the voice.

"Looks like he feels right at home." Commented Gohan.

"Yakon was born in this place. It's at the far end of the universe where no light can reach it. Thus the Planet of Darkness." Explained Supreme Kai.

Goku looked behind himself.

"You're mine!" said Yakon blurring at super speed. "I'm going to eat you!" called the monster. But just as he reached Goku, Goku leapt into the air.

Goku then came down and smashed Kakon with his foot, driving him into the earth. A trail of disturbed earth wound its way on the ground and out popped Yakon on the other end.

Yakon looked around, his head on a swivel.

"Arrrr… Where is he?" he demanded as he looked.

But then Goku popped up behind him.

"Eat this!" Goku said as he hammered the beast from behind.

Yakon went crashing through some rocks and into some water. He then moved through on all fours and wrapped around a stalagmite. He came in charging at Goku from behind and went for another swipe of his claw. But then Goku dodged and hit Yakon in the face with the boot of his foot. Yakon went reeling with his cheek swelling.

Meanwhile, the Supreme Kai was looking scared and shocked at the same time as he couldn't tell what was going on.

"Hey? Hey? Can any of you tell what's going on out there?" asked Supreme Kai.

"Yes, Kakarot's winning." Simply replied Vegeta, stern as ever.

Yakon was sent into another pillar of rocks and Goku touched down from his strike and relaxed his stance.

Yakon crawled out of the pile of rocks he was under.

"You can see, in the dark?" he questioned.

"No. But then I don't really need to. I can sense your movements by the subtle vibrations in the air. Oh yeah I can smell where you are too." Explained Goku.

"Huh?" asked Yakon taken aback, not quite believing his ears.

"There is one way I can see you." Said Goku.

"Like this." Said Goku as he instantly transformed into a Super Saiyan.

Yakon couldn't believe his eyes at the transformation and the ethereal glow.

* * *

"What is that guy up to? He looks different then before. Oh no, he's, he's changing." Stammered out a confused Babidi as the light glowed through his crystal ball.

"So what? He's just emitting light." Said Dabura with a confident smile.

"You! Go and get me my power meter at once. I want to measure the energy level of this guy." Ordered Babidi pointing to one of his guardsmen.

"Yes sir!" replied the minion.

* * *

Meanwhile, Goku was looking confident as Yakon's look was one of shock and surprise.

"There, pretty impressive huh?" said Gohan, looking rather pleased at his father's transformation.

"Yakon! Come on out stinky. I seem to have found my spare flashlight. See?" said Goku feeling quite confidently at the moment.

"Hahahahaha. Well done. So you fixed it so I can no longer hide in the dark." Said Yakon with a smile on his face.

"I wonder why he's being so calm?" wondered Goku.

* * *

Meanwhile… back at the bottom chamber.

"Master Babidi!" called the henchman as he arrived with the device and gave it to his master.

Babidi pointed the device at Goku through the screen of the crystal ball.

"I don't believe this! 3,000 Kilis. How can an earthling generate 3,000 Kilis of energy?" asked Babidi amazed at the reading on his device which read high on the bar.

"It can't be! With 300 Kilis it's possible to destroy a planet. 3,000 I tell you a human with that kind of power does not exist." Said Dabura, though he sounded unsure of himself as he said it.

"Do you think the meter is broken? If he really has 3,000 Kilis of energy? Yakon doesn't even have a chance. My poor Yakon has 800 Kili's of energy. Do you know what that means?" asked Babidi as he looked at the image of the glowing Goku.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Stage 1 Goku was glowing and lighting his path to victory seemingly. But Yakon was still smiling.

"Hehehe… Time to feed." Said Yakon as he opened his mouth and began sucking up Goku's aura with his mouth as the tip of the flame-like aura went straight into his mouth.

The wind from him was affecting everything as the others noticed this too and were somewhat confused at first.

"Huh? What is he doing?" asked Goku.

The vile wind continued to intensify as Yakon's belly glowed. Goku's feet trailed on the ground as the wind pushed him further forward and threatened to make him lose his footing and have him blown over.

Then in one go Goku was stolen of his Super Saiyan transformation as his energy turned into a ball of light and was sucked up and swallowed by Yakon.

Goku looked at himself and checked his hair and indeed he was out of Super Saiyan and down to his regular form.

"Oh no, look guys, it's gone pitch black again." Said Gohan.

"Yes, Kakarot is back to his normal state." observed Vegeta.

Yakon exhaled some yellow smoke.

"Yummy… I've never eaten such a rich and brilliant amount of light before." Said Yakon.

"What's that?" asked Goku.

"Yakon is a type of monster that eats light and energy. Goku as a Super Saiyan is emitting light is like a delicacy to him." Explained Supreme Kai.

"Ahgh. Hey listen Mister Goku! Don't become a Super Saiyan again. If you do that monster will eat your energy." Warned Videl to her sensei by shouting with her hands over her mouth.

"Huh?" Goku said as he noticed and turned a bit towards them.

"Ahhahaaahhaahahahhhh… Very tasty, the best light I have ever eaten. I want some more of that. Give me some more of that energy." Called Yakon, patting his tummy.

"So? He eats light huh?" said Goku, more as a statement than a question.

Yakon hopped down a couple of times to get closer.

That's when Goku got an idea.

"Alright? Are you ready for the second course?" asked Goku.

"Yes!" exclaimed quickly Yakon.

"Are you sure?" asked Goku again.

"What is Kakarot up to now?" asked Vegeta.

"Goku, seriously don't go Super Saiyan. He's draining your energy let's fight him together." Called Videl again.

"No way, I fight alone Videl. I don't need your help." Said Goku.

Goku quickly transformed into a Super Saiyan again.

"HAhahahahahhaa… I'm going to make a meal out of you. Now come to me." Said Yakon.

"Has he gone crazy? Why does he insist on fighting alone? He knows he can't beat him. Does he think this is some kind of game?" asked the Supreme Kai, still stunned at these whole series of events.

"Let him do what he wants. My dad wouldn't purposely get eaten alive. He has a plan." Said Gohan, confident in his father as he stood by watch with his arms crossed.

And once again Yakon opened his mouth and began sucking Goku's energy once again. But this time Goku made it a point to keep up the stream.

* * *

"What is Yakon doing? He's sucking all the energy for himself. He's wasting it! He knows that unless he inflicts some damage to that guy I can't get his energy to Majin Buu!" said an angered Babidi.

* * *

Goku kept maintaining the stream as he kept charging his energy. The winds Yakon was generating was sucking up stones too as they went into his mouth and got crushed.

Goku kept maintaining the stream even when he was slipping a bit, Goku kept maintaining the stream.

Soon Yakon's belly began to expand and glowed yellow. Yakon then started to realize that something was wrong, but he kept sucking all the same.

Goku smirked, Vegeta noticed this and then with one final burst of light sent Yakon's way which he swallowed and the blew up like a balloon and then shortly thereafter exploded.

Goku stood, still in his Super Saiyan mode.

"Look, look, he blew up!" said an amazed Supreme Kai.

"Yeah! Alright! Dad won!" exclaimed an excited Gohan.

"Yeah! He did it! HE did it! He really won!" exclaimed Videl too.

"And with energy to spare. Interesting." Comment Vegeta. Brody just watched with impassiveness.

* * *

Meanwhile, Babidi dropped his power meter unbelieving of what had happened.

"Yakon…" said Dabura.

* * *

Meanwhile Goku exhaled in relief. The floor hatch then appeared on the ground next to Goku's feet.

"Hey look, the floor has appeared." Said Goku noticing the floor.

"Come on guys, let's go." He said turning to his friends.

"Yeah heheheheah…" said Gohan as he walked over to the door. Videl joined him and then after Vegeta and Brody with their arms crossed looking impassively.

Meanwhile the Supreme Kai was left back totally in a shocked and stunned state of affairs.

All six of them then landed in the third chamber.

* * *

Meanwhile, Babidi was stunned speechless at his monster's defeat.

"Yakon went boom. Oh no! Why did Yakon go boom?" asked Babidi.

"It was all a trap. Yakon ate more energy than he could handle. And for his greed he suffered the ultimate consequence." Said Dabura.

"But why? No! My precious Yakon! That guy, he's gone and ruined everything. Curse him! A curse on all of them!" cursed Babidi.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Stage 3.

"Way to go dad. Guess that monster bit off more than he could chew, huh?" congratulated Gohan to his father. By now Goku had reverted back to his normal state.

"Ha ha! Sure did." replied Goku.

'It's obvious now what Gohan's father has gained in these 7 years of training. He's able to surpass his limits as a regular Super Saiyan even further. I wonder if that holds true even for Gohan too.' Thought Brody. Vegeta's thoughts on the matter were closed only to himself.

* * *

"Dabura? That is no ordinary earthling. That's for sure." lamented Babidi.

"Master, don't worry. He's mine now, I'll take care of everything." Spoke Dabura.

"Huh?" asked Babidi.

"HA HA HA HA HAA! For Stage 3 I will be the warrior they must battle. And you have my word that I will fill Majin Buu with their energy when I destroy every one of them. " said Dabura.

"But Dabura? If you are beaten by them who will protect me? You must promise me that you'll win." Said Babidi.

"I'll win. I am Dabura, I am the Demon King! I don't care how many Kilis of energy they have. There is no one in the universe that can exceed my power!" spoke Dabura.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Stage 3, our heroes had no idea of what was headed their way.

"I wonder who Babidi will send us next? Alright Videl, it's your turn." Said Goku, turning to his student.

"Yeah! Alright!" she said as she bumped her fists together.

With Goku and Vegeta having all the fun so far, it was now Videl's turn to fight. Can she muster the power to beat Dabura? Or will she fail and give all her energy to Majin Buu, stay tuned…

* * *

 **Author's Final Thoughts:** **Well, sorry for sounding like the narrator back there but I couldn't resist. So anyway Videl's the one who'll fight Dabura this time and that's a major change. I know I left the whole episodes largely intact and just reiterated what was already there but at least I made some small changes. The next battle will be largely from the show as I've got almost no idea of what to do for original choreography but I promise you it'll lead to better things. I've got a battle lined up that'll be totally original and that you'll like in the following chapters. I promise you it'll be epic. Just keep reading.**


	15. Dance with the Devil

**Dragonball Z Alternate Path**

 **Chapter: 15**

 **Dance with the Devil**

In the belly of a spaceship buried deep underground our heroes waited patiently for the door to their stage to open and reveal their next opponent.

"Who do they think they are? Keeping us waiting so long? Come on!" asked Vegeta, getting impatient.

Videl punched her fist into her other hand, feeling psyched.

"I wonder who they're going to send out next?" wondered Videl.

"There's no telling." Said Goku as he had laid down while waiting.

"Hey this is like being on a game show. "I wonder who's behind door number 3.". I'm kinda getting excited." Said Videl.

"I can't wait to see how you've progressed over the years. Gohan's been training you and you're an Ascended Saiyan too so you must be at least twice as strong as when he defeated Cell." Said Goku.

It was at that point that Videl felt sheepish to herself and rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment.

"Yeah, well, I'm not quite that strong yet. I'm only about as strong as he was when he defeated Cell. But hey I've been training in speed so I'm a bit quicker than he was." Sheepishly confessed.

"Videl's been too busy doing school work and going out on dates to do any serious amount of training full time for a while now. Any of us are more powerful than her in her condition." Explained Vegeta.

"But hey I could be wrong, she might've found time to train between classes or PE or something. Maybe she's the strongest one here." Laughed Vegeta.

"Um… Well…." Went to say Videl to rebuke Vegeta but finding nothing to say, still rubbing the back of her head.

"I didn't think so." Cut off Vegeta.

"Yeah, I mean I _did_ beat her pretty easily in the tournament." Chimed in Brody, adding his two cents in.

"Thank you my pupil." Thanked Vegeta.

Meanwhile the Supreme Kai was listening between the conversation in some confusion.

'This is amazing, as strong as these five are they're not even at their maximum! But why wasn't I able to see this? I'm the Supreme Kai! How could mere mortals from the Lower World have this kind of potential without me being aware of it?' thought the Supreme Kai.

Suddenly the door began to open.

It slowly rose up and revealed to have Dabura on the other end.

"What, impossible!" exclaimed the surprised Supreme Kai.

When the door cleared the above and revealed Dabura's face as he smirked a toothy grin.

"It's Dabura!" yelled Supreme Kai in surprise.

Dabura then stepped through.

'I can't believe Babidi would send him so soon. It's only Stage 3!' thought the Supreme Kai in shock.

"I must say I'm impressed. Beating Yakon and advancing to Stage 3 is far beyond what any other mortal has managed to do. Yes it was quite unexpected indeed. So now you must face me. Which means, you will progress no further." Said Dabura.

"Humph. Your boss must be nervous if he's sent his number 1 guy. Why doesn't he come out himself? He too scared?" asked Brody, showing the trademark confidence of his sensei. Vegeta had rubbed off way too much on this guy.

"Let's dispense with the idle talk. I'd prefer it if you just attack. All of you at once." Said Dabura, feeling pretty sure of himself at that point.

"Hey wait a second!" called Videl as she threw her arms back in a motion to say 'Woah,hold your horses.'.

"It's my turn to fight and that's just what I'm going to do." Said Videl pointing at herself.

"Impudent fool!" cursed Dabura.

"This is a lousy place to have a fight though. It's way too small. A secluded place in the mountains sounds good or maybe a nice spot on the beach. Huh? Wait no. Then we'd get sand in our boots." Said Videl, taking way too much attention on the beach thing to be healthy.

"Bah, silent girl! You will fight me here and now!" said Dabura getting angry and flushing his arm out palm open and fingers spread in a fighting position, ready for action.

"Dabura wait a second." Came the voice of Babidi.

"Hum?..." asked Videl as she looked up to the voice.

* * *

"I was just thinking that it might not be such a bad idea to pick another location for the fight. You see revive Buu we're going to need the spaceship intact." Said Babidi.

* * *

"Yes, Master, I understand." Replied Dabura.

"Any preferences?" asked Babidi's voice.

"Perhaps a planet similar to this one. I don't want an unfair advantage." Replied Dabura.

* * *

"Hu hu hu hu hu hu hu. Dear me, you really want to show them don't you Dabura? Very well, as you wish. Now here goes. PAAPARAPAPA!" conjured Babidi as he said his favorite incantation. His crystal ball glowing as he did so.

* * *

Then the surroundings of the room in Stage 3 changed as it appeared that they were travelling through time and space as the stars flew by.

"Huh?" asked Videl as she looked around at the stars moving by.

"What's this?" asked Supreme Kai as he was on guard for anything.

Videl just turned to her opponent and smirked, and he smirked right back.

Soon they found themselves on a planet with rocky terrain with pillars of rocks and a red sky. There were also areas of water around.

"Well then? Let's begin shall we?" called Dabura.

"Sure." Videl said as she confidently smirked and struck a fighting pose.

"Videl, stay focused." Advised Gohan.

"Right Gohan." Replied Videl.

Both her and Dabura stayed in the exact same pose, each waiting for the other to make the first move.

Then, as a spark went off in Videl's head signally her to move. She followed her honed instincts and leaped into action.

She vanished in a blur. Dabura looked up with a toothy grin. And then Videl appeared again above Dabura and incoming for an attack. Dabura put his left arm on guard for the incoming attack.

The tension was high as they both looked for the incoming attack and their determined faces told the story as they faced action with each other.

Explosions happened in the surrounding area and including a string of explosions going in a wake. On the ground and in the water did this trail happen.

Dabura flew above from Videl's missed attack and flapped his cape like bat wings.

Videl flew right at him but Dabura was ready.

He swiped his left arm and a blue energy scythe came from the swiping motion.

Videl dodged it to the left side-stepping it and the missed attack hit the water and separated it like a fissure in the water. You could clearly see the bottom of the lake at the bottom. The attack continued until it hit the land and cut a pillar down. The attack had been sharp enough to cut rock.

"Phew… That was a close one." Said Videl as she looked back at the damage in the distance at her close call.

She then looked back at Dabura and he grinned that toothy grin again.

He then attacked two more times, one with each arm in a swiping motion and the scythes came out.

They missed Videl as she moved to her sides. The attacks then continued on and cut two pillars right in half.

Videl then dove into the water underneath her. Dabura followed the movements.

Then moving underwater Videl fired a beam above.

Dabura saw the attack incoming from the water.

"Ha, the fool." He said as he put his hand out to catch the beam, thinking that this was a simple attack.

But then Videl reappeared in a blur above and to the left of Dabura.

"Huh!?" went a surprised Dabura as Videl was incoming the same as she did at the start of the battle.

The Beam was coming from underneath, and the threat of Videl herself coming from above sandwiched Dabura between two attacks.

Dabura had no choice as he had to guard against both attacks. He put his right arm in guard while keeping his left arm holding to catch the incoming beam.

But Videl hit him first as she kicked him out through his little guard defense and then closely dodged the beam.

Dabura went sailing into a pillar and the pillar broke apart on his hitting it.

Videl relaxed a bit as she saw that her attack had been successful. She the exhaled a bit and waited to see what damage she had inflicted.

But it turned out to be none at all as the rocky pile exploded and there in the middle of floating rocks was Dabura, unharmed, a red glow surrounding his silhouette. A smirk adorned his face.

Then he sent the rocks shooting at Videl via what was obviously telekinesis.

Videl blocked with her arms in a cross guard but the force of the impact from the stones sent her into a rocky pillar herself. The pillar broke and burying her in rocks much like Dabura was earlier.

Smoke came out of the pile of rocks. Dabura came in to check on his victim as he landed on the ground next to the pile of rocks.

But then there was an explosion of light and rocks and stones came flying out. Dabura covered himself from the intense light show and to protect himself from the flying bits of rocks.

When the light died down and out of the smoke emerged Videl, standing tall in her full Super Saiyan glory.

She was standing over him, oppressing, intimidating, domineering as she looked down in dominance in her Super Saiyan form.

"….."

Dabura looked on, his face a grimace of frustration and anger.

"Finally, we get to see a real test. Let's see how this Dabura fellow does against a Super Saiyan." Commented Vegeta.

"Yeah, it always makes things more interesting. That's for sure." Said Goku.

"….." went the Supreme Kai as he was still stunned at watching this battle.

"…" Videl stayed silent until she just vanished in a blur.

"What!?" went Dabura as he lost sight of her for a moment.

The next thing he knew he had a fist buried in his stomach. Purple bile came out of his mouth as the look of surprise was etched on his face. A follow up punch knocked him away and Videl had turned al the way back on the follow through of the full punch. She then turned to look over her shoulder at her flying opponent.

She next appeared behind the flying Dabura and hit him from the back in the small of his neck between the shoulder and his neck area.

Dabura went flying straight down to the ground screaming all the way and crashed in a cloud of dust and debris.

Videl landed on a plateau above where Dabura had landed.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" went Videl as she lowered her hands and fired a continuous barrage of blue beams at her target. A white light eclipsed her.

* * *

"What astounding power that young woman has. Oh no, Dabura…" went Babidi as his crystal ball glowed bright from the attack.

* * *

A large cloud of dust and debris clouded the area where the attack had been fired at. Videl waited for signs of the damage she had inflicted.

"….."

Then her eyes shifted. Her brow then scrunched in seriousness ass she realised what was coming.

Then Dabura appeared in a blur behind her and Videl turned to greet him. He threw a punch and Videl caught it.

Dabura grimaced as he tried to push through but getting nowhere. Videl just grinned as the punch was just inches from her face.

Dabura then followed up with a punch that connected with his free right arm. Then he followed that up with punch to the gut.

A knee hit Videl in the face and then she countered with a punch that Dabura had to block with both arms in an X cross-guard.

A pair of their blows created a large concussive shockwave that rippled through the sky.

Both Videl and Dabura landed on pillars of rocks across from each other and Videl screamed and charged her aura. She then quickly charged up to Super Saiyan 2.

The power from the charge caused a minor shockwave that destroyed the top of the pillar between them. Dabura put his arm in front of his face to protect himself from the flying debris of the destroyed pillar.

"Come on Dabura. Show your true power. You can't win at this rate." Demanded Videl showing that she knew his secret. Dabura grimaced at the notion.

"A-Amazing…." Went the Supreme Kai as he was stunned by Videl's performance.

"You haven't seen anything yet." Said Gohan.

Brody cast his eyes at Gohan, then he turned to watch back the fight.

"Well? What about it Dabura?" asked Videl staring across from him.

"Heheheheheh…. You want a glimpse of my true power? Well so be it! I didn't know you were in such a hurry to die." replied Dabura.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" went Dabura as he spread his arms wide.

Green lightning coursed around him and the ground cracked under his feet. Red circles of energy surrounded by green lightning appeared at his hands which were spread open.

The ground shook but Videl looked on impassively, unflustered by the show of power Dabura was producing.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHHHHHH! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HAA!" went Dabura as he opened his eyes and laughed at his own power.

Green lightning coursed around him and then clouds of smoke and dust and debris appeared all around them.

When the lightning stopped Dabura jumped at her. Videl jumped at him too in turn and they both met in the middle.

They both caught each others' punch on one side and then hit elbows on the other and stayed fixed in that position grappled with each other.

They then disappeared and reappeared in blurs with Videl turning with Dabura behind her and Videl hitting him in the elbow with a punch.

They then reappeared again with this time Videl hitting a kick that knocked Dabura to the side. They then disappeared again in a pair of blurs.

Dabura was coming in with an elbow and Videl was coming in the greet him screaming.

Fist met fist, knee met knee and they passed each other in glancing blows. Knee met knee as their blows echoed throughout the land.

"Hawk Arrow!" called Videl the name of her attack. Then Videl finally caught Dabura flush with a hit to the cheek with a kick. The kick was charged with energy and when he went flying, blue energy like in the shape of an arrow rode him, pushed him to the ground.

"YEAH! That's her own original more, the Hawk Arrow." Yelped Gohan as he pumped his fist in victory.

"Wow, that was quite a move." Comment Goku.

Dabura crashed to the ground and Videl moved like a red and blue blur, moving between the rocks.

Dabura then touched on the side of a pillar and Videl followed, kicking him through and a shower of dust and rocks and debris followed.

Then Dabura found himself slipping on the ground with one hand on the ground and still slipping. A trail of dust smoke trailed him.

Dabura then lifted himself up on two legs and took a deep breath. Videl was streaking in charging.

Then Dabura breathed a fiery stream of red flame. The flames were strong enough to scorch rock and create a trail of scorched rock.

Videl looked behind herself while streaking in that she saw the earth molted like that. She had to be careful.

Dabura breathed out another stream of fire and this time hit the head of a pillar next to Videl. The pillar was scorched black and Videl blurred out and then blurred in more closer. Dabura fired again and this time Videl had to blur out to avoid it. She the reappeared again exactly where she was before in her streak.

Dabura then phased out like a ghost and when Videl reached him and went for a punch she passed through the afterimage.

"Looking… for… ME?" said Dabura as he had his hand leveled at Videl off to a distance. Videl had been taken in by a technique similar to Gohan's Instant Illusion technique.

Dabura then fired what looked like an energy blast in the shape similar to a water droplet, only red inside and white and pink on the outer shell. It also was surrounded by red lightning.

The attack was incoming and Videl could only get out a brief "Oh no!" before she was hit by it and she barely had time to get her arms up to block it. It exploded when it hit her and she went flying.

She landed on her back on the ground and kept sliding on it.

The Supreme Kai, Goku and Gohan could only look on in worry as she then went flying through a large rock, came out the other end and landed in the water.

* * *

"Oh my yes! Nice work Dabura. Hi hi hi hi hi… One down." Cackled Babidi as he watched the water ripple from above on his crystal ball.

* * *

Meanwhile, Videl was lying at the bed of the lake below the water. A shadow presented itself at the edge of the water as seen from below the water. Videl got up, the side of her over-shirt on her Turtle school gi was torn off.

'He's waiting for me.' She thought and realized.

And indeed Dabura was waiting at the edge of the water. His eyes darting to and fro as he searched for any movement.

Videl then charge a ball of blue energy in each hand and fired them above.

"Hmmm? What's this?" asked Dabura out loud as the blue glow from the energy below glowed it's way to the top.

The blue balls then emerge out and then circled behind Dabura but he had no reaction.

The balls then came in at him and he just knocked them both back easily. The balls exploded harmlessly.

"THERE!" exclaimed Dabura as he turned and fired another of his red water droplet-like attacks.

And when Videl came flying out of the water she was hit by it. Her scream was heard as smoke covered her position.

"Videl!" yelled Gohan in worry.

Brody grimaced as he too worried about the outcome of the attack.

The water spout from the explosion settle back down and the smoke dissipated to reveal Videl had gotten her arms up just in time.

"Humph, is that all the power your transformation yields? You're pathetic" said Dabura.

Videl removed her arms from her face and just looked at him.

"….."

"….."

"….."

"Dabura is far stronger to Yakon and Pui Pui." Said the Supreme Kai.

"That's okay, so is Videl." Replied Gohan.

Videl then ripped off her over-shirt of her Turtle school gi leaving her in her blue under-shirt.

"Alright round 2. Let's do it! Whenever you're ready big guy." said Videl, eager for the fight.

"Woohoo! You go girl! Gohan you've got a keeper there." Said Goku.

"Yeah, you've definitely got to love a woman who's willing to rip off her clothes in the right situation." Said Gohan in admiration.

Both Goku and Vegeta turned to look at him numbly. Both of them wondering if Master Roshi's influence was a bit at work here. Or maybe Videl had somewhat corrupted him in their alone time. Well anyway, if the sex was good then it didn't matter they guessed. And they turned back to the fight.

Dabura vanished in a blur. Videl followed suit and they both took their fight to realm of invisible speed. The sounds of zipping air sounded as blurs criss-crossed each other. A concussive shockwave rippled in one spot at the connection of one of their invisible blows. The sound of Dabura yelling in effort was heard.

A fissure of trailing smoke went across both the ground and splashed across the water.

A pair of blurs, one red and blue, the other blue and white, hit a pillar jutting out from the water and it exploded in a shower of dust and debris. Both Videl and Dabura were then seen disappearing and reappearing together in blurs in multiple spots.

They the reappeared both connecting with opposite punches. They then reappeared somewhere else over the water where they exchange a pair of punches together. The power from their blows sent a gusher of water shooting up directly below them obscuring them from sight.

"What does Videl think she's doing? A direct attack won't work on this guy. She should know better than this." Said Goku as his eyes darted to and fro following the action.

"This is what happens when you aren't trained properly for seven years. She's got no sense for strategic thinking. Pitiful." Said Vegeta.

A trail of a water wake then finished with a large gusher of water. Dabura landed on the ground near the edge of the water while Videl stayed airborne as the water gusher dissipated.

"Hum, not bad." Said Videl with a smile.

Dabura just smirked.

"Come on." He said as he turned his back. Dabura then motioned with his hand to come on.

"If you dare." He said tauntingly.

"Alright!" grunted Videl as she then powered up her aura and charge through, shooting at him straight for him. She was incoming at his back.

But then Dabura quickly spit at her.

"Videl be careful! Don't let it hit you!" warned the Supreme Kai.

"Huh!? What!?" exclaimed Videl as she stopped and she barely had time to cover herself with her hands and the spit hit one of her fingerless gloves.

"What the!?" she exclaimed as she took off the glove before it completely turned to stone.

The glove landed near Dabura's feet and it turned completely into stone. It then shattered on its own.

Dabura grunted with frustration as he looked from down at the shattered glove to up at the floating Videl.

"(Grunts) Gah! How nimble." He said in frustration.

"Hahahah, phew, talk about a lucky break." Said Videl as she flexed her gloveless hand as she marveled at her near escape at being turned to stone.

Videl and Dabura then engaged in another round of fighting. They eventually found themselves exchanging blows one after the other. Dabura blocked a kick with his forearm and then he came back with a punch that glanced off Videl's cheek. They then separated as they were in another standoff.

"I feel your power decreasing. It's only a matter of time before you make a mistake." Said Dabura.

"What if you make one first?" asked Videl.

"HAhahahhaaha. I wouldn't count on it." Replied Dabura.

"Humm, This Dabura guy is giving Videl a lot more trouble than I thought he would." Said Gohan.

"Naah! He's tough but he's not unbeatable. She's just soft. We were a lot stronger when we were just little kids. It's absurd." Said Brody.

"Yeah' I definitely slacked off in the strategic side of things during our training. Well, at least she got straight A's on her report card before she graduated." Said Gohan, tapping the top of his head with his hand.

"Grrr, I could beat Dabura." Said Brody in frustration.

Meanwhile Dabura overheard this and turned his head to listen.

"Yeah, yeah, we get it, you didn't get to fight yet. Cry me a river. Look, I didn't get to fight either and you don't hear me crying." Replied Gohan. Brody just grunted in frustration in reply and went back to watching the fight.

Meanwhile, Dabura had turned the side of his head to his opponent to listen in. And on the battlefield you can't hesitate and that's just what Dabura did and Videl was going to take full advantage of it.

"Mistake number one!" she cried out as she charged head on first.

She clocked him in the face and he went flying.

But while he was sailing back with a scuff mark on his right cheek, Dabura brought his hand back.

"Hugh, Sword!" Said Dabura, summoning a middle-eastern-like sword as it materialized in his hand. Dabura then stopped his fyling backwards and shot straight at Videl with his blade.

"Taste my blade!" he cried out as he swung down.

Videl yelped in surprise and a bit of fear as she saw the incoming attack. Dabura swung.

"I think he's got her this time." Said Babidi as he looked though his crystal ball.

Dabura stayed motionless in the position of his follow through as he thought he finally got her.

"….."

"….."

"….."

But then Dabura noticed something as his eyes turned.

Three strands of golden hair fell and floated on the surface of the water below. Videl looked to have her head below the arc of the blade as she had ducked the blade.

"What!?" exclaimed Dabura as he couldn't believe he had missed. Videl just laughed at her close call.

They then separated again and switched positions as they floated in the air to another standoff to wait for the next move from whoever.

* * *

"What? Dabura's hardly caused any damage at all. He's got to do better than this or Buu will never be ready." Said Babidi standing over the power meter of the ball of Buu with his crystal ball held high in his hand.

"Haah! But once he is, ho yes, he'll kill them all." Then said Babidi.

* * *

Meanwhile Dabura charged head long against Videl screaming as he did so. Dragging his blade along the surface of the water. Videl flying backwards on guard as she did so. Both closely flying just above the water surface.

Dabura then went for a diagonal swing and Videl dodged by zipping out in a blur. She then flipped over on the water surface avoiding another swing. The blow to the water continued in a wake of water gushers shot through the water surface. And it continued on through land and more water.

Dabura kept swinging with his sword and Videl kept dodging. The blade cutting cleanly though rocks where Videl had been.

Dabura then switched grips at turned to make a horizontal slash. But Videl ducked straight under it and dodged.

Videl then looked behind herself to see Dabura swinging down again. Bur she kicked it out.

She then vanished in a blur of speed and then kneed Dabura in the face.

But that didn't deter Dabura none as he continued swinging away. Yet more pillars and more rocks were cut from near misses as Videl kept dodging.

Dabura switched grips again and went for a straight thrust. The sword thrust into the rock next to Videl's head into the rock wall she was holding her back to. Dabura then went for another thrust this time to the other side.

Meanwhile, Brody was getting impatient. He was tapping his finger on his bicep on his crossed arms.

"Come on. Come on already." Said Brody, obviously getting impatient with the outcome of the battle. He tapped his finger again.

Dabura continued his attack and cut another piece of stone right in half from one of Videl's dodges.

Dabura then heaved way back on a swing. Holding it way back of himself before going for a vertical slash. Videl powered up her aura sensing the incoming attack.

She then caught the blade with her hands. Dabura was trying to force his way through but Videl was equal to the task of holding on.

They both grunted and screamed with effort as they both struggled for power. The water below them produced large waves that came off the power that Videl in her power were producing and the waves came off in waves.

They still grunted and struggled to hold position as one tried to do in the other. Power was leaking off of Videl and in it was radiating off of Dabura like golden dust of some kind.

Finally, with a last scream of effort Videl broke the blade cleanly in half.

The waves below them dissipated as the power struggle was over and they separated.

Dabura looked at his broken blade and then tossed it away. It being useless to him now.

Videl breathed heavy but threw her half of the blade too.

Videl's half of the blade stuck in the ground near the other fighters and in then glowed and the de-materialized.

"I can't take this anymore! This is ridiculous. Why are we subjecting ourselves to this?" asked Brody with taping fingers.

"Look call her down Gohan I'll finish this." Then said Brody.

"Hey, just give her a little more time. It's not like she's completely lost yet. She's hanging in there." Replied Gohan.

"She's toying with him! You know that. Come on!" said Brody.

Dabura caught wind of this conversation.

"Why should I sit around all day acting like this matters. I could end this in five seconds if I wanted to. I'm not here to play games Gohan. Or to create boyfriend, girlfriend nice memories. I'm here to win. Stop pretending, knock off the sentimental rubbish. The strongest warrior should do the job and finish things off at the first opportunity and not hold back. I should be the one fighting not her. I mean I beat her in the World Martial Arts Tournament." Angrily spouted off Brody.

"Yeah, I didn't forget." Replied Gohan venomously, letting him know that he still remembered what Brody had done to his girlfriend back there and that he still intended to settle things with him.

Meanwhile, Dabura smiled at this turn of events.

'Master, please bring us back to the ship immediately. I have made an important discovery.' Thought Dabura through a psychic link.

* * *

"A discovery Dabura?" questioned Babidi as he held his crystal ball.

"Yes, it's vital to our plans. I think you'll agree." Said Dabura through the image of the crystal ball.

"Very well, but it better be a good one to interrupt a fight." Said Babidi, weary of what Dabura might be talking about.

"It is Master." Replied Dabura.

"So you're ready to return to the ship right now?" asked Babidi.

"Yes." Replied Dabura with his image in the crystal ball.

"Okay, Paparapapa!" chanted Babidi as he once again used his magic.

* * *

In the blink of an eye they returned to the third stage room where they were at before.

Videl hit her back on the wall as she was unprepared for the room to change as she was floating.

"What!? What are we doing here?" asked Vegeta.

"I don't know? I guess they wanted us back on the ship for some reason?" said Goku.

"But why?" asked the Supreme Kai out loud.

Dabura landed at the door and began to enter it.

"Hey, where do you think you're going? Are you giving up or what?" asked Videl.

"Oh no, it's just a brief intermission. We just need a few minutes to rework our strategy. It seems we've found a new recruit. The perfect warrior. Capable of handling all of you. So take a little rest while we bring him up to speed." Said Dabura. Brody could've sworn that Dabura was looking right at him as he said it.

Dabur then walked away laughing as the door closed behind him.

"Hey! Come back!" yelled Videl.

'What are they up to? They don't have any warriors stronger than Dabura.' Questioned the Supreme Kai in his mind.

* * *

Dabura reappeared behind his master.

"Welcome back, now then. What's this that you were saying? Did you really make a discovery?" asked Babidi after putting away his crystal ball.

"(Chuckles) Yes." Replied Dabura, chuckling as he did so.

"Good, I was beginning to think that you had lost your nerve and were just looking for an excuse to get away. But I guess I was wrong wasn't I?" said Babidi.

"The Demon King fears no mortal. Though although I admit they were stronger than I thought." Said Dabura.

"Well I'm glad to hear it. Now, About this discovery of yours why don't you fill me in please?" asked Babidi.

"I saw that one of the mortals has a terrible rage burning in his heart. He lacks the conviction of the others. He could be made to serve our purposes." Said Dabura.

"You're kidding me! Now I know what you're thinking! We can revive Buu and defeat them all without lifting a finger. Brilliant Dabura!" laughed Babidi.

"I'm here to please you my master." Replied Dabura.

"You are priceless. Huhuhuhuhuhu, here comes the Buu! Here come the Buu! HAhahahahahahahaaa…" Babidi laughed. Dabura chuckled alongside him.

Could Babidi really take over one of the Z-Fighters? Find out next time…

* * *

 **Author's Final Thoughts:** **Well… That was unexpected, only and episode and a half and already over 5,000 words. And there you have it, the fight between Videl and Dabura. As expected it was largely the same fight as Gohan against Dabura from the series. But at least I was able to add one original move that I saw in another Fanfic. The name is from** **Dragonball Z Legacies** **by** **Alp113** **but the move itself is pretty much mine. I also made little changes to the dialogue from the original and small additions. I hope you guys like it? Anyway, the next time I'm having one of the Z-Fighters turned against the others. And let me give you a small hint. It's not Vegeta this time. I hope you can easily guess who it is but I won't give away. Anyway, it's been over a year since I've started this fic and it's been that long due to an unforeseen delay. But I hope you've enjoyed til now because next chapter I'm revving things up a bit. So, until next time, ciao….**


	16. Brody's Pride

**Dragonball Z Alternate Path**

 **Chapter: 16**

 **Brody's Pride**

* * *

In the belly of a spaceship buried deep underground, our heroes were left wondering about what had just happened. Dabura had left them so suddenly. Videl had yet to power down from her Super Saiyan 2 form.

"Well? What now?" she asked.

"I don't know. I don't understand what's going on. Dabura is babidi's greatest fighter. It makes no sense for him to withdraw from the fight. They don't have anyone after him, he's their best." Said Supreme Kai.

They were all looking confused and in some cases frustrated at this turn of events. Namely Brody and Vegeta.

"He mentioned a new recruit? Do you think he was bluffing?" asked Goku.

"I'm not sure, but it seems unlikely that a fighter of that caliber would just walk into their laps at a time like this." Replied Supreme Kai.

Videl meanwhile, powered down from Super Saiyan 2 down to her normal form.

"Yeah, they're definitely up to something. But what?" asked Videl.

"Nah! This whole thing would be over with if it wasn't for you." Said Brody. He then walked over to her.

"I hope you're proud of yourself." He said as he reached her.

"What do you mean?" asked Videl, confronting Brody.

"I mean you disgraced us with your pitiful performance. There's no excuse for fighting the way you did. Holding back on the enemy. You have Saiyan blood running through your veins. A warrior like Dabura should be dead!" said Brody, pushing her with one hand.

"And now you're sitting here scratching your head wondering what's next when it should already be finished! You are pitiful. Fighting with that soft righteous heart look on your face. It's brute strength that determines the outcome of a fight not goodness. The mighty survive and the weak perish. Your Piccolo, Krillin and Yamcha were turned to stone. That's because they're weaklings. Is that the kind of fate you want for yourself? Gah! Garden statues! If we're lucky someone will make a birdbath out of them! " Continued Brody.

'Maybe Brody's right? If he'd fought Dabura he might have destroyed him. Then Piccolo, Krillin and Yamcha would be restored back to their normal selves. Oh, what have I done?' asked Videl of herself in her head as she hung her head low.

"Hey look, Videl didn't know that Dabura was gonna run off. I'm sure she would've tried harder, or at least wanted one of us to fight him if she knew." Defended Gohan of his girlfriend.

"Now there's a pleasant excuse. You're as soft as she is Gohan." Said Brody, pointing at him.

"And I'm tired of playing around! I'm going to put an end to this once and for all!" said Brody as he charged a green ball of energy and pointed it at the floor.

"Brody, what are you doing!?" asked Gohan.

"No more weak hearted excuses Gohan. I'm taking control of this operation now. And for starters I'm going to blow this ship straight to kingdom come!" yelled Brody keeping is attack ready to blast.

"Wait that might do us more harm than good!" exclaimed Gohan.

"Gohan's right. If you blow up the ship now you'll most certainly revive Buu." Said Supreme Kai, moving to placate with his hands and try to stop Brody.

"Brody, listen. You don't know Buu. His power is horrible, he's pure evil. Not even the four Kais combined could stop him. He's murdered millions of innocent people." Placated the Supreme Kai.

"Shut up!" cursed Brody.

"Don't be a fool! If Buu's revived this planet's finished! History… All living things will be exterminated. He'll turn the Earth into a dark lifeless tomb!" said Supreme Kai.

"Enough!" yelled Brody, turning the ball of energy and pointed it at the Supreme Kai.

"Now you listen to me! What happens to this planet is none of my concern. The strongest will find a way to survive and the weaklings shall perish." Said Brody.

"What kind of person are you?" asked Supreme Kai under threat of the ball, amazed at the carelessness of the person before him.

"I agree with your spirit my young apprentice and I too understand your frustration with these fools. But you must calm down. This not the place nor the time for such aggressions. Listen to the Kai." Said Vegeta, for once trying to be the voice of reason.

"Don't interfere or you too sensei will be next. I have no compunction about ending you too." Replied Brody, this time aiming the glowing ball at Vegeta.

Gohan teleported in between Brody and the Vegeta and grabbed Brody by the hand he was charging his beam with. The ball vanished in his hand.

"Hey, cut it out. This has gone far enough." Said Gohan, getting serious.

"How dare you." Replied Brody, affronted.

"You better let go of me Gohan." Said Brody, angered, a tick mark on his forehead.

"Come on, Let's put the past behind us and move on from here." Said Gohan, defusing the situation and letting go of Brody's hand as he yanked it away.

"Alright, whatever you say Gohan." Said Brody, turning his back and crossing his arms as he humphed back.

"I admire your spirit apprentice but your actions were in the wrong place. Better watch it next time." Said Vegeta, lecturing his pupil.

"Now what I want to know is why they withdrew from the fight?" asked Gohan.

"Yes, it doesn't make sense does it? It was the perfect opportunity. They could've gathered more energy. Maybe Dabura wasn't bluffing? Maybe they did find a new recruit?" questioned the Supreme Kai.

"It's definitely a possibility. But I don't see how. Happening on someone who can beat us all? What are the chances of doing that? Slim to none I'd say." Said Gohan.

'Perhaps the perfect warrior Dabura is speaking of is right here among us.' Thought the Supreme Kai.

He looked at all five of the warriors at hand. First Goku, then Gohan, then Videl, then Vegeta, and finally Brody.

It was then that the Supreme Kai's eyes widened as he looked at Brody.

"Oh no, don't tell me!" spouted out the Supreme Kai as he was shocked and realized what Dabura was talking about.

"He's the one!" he exclaimed.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the bottom chamber, Babidi was busy cackling away.

"HAAA hahahahahahahaha! Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes! I love it, I love it, I love it! This is too good to be true. Uhahahahahahhhahhahahahahaaaa…." cackled Babidi.

"I take it that you are pleased master?" asked Dabura.

"Hoho, yes! Immensely so. What a great discovery you have made Dabura. This one is nothing like the others. Yes, you hit the nail right on the head. What a beautiful, arrogant, selfish piece of work." Said Babidi, looking at the image of Brody though his crystal ball.

"Yes." Replied Dabura.

"Oh my, look how angry and uptight he is. Hihihihihihihihihihihi….." laughed Babidi.

"Yes, he is a rare find indeed. Can you imagine the energy he'll create when he turns on the others? Resurrecting Buu will be oh so easy. " Said Dabura.

"Hihihihihihi… Alright, what are we waiting for? Let's do it!" exclaimed Babidi.

Babidi then placed his hands on the crystal ball and little round blue lights moved along and concentrated on Brody.

Babidi screamed in concentration as a pink round light grew from the middle of Brody's image to filling the crystal ball.

The light grew to overwhelm the ball and lighted the whole room as Dabura had to shield himself from the brightness of the light.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Stage 3 Brody started to feel something in his head. He started clutching at it.

"Huh? Hey Brody what's wrong?" Asked Gohan as he noticed Brody clutching at his head.

The rest of them noticed too. The Supreme Kai yelped as he started to realize that his worst fears were being realized.

Brody screamed horribly as he clutched his head.

"Brody? What's going on?" asked Goku.

"Something's… attacking… me." Said Brody through pained grunts as he moved around clutching at his head in pain.

"Where? We can't see anything!" said Gohan.

"Inside." Said Brody.

"Fight it! Resist!" called Supreme Kai.

"I can't." said Brody through clutching his head.

"You must!" said Supreme Kai, desperate not to see what he feared from coming true.

Both Vegeta and the Supreme Kai ran over to check on him.

"That's it! Resist!" Said Supreme Kai encouragingly.

Brody continued his round of screaming. Then he put his arms at his side and hulked up to his Legendary Super Saiyan form in a bid to fight it off.

All four of the others watched in helpless amazement as he did so.

"That's it fight! You can't let him win! That's it, fight! Fight him!" encouraged the Supreme Kai as Brody closed his fists in grunting effort to hold on.

"What's going on? What happening to my student?" asked Vegeta, now worried.

"Brody no! Don't let him!" exclaimed Supreme Kai as he continued to offer encouragement desperately.

"You've changed, you're not that way anymore. Babidi has no claim over you!" said Supreme Kai.

"What's babidi doing? Trying to kill him?" asked Gohan.

"Worse than that. Babidi's trying to get a hold of his mind and enslave him. Make him do whatever it is Babidi wishes him to do." Said Supreme Kai.

"Isn't there any way for us to help him?" asked Gohan.

"He struggles because his heart isn't pure. He has to choose himself." Said Supreme Kai.

Brody crouched down in pain. The Supreme Kai walked over to him.

"Look Brody, you can't let him win. Let go, the past is the past, don't think of it be innocent and clear." Said Supreme Kai while crouching down next to Brody.

"(Grunts) How can you say that? I'm not innocent." Said Brody through grunts of pain. He clutched at his head again and screamed in pain.

* * *

"I'm afraid it's too late. Yes, you belong to us now." Said Babidi as he looked at the crouched down in pain Brody.

"Nyahaahahahaha! Now let's see, why don't we bring out a bit of your hidden potential, yes? The powers you've been holding back before you started resisting your dark nature." Said Babidi.

Babidi then started screaming in effort and the crystal ball glowed and shocked electricity.

* * *

Red electricity began shocking out of Brody. The Supreme Kai and all the rest of the warriors took a step back.

Brody was now standing tall and reared back as the electricity shocked and coursed around him. Renewed screaming from Brody echoed through the chamber.

"Woah, no way." Stammered Videl as she was amazed at the power she was sensing.

Brody then levitated off the ground as he screamed. He was then high in the air as his power skyrocketed and all were left helplessly watching in amazement.

"Don't let them do it Brody. Don't let them use you! You're stronger than they are…" Videl went to say but was shocked back by the red electricity.

"Videl! Are you okay?" asked Gohan. Videl got up gingerly.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She replied.

Then the ground began to shake as red electricity coursed around the chamber coming from the center in Brody.

"Brody no! Fight it Brody!" desperately encouraged Gohan.

* * *

Meanwhile, above ground at the entrance of the spaceship, waves of dust and force began to ripple out emanating from the center at the entrance. Large to small rocks lifted off from where they were embedded in the ground and levitated.

* * *

Brody's screaming could be heard even above ground and large cracks coming from out of the entrance of the spaceship cracked and fissured in the ground.

Meanwhile, back down in the belly of the ship, Brody was rearing back and rumbled through gritted teeth as he kept struggling.

The others covered up a bit in order to protect from the monstrous power.

"What a monstrous power. How terrible. I can't even approach it." Said Gohan as he covered himself.

Meanwhile, Babidi laughed as this was going on. One final yell and lifting of his arms in the air and the crystal ball stopped glowing and shocking.

Brody stopped screaming and the light show calmed down as his aura dissipated and the red electricity stopped coursing. He then fell back down onto the floor.

He was down on his knees and everyone wondered what happened as they wondered what was the result of this struggle over servitude. They leaned in a bit closer.

"Gohan, talk to him?" asked Videl.

"Brody? It's okay, we're here. We're going to help you get back to normal." Said Gohan as he closed in. Brody still grunted in pain.

"No stop!" said Supreme Kai as he pushed Gohan back.

They waited patiently for any sign of what happened. But all was heard was still Brody's grunts.

"…"

"It's too late." Said Supreme Kai

"No, Brody…" went Videl as she was worried.

Brody lifted his legs as now he was crouched down of two legs up, no one could see his face.

He then lifted up his head and what was seen as Brody looked up was a cursive "M" symbol on his forehead. Brody laughed through grunted laughter.

"Brody…" went Gohan.

"Look at his head. It has an M on it like Dabura's." noticed Videl.

"The M is Babidi's insignia. Brody is the new recruit Dabura was talking about." Said the Supreme Kai.

"Are you saying that Brody is against us now?" asked Gohan.

"That's exactly what I'm saying." Said Supreme Kai.

Brody looked up and smirked and chuckled. The others looked on terrified at this look.

* * *

Meanwhile, Babidi was cackling away at this turn of events.

"Nyahahahahahahahaha! Oh my this is good. This is great. But they need a more interesting place to fight. Let's see what Brody's mind can think up? Ah yes, the site of his latest humiliation. The place where they were supposed to fight but didn't due to unforeseen circumstances. Well far be it for me to postpone this rematch of theirs. Oh yes, that place will do nicely." Said Babidi.

"PAAparapaPA!" Babidi incanted his favorite incantation.

* * *

"Great, what now?" asked Gohan as the room started to turn blue.

"It looks like Babidi's decided to transport us again." Said the Supreme Kai.

A sound was heard as the room turned deep blue around them and all five of the others except Brody covered themselves with their arms as they braced themselves for the next transport.

But when the blueness of the room and the sounds died down, Gohan heard what he thought was a crowd gasping and then cheers. He opened his eyes and looked to find himself back in the middle of the ring of the World Martial Arts Tournament.

"Hey, we're back." Gohan noticed.

"He sent us to the martial arts stadium." He then said as they looked around themselves for a minute. They noticed the surprised look on the announcer's and Hercule's faces.

Looks like he had been woken up from his beating at the hands of Yamcha and the former Champion of the World was entertaining people in the ring. People were still filling themselves out so there were still plenty of people in the stands.

* * *

"Hey? How'd they do that Eugene?" asked one fan.

"I don't know man." Said the other fan next to him.

* * *

"Woah, Gohan? How did they just appear there like that?" asked Fasha next to Master Roshi up on the railing of the top of the stands.

"Instant Transmission maybe?" asked Master Roshi.

"No they have to be touching either Goku or Gohan for that." Replied Fasha.

* * *

Meanwhile, Goten and Trunks were off in another another corner of the stadium.

"Hey look! It's your brother and father, and they're with my father and the others." Said Trunks.

"Yeah, yeah. But Where's Piccolo, Krillin and Yamcha? Weren't they supposed to be with them?" asked Goten.

* * *

Meanwhile, Chi-Chi, Puar and Bulma joined Fasha and Master Roshi.

"Ha ha ha! They're back, thank goodness." Said Chi-Chi.

"Brody…" said Bulma. They looked to see the setup of the situation downstairs.

"Great, it's never easy with those two. They never earn a dime except through fighting at the tournaments and their always late." Said Chi-Chi.

"Hey guys, take a look. Something's seriously wrong here." Said Master Roshi.

* * *

"Excuse me gentlemen the championship has already been concluded. You all look really strong but there's always next year." Said the announcer guy.

"We're just here for a little exhibition match." Replied Brody.

"Hey, Goku and Gohan! I didn't see you back there. Welcome back, I'm sorry but you and your friends have returned a little too late." Said the announcer as he walked past Brody.

Brody's eyes shot open as he looked at the passing announcer.

"Look out!" exclaimed Gohan as he was clued in to Brody's next act.

Brody then charged up and blew the announcer away with his wind. Gohan then teleported with speed in front of the Supreme Kai in order to protect him and Goku teleported to catch the announcer.

Mr. Satan covered himself and held his ground. Thanks to his new powers over the years of training had allowed this instead of him being blown back like he would have before.

Goku landed with the announcer back on the ground.

* * *

"What should I have him do first?… Let's see?… Oh yes of course, I know. Brody, thisis your new master Babidi speaking. It's time for you to have a little fun. You can start by killing your friends." Commanded Babidi back in his lair.

* * *

"No, I won't. My goal is to fight with Gohan. The-The others are nothing." Replied Brody.

"Brody… How could you." Said Gohan.

* * *

"Woah, this guy is something else. Even after all that he's still not completely under my control. But you'll come around eventually. Yes, I know you will, won't you?" said Babidi.

* * *

"It looked like Brody attacked the others." Said Bulma.

"I think he just powered up but he is being a bit cocky." Said Fasha.

"Brody is different somehow." Noticed the eagle eyed and wise Master Roshi.

* * *

Brody then turned around from where he had been facing his back at Gohan and turned to point at him.

"It's time Gohan." Spoke Brody, shortly before he leveled his palm out ready for a blast. That clued in Gohan as to what he was going to do.

"Brody! No!" exclaimed Gohan.

Brody fired a blast straight at Gohan in which he had to block it with his arms in an X in front of him.

The beam kept growing and growing as Gohan was pushed further and further back as he desperately tried to save the audience behind him.

"Duaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!" went Brody as he put more charge into his blast.

Gohan slid on arena floor and was pushed back further faster, much faster.

He just about got to the edge of the ring when something just snapped. He was catapulted into the air and spun around like a knuckle ball. He stopped in midair and holding his arms like they had been burned by something extremely hot.

Gohan looked down and saw to his shock the beam move on into the stands.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Goku.

"Look out!" yelled the Supreme Kai in a last moment of warning before the beam hit.

And then the beam hit and there was a terrific explosion. People struggled to get out of the way only at the last second and were blown away. The beam came out the other end of the building and continued on, wreaking a path of destruction through the nearby city. A trail of smoke went through the city until it eventually stopped. A large mushroom cloud appeared at the other end.

Gohan floated down and saw the destruction that he had so valiantly tried to defend against only to have it fail. The others were gasping with horror at what they had witnessed.

"B-B-Brody…" went Fasha, totally stunned like the rest of them.

"No, how could he? He was just starting to be… one of us…" said Bulma as she collapsed while holding the railing. She had known Body best over the years. Him training with Vegeta, coming to her home many times and spending time with her family. She was the one there who cared most about him.

* * *

Both Goten and Trunks were stunned speechless like the others. Their mouths were open and gapping like fishes.

"D-D-D-Did you s-s-see that Goten?" asked Trunks.

"Y-Y-Y-Yup, why don't bad guys ever follow the rules?" asked in return Goten.

* * *

Meanwhile, Gohan floated back down to the ring floor and turned to look at the destruction. A half circle was cut into the stands and behind it was a trail of destruction in the cityscape.

He turned to Brody who was just sitting there smirking.

"Shame on you. The Brody that I know would never do this. No matter what issue he had with me, he would always care enough about the people to leave them out of harm's way." Said Gohan.

He just stared at Brody and he stared right back, the air of challenging to combat was evident between them as sparks seemed to flare between them. Lifelong rivals challenging each other to mortal combat once again.

Meanwhile, the smoke from the destruction in the stands continued to billow in the freshly laden destruction. People were running to the exits and the crowds were clogging up the exit ways.

"No don't do this. Please don't do it." Begged Videl, still stunned as to the events she had just witnessed, but begging for it to stop.

Meanwhile, Mr. Satan was totally out of his wits with his eyes bugging out still from the power he had witnessed.

Meanwhile Gohan was looking at Brody in a query, like he was querying what to make of Brody's actions. Brody was still just staring at him with this sickening smirk.

"Oh man, I've never seen this side. But I know that look on his face all too well." Said Android 18 among the escaping crowd.

"Oh he couldn't possibly be doing this. Not now." Said Bulma over on the railings.

Brody just deepened his grin. Gohan was left still wondering what was the key to his actions.

On the grass of the ground around the stadium ring, there were items from lost fans. Stickers, baseball caps, signs with "Gohan" plastered all over them. Items from the fans lost in the destruction littered the floor of the ring.

"What sould we do Mister Satan?" asked the announcer next to Mr. Satan.

"Why in the world are you asking me?" asked back Hercule, totally afraid to do anything.

"Help us Mr. Satan!" came a voice from the stands. It was the voice from one of the fans.

"Yeah take him out like you do in the movies." Said another fan.

"Yeah!" came the chorus from the surrounding fans. A large crowd of noise was heard from the crowds.

"Well they're right. You are the former champ." Said the announcer.

'He's right. I can't let my fans down. I've got responsibilities. I've got tickets to sell. I'm the former hope of the world!' thought Mr. Satan, getting his serious face on. He then slowly leveled his finger at Brody.

"Hey maniac! I'm afraid I can't let you move another inch. Your crime spree ends at my glorious fists. You've come head to head with the former Champion of the World big guy." Said Mr. Satan.

Brody just laughed in Mr. Satan's face.

"Hey, why are you laughing?" asked Mr. Satan stunned at this development.

"I'm the former champ." He next said, but this only seemed to deepen Brody's laughter.

"It isn't working." Shushed the announcer.

Mr. Satan got on his angered face, looks like he was finally getting ready to go into action.

"On second thought fighting you amateurs would be too much of a joke. So here's what I think we should do. You seem to have unresolved issues. I say you two fight for an exhausting amount of time and I'll take on whoever's left….." went to continue Mr. Satan when he was cut off.

"Quiet!" simply said Brody, immediately piping down Mr. Satan and causing him to sudder back in fear along with the announcer.

"How about it? Shall we commence?" asked Brody.

Both Mr. Satan and the announcer wondered if he was referring to them for a second, but no, it seemed that this was obviously addressed at Gohan as Brody had never taken his eyes off him.

"This isn't the time Brody." Replied Gohan.

"You'll fight with me Gohan. Unless, of course you'd like more bodies to pile up on your conscious." Said Brody.

At that point something went off on Gohan's head as a look of notice washed over on his expression.

"Brody, certainly you didn't?" asked Gohan.

Brody just laughed in response.

"How sad. I didn't think you were weak enough to be controlled." said Gohan.

Both Videl and the supreme Kai noticed this question and turned to him. So did Goku and Vegeta.

"Gohan, don't." said Videl, his girlfriend warning him.

Brody just had this sickening smirk plastered all over his face.

"Answer me Brody! Do you let yourself be a slave?" asked Gohan.

Brody replied by leveling his right arm and fired another blast at the audience.

Gohan's face exploded with shock and horror as he saw this.

The blast hit and the stands exploded in a cloud of smoke. The blast hit just next to where Master Roshi and the others were up on the stands.

"Tell me? Is it slavery when you get what you want?" replied Brody as smoke and wind blew back hats and things right across from him where they were at in the ring.

A sneer, an evil looking sneer plastered itself on Brody's face as tilted his face to the side.

Both Mr. Satan and the announcer were down on the ground on the butts looking at the scene in total fright.

Another hole in the tournament stands was made and people looked at it and amazed at the destruction.

Meanwhile, Gohan turned to look at Brody with pure anger in his eyes. He was growling with shaking anger and gritted teeth.

Brody's sneer died down as he continued to chuckle and grin at his handiwork.

Gohan brought up his arms to where they were paralleling his sides and continued to growl through gritted teeth.

"Stop it! You don't know what you're doing!" said Videl as she got between her boyfriend and his rival. This only made Brody angrier as he tilted his head with an angry look on his face.

"Stand aside!" angrily shouted Brody as he blew a wave of wind that kicked up some dust aqnd knocked Videl down.

"This does not concern you. This is between me and your pampered princeling of a boyfriend." Said Brody.

""Pampered princeling"? Well that's a new one." Replied Gohan. Brody chuckled with that sickening grin.

Finally, Gohan's black hair began to rise up and in a flash he was in his Super Saiyan 2 form, his hair in that typical crown of locks with that one bang going down the front of his forehead. So angry was he at Brody's actions that he skipped one transformation and went straight to the second one.

"No Gohan you mustn't." said the Supreme Kai, getting between him and Brody.

"If you fight him here you will be doing exactly what Babidi wishes. Every injury Brody causes will be sent back to the ship, and Buu will be revived." Said the Supreme Kai.

"Tell me Brody, with that stamp on your head I know that Babidi has been giving you orders. Is this one of them? Are you trying to fight me because of him? Or is it the same old story between you and me, which one?" asked Gohan.

Brody just continued to look at him.

"Does it really matter?" asked Videl.

"No, maybe not to you Videl but to a warrior it matters greatly. And you know this as well as I do Gohan that I missed my last opportunity to fight you today. And I will not miss this opportunity." Said Brody.

"Who are you people? Don't you see that the universe matters more than your meaningless squabble?" said the Supreme Kai. But this only angered Brody more.

"Meaningless huh?" asked Brody, tilting his head in anger again.

The Supreme Kai yelped and gaped in fear, not knowing what he had unleashed.

"What do you know of meaningless?" yelled Brody charging his aura and blowing wind in their direction. But Gohan stayed stoic, letting the wind only ruffle his clothes as the dust blowed past him and he stared intently at Brody.

"Spend most of your life being ridiculed by others. Watch your father be killed by his enemies. And then, tell me what could have more meaning then your own strength!" said Brody as he then pointed at Gohan.

"I have the blood of the most legendary warrior of the Saiyan race, he is nothing but a pauper. Yet I have had to suffer defeat at his hand time and again, my destiny thrown away." Said Brody, gesturing his arm in a throwing away fashion.

"He's even saved my life as if I were a helpless child. He has stolen my family's honor. And his debts… must be _paid_!" spoke Brody while hunching down with his hands in fists.

The air was tense as everyone waited as Gohan was forced to hear all of Brody's past slights by him against him. They waited for Gohan's response.

"…"

"Babidi, transport us to a place away from people. If you give me that, then I will fight Brody." Said Gohan to the heavens.

Brody gaped with delight as he heard this.

* * *

Meanwhile, Babidi was watching all of this through his crystal ball.

"See, I've done it. Hahahahaha… Now they'll crumble from the inside." Said Babidi laughing.

* * *

"So be it!" said the Supreme Kai, looking serious. Gohan looked back down at him.

The Supreme Kai then got in front of Gohan and got between Gohan and Brody and spread his arms in a motion to stop.

"If you truly believe this is the right decision, then you'll have to get around me to do it." Said the Supreme Kai.

The air was tense as the Supreme Kai looked determined to stop him, as Gohan looked at him with seriousness.

Things were at a standstill as neither party, nor anyone else moved to stop them. The situation just remained at a standstill for several tense moments.

"…"

"…"

"…"

Finally there was movement as Gohan slowly raised his hand and then leveled it at the Supreme Kai's face. He then opened it up open palm with full fingers spread. It looked like Gohan was preparing to blast him away.

The Supreme Kai couldn't believe what Gohan was threatening to do to him and the shock was evident on his face.

"Gohan, you can't." said Videl as she couldn't believe what was happening either. Neither could Goku and Vegeta as shock and surprise was evident on their faces.

Soon, a large blue ball of energy formed in Gohan's palm. He was really serious, and it was evident on the look on his face.

Would Gohan really blast away the Supreme Kai. The Supreme Kai wasn't so sure of weither he wouldn't. Death was only seconds away as he had to make a decision.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

Finally, after long tense seconds the Supreme Kai lowered his arms.

"Fine, do what you will." Said the Supreme Kai as he walked away. Gohan lowered his arm and depowered his energy blast.

"I can't stop you." Said the Supreme Kai.

"I'm sorry, Supreme Kai." Apologised Gohan.

"Yes, so am I." replied solemnly the Supreme Kai.

The Gohan turned Back to looking at Brody and Brody had a wicked manic grin on his face that he grinned even deeper.

* * *

"HAAHAHAHAHA! You see them go at each others' throats. It serves you right Kai. HahAHAHAHAHA…" Laughed Babidi.

"Now it is just a simple game of waiting. And Majin Buu will return." Said Dabura.

"Hahahahahahaha… I'll move them. It is a small price to pay. Papparapapa!" incanted Babidi.

* * *

And then, moments later, all of the gang directly involved in Stage 3 just simply vanished from the arena. Just poof, in one second, out the other. No blur or flicker or any trace of transport of any kind. They just vanished, leaving a large circular indent in the ring floor.

"Huh? That's weird. They're gone again. Just flat disappeared. How do they keep doing that?" Asked the announcer.

"HAhaHAHAhah… That's a pity. And here I was just about to go over and take them all on at the same time. Darn…" said Mr. Satan, trying to protect his image once again.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a deserted place in a desert, with tall pillars of rocks, the gang appeared with the hatch entrance down on the ground.

"I trust you'll have no more excuses with this place?" asked Brody.

"None." Replied Gohan, staring at Brody intently.

"Gohan don't do this!" cried Videl.

"It's alright. There's no point resisting what cannot be helped." Said The Supreme Kai walking over to near in between the hatch and Gohan.

"We will just have to continue our efforts with a new strategy. While you two fight up here Goku, Videl, Vegeta and I will break open the ship's entrance and continue our assault against Babidi and Dabura." Said Supreme Kai, while turning to look at Gohan.

"I believe we still have a chance a stopping them before Buu's revival." Said the Supreme Kai walking over to the ship's entrance at in hatch.

"If tampering with the ship's entrance ruptures Buu's shell it will still be better than letting him reach full power from the energy lost by Gohan." Said the Supreme Kai, raising his arm in a fist. Gohan seemed to be listening intently even though he wasn't taking his eyes off of Brody.

"After all the time I've spent tracking Majin Buu I will avert him with my own hands." Said Supreme Kai as he gestured with his arm that he was about to blast open the ship's entrance.

* * *

"Oh no you don't. Hihihi… You're forgetting what I can do. Brody, destroy this nuisance. Kill the Supreme Kai." Said Babidi as he gestured his hand movements on his crystal ball.

* * *

"Kill him!" came Babidi's voice in Brody's head. Brody lurched back in pain as he heard it go off in his head.

"The only way is to kill the Supreme Kai. Yes, kill him Brody!" said Babidi as his image appeared in Brody's eye.

Brody then screamed out and reared back after clutching at his head. This attracted the attention of the others.

He then crumbled to the ground. Collapsing in a heap of writhing pain.

"Babidi's entered his mind." Said Supreme Kai.

"You can't afford to let him live Brody." Came Babidi's voice over in his head. Brody clutched his head and writhed in agony on the ground.

"Kill him Brody. Kill him." Came the voice over and over again.

Brody then lifted up, the M on his forehead flashing red as if it was an extra power telling him to obey.

"I refuse."

* * *

"What!?" exclaimed a shocked and surprised Babidi.

"Huh?" went Dabura as he too was shocked.

* * *

"You're business with the Kai. It means nothing to me. Gohan is my only objective." Replied Brody to his masters.

* * *

"That's amusing Brody but I'm serious. By every fiber of your body I command you to destroy." Said Babidi.

* * *

Brody twitched heavily but he didn't move, he remained steady.

* * *

"Kill. Kill the Kai." Commanded Babidi.

* * *

"No, get out of my head! I already told you. I, I will not be distracted from this any longer. I won't." said Brody as he twitched and walked around.

"It will take more then head games to stop me. You may have invaded my mind and my body. But there's one thing a Saiyan always keeps. His PRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIDE! RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!" screamed Brody as he charged his aura.

Energy balls like comets escaped from Brody like moths escaping a sinking ship. It was a symbol of how Babidi's influence was escaping him.

* * *

Babidi's crystal ball glowed and shocked violently as Babidi was forced to let go and he was forced to watch in astonishment.

* * *

Meanwhile, the dust clouds thrown up by Brody's violent charge up dissipated and in the background a pair of rock pillars collapsed.

* * *

"But-but this has never happened to me before. Since when can the possessed say no to the possesser?" asked Babidi.

"It doesn't make any difference Babidi. Just remember, his purpose is to steal energy for Majin Buu so why not let him have his way for now? We will only have the Suprerme Kai and the girl and those two warriors to worry about. And I've already shown I can handle them. This way, you'll see the Supreme Kai die at your feet just as you'd intended." Said Dabura.

* * *

"I-I can't believe it. What kind of strength allows a person to fight against, and overpower their own enslaved body." Said Supreme Kai amazed.

"I guess I've been keeping you waiting a while Brody. But no more." Spoke Gohan, still not taking his eyes off of Brody. Brody beamed with delight.

* * *

"Master, may I make a suggestion?" asked Dabura.

"Go ahead Dabura. But it better be good. I'm feeling temperamental." Replied Babidi.

"Let's open the doors for them. That way we won't run the risk of Buu's seal rupturing before he's complete, and besides I'd like to get my hands on that girl as soon as I can." Suggested Dabura.

"Dabura? I think… I won't kill you." Replied Babidi while turning his eye on Dabura from where he was standing with his back to him.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the desert, the ships entrance in the hatch started opening.

"Hey look, They're opening the ship for us." Said Videl, scrambling at the ship's entrance.

"Careful Videl, we must be watchful of traps." Warned the Supreme Kai.

"Alright Gohan, I guess we're off." Said Videl.

"Take care Videl. I don't have to tell you there's a lot riding on this. But do your best." Replied Gohan.

"Thanks, I'll do what I can." Replied Videl.

"Don't worry, you have all the power to beat these guys, just remember how to fight with yur feelings like we did against Bojack and his gang." Said Gohan.

"Yeah, but how?" asked Videl.

"Just remember about all the people you're fighting for and how much you care about them. And let that be your weapon." Said Gohan.

"I've-I've missed hearing you like that Gohan. It's a shame your first day back from space had to be so screwed up but I'm glad that you're here." Said Videl.

"Don't worry about me. I know where I need to be." Said Gohan.

And then both Videl and the Supreme Kai jumped into the hole of the ship.

"Let's go." Simply said Videl as she jumped.

Then Goku walked up to the edge of the ship.

"Gohan, son, I couldn't be prouder of you taking your responsibility like this and taking on Brody. You are a true warrior." Said Goku.

Gohan smiled at him.

"I always had the greatest example to have. In you. I always had your back to watch, watching take on one danger after the other and always saving the day. Well now it's just your turn to watch my back." Said Gohan.

"Right." Goku acknowledged with a smile.

"Dad, I don't need to tell you that you have the power to beat these guys. I _know_ you know you have the power. Just be the man I always admired and looked up towards for so many years. Fight hard, fight smart, fight with passion. Just be who you are dad and you'll win." Said Gohan.

"Right." Again acknowledged Goku. And then he was off, jumping down the hatch.

Then Vegeta was the one who walked up. Walking up with his arms crossed as usual.

"Enough with the mushy sentimentality. There's a lot riding on this, so Gohan? Don't lose. The entire fate of the universe rides on it." Said Vegeta turning to Gohan.

Then Vegeta turned to Brody.

" And Brody, you are my pupil. We may disagree on this matter on fighting Kakabrat like this right now, but don't lose in front of this pretender's son." Said Vegeta before jumping in himself.

"Was that?… Vegeta's way of saying good luck to us both?" questioned Gohan, the surprise evident on his face.

After gathering himself a few seconds Gohan turned to look at Brody seriously.

"I'm ready now." He said.

"That's good to hear. Well Gohan, the table has been set. Now let us begin!" said Brody as hunched down with fists at his sides and a manic grin on his face.

"The more time I spend fighting with you the more energy I give to fuel Majin Buu. So I'm going to finish things quickly, with my full power." Said Gohan.

"I look forward to it. I just hope that being alive all this time doesn't make your boy fragile." Said Brody.

And at that shot, Gohan got an angry face, seemingly angered by that last shot. But no he screamed and powered up, the wind kicking up as his aura blew over and sparks of blue lightning danced around him in his fully mastered Super Saiyan 2 power.

"Well, it seems you're at least a little stronger that you were against Cell Junior. No small thanks to your Saiyan genes kicking in after the fight." Said Brody.

But then Brody then yelled and the wind kicked up as his aura blew over and blue Lightning danced around his form. It seemed Brody had somehow discovered some Legendary Super Saiyan 2 form to go along with his Legendary Super Saiyan form.

"Wow Brody, this might take longer than I thought." Said Gohan upon feeling Brody's full power.

"You see! This is our fate! Our battle! WuhHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAAA! " laughed Brody with totally manically psychotic grin on his face as he hunched down into a stance.

And so it was, against the wishes of the Supreme Kai, against the commands of the evil wizard Babidi. Gohan and Brody have marked off their battlefield. So two of the last descendants of the great Saiyan race lock horns in the ultimate showdown. Next time…

 **Author's Final Thoughts:** **Well anyway, sorry for sounding maybe too much like the narrator back there in the last phrase but it was just fun. So that's the chapter entitled** **Brody's Pride** **. Sorry it took slightly longer than usual but I had the Easter weekend to worry about. That day were closed at the library so I had to make do with alternate days. So Brody is the one to switch sides and not Vegeta this time. And Gohan is going to fight him in the next chapter. I pretty much had to retrace the steps of the original series of the Majin Vegeta arc, or in this case we should call it the Majin Brody arc from now on. But I left a few changes and twists that were original to change things up. I know you guys know how I like to follow the series as closely as I can where I can and I don't need to tell you at length because I've already done so in previous chapters. But next chapter is going to be very ambitious. I expect it to be over 10,000 words easily. The fight with Brody is going to be epic, on the same scale as the fight with Cell Junior or even slightly better. It's going to be original and nothing like the original fight between Goku and Majin Vegeta, though I'm going to leave in several homages to the original. I'm also going to be cutting in several places, interspersed between the rest of the Majin Buu arc. Expect to take longer than usual to finish up. But anyway I hope you liked this one, this is DbzpreteenGohanfan87 signing off until next time.**


	17. Gohan vs Brody, Grudge Match

**Dragonball Z Alternate Path**

 **Chapter: 17**

 **Gohan vs Brody**

 **Grudge Match**

* * *

In a deserted place in a desert, two warriors were about to do battle. But what they didn't realize was that they weren't alone.

Unknown to the two warriors another pair were also in the desert with them.

"Ow! Would you help me with that?" asked one of the pair.

"No way, help yourself. You are the cameraman in this troop." Said the other.

"Yeah, but it's so heavy. I can't believe we got this crummy detail. I mean, we covered the Cell Games for crying out loud." Said the cameraman.

And indeed it was the duo who covered the Cell Games. The same reporter and his trusty cameraman who were at the Cell Games.

"I know it's a crummy job but someone's got to do it. Nothing, nor wind, nor snow, nor sleet of rain shall stop our sacred duty to report. That and plus we drew the small stick on who would report on the scarcity of deserted places in the world. And what better place to do this nature piece than in the desert?" asked the reporter.

That was when the cameraman, holding his camera for the reporter that he noticed something in the distance.

"Hey? Do you see that?" asked the cameraman.

"See what?" asked the reporter, clearly not seeing anything yet.

"We're not alone." Said the cameraman.

"What do you mean? Of course we're alone! There's no one out here for miles and miles!" screamed the reporter.

"I'm telling you there's someone with us. Just follow me and let's get closer." Said the cameraman.

The two of them then snuck up on the spot where the cameraman thought he saw someone.

The peered behind some rocks to find Gohan and Brody, ready to lock horns.

"I can't believe it! It's someone else." Stammered the reporter.

"Told ya." Replied the cameraman.

"I think I recognize them. Yeah, yeah. That's Gohan the world champion and his rival Brody." Said the cameraman.

"Didn't he just lose the world title today?" asked the reporter.

"Yeah, yeah, I heard the report just before leaving. He lost his word title at the World Martial Arts Tournament held today." Replied the cameraman.

"Yeah, yeah, something like that. He forfeited his title to another contender before something weird happened at the tournament." Replied the reporter.

"But isn't the World Tournament over? I mean, these two look like they're about to throw down." Remarked the cameraman.

The reporter then started to shake and hold his forearms up together in front of himself.

"I can't believe it! To be lucky again! To report on the Cell Games and then this? Two rivals not caring about the rules and fighting outside of it in the middle of nowhere. The passion, the tension, the drama! And we get to report on it all over again!" shouted the reporter, getting that crazy passion for reporting again.

"Are you crazy!? Do you even remember the Cell Games? A clash between two powerful dudes like that will tear us apart!" replied the cameraman.

"So, even if we cover this event we still have a way to cover it without risking the life and limb of humans." Said the reporter cryptically. The cameraman looked at him and inquisitively.

"We just use the new camera drones that capsule corp. invented." Replied the reporter.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about those." Said the cameraman.

With the dropping of a capsule and a small explosion, a large metal box appeared on the ground. It was filled with all sorts of gadgets and whatnots.

Then the box opened and out of it came half a dozen square metal things that floated and in then there were camera zooming in and out on the front of them.

Soon the cameras floated out to where Gohan and Brody were. The drones came in and floated around both Gohan and Brody. That's when they noticed them.

"Hey, what are these things?" asked Brody looking around at them as they surrounded him. One of the camera drones came in and zoomed in on him. Brody's image flashed across the lens.

Meanwhile, across the Earth, on television screens across the world were interrupted in their broadcast by ZTV.

"We interrupt this broadcast to give you a special report." Said the anchorman across the screen. People who were walking by television stores saw the image in the screens.

"Son Gohan, the now former world champion and the young hero of the Cell Games is getting ready to battle his long time rival Brody in what can only be described as a grudge match for the ages. They appeared to have taken their fight to the outskirts of the 857 region. Our valiant reporters stumbled across the pair in what can only be described as pure coincidence. We take you now live to the live feed." Announced the anchorman.

All across the world the image of Gohan and Brody standing in the desert appeared next.

"They're Bulma's new camera drones. But what are they doing out here? Someone is watching us. So where…" spoke Gohan as he then spotted the two hiding across the desert.

"Hey! You two get away from here it's dangerous!" screamed Gohan, imploring the two with all his strength.

"You don't have to tell us twice!" replied the reporter.

A quick capsule bomb and a hover-copter later and they saw the two zoom out of harms' way.

"There. Now that the insects are out of the way I hope you can fight without distraction." Said Brody.

"None. But tell me? With the whole world now watching us fight will you be distracted?" asked Gohan.

"None. With everyone now to watch you fall, it'll make my victory all the more glorious." Replied Brody.

The two just stared at each other with serious looks, each confirming that they would not be dissuaded from this course of action any more. They gave each other deadly gazes.

Then Gohan slid into a stance. His body facing sideways as he was crouched down, ready to strike. His right forearm facing up with his two fingers, the index and middle fingers, couched up while the rest of his hand was closed. His left arm hanging above and behind him with his hand way above crouched in a claw. It was the stance of the Turtle School, the stance his father adopted when he first fought Vegeta and the one he himself adopted when he first fought Brody.

Brody himself then slid into his own stance. The stance his teacher, his sensei Vegeta taught him. The left arm was forward of the body with his forearm pointed slightly diagonally parallel to the body with the index and middle fingers couched above in the hand with the rest of the closed. The right arm was behind and the forearm pointed parallel to the ground. It was the same stance he had adopted just before they were interrupted by the reporter and his cameraman.

They're auras were pulsing and blazing with power. The air was tense an heavy and the twos energy suffused the air.

On the ground tiny pebbles began to float and levitate all over the ground. Soon large rocks began to break out of the ground and lift up into the air in separate streams of rocks big, medium, and small sizes began to stream out together. The power of these two was too much for the earth to handle.

The air was tense and heavy, you could cut the tension with a knife as the two didn't move but the earth around them did. Someone would have to break this cycle and make a move as the two waited for who would make that crucial first move.

It was Gohan who finally broke the deadlock. A spark went off in his head as the sixth sense in fighting that had served him so well over the years came to the forefront.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" went Gohan as he screamed and charged away.

Gohan flew across with a knee loaded up, his aura blazing as it streaked behind him as he flew in. But Brody was prepared.

Brody just brought his right arm up and blocked the shot of the knee with his forearm. Then Brody blocked a straight punch. A kick was blocked next. All in all it looked like Brody was easily blocking Gohan's moves.

Then Gohan turned and put his hands on the ground and left a double kick at Brody's head which he easily dodged by swaying his head to the left. Then Brody finally counter-attacked with a knee to the upside down Gohan. The knee folded Gohan but as he flew back he righted himself and flipped over.

Gohan then ran back at Brody and when he reached him they engaged in a short but heated exchange of fast punches. Gohan then went for a quick one two punch combination that Brody easily dodged by swaying his head left and right.

Then Gohan went for a quick twist and found himself upside down and twisting and flipping for a Capoeira kick.

But Brody dodged that too as he simply ducked his head under and dodged the kick.

Gohan then disappeared in a blur and then quickly reappeared in the air to Brody's left. Gohan went for a punch but Brody blocked it with an open palm with his right arm holding over his left shoulder and not even looking.

Brody then clamped on the fist of Gohan and brought his left hand to touching Gohan's extended arm and then threw him in an over the shoulder Judo throw.

Gohan went flying in the direction of a large rock mountain but Gohan then touched down on the rock and jumped back flying at twice the speed he had been thrown at.

Gohan came streaking in with another knee loaded up. Brody countered by lifting his own knee and when he was hit by Gohan, a massive concussion wave exploded around them and the earth underneath them spread out into a big crater that spread over and eventually reached 50 yards wide and over 20 feet deep.

But meanwhile both Gohan and Brody still kept in their aerial position in the middle over the crater. They still kept their position holding each others' knee to knee. Red sparks flew between their knees.

"What's this? I thought you said you were going to finish this quickly with your full power?" taunted Brody.

"It's coming." Replied Gohan in the same taunt manner.

The two of them separated and then engaged in a fast paced, war of fists and feet as the two battled across the air just above the desert floor. Their blows echoed with powerful cracks as their blows created concussive blows that rippled between their combat. They lifted up and they circled each other as they fought and levitated higher up in the air. Their auras were joined together in a circle around them as they fought, electric blue lightning shocking and coursing around the circle.

Then it was finally Brody who broke this deadlock battle as he went for a swinging kick. Gohan loked up in horror, his face etched slight fight as he saw the incoming attack. He put up his arms in an X in front of him to contain the hit. But as Brody swung Gohan could do nothing to stop it as the force of the flying attack knocked him out.

Gohan went flying down into the side of a mountain, his crash creating a large black hole in the side of the mountain.

Brody then went streaking in after him but the multiple Gohans started popping up all over the crash site. They were blurring into life as they flickered in.

Brody stopped in his tracks as he saw the mini army of about fifty or more Gohans floating around the crash site where the original had fallen.

Brody stopped and looked at the surrounding army. He paused, and then laughed his maniacal laugh that his father was known for.

"Hahahahahaa! Is that the Multiform technique? Do you really think that'll stop me?" asked Brody as he laughed at the notion that such a basic technique could stop him.

"Don't worry, this isn't the Multiform technique. But it's got a new twist to it." Replied one of the Gohans. He then rushed in for an attack, the other Gohans followed.

"Do tell?" replied Brody as he rushed to counter.

When Brody and the lead Gohan met, Brody went to knife chop him in half. But when he touched him the Gohan became translucent and Brody's hand passed through.

"What is this now? The Afterimage technique now too? Or is it the Instant Illusion technique?" laughed Brody.

But then the Gohan that Brody just attacked him turned around and after becoming solid again hit him straight on.

Brody went flying to the ground and hit at a high velocity. A dust cloud exploded where he had landed.

Brody groggily got up and wiped his hurt cheek with the back of his hand.

Brody then checked his other hand. He knew his hand passed through the Gohan, but he still hit him even though he had seen him become translucent like the afterimage technique. What was going on?

"I told you. This isn't the Multiform technique." Came the voice of Gohan.

Brody looked up and saw the original Gohan emerge from the shadows of the black hole of the crater he had been blast into.

"It's my own invention. I took the idea of the Instant Illusion technique and mixed it with the Multiform technique and created something new. I took the theory of the translucent form displacement of the Instant Illusion technique and using ecto-phase variance added in plus the clone creating power of the Multiform technique. I call it the Solidified Illusions technique." Explained Gohan.

"That's real impressive but nobody likes a copycat. You're just using a known attack with a new twist." Said Brody, frustrated and not impressed by the technique.

"Oh don't worry, it's my own attack. They're clones but they're like holograms with mass. They become translucent when you attack them and they can attack right back when they become solid. And they can become solid at will. They require almost no energy of my own to make and they all have the same strength as me. So good luck trying to fight them. But even if you do hit them hard enough to make them disappear, it'll take a lot for you to do so." Said Gohan.

And at that signal all of the Gohan clones began attacking Brody. It resulted in a melee with clone after clone at first coming in to attack Brody. Time after time Brody tried fighting off the clones but with their translucent effect he had little success fighting them off.

This resulted in a massive pile up with all the clones gang-piling on top of Brody.

But then with a massive kiai shout Brody burst out of the gang-pile and all of the clones went flying. As they flew the clones became translucent and vanished.

Brody, mad as a hornet looked around for the original. He saw him coming in, flying in straight at him.

Then Brody did something surprising. His white eyes glowed red and then he fired some red laser beams from his eyes. The beams zig-zagged across the air as they came right for the incoming Gohan.

But Gohan saw it coming and stopped and side-stepped them when they reached him. The zig-zagging beams flew right past him. But then as his back was turned they U-turned in midair and struck him right in the back.

Gohan yelped and was jumped forward a bit by the force of the attack and smoke billowed from his back. Gohan tried to reach his back and ward off the hot feeling in his back but to no avail. Scorch marks and burn marks marked the back of his uniform.

"Hey! What is it that you just hit me with? That was no ordinary beam attack. And since when could you shoot eye beams before?" asked Gohan.

"Well since you asked. My mother did something to my eyeballs. She put some cybernetic implants in them. They allow me to shoot eye beams that follow anything I target with them. I call them my Omega Beams. After my father's Omega Blasts as he called them." Explained Brody.

"Now who's the copycat? Find another name for your attacks." Taunted Gohan.

Brody got angry at that and shot another set of eye beams.

But Gohan was prepared for it this time. He then dived down into the ground just before the zig-zagging eye beams hit. The beams hit the ground and created a large explosion.

Brody waited for Gohan to pop out and attack him. But he kept on waiting, his eyes darting from direction to direct looking for any direction Gohan might pop out and attack him.

But then Brody felt the earth move. He then noticed as a small island's worth of earth was uprooted over a wide area.

Gohan appeared over from under the earth carrying a huge broken slab of earth the size of a medium sized island.

Brody had only time to notice the world going upside down before the earth moved on top of him and it fell. Squishing him between the earth of uprooted island above and the ground below.

Gohan had dug his way around Brody and lifted the earth over on top of him. The earth was enough for a medium sized island.

But then as Gohan floated above the middle of the upturned earth at what he thought for sure was Brody's earthy grave. A pair of beams exploded from under the earth Gohan was floating above. He beams hit flush and sent Gohan flying straight up and then exploded on Gohan sending his body floating listlessly in the air.

The earth that Brody was buried under then rumbled. Then exploded in a shower of rock and pebbles with Brody emerging in the middle floating in the air with arms moving and returning from where they were spread over to back at his sides and floating above a large crater below. A Kiai shout had obviously done the trick.

But the Gohan came flying in at high speed. He came in as just a red and blue blur and then the blur circled Brody turning into just a mass of red and blue circling Brody and was so fast that it created a tornado out of the surrounding dust.

In the tornado Brody soon felt the attacks coming from all over. As he was punched and kicked and all the other names for attacks under the sun as Gohan attacked him with super speed mass attacks.

Unlike Gohan's last opponent, Cell Junior who was sleek and graceful. A slick and speedy technician. His last fight was about speed and strategy. But this battle was about speed and agility against pure muscle and power. And so far speed and agility were winning out.

"A bit more… Just a bit more… And I'll win." Said Gohan as he kept on attacking from all over.

Brody had just about had enough, he was at his limit.

More and more Gohan kept the pressure on. Bruises and cuts were all over Brody's body as the attacks kept coming.

"A bit more… Just a bit more… " continued Gohan.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGGGGGGH!" screamed Brody as he couldn't take anymore.

Brody then finally managed to get enough control over himself in the attack to move and stuck out his hand.

Gohan then suddenly appeared caught by the throat in Brody's stuck out hand. The hyper moving Gohan had not seen where he was going and flew right into Brody's waiting hand.

The tornado then burst out and the winds blew away as Brody emerged with the stuck Gohan in hand.

"Burn!" said Brody as he shot Gohan with his Omega Beams in the face.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" screamed Gohan as he was hit by a steady stream of red death.

Brody kept up the stream as it burned hot on Gohan's face. So hot that flames began to burn on the exterior of Gohan's face in the stream.

"Haha! Burn." Laughed Brody as he was enjoying this.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" screamed Gohan in massive pain as the stream just kept up.

But then Gohan just his mouth, and defiantly through gritted teeth peaked his eye open through the pain and looked at Brody through the stream of fire.

He then moved his free hand that wasn't holding Brody's hand on his throat and leveled it at Brody's stomach. He then charged a yellow ball of energy in it that Brody didn't notice at then blasted him.

A Ball of black smoke enveloped Brody and Gohan was let go. Gohan moved away from the black smoke. Black smoke was burning at Brody's position and Gohan waited to see what damage he had done and he waited for the smoke to clear but it kept burning. Did he kill Brody, Gohan wondered?

"…"

"…"

Then a massive hand came out of the smoke and grabbed Gohan by the face.

The smoke blew off and revealed the unhurt Brody.

Brody then dived down with holding Gohan and looked to be power bombing Gohan into a rock mountain on the ground below. Gohan tried kicking Brody off repeatedly but it had no effect.

Then when they crashed and broke through and found themselves breaking into a cave hidden underneath surface of the rock of the mountain.

Gohan was driven into the rock on the floor of the cave and created a crater. Brody kept shoving Gohan's face in the earth embedded in the crater but Gohan finally kicked him off.

Brody reared back from the hit and Gohan flipped back onto his feet.

Then when Brody got his wits about him Gohan vanished in a blur of speed and leaving Brody seemingly alone in the cave. Brody stood in silence and calmly closed his eyes and spread out his senses.

It was obvious that Gohan was using his super speed to disappear and move about so fast that he couldn't be detected in the cave. Hiding in his speed. But Brody was undeterred. He simply fanned out his senses in an effort to catch him.

'I know you're in here Gohan. You know I'll be able to sense you eventually.' Thought Brody as he remained with his eyes closed, continuing to work to fan out his senses.

Then a few pebbles fell out from the ceiling of the cave.

Brody turned on the sound of rocks falling. And as soon as he did Gohan struck.

"Here I am!" he shouted as he reappeared behind Brody and grabbed him into Full Nelson, his arms holding him from underneath the armpits.

Gohan then pushed him and flew him up above. Up to the ceiling where a waiting stalactite waiting to impale him.

But Brody was equal to the task as he desperately slowed down then stopped them short of the stalactite. Then with a burst of his energy Brody blew off Gohan.

Brody then put his hands together forward ready to unleash one of his sensei's signature moves.

But Gohan was quick on the upcheck as he landed on his feet and thrust his arm out. Firing a Kiai blast at Brody.

Brody was hit full on by the invisible attack and was launched through the ceiling of the cave, breaking through and leaving a huge skylight in the cave.

Brody was about two miles up in the sky in the atmosphere before he stopped himself.

Brody was mad as a hornet now as he put his hands together forward again for his sensei's signature move taught to him by Vegeta.

Gohan to his turn on the ground below cupped his hands forward one on top of the other for his father's signature technique taught to him by his father.

It was so ironic that in this rivalry that they used the moves made famous by the rivalry between their father and sensei.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" shouted Brody as he concentrated on the technique. His aura burst out and yellow electrified energy began to appear and disappear and flash across in his hands.

Gohan for his turn moved his arms to being cupped at his side.

"KAAAAAAA… MEEEEEEE…" Gohan chanted. A pure white blue ball of energy with white beams of light coming out of it appeared at his hands.

"FIIIIIIIIIIIIIII…. NAAAAAAAAAAAAL…." Chanted Brody as he concentrated more. The yellow energy flashed more and more across his hands and yellow lightning charged from him.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA… MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE…" chanted Gohan as the blue and white beams of light emitting from his blue ball of energy circled faster. Bits of earth flew all across around him and the roof of the cave he was in burst open leaving him open to the elements.

The yellow lightning of Brody went so long they reached the ground close to Gohan and shocked the ground as they traveled under.

"FLAAAAAAAAAAAASH!" finally yelled out Brody as he fired his sensei's signature yellow beam.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" screamed Gohan as he unleashed his family's signature blue beam.

The huge beams darted towards one another and in a flash they collided. Two domes of massive energy, one blue, the other yellow melded together and created a massive sphere connected to two short beams.

The sphere of energy was so huge and so wide that even though Brody was two miles up the sphere was large enough to almost fully reach him. It was a truly enormous ball of energy. So large in fact that you could see it from space. From space it looked like the Earth had a large pimple.

The two combatants were struggling to hold their ends of the bargain as they struggle to hold the energy in place. Gohan was struggling through gritted teeth to maintain his stream as he continued to pour more energy into the duel.

Brody was struggling too as he continued to maintain his.

But then Gohan poured more energy into the mix and Brody countered by adding his at the same time. The sphere grew a little bit as the two added more energy to the mix.

"You're not going to win! Not this time!" yelled Brody through the sound of the clashing energy.

Gohan heard him and screamed as he poured yet more energy into the mix once again. Brody countered again as they poured equal energies into the beam struggle once again.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" went Gohan as he poured more energy again.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" countered Brody as he poured more again.

Soon the energy was growing unstable as the sphere grew to an impossible size. Both Gohan and Brody closed their eyes and through gritted struggled not to be overwhelmed by the unstable energy.

The unstable sphere grew and then in a flash with the force of a multi-tonne thermonuclear device there was a mighty explosion and a mushroom cloud reaching way high into the atmosphere appeared.

* * *

Meanwhile… Back at the World Martial Arts Tournament grounds, the announcer and Mr. Stan were staring dumbly at the empty space and the indent left by the spaceship entrance in the ring floor where the Z-Fighters had been. They were wondering what had happened as they saw the huge gaping holes in the stadium stands and tried to reason the days' events. But there was no reasoning to this insanity.

"I hope you'll understand if we postpone the awards ceremony. What with the winner and and several of the finalists off doing good knows what. And we'll have to postpone giving your prize money Mr. Satan." Said the announcer as stared dumbly.

"My what?" asked Mr. Satan as he turned toward him.

"Your prize money for placing third?" said the announcer as he turned towards him.

"huh? Oh yeah, I may not have won but I worked hard for that money." Said Mr. Satan, getting his composure back. It had completely skipped his mind about the prize money, but right now he had other concerns as he stared back at the sky. His daughter had been with them and he worried about her and her friends.

"What do you suppose that all was about? Weren't they some of your friends?" finally asked the announcer. Showing that he indeed knew the little secret that Mr. Satan was friends with the Z-Fighters.

"I don't know. But whatever it is it can't be good." Replied Mr. Satan, staring off into space.

Meanwhile, Bulma was recovering from the shock at seeing Brody do what he did while the gang huddled around her.

"I can't believe Brody would do this. Not again. He had grown so much in these past years. He had even helped stop his maniacal father but now this?" said Bulma.

"Well I'm not surprised. That boy always had it out for my son. It doesn't surprise me that he would one day hurt people." Said Chi-Chi.

"Oh my god! Goten and Trunks were together when he… You don't suppose that they?..." rushed Chi-Chi to the railing as she tried to spot them through the carnage of the wrecked stadium. But all she could see was discarded apparel from doomed patrons of the tournament.

Meanwhile Goten and Trunks were scurrying together somewhere else in the stadium.

"Hey Goten? Your brother and that guy Brody looked like they were about to fight." Said Trunks.

"Yeah yeah they looked really angry at each other." Replied Goten.

"Do you think we could catch that awesome fight? It would be awesome to see them fight wouldn't it?" asked Trunks.

"Yeah yeah! My big bro would beat that big old meanie until he asked for his mommy." Said Goten all excited.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go catch the action. I sense them way over there." Said Trunks pointing at a direction.

"Mmm hmm… Let's do it!" agreed Goten. AS they each powered up their auras and rocketed to the skies.

"There's the boys!" yelled Master Roshi as the gang noticed and got the wind wind blowing in their faces and the trail of auras streaking in the sky.

"You boys be careful!" shouted out Chi-Chi as she saw the boys off.

"(Sigh) Honestly those boys." She then said with a sigh.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the belly of the ship, Babidi was watching the fight between Gohan and Brody unfold through his crystal ball.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha hah! Keep it up Brody. Hit him again and again! Ooh oohh! Ha ha! Yes, oh nice shot." Cheered Babidi as he watched the action from the safety of his ship.

Meanwhile Dabura just looked at the pulsating ball of Buu and smirked.

Babidi then looked at the needle on the gauge flickering up as it was already nearly halfway full.

"Oooh… Look Dabura? At this rate Majin Buu will be at full power in no time." Said Babidi as he then laughed maniacally.

Then he looked at the crystal ball as the image changed from Gohan and Brody fighting to Goku, Videl and Vegeta and the Supreme Kai coming down the tunnel of the ship.

"Now all we have to do is to exterminate the Supreme Kai. That rat." Said Babidi.

"Yes Master." Replied Dabura.

"Ooh hahahahahah! What a happy day! I haven't laughed this much in years! Hahahahahaha…" continued to laugh Babidi while the magic ball of Buu pulsed in the background.

* * *

Meanwhile, The foursome landed into the fourth chamber.

In it, they spotted a group of what looked like scared guards. They were all shaking with what looked like fear.

"It's them. They're here." Said one scared looking guard.

"We should get them right?" said another shaking guard.

"It seems we have a welcoming committee. WE don't have time to waste on small fish. Let's hurry." Told Supreme Kai to Goku.

"Right." Affirmatively replied Goku.

"Ready men? Attack!" yelled one of the soldiers. The men zipped off and surrounded the four heroes.

Goku could only look on in confidence as he tensed up. The soldiers recoiled in fear as they feared what he was about to do.

Then Goku charged his white aura and the Supreme Kai braced himself for what was to happen next. Then with a quick burst of white light later and all the soldiers were down.

"Whoo! That will do. Good work Goku." Said the Supreme Kai as Goku dissipated his aura.

"Fine if you like show-offs." Muttered Vegeta.

The foursome stood over the downed bodies of the guards until the entrance to the ship started to open.

"He's practically daring us to come. It would be a terrible shame to disappoint him, wouldn't it? Come Goku, Videl, Vegeta, let's put an end to this ordeal." Said Supreme Kai.

"Yeah." Replied Goku as they then all leaped into the hole.

* * *

Meanwhile, Babidi was laughing as he observed through the crystal ball.

"Leave them to me master. And I'll have the Kai groveling at your feet before he dies." Said Dabura.

"I could just… swoon." Laughed Babidi.

* * *

Meanwhile, back on the battlefield between Gohan and Brody. A massive crater filled the landscape. It stretched for miles and miles. But at the edge of it on one mountain that was cut into the edge of the crater. Gohan was hanging on off the edge of the top of the mountain.

His gi top was ripped on one side, exposing the blue shoulder and part rest of his blue undershirt. His mouth had bleed marks as three trails of blood trailed down his mouth. Other burns and scuff marks around his body and rips in his uniform at his knees gave him a dirty and battle marked look.

"I don't know why I'm surprised. He has been training for the last seven years straight. Most of it under Vegeta." Said the weary Gohan.

Then he felt a tug at his hand and he felt himself being lifted up. He looked up to find Brody, all bruised and battle marked too with rips pants legs at his knees but as he held him he had a big grin.

"Brody…" said Gohan in surprise but it caught in his throat.

Brody lifted him up until he was near face to face with him. His grin deepened just before he tossed him aside. Gohan flew off and stuck to the wall of the rock of the side of the mountain.

Brody then pointed his two fingers at him and then five rings of energy, one at a time, came out in succession.

The rings then pinned to Gohan's feet, hands and throat to the wall of the mountain.

Brody then lowered his arm and then blurred out, reappearing in front of Gohan. Brody was then face to face with Gohan.

"What's the matter? Not winning as easily as you'd thought?" taunted Brody.

"I never said it would be easy." Forcefully rebuttal Gohan.

"Hmm! You won't be winning at all." Said Brody as he then slapped him across the face twice.

Gohan growled at him and gave him an angry face.

"What princy! Are you feeling angry, humiliated is that it?" yelled an angry Brody.

"Fool! You… don't know… What… humiliation is!" said Brody as he extended each word with a punch to Gohan's face. He then continued his assault with a flurry of fast punches to the face and stomach.

Gohan coughed up blood at the end of it.

"Don't worry. I'll teach you its bitter taste just as you've taught me. Me, a Legendary Super Saiyan. I am A Saiyan of legendary blood, the last of my kind. And at my fingertips I hold the power to destroy entire worlds. Whole civilizations once trembled at the sound of my family's name. But you didn't did you Gohan? And at your hands, your common halfbreed hands did our honor, our pride, the foundation upon which we had always stood began to crumble at our feet. It was at your hands that we suffered our first great humiliation. My father being toppled by a common halfbreed child. Then I suffered my own indignation when I failed to beat you myself. Fighting to a draw at the World Martial Arts Tournament, and then you went on to win the whole tournament afterwards. I have suffered nothing but defeats at your hands ever since. Then you did what I could not, beating Bojack and his gang where I'd failed. Then imagine my great shame when I helped your father to kill my father in the name of peace. Then my last great humiliation where you did what I could not once again and beat Cell Junior. Doing what I, the new Legendary Super Saiyan could not, and surpassing the strength I had worked my whole life to achieve." Said Brody, recalling the images of each instance.

"I will not live my life as your second anymore. That time is over. Every breath you take is an assault to my honor. It is time I take my place at the top." Said Brody. Gohan meanwhile was forced to hear all of Brody's past slights against him.

"So by my hand you will be cut down inch by inch. The way you have cut down our pride!" said Brody while raising his arm high above with his hand formed in a knife chop, ready to literally cut him down.

But then as Gohan had been forced to listen to all of Brody's diatribes he decided to finally fight back.

Gohan started to move his arms and through grunting effort started to stretch the energy rings holding his wrists.

"What!?" stammered a not quite believing Brody. Not believing that Gohan was actually fighting against the shackles he had placed him under.

Gohan screamed as his aura appeared back and with a final burst of energy, blazing and shooting his aura, Gohan blasted away the shackles to his neck and feet. But the shackles to his writs were still attached and they were attached to pieces of rock cut out of the rock of the mountain.

Gohan then yelled and charged as he threw a punch with the added boulder to his arm. Brdy was so stunned that he failed to act against the attack and he was struck by the extra hefty strike. The rock broke right on him and Brody reeled back in pain. Gohan then struck with his other hand as Brody was airborne and pushed him even further back.

Brody landed on the small of his back and neck, slid back a few feet and then flipped over and slid to the edge of the cliff.

He then found himself hanging over the edge of the mountain just like Gohan had just before him.

Gohan walked up and stood over Brody, watching him struggle to hold on. Brody looked up and saw Gohan standing over him. He knew that he could step on his hands and make him fall.

But then Before he could Brody lost his grip and fell down. He fell and slid down the side of the crater until he landed on another plateau hanging just below the one on top of the mountain.

Brody then stood up and looked up to see Gohan standing overlooking his position. Intimidating, overlooking, dominating. It was a position that seemed to demonstrate their relationship, with Gohan always on top and him at the bottom.

"Always you stand in my way. Always again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again _and again_ AND AGAIN! Always you stand against me. Why do you stand!? WHY DO YOU STAND!?" screamed Brody.

"I stand because I stand for something greater than myself. Something you can't ever even possibly imagine. I stand because I stand for those who can't stand up for themselves. I stand for those of them against those of you. I stand because I am the first, last, and only line of defense from those of them against those of you who wish to hurt, dominate and oppress those of them. Hero, champion, protector, defender, these words are used to describe what I am, yet none of those words fully describe what I am. I am the good to your evil. I am the light in your darkness, I am truth." Speeched Gohan. Brody was making choking sounds as he heard this speech.

"I stand because I am what stands against you. And I'll always be the one to stand against you." Finally said Gohan, ending his speech.

* * *

Meanwhile, all over the world millions of people looking at their TV sets and in the windows of stores cheered for what they heard.

"Now _that's_ a champion to get behind." Said one old man looking at the TVs through the store window.

"Yeah, you said it." Replied a gentlemen next to him.

"Wow, cool!" said a kid who was there along with his group of friends.

* * *

Meanwhile Brody was still making choking sounds as he looked in amazement, mouth open. He couldn't believe what Gohan was saying as he couldn't believe anybody could be so self-righteous.

But then he bit back his astonishment and his face morphed to one of pure anger and disdain.

"Then die standing." He simply said. Showing his determination and resolve to finally end things permanently with Gohan.

* * *

Meanwhile, Goku, Vegeta, Videl and the Supreme Kai landed on the floor of the fourth chamber. They found themselves faced by the magic ball of Buu, just sitting there on its pedestal. It was pulsating.

"This is it Goku. This is what we're here to find." Said Supreme Kai.

"And Majin Buu's inside?" asked Goku, his face astonished by what he was seeing. Videl was astonished too, meanwhile Vegeta wasn't looking so impressed. But then again it took a lot to impress Vegeta.

"Yes, and we must act quickly. I doubt Babidi and Dabura will leave it unguarded for long. If we combine all our powers we may still have a chance at destroying it." Said the Supreme Kai.

'It's terrible. The energy I'm sensing from this thing. I've never sensed anything like this. So cold, and empty.' Thought Goku.

"Welcome friends." Came Babidi's voice. Babidi then revealed himself walking from one side of the ball. Dabura came from the other.

"I'm glad you could join us. Especially you Supreme Kai." Said Babidi.

"We've come to stop you, Babidi." Said Supreme Kai.

Babidi's eyes narrowed a bit. "Like you did my father?" he said.

"I will not let you resurrect Majin Buu." Replied the Supreme Kai.

"That won't do. I'm sure Dabura won't like that one bit. He was so looking forward to meeting Buu today. And you know (Whispers) I really wouldn't want to see him upset." Said Babidi.

Goku shot a glance at Dabura. He would clearly like to go a round with him to prove himself against the Demon King. But the prospect was still challenging to her.

"Let's hurry Goku. We haven't much time. Every second we allow brings Majin Buu one step closer to reaching his full power." Said the Supreme Kai.

"Right!" acknowledged Goku.

"I will take Babidi myself." Said Supreme Kai as he moved up ready for action.

Meanwhile the magic ball of Buu was pulsating and the needle on the gauge nearing full power.

Dabura towered over the scene as he looked like a hard prospect to fight for anybody. Babidi was just chuckling up a storm.

"Listen, there is still time before Majin Buu reaches his full power, but we have to strike, together, all of us. On my mark! Hold nothing back Goku, this creature must never see the light of day. The fate of you world depends on it." Said Supreme Kai.

"Yeah, I know." Replied Goku. He tensed up ready to move but then he was stopped.

"Wait Kai." Spoke Babidi stopping the heroes from moving.

"Let's take this outside. It seems a bit cramped in here doesn't it? Hehe, yes. And when Buu wakes up I have a feeling he'll agree. He's sure to be restless and I'd hate to think what would happen if we were trapped with him in this cozy little place." Laughed Babidi.

"Wizard… you need not worry what your monster will do to you. Not when you still have me to contend with." Replied the Supreme Kai.

"Hahahahahahahaha! Squeak, squeak, he's a noisy little rat isn't he?" laughed Babidi to Dabura who laughed along with him.

"Paparapapa!" chanted Babidi as he once again used his magic to change the room.

The room shifted into and outside setting and when Goku and the rest looked around the spotted the stone statues of Piccolo, Krillin, Yamcha and Kibito. Babidi had transported then to just outside the ship entrance above ground.

"Now Dabura. You are feeling up to this? I'd hate for you to wear yourself out and quit in the middle of a fight." Asked Babidi.

"Rest assured, these four will be easily removed from your sight. They are rubbish, I'll clean them up easily." Said Dabura, he followed that up with a laugh, Babidi joined him.

"Good you can dispose of them any way you like. Maybe you can even turn them into stone? Four more statues to add to our collection." Excitedly said Babidi.

"No, I have something far more painful in mind." Said Dabura as he eyed the four heroes.

* * *

Meanwhile, the battle between Gohan and Brody had heated up.

"Special Beam Kamehamehaa!" yelled Gohan as he launched his signature hybrid attack from the ground.

"Kaeric Spear Cannon!" yelled Brody as he launched his own attack from high in the air.

Ever since Gohan defeated him with his new hybrid piercing/power attack Brody had been working on his own version. He combined the power of his Kaeric Cannon with the piercing power of his Spear Cannon attack. The resulting attack used the combining power of power and piercing at the same time.

Gohan's attack was the same blue beam with round bulb and corkscrew along the beam of it. While Brody's beam was red with an almost oval shaped drill for a tip with a ring just underneath the bulb of the attack and one at the base at the starting point of the attack.

Despite their long association and rivalry this was the first time these two attacks were actually meeting head to head like this. It was anyone to tell who's piercing power attack would win out.

The two attacks met in the middle and again create two domes smashed together creating a sphere. This time the two side were blue and red respectively. The sphere wasn't quite as big as their first beam struggle earlier in this struggle due to the more piercing nature of their attacks but it was still huge.

Both participants struggled to maintain the stream as the attacks struggled to dominate.

"No! No more second place! It's time for you to lose this time!" shouted Brody through the stream.

Again more and more they kept up the stream as they each struggled to maintain the struggle on their end. The struggle looked to have no end as neither side wanted to give an inch. The beam struggle looked evenly matched as neither side moved the plains. No end end in sight was evident.

"…"

"…"

"…"

But then finally there was a break!

"Super KaioKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!" screamed Gohan as he on his side and his aura turned red.

That turned the tide as the beam of the attack on Gohan's end grew thicker and moved along the stem of the beam and when it hit the smashing bulbs, the struggle moved in the blue attack's favor.

The attack on Brody's part broke apart like shards of glass. Due to the piercing effect of Gohan's attack when the duel between piercing attacks ended it meant that the winning attack pierced through the losing attack.

The large blue attack of Gohan's knifed through the air and headed fast up to the floating Brody.

But not fast enough as Brody was able to streak away and dodge the incoming attack.

The attack moved on into the air and into space where it moved on beyond the solar system and destroyed the next five closest systems. They were uninhabited of course just to be on the safe side.

Brody kept streaking down to the ground, his aura leaving a trail that went behind. Brody streaked in a diagonal direction away to the ground and when he hit the ground he skipped off it and streaked in at Gohan at twice the speed he was going originally. He leveled his arm and loaded it back ready for a punch as he streaked in.

Gohan decided to oblige and flew off off the ground and streaked in himself to counter Brody. They both flew off off the ground with fists loaded overhead ready to unload.

And when they finally met in the middle fist met fist as knuckle met knuckle. The resulting concussion wave that rippled from this connection was so huge that when it touched the ground it left a crather in the ground even though they were tens of feet in the air.

They both vanished and concussive waves rippled out everywhere from their invisible duel as they fought at speeds invisible to the naked eye. The ripples were so strong and powerful that they continued to leave craters in the ground even though they were hundreds of feet up off the ground.

A huge gusher of earth exploded somewhere in the desert. Then a huge gusher of water from the nearby lake exploded out. Then another gusher of earth and dust and debris happened somewhere else in the desert nearby. Their blows were so powerful that the exploded the earth and water into huge masses of water and earth.

Then they finally appeared again near one of their earth gushers locked in an epic fight of fist and feet. They were fighting fast and furious as arms and legs were barely above blurs.

Then they vanished together again and reappeared still locked in epic combat off somewhere else nearby. Then they disappeared again and reappeared again a larger distance away this time.

They continued to reappear and disappear like this a few more times.

Then they reappeared near the ground where they appeared fighting just feet off the ground. They continued to fight but they moved on in the fight as their fight moved on along the ground.

They headed for a rock mountain and when they hit it the rock mountain in collapsed in a cloud of dust and debris as the broken huge rocks of the broken mountain fell.

Out of the smoke of the dust emerged Gohan flying straight up with Brody emerging just below him in pursuit.

Then Brody put his hands in front above him as he flew up and a green ball of energy appeared in his open hands and shot up at Gohan, followed by another one.

Gohan dodged the first attack by moving to the right. Then he chopped the following attack in half. The two halves exploded harmlessly.

Then Brody fired three more attacks in succession. Gohan dodged the next three attacks by moving left and right and above.

He then chopped a fourth attack in half again and the missed attacks popped like pretty exploding fireworks.

But the smoke from the attacks obscured Brody's movements and Gohan couldn't find him for a second. He looked around but didn't see Brody moving in behind him.

Too late Gohan saw the attack coming and Brody kneed him in the nuts. The nuts! Gohan's scream was piercing and horrible as the pain was so much that Gohan's irises turned white.

Brody then grabbed him from behind, put one of his arms around his throat and held his other arm behind Gohan's back and then turned them upside down.

"What's the matter fool!" shouted Brody as he dived them to the ground.

Their velocity grew and they turned into a yellow meteor headed straight down to the ground.

They headed right for the water of the nearby lake and just when they were about to reach it Brody let go and let Gohan dive down straight into the water as a streaking yellow meteor.

Gohan hit the water and a huge tower of spray towered over the water.

As the water spray died down and fell back into the lake Brody waited for any sign that Gohan was alive.

He waited, and waited , and waited.

"…"

"…"

"…"

They finally there was some bubbles. Unknown to Brody, Gohan was moving fast under the water. Much like how he's seen Vegeta do it against Recoome.

And like what Vegeta did to Recoome, Gohan blasted out of the water and speared Brody right in his Legendary Super Saiyan nuts.

Brody had this O look in his mouth and his face looked to be in such pain that he couldn't react to it as he lurched forward from the attack. Brody looked just like Recoome had looked and it was fitting payback as far as Gohan was concerned for giving Brody a shot to the nuts since had just done that to him.

Gohan punched Brody in the nuts a few more times as he stayed there. Brody's O deepened, but then he regain feeling and grinned.

He then grabbed Gohan with his two hands as he had just held there and proceeded to lift him over his head and dive bomb him to the ground once again.

Gohan was screaming and his irises were white again as he knew where he was headed.

But Ghan wasn't done as he his irises returned to their color and Gohan then reversed position on Brody.

Flipping out out of his grasp and taking his back. He then grabbed him around the waist upside down and wrapped his legs around Brody's neck like he was sitting Indian style on his head.

"Let's see how you like Sasuke's move. Falcon Drop!" yelled Gohan as he named the name of his attack.

They dropped down and when they hit the ground a large dust could mushroomed over them.

They reappeared out of the dissipating dust with Gohan holding Brody down in the same position that he was with only Brody's head buried in the ground in the middle of a large crater.

Gohan let go and jumped back, hopping back to standing at the edge of the crater, waiting for any movement of Brody's.

"…"

Gohan waited an instant and then Brody started to move.

His legs dropped under him like he was limp and then he pulled his head out of the earth.

"Tough as a tank." Muttered Gohan.

Brody stood up and looked at Gohan standing at the edge of the crater on guard.

"Sorry, was that supposed to finish me?" quipped did Brody.

"The thought had crossed my mind." quipped right back Gohan.

"Well if you thought that weak move was enough to finish me then you have another thing coming." Returned Brody.

"We'll see." Replied Gohan.

Then the two levitated off the ground and floated up into the air many tens of feet up from the ground.

They both snarled and growled at each as they came near face to face with each other. The heat from their rivalry was palpable.

Then they both charged up each of their auras together in a seeming contest of who could charge their powers higher. They were so close to each other their auras seemed to mesh together. They then both yelled and screamed as yellow electricity coursed around them for a moment.

Then a flash of light later they were on each other again, fighting with wild abandon in a free-for-all melee again. Their battle was heating up at a fever pitch.

* * *

Meanwhile, back outside with Babidi and the magic ball of Buu. The Supreme Kai was throwing a hard face at Babidi, his face twitching with nervousness.

"Did I mention how glad I am to see you Kai? Now I can finally avenge my father. Can't I?" Said Babidi.

"You remember don't you? The way you murdered my father? I suppose he let his guard down. (Whispers) I won't make that mistake." Said Babidi.

"I won't be done like my father was and especially not by you. I learned from his shortcomings. I've made his weaknesses my strengths. For example I've learned to keep better company. Father never did have a knack for spotting talent." Said Babidi as he referenced Dabura who just looked intimidating as he stared across with that piercing gaze of his yellow slitted eyes.

The Supreme Kai tensed up as he looked at the daunting challenge of Dabura staring back at him.

'He's right. He's completely on guard. A direct attack would play right into his hands. There must be a way. I have to get to Majin Buu. We're running out of time.' Thought Supreme Kai.

Meanwhile the needle was nearing full power on the gauge.

And meanwhile that Videl was having doubts about herself.

'Come on Videl, you shouldn't be afraid of these guys. What's holding you back?' thought Videl. Then she heard the voice of her boyfriend in the back of her mind.

"Let go my princess, let go." Said the image of her boyfriend in her minds eye next to her.

"G-Gohan?" question Videl.

"You've got all the power you need to beat these guys. You just have to let go and fight with your feelings like we did against Bojack and his gang. Just remember all the people you care about and how much you care about them and let that be your weapon." Said the image of Gohan in Videl's head.

Blue electricity coursed around Videl's closed fist.

'I'm trying Gohan. I'm trying to remember. But, but the fight with Bojack and his gang, that was so long ago.' Thought Videl.

She thought back to how she fought so bravely against Bojack's squad and then how she helped Gohan blow away Bojack himself, together with her boyfriend.

The images flashed by before her eyes in her mind.

And then with a mighty step that picked up dust she stepped forward.

Blue lightning and electricity flashed across around her as she tried to charge up.

Meanwhile Dabura was just staring back expectedly ad Goku and Vegeta just looked on in amazement.

'I have to do this. I can do this.' Thought Videl with effort as yellow aura charged around her.

Then in a flash she was transformed into a Super Saiyan.

Babidi stepped back in fear.

"D-Dabura?" asked Babidi as he questioned whether his best warrior could handle the girl again. But Dabura just looked on in confidence.

The tension was high as it was anyone's guess as to what was about to happen. Each of their stares told a different story.

"…"

"…"

"…"

Then Videl broke the tension as she made a step forward and ran full charge at the pair standing before the ball of Buu. It seemed that Videl had broken under the pressure and was the only one willing to do something about it. Both Goku and Vegeta just let her go wanting to see her test herself against competition.

But then the sound of the needle alerted Babidi that something was up. He turned to the gauge.

This broke Videl of her stride and she stopped in her tracks of running.

The ball of Buu was pulsing.

"C-Could it be?" asked Babidi as he looked back at the needle.

The needle jumped from near the top to nearer to the top.

"But, it's so soon? I don't believe it." questioned Babidi.

Then the needle jumped to directly at the top.

The Supreme Kai then ran over to Videl, so did Goku and Vegeta.

"Oh no, we're too late." Said Videl her face looking in astonishment.

"Ooooooooooooooooh…" went Babidi as his mouth went into an O position and his face was etched in absolute shock.

"Master Babidi?" question Dabura.

"H-H-He's at, he's at full-full power." Said Babidi.

"No!" screamed the Supreme Kai his face widening in terror.

"MAJIN BUU IS AT FULL POWER!" yelled Babidi in his face absolutely screaming in pure glee.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! His full power!" he said.

"IT'S REALLY HAPPENING! BUU IS COMING BACK TO LIFE!" yelled Babidi as he cacled in pure laughter as he held his arm above his head.

Videl's face and Goku's face along with Vegeta's were etched in nervousness.

"I don't understand. Gohan's damage energy alone couldn't have been enough to…" said Supreme Kai as his sentence got caught up by Babidi's laughing.

"Gohan…" said Goku. The Supreme Kai gave him a look.

"That must be it. Gohan's been fighting at a level beyond an Ascended Super Saiyan, Gohan and Brody both. And when two powers like that collide… With the power they're putting out, the damage must be enormous!" said Goku.

"No!" said Supreme Kai as he clutched his head.

"We did it Dabura!" said Babidi turning to his faithful servant.

"Yes." Replied Dabura.

"How could I let this happen!? I've miscalculated at every turn! I should've… I should've foreseen this. It's all my fault!" lamented the Supreme Kai as he clutched at his head. The Ball of Buu kept on pulsating.

* * *

Meanwhile the battle between Gohan and Brody was raging on.

Brody was floating back with a green shield around himself. Half a dozen green balls of energy then fired out of him and they fanned out and spread out. Gohan was moving and flying towards the group of balls.

The balls then gathered and concentrated towards Gohan but just before they were about to hit Gohan jumped forward ahead of them and the balls missed him as they sailed behind him.

In the background to Gohan the balls landed on the ground and exploded. The devastation wrought by the explosions was devastating to the desert below.

But Gohan continued to move on and he punched right in the middle of the shield surrounding Brody. It was like punching a steel wall as Gohan's punch didn't penetrate and did nothing to the shield except for Brody to rattle his teeth a bit from the vibration of the hit.

But then Brody deactivate the shield as soon as Gohan was clear and threw a punch. But Gohan vanished in a blur and the punch sailed harmlessly.

Gohan then reappeared behind Brody and then Brody in turn disappeared in a blur and took Gohan's back. Time and time again they disappeared and took each others' backs in a never ending battle to see who could finally take the others back for good.

The finally at the end of it they both just disappeared together and for a moment there was no movement.

Then there was a concussion blast and they both reappeared engaged in another trade of fast blows.

They were matching each other blow for blow and then they both loaded up for punches on the same side. Gohan to his right and Brody to his left. Both coming from the right side.

Then they both traded the hits as they hit together at the same time. Their faces scrunched up as their punches had landed on their cheeks.

Then Brody broke out and yelled and charge forward into Gohan and Gohan did the same in counter and they both wound up fighting fast and furious again.

They were fighting directly above the lake from the earlier action and then a blow from them spouted a water gusher.

Then Brody came flying out over the water from where the water spout was and with a yellow ball of energy following him. The ball was parting the waters so even though Brody was flying below what would normally be just below the water surface. Gohan emerged from the water just behind him.

Then Brody turned back from the missed attack and threw his hands down palms open. The grunts of concentration were heard coming from Brody as the green rings concentrated around him. In his hands were twin small green balls of energy concentrating in his hands. The balls grew and merged into a large green ball of energy.

Brody then fired the energy ball right at the flying straight up Gohan headed straight up into the ball's path.

Gohan was surprised by the ball incoming at him but he caught it. But the ball pushed him fast downwards into the lake and the waters parted and then closed up as the ball pushed him ever deeper under the water surface.

Then the green ball under the water surface exploded into a giant green dome of energy. A flash later and there was nothing left of the lake except a giant crater.

Gohan then reappeared in front of the floating Brody with his two fingers on his forehead.

"You've become quite the escape artist." Said Brody.

"Maybe you just need stronger finishing moves." Quipped Gohan.

"I doubt that." Replied Brody.

Brody then charged his aura and blurred downwards. Gohan charged his aura and followed suit.

They both landed on the ground. Brody looked exhausted as he stood there with his arms angled at his sides facing forward. He was breathing hard but the power he was still generating was still high as evidence by bits of rocks floating into the air and shattering in the air.

Gohan looked exhausted too as he held a Turtle style stance, his body angled at the side with his left arm angled forward with his two forward fingers couched up and his other fingers closed. His right arm was angled back and forearm angled above. Both his arms coming up and down with his breathing as he breathed hard. He looked exhausted too but it didn't dwain his power none. He was still too emitting massive power as evidenced by the rocks also shattering in the air around him.

"I'm amazed Brody. These last two years since our last fight I've been through the most intense training sessions. Going through the most grueling and productive training I've ever gone through. But we're still completely even. I guess all this time you've been pushing yourself even harder than I have." Said Gohan.

"That may be true. Vegeta-sensei pushed me to the edge of my limits and beyond. But you've been born with a natural genius for battle, training and techniques far beyond my own. No amount of training could've closed the gap between us. I realize that now. It was made painfully obvious to me today as I watched your fight with Cell Junior, at the World Martial Arts Tournament." Said Brody.

Immediately images went through both of their minds of Gohan fighting Cell Junior. His unleashing of his full powers. His final brilliant move of making a no hands no feet Kamehameha with his aura alone and then sandwiching Cell Junior between that beam and another Kamehameha through the brilliant and timely use of Instant Transmission.

"Imagine my shock, to see the undeniable proof. To discover that no matter how hard I tried I would never be able to catch you. A legendary warrior forever living in the shadow of a low-level halfbreed. So that's when I secretly made up my mind." Said Brody. That's when Gohan noticed the smirk on Brody face that he had on as he said it.

"You mean you… You fool! You deliberately let yourself fall under Babidi's spell." realized Gohan.

"Yes, I saw the power of Babidi's magic. At the World Martial Arts Tournament those two henchmen he sent." Said Brody.

Immediately visions of Yamu and Spopovich's actions at the World Martial Arts Tournament flashed across each of their minds. Yamu's brutally efficient fight. Spopovich's amazing endurance against Yamcha.

"The people who had seen those fighters in the previous tournament couldn't understand how they had become so powerful. But you and I know don't we? It was the power of Babidi's magic. And I knew that what his magic had done to those fighters it could also do for me. I knew that if I allowed myself to fall under his control that the difference in our powers would disappear. I'm quite pleased with the results. Even if they do come at a price. I'd say the ends more than justifies the means." Said Brody.

"Brody, I don't understand. Except for Vegeta you've never let anyone help you before in your life. Why start now? Why Babidi?" asked Gohan.

"Because I wanted him to reawaken the evil in my heart. I wanted him to return me to the way I was BEFORE!" shouted out Brody that last part. And as he did so he unleashed a massive wave of wind as he burst open his power. The winds were so strong Gohan had to cover up.

"I was the perfect warrior, cold and ruthless. I lived for vengeance alone, uninhibited by foolish emotion. But slowly, over the years, I was gradually becoming one of you. My quest for vengeance gradually giving way to a life of peace and mediocrity. I awoke one day to find that I had fallen in love with a woman and wanted to settle down and form a family with her. I had even grown quite fond of her." Said Brody as he looked up at the sky. Gohan was all ears as he listened attentively.

"Would you believe I actually helped kill my father in the name of peace?" said Brody still looking up at the sky.

"Do you understand now Gohan? That's why I needed Babidi to set me free. By releasing the evil in my heart, he has freed me of these petty attachments. And I'd have to say it feels pretty good." Said Brody with a deepened smile.

"Do you really believe what you're saying?" asked Gohan, questioning Brody's motives a bit.

Brody responded by flaring his aura and powering up again. Gohan did the same. The wind blew between them and rustled some dust as they stood off in a standoff ready for some more action.

* * *

Meanwhile, back with the others, the fleshy ball of Buu was still pulsing as the needle on the gauge still read full.

"At last, success master Babidi." Said Dabura.

"Yes! Sweet beautiful success! He's gonna come out! Majin Buu is coming out!" laughed Babidi, his face still etched in pure glee.

The holes around the pedestal under Buu's ball started to emit steam.

Both Babidi and Dabura were laughing. The ball of Buu continued to pulsate as its power grew. Meanwhile hundred of birds had congregated to the area. One even sat on the statuefied Piccolo's shoulder.

"Dabura, he's coming out. It's really real." Said Babidi.

"Yes Master." Replied Dabura, his image reflecting on Babidi's eyes.

"He's going to come out and when he does everyone's going to run around and suffer 'til they die! My Father will be avenged by his own creation. And I'm the one who made it all possible!" shouted out Babidi.

"Yes, you do him a great honor." Said Dabura, his image reflecting in Babidis eyes once again.

"You have no idea how long I've waited for this. Counting down minutes for centuries." Said Babidi.

The birds were spooked off by the power of Buu's ball and flew off the mountain where the statues of the heroes' friends.

Meanwhile the Supreme Kai was plum scared by what he was witnessing. He was gaping with his mouth full open in terror as he backed away. But Goku stood resolute.

'Gohan's energy has gone beyond the Ascended Super Saiyan. Guess he had to do it to stop Brody.' Thought Goku. Then he noticed the Supreme Kai backing up in total fear.

'And their stupid fighting is going to make this Buu thing hatch.' Thought Goku.

"Too late! We must retreat and quickly!" said the Supreme Kai as he backed away in terror.

"Huh?" asked Goku turning to the Supreme Kai with a look of shock.

"We have no choice. Run when I signal." Said the Supreme Kai.

"A Saiyan warrior never runs from a fight." Said Vegeta.

"Wait, we've got to somehow try to stop this thing before it hatches and starts hurting people. There must be a way. I mean, you are the Supreme Kai for goodness sakes." Said Goku.

"Yes, and unlike you I've see what Buu's capable of and it's more than our present state can handle. This is a time for strategy Goku not blind heroics. We must regroup and wait for a better opportunity. We have to wait." Said the Supreme Kai.

"I'm sorry, but I still have to try." Said Goku.

"Please listen to me Goku. We need you alive." Said Supreme Kai.

"I'm sorry but there's people I care about." Replied Goku.

"Goku!" yelled Supreme Kai.

"And this time around I won't abandon them like I almost did seven years ago." Said Goku, getting a determined look on his face.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" yelled and screamed Goku as he transformed into his Super Saiyan state. Beams of yellow light exploded out of around him and reached for the skies.

"There's no stopping him." Said the Supreme Kai as he looked at the dazzling light display.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" continued Goku and the beams of yellow light shrunk down and converged into the yellow flamming aura of the Super Saiyan that flashed around Goku.

Goku then cupped his hands at his side.

"Now what do you suppose got into that one?" asked Babidi.

"Fool!" spat out Dabura.

"Well, at least I'll make them work for it." Said Goku shortly before he began to concentrate on his attack.

"KAAA… MEEE… HAAA… MEEE…" chanted Goku as he went for his famous attack. The famous blue ball with beam of light shooting out of it glowed in his hands.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" screamed Goku as he launched his attack. The familiar blue wave beam escaped from his forward hands and travelled towards the ball of Buu.

Babidi looked on in stunned amazement before Dabura grabbed him and jumped out out of the way of the attack and carried them to a safe distance.

The beam hit and exploded, but the ball of Buu remained intact, though it wobbled a bit on its pedestal.

Dabura landed both himself and Babidi a distance away. The Supreme Kai looked on in astonishment. But the Super Saiyan Goku just looked on with a frustrated look on his face.

The ball of Buu remained there as if nothing had happened and the steam coming from the holes underneath it returned.

"No!" spat out Goku before he went for another Kamehameha.

"KaaameehaameeHAAAAAAAAAAA!" yelled Goku as he fired off another blast. This time stronger than before as the beam kept rubbing off the ball a Goku maintained the stream for a long period this time.

"Amazing…" said out loud the Supreme Kai as he looked on in astonishment.

* * *

Meanwhile, both Goten and Trunks were flying out over the rocky mountains when Goten stopped.

"Hold on Trunks! Hold on!" exclaimed Goten as he stopped, waving and flapping his arms signaling Trunks to stop.

"What Goten?" asked Trunks as he stopped.

"Something over there feels really weird. Do you think that could be where the grown ups are at?" asked Goten as he looked behind himself.

"Yeah, but that's weird. I still feel something from up ahead of us too. Don't you?" asked Trunks.

Goten just nodded his head.

"So which way is right? Man! I wish they would've left us some directions!" said Trunks clutching his head.

Then they saw a flock of birds coming from the direction behind them.

"Woah… Birdies…" said Goten in childish wonder.

"Why so many?" asked Trunks.

"They sound kinda frightened to me." Said Goten.

Trunks sat down in midair and looked to be thoughtful.

"I don't know what scared birds sound like but I'd bet their running from some kind of trouble." Said Trunks as he then looked at Goten and Goten looked back at him.

"And that means we know which way to go." Said Trunks.

* * *

Meanwhile, Goku was still hitting the ball of Buu with his Kamehameha attack.

Then Videl joined in, landing side by side with Goku.

"Oh well, here goes nothing. KamehameHAAAAAAAAA!" yelled Videl as she lauched her own Kamehameha into the stream to join Goku's.

"Why the hell not." Then said Vegeta as he then jumped off.

Vegeta landed near the other two. He then turned Super Saiyan.

"Final Flash!" yelled Vegeta as he added his own attack to the stream.

The three of them kept up the stream going as the beams impacted the ball.

"Curse them. Master we must stop this interference before they ruin the hatching." Said Dabura. He was about to move when he felt something tug at his cape. He looked down to see Babidi tugging at his cape.

"Let them have their fun Dabura. That level of attack is like a flee bite to Majin Buu." Said Babidi.

The three heroes thickened the beam and intensified the attack.

"There, you see? All that and they can't even budge it one bit." Said Babidi assured.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" screamed Goku along with Videl and Vegeta as they strung together a multitude of attacks.

There was an explosion and the ball flew into the air. Babidi, Dabura and the Supreme Kai were surprised at this development.

Goku was surprised as he held his stance with his hands still cupped forward. The ball started to fall back down to earth.

"Here goes." Said Goku.

"Kamehame…" went Goku.

"Kamehame…" chanted Videl.

"Final…" went Vegeta.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"FLASH!" they yelled simultaneously as they all lauched a simultaneous attack together aimed at the air.

The combined attacks merged and hit the ball of Buu right in the air. The ball took the attacks like a rock in the river. The ball glowed purple inside as it looked to be barely holding the attack in.

A flash later and the ball hit the ground.

The gang waited with held breath as the ball rolled around on the ground, waiting to see the effects of the attack.

When the ball stopped rolling pink steam emitted from the center line. The ball then split in two.

The Supreme Kai looked on with fear.

"Buu… We did it… he's really… alive." Said Babidi.

"Our time has come." Said Dabura.

The two halves of the ball fell to the ground, but seemingly nothing came out of it but pink smoke.

Both Babidi and Dabura who had spent so much waiting for this moment were shocked by what they saw.

"It's empty." They both sounded simultaneously.

All of the others, both Goku and the Supreme Kai along with both Videl and Vegeta looked on with wonder.

A small pink cloud that looked wobbly was all that floated above the two broken halves of the ball.

"But how?... I did everything correctly… F-Followed every step… Said every word…" said Babidi who was totally stunned and barely able to make out words.

The pink smoke floated up to the sky.

"Come out… Come out and destroy them all Buu. They're all waiting." Said expectedly did Babidi, moving his arms to tell him to "Come on".

Meanwhile, the Supreme Kai was laughing, his face a completely stunned relief.

"All your efforts for nothing." Said Supreme Kai.

Babidi was stunned.

"You've made a fatal mistake, Babidi. Just like your father, fooled by overconfidence, underestimated your opponents. And so these earthlings have destroyed you sacred Buu. Years of captivity must have made him defenseless. And so not even the energy from this planet could revive him. Now the story of Buu finally comes to an end." Said the Supreme Kai, pointing at Babidi.

Babidi looked down in despair.

"Don't let that old fool discourage you Babidi. Even without Buu we can still continue our plan. And I'm sure with a little persuasion the Legendary Super Saiyan brat came be more completely brought under your control." Said Dabura in full confidence.

"Oh it's no use. Don't you understand? There isn't any plan without Buu." Said Babidi who was at the point of tears.

"To think I'd see the great wizard of evil brought to tears. Hahahahahaha…" laughed Supreme Kai.

"Well galactic domination may be ruled out but what do you say we get rid of this annoying Supreme Kai?" said Babidi, turning his anger filled but still tear filled eyes to the Supreme Kai.

"Sure." Acknowledged Dabura with a nod.

"Alright Goku. Let us you and the others work together to bring an end to this ordeal as quickly as we can. I'll get Babidi to the ground and prevent him from casting his spells. That way you or one of the others can fight Dabura without distraction." Said Supreme Kai.

"I hope you realize the significance of this day Goku. You've realized you full powers just like your son said and now look what it's done." Continued the Supreme Kai. But Goku was not having any of it aas he looked serious about something.

"We're only one battle away from bringing everything back to normal." Said Supreme Kai.

"No… Supreme Kai… We're not." Said Goku as he was shaking.

"Huh?" went the Supreme Kai, he didn't understand what Goku was talking about.

"Our last attack wasn't strong enough to destroy the energy I felt in there. There's something…" Said Goku as he then looked straight up and he saw pink smoke floating up above.

"But I don't sense anything Goku. It can't be!" Said Supreme Kai, frightened at the prospect at what this means.

"Alls I know is that something did come out of that shell and it's up there now." Said Goku looking up.

A large pink rolling cloud of smoke had accumulated up in the atmosphere. Both Videl and Vegeta looked up at what Goku was looking at.

"Dabura? What are those guys looking at?" asked Babidi. Then both he and Dabura looked above.

"Clouds, no it's some kind of smoke. I can't feel anything from it but emptiness." Said Dabura.

"But what is it?" asked Supreme Kai. Goku didn't have an answer as he just continued to look up.

* * *

Meanwhile, the battle between Gohan and Brody was still raging.

Both Gohan and Brody were standing in the middle of the desert in a valley between many mountains surrounding them. The terrain all around them was strewn with craters and pock marks. Both Gohan and Brody were breathing heavy.

Then Gohan cupped his arms to the side.

"KAAA… MEEE… HAAA… MEEE…" he chanted. The familiar white blue ball with beams of white light coming out of the ball showed in his cupped hands.

Brody tensed up.

Gohan then disappeared and reappeared directly in front of Brody via the instant translocation power of Instant Transmission with Kamehameha in hand.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" yelled and screamed Gohan, firing the Kamehameha directly point blank in the middle of Brody's massive chest.

Brody was enveloped by the blue light of the attack and there was an explosion that followed.

Black smoke covered the area that Brody was. Gohan waited a moment to see what damage had been done. He still held himself in the Kamehameha firing stance.

"…"

Then the smoke rolled off of Brody and he showed to have no harm done to him as he just stood there smirking. Smiling the sick smile his father had.

"That attack is too weak. You're too weak to hurt me anymore." Said Brody.

Gohan just breathed hard as he had no words in reply.

"(Huff)… (Huff)" went Gohan.

"You've been trying that attack all day and it's gotten you nowhere. That attack is too weak, you're too exhausted to execute it against me anymore." Said Brody. And indeed the area was pock marked with craters from failed attacks.

"We'll see about that!" then said Gohan. He then turned up his aura and rushed straight at Brody.

"Yes we shall." Said Brody as he powered up in his turn and rushed in.

The two rocketed in at each other and when they met in the middle once again they were engaged in yet another free-for-all.

They matched each other blow for blow as the sound of their blows echoed throughout the valley. Fist and feet were the attacks of the day as they continued to match each other blow for blow feet off the ground.

Brody was smirking his sick smirk while Gohan was looking concentrated and grunting with effort as they clashed. Brody thought it was a simple matter to keep up with Gohan now.

But then just as Brody went for a right haymaker, loading up his right arm for a finishing blow, Gohan snuck in.

Crack! Gohan hit him with the tell tale crack of a punch. The punch was a straight up punch that snuck in while Brody had gone for embellished move.

The punch hit dead center on Brody's jaw and knocked Brody back. Brody was recoiled and if Gohan could look through Brody's eyes he would see that Brody was feeling dizzy and blurry eyed.

Gohan took advantage of the stunned Legendary Super Saiyan and went to deliver him the beating of his life.

Gohan hit him with all sorts of attacks at the rate faster than a machine gun as he blitzed the Legendary Super Saiyan 2 with bombs as.

Blow for blow Gohan kept giving him a pounding but then Brody started to block some shots. He had just about gotten his vision back and was putting a guard up.

But then crack! Another hit landed flush as Gohan hit him with an uppercut that snuck though his defenses.

Brody looked above into space and Gohan let go with a series of one-two combinations and then finished off with a glancing left cross.

Gohan leaped back to check on his damage as Brody just continued to just stare off into space.

Gohan didn't realize it but to Brody the world had withered off.

Brody found himself in a world just filled with blackness.

"Hello? Where am I? Where is Gohan?" asked Brody as he looked on at the endless blackness.

Then Brody was treated to a show. He saw visions flash by in front of his eyes as he saw images of hisw life flashing before his eyes.

He saw his childhood, his being ridiculed by the kids his own age for his strange powers. The discovery of the defeat of his father. The training and augmentation at the hands of his mother. His first face to face encounter with his nemesis Gohan at the World Martial Arts Tournament. He saw images of it all.

Meanwhile, back in the real world Brrody's body was still looking up into space. Gohan was wondering what was happening with Brody.

"He's been staring off into space for a while now. Is he out cold? Anyway, I can't take any chances. I have to finish him now!" said Gohan as he then leaped off and flew at Brody loaded up to deliver a finishing strike.

Meanwhile, in Brody's world he was still going through a picture show of his life. The picture show had gotten to recent times.

His humiliating defeat at the hands of Cell Junior. Gohan's success against Cell Junior, and up to the present time of his fight with Gohan.

Then the picture show stopped, and Brody thought of what was next. Then he saw the image of his father in his full Legendary Super Saiyan glory.

"You swore to make the son of Kakarot pay?" asked Broly.

"Yes…" replied Brody.

"Then let's see you do it. Remember that you are the New Legendary Super Saiyan." Said Broly.

"I AM THE NEW LEGENDARY WARRIOR!" screamed Brody. His aura burst out and he blew away the earth around him in the real world.

Gohan was blown back from his attack and blown away from the rampaging power surge.

As Gohan flipped back in the air he was gotten upon by Brody who was quick as lightning. Brody the proceeded to give Gohan the beating of his lifetime in turn. Never in his life, all the villains he'd fought, the battles he'd waged, the competitions with his friends, Gohan had never been hit as hard or as fast as he was being hit now. Blow after blow, Brody hit Gohan with blows that could level mountain, crumble asteroids and crack the crusts of planets with the ferocity and consistency of a piston.

Blow after blow Brody pushed Gohan further backwards to the side of a rock mountain in behind him. Once up to the side of it Brody drove Gohan into its side breaking Gohan into a crater.

But Brody wasn't done there. He kept pounding Gohan with blows as fast and with the repetition of a piston. The walls of the mountain cracked under the pressure and soon Gohan was driven further into the rock.

Blow after blow Brody kept on dishing out driving Gohan to crack a fissure into the rock of the mountain as he was punched further back into it.

Then Gohan was finally driven out the other end and the mountain was split straight into two.

Gohan slid on the ground on his feet as trails of dust clouds trailed from his feet.

Finally Brody stopped when Gohan looked unresponsive. His head held low and shadowed his eyes.

"HA ha HAAA! He's out cold. He's out of it. But I'd better not take any chances. I'll split his head open with this next shot!" said Brody as he jumped in with the mother of all haymakers loaded up and ready overhead.

Gohan saw the attack coming in bullet time as his vision was blurry, his low cognitive state slowing things down for him.

'Is this it? Is this the end?' thought Gohan.

The world seemed to then wither away and he was left standing in the middle of endless blackness.

Then figures seemed to appear out of nowhere and surround him. It was all enemies that had been killed and defeated long ago by him and his friends.

There was Raditz, and Nappa, Frieza and Cell, Bojack and finally Broly himself. Raditz was the first to speak.

"You failed to stop me when you defended against me to save your father." Said Raditz.

"You failed to stop me from killing Piccolo." Said Nappa.

"You failed to stop me and your father had to come in and clean up your mess." Said Frieza.

"You failed to kill me in time when you could've and your father died because of your arrogance." Said Cell.

"You failed to act in time and your friends and family suffered against me because you delayed in acting in time." Said Bojack.

"You failed to kill me and your father had to once again clean up your mess." Said Broly.

"Face it, you could never stand alone against the menaces your father defeated. And when you act alone you always mess up. And you stand no chance against my son." Then said Broly.

Then him and all the others joined in simultaneous laughter. The laughter penetrated his soul. Was it always like this? Was he always destined to fail? Gohan clutched his head, lowered it, closed his eyes and started to shed tears.

"No, don't listen to them my son." Said a voice.

Gohan looked behind himself and saw visions of his father and friends.

"Don't listen to them Gohan. You're better than that." Said the vision of Goku.

"Dad?" questioned Gohan.

"Don't listen to them. _I_ know you're better than that. I know because your more man than any of them." Said the vision of Videl.

"Videl?" said Gohan.

"Show them. Show them the power you have." Said the vision of Goku.

"They're right, I'm stronger than this." Said Gohan. He then turned to the villains.

"I knocked the stuffing out of Raditz and helped delay him enough for my father and Piccolo to defeat him. I may not have defeated Nappa but I saved my father from Vegeta and helped defeat him. I then delayed Frieza enough for my father to return and defeat him. I killed Cell with the help of my father's spirit. I then defeated Broly again with the help of not just my father's spirit but with my own power too. And I killed Bojack. So none of you are right. I may have relied on my father at first but that's natural with children. Now I'm strong enough to stand on my own two feet and none of you can say anything about it. You're nothing." Said Gohan.

The villains all looked with fear at him. Gohan then turned to the visions of his friends and family.

"Thanks guys, for making me believe in myself again." He said.

The visions the visions then faded away and the world then turned back to normal. He saw Brody coming with his attack straight on, still in bullet time.

'And now it's time to take care of business!' though Gohan, his eyes getting serious.

Gohan's hand lifted up and caught Brody's punch with an open palm. Brody jumped back.

"Hold on, you were knocked out! I know you were! I felt it! You were out cold!" yelled the clearly frustrated Brody.

"Just goes to show what you can do with a little power of friends." Replied Gohan. He was still breathing hard.

"But you were knocked out cold. I felt it. Tell me how you came back?" asked Brody.

"I'm not telling you and besides you were in the same boat just a second ago too so we're even." Said Gohan.

"That may be but being knocked out surely must've weakened you. You can't stand much longer." Reasoned Brody.

"You can't be much better yourself. We were in the same boat so I know you can't have much staying power in those legs neither." Said Gohan.

"Duuuhuhguhhhrrrguh…" replied Brody as his response got stuck in his tongue. He had no reply to that. It was true.

"Now that the situation has been made, let's continue." Said Gohan.

They both exhaustedly charged up their auras and stood at a standstill. Another standoff before the action as they both stood there with auras blazing and the wind blowing and rustling up some dust between them.

* * *

Meanwhile' back with Goku and the rest. The cloud of pink smoke continued to billow in the sky. But it started to retract.

"I'm starting to get a terrible feeling." Said Goku.

The cloud started to form arms and legs and a body.

"Hey look, something's forming." Said Babidi pointing.

"I'm beginning to detect…" said Dabura.

The arms and legs became more defined and moved.

"AAAAH!" went Goku.

The cloud then formed into a pink blob of a creature.

"BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" went the creature.

Its appearance stunned all onlookers.

The creature then landed roughly on the ground and the gang could get a better look at it.

The creature had pink skin and a fat body. It had a tentacle-like thing on its round head with six little holes on the sides of it on the top of his head, three on each side. There were also six little holes along his arms, three on each side too. Had slits for eyes and a tiny mouth. It had on a purple cape tied to its neck and a black vest with yellow trimmings. His pants were a mixture of white frilly middle-eastern style pants with black leggings and a black belt with gold buckle with the insignia of M on it. He also had on yellow gloves and yellow boots.

The creature looked around to get it's bearings.

"Tell me Master, is this the… The great Majin Buu?" Asked Dabura.

"Well… To tell you the truth I'm not quite sure. See, the only person who's actually seen Buu is that annoying rat Kai over there." Said Babidi.

The Supreme Kai was tense.

"So what's the verdict Supreme Kai? Is this the guy you're so afraid of?" asked Goku.

"Yes, that's Bibidi's creation without a doubt. I could never forget that disgusting creature's face." Said Supreme Kai, looking angrily at the creature. He was deadly serious when it came to this Majin Buu.

"Look how scared the Kai is. It must be him." Said Babidi.

"Are… you positive?" asked Dabura, sounding not quite so sure.

The creature did some stretches.

"HEY Majin Buu! Come to me!" yelled out Babidi. But the creature just kept on stretching.

"That's strange. The way you talked about him I thought he'd be much larger." Said Goku.

"I can't bare to look at him. We have to retreat." Said Supreme Kai.

"I'm not so sure about that. You may have been right about him weakening over his years in captivity. He's obviously tough but I don't think he's unbeatable." Sad Goku.

"That tub of lard can't be as strong as you make him out to be. Just look at him." Said Vegeta.

"Wha!?... But don't you sense his power? His strength?" asked Supreme Kai stunned at such bravado.

"Yeah, but I'm also well aware of what I can do." Said Goku with confidence.

Then the creature started to waddle over to the trio of Super Saiyans and the Supreme Kai. They all tensed up.

When he got to them he just leaned in and looked across at each of them, turning his head in each direction. The gang looked at him with nervous but determined faces, ready for any action he might take. He then just leaned back with a frown.

"Buuuu…" went the creature before just flipping back in the air several times and then landing on his bum with a heavy thud.

The creature then flipped back to its feet and then waddled over to Babidi's and Dabura's locations.

"That's right Buu. Come to your master." Said Babidi.

The creature leaned back and frowned before turning its head and then waddling away again.

Babidi was stunned at this behavior.

"Hey! Where are you going?" yelled Babidi. Babidi sweat dropped at this.

The others were wondering, could this buggy pink creature really possibly have the power to threaten the entire universe? Some of them weren't so sure.

* * *

Meanwhile, Gohan and Brody had continued to fight.

Right now they were both just standing gasping for air in their lungs as they breathed hard.

Brody launched in for another attack. But Gohan's hand stopped him.

"Wait, I just felt a surge of energy. While we've been fighting that Buu creature must've been hatched." Reasoned Gohan.

Brody looked across and landed down on the ground from where he had stopped floating in the air.

"It's because of us. We're the reason this Buu creature has been unleashed." Said Gohan.

Brody then turned back to look at him.

"I don't care. I don't care how much this creature may be strong. You are my only concern." Said Brody.

"What? But we're responsible. Don't you care for anyone? The Earth? Erasa? All of it?" asked Gohan.

"Shut up! You are my only objective. That creature is just a sideshow. I don't care how strong it may be. My goal in life is you." Replied Brody.

"Then I guess we are at an impasse." Said Gohan.

"I guess we are." Replied Brody.

"So how do you propose we get around this impasse?" then asked Gohan.

"I say, the first man to score a kill or a permanent knock out wins the game." Said Brody.

"That's fine with me." Replied Gohan.

And so with the rules of the game laid out the two of them just stared intently at each other.

Then with a spark going off in each of their heads they rushed in at each other.

They met in the middle and grappled with each other with one arm holding themselves close to one another. Then they started to pound each other with their free hands in the top of the skull.

Round per round, blow for blow the hit each other repeatedly in the head with blows. Each taking the punishment and coming for more.

Then they both simultaneously hit each other with crushing blows. They didn't stop but behind each of their backs there was total devastation. The ground crumbled and shattered behind their backs in a wave of destruction. But through it all neither of them flinched. They both just stood in the middle of the maelstrom and held their position with their fist still buried in each of their skulls. They were each waiting for the other to break first as they looked at each other with grimaces of pure struggle as they struggled to hold their ground. Then the ground at their feet which was the lone island in the sea of destruction began to crack.

Then, without warning, they were each launched and catapulted from each other by a concussion wave that burst out from between them. The wave created a small crater in where they had been standing.

You see, the force at which they had hit each other with was so strong that it created a backlash effect of some sort. The force at which they had hit each other at first escaped through out their backs. But in its wake it created a force of invisible forces that gathered around them when they each refused to buckle. The forces were sucked in and gathered in with them like gravity and when the force finally reached critical mass it needed an outlet. And it finally found that outlet and finally burst out and exploded in the form of a concussive wave that separated the two of them.

They were knocked back with explosive force and launched into opposite directions. Gohan hit his back onto a wall of rock as he hit the side of a mountain. He then fell face forward and landed on his face on a plateau that was just below him. Brody was knocked back too and he went skipping, skidding and sliding on the ground. He then finally slid to a stop.

Gohan slowly lifted himself up on his elbows and knees. He was so weak from the force of the attack his hair flashed from yellow the black, to yellow and then black over and over again.

But then with a final grunt of effort Gohan stood up and with a burst of yellow energy the hair stood back up yellow and spiky and proud permanently. Gohan was so low on energy, he had been fighting exhaustion and been knocked out cold and brought to the edge of consciousness several times he was barely holding on to his Super Saiyan 2 state. At this point his power level was so low even Master Roshi would be able to beat him. He was barely holding on and was at the barest minimum of power output to maintain the transformation, even if he had fully mastered it and it was like his normal form to him now.

But Gohan looked over to the other end and saw that Brody was in the same boat too. His hair was flashing from black to gold and back again.

Gohan grunted with effort and floated upwards. He floated a small distance from the mountain but then he couldn't maintain his lift and his power suddenly cut out. He fell all the way to the ground but just barely managed to catch himself and land on his hands and knees.

Gohan looked up exhaustedly, breathing hard as he looked at Brody.

'To whatever end…' he thought. He looked to see and realized that Brody must be thinking the same thing.

Gohan lifted himself up and stood. They were both looking at each other through hard breaths.

Then slowly, bit by bit they started to walk towards one another. Then the walk turned into a trot then a jog. Then finally they ran at each other at full tilt. Nothing would stop them from finding an end to this battle.

They finally hit each other in the middle and started laying in to each other. Blow for blow, hit per hit they pounded each other. They reeled from each other and recoiled as hit after hit hit home. Sweat sprayed out from each hit as tiny droplets of sweat hit the air from their recoils. The battle that had begun as a test of strategy and new powers had degenerated into a vicious slugfest. It was a stone age solution in a modern setting. Neither guy was thinking of defense, all they were thinking about hitting the other guy and making sure he felt it more. Both participants fighting exhaustion, had been nearly knocked out several times and brought to the edge of consciousness and were at power levels so low that even the weakest person in their group could beat them now.

'My legs are gone. I can't move them. All I can do is stand in front of him and hope that he falls first.' Thought Gohan. Brody was thinking the same thing as they each pounded away at each other.

They were both knocked back and recoiled from a simultaneous dounble hit.

'I've got to end it.' They both thought as they reeled back.

'I've got to end it with this…'

'last…'

'PUNCH!' they both thought simultaneously.

Both Gohan and Brody then went for simultaneous haymakers loaded overhead. The punches were coming in as both participants saw the attacks coming in bullet time. Their training and super vision combined with the slowness of their nearly concussed states meant that they saw the attacks coming clear as day.

Both attacks were comin in, it was only a matter of who's would strike first. Brody was taller and his limbs were longer so it looked like his attack would land first.

But then Brody's leg gave out on him and this messed with his trajectory at the last possible second. The damage of his nearly concussed state caught up to him first and it struck at the most inopportune time. His punch missed Gohan's head by millimeters and sailed next to his head. But Gohan's went on straight and landed flush, hitting Brody right in the middle of his unprotected face.

Gohan just about took Brody's head off with that hit as his head went moving back of his stretched out neck.

Then the world turned back to normal speed and Brody was launched. He went flying like a bullet and he left a wind wake in his wake, a "bullet trail" if you will of little ripples trailing him behind in a line.

Brody went crashing through two pillars of rocks and then he hit a wall of rock in the side of a mountain. The crash created a large crater that Brody was stuck in spread eagle style.

"He beat me… I can't believe he actually beat… guuuuh…" said Brody as his head collapsed. He then fell out and shrunk down from his Legendary Super Saiyan 2 transformation. Even though his hair was black and he was normal sized, his eyes still were completely white.

He then collapsed completely out of the crater he was embedded in and fell flat face first on the ground below.

Gohan upon seeing this collapsed himself and fell out of Super Saiyan 2 and fell to his hands and knees.

"You'd better stay down this time big boy because that's all I got." Said Gohan exhaustedly.

All over the world people were looking at their TV screens and cheered. There was wild celebrations all over the world.

Gohan then looked up and looked curiously at Brody's location. He then lifted himself up in the air with a grunt of effort. Now that he wasn't concentrating on maintain his Super Saiyan 2 transformation too, he was free to concentrate on flying.

He floated up and went all the way to Brody's location. He then landed and stood over Brody's prone body. He then lifted his arm up straight up in the air.

"1…" he said brininging his hand back down in a chopping motion.

"2… 3… 4.. 5… 6… 7… 8… 9… 10! That's it you're out!" shouted out Gohan as he counted down and counted him out like a referee in a match.

The world watching on TV cheered at this.

"That's it, you're knocked out as per tournament rules so you're knocked out for good. Now to keal up and get back to my friends and help them with Majin Buu." Said Gohan as he turned his back and went for the Senzu bean pouch on his belt.

But then behind him a shadow struck out and when Gohan turned in surprise it was too late. Gohan was struck in the back of the head and he went falling down with a shocked look on his face as he fell.

Gohan then fell face first on the ground and the Senzu bean pouch fell out of his hand with two Senzu beans falling out of it.

The world turned to look as see Brody with his arms outstretched from a double blow strike to the head.

"You better not let your guard down, even against someone who's knocked out." Said Brody.

The world boo'ed at this. But brody didn't hear them.

"So even you can prove helpless when you let your guard down." Then said Brody. He then looked down to the pair of Senzu beans.

Brody picked up one of them and ate it. He then felt the upsurge in power and transformed back into his Legendary Super Saiyan 2 form. The blue lightning coursing around him showed the difference in the two forms.

Brody then looked at the prone body of Gohan.

"I can't believe you've beaten me again. I was knocked out cold and judging from your positioning you had enough time to get over here and probably count to ten or something. One minute or ten seconds it doesn't matter, I was knocked out. This is my loss and as per the arrangement of the game you win. You've stolen my honor again." Said Brody.

Brody's face then grimaced in an angry frown. He then moved his hand so that it was leveled at Gohan palm out, completely open. It looked like he was readying to blast him.

"I could end you right now." Said Brody. But then he then smiled at Gohan.

"But what fun would that be if I just ended you with you being able to fight back." Said Brody, closing his hand and taking back his arm.

"You've taken my honor but I can save what is left. The last thing I need is for you to play hero again and dangle it in front of my face. But what better way to get revenge then to act as hero in your place. I know you would hate it if I ended this Buu creature for you." Said Brody as he then looked off into the distance.

"I'll take care of this Buu creature for you but in return I want nothing. Just your groveling and servitude will suffice." Said Brody, he then started to walk on over to the hatch in the ground.

The battle against Brody is over, the battle for planet Earth is about to begin.

* * *

 **Author's Final Thoughts:** **Well… finished! Over 18,000 words, my longest chapter to date and probably the longest ever that I'll ever do. I'm sorry it took so long but I needed to take four days off for break to refocus. It'd been a long time since I'd done mostly original work and not since the days before my return from long break. It was an intimidating challenge writing originally again and I needed the extra time to refocus. It worked and I spend the last week and half just writing. And I've spent many a night wide awake just not being able to stop thinking about this chapter and this fight in specific. I hope you guys like the work as I hope the passion I brought shows in the quality of my work. I know some of you didn't like the unoriginal work I've been doing lately and I apologize for you. As I've repeatedly said I'm not that original at times, I can be but not always. I have a specific vision for this story and some of it means that I have to follow the series to the letter at times.**

 **Brody is a different character but he is the student of Vegeta in this world. So that means he has to act like Vegeta at times so his influence is felt. I find it cool that he's acting like a Vegeta 2.0 in this world ad this fight reflects it. It's like the Goku versus Majin Vegeta of this world. I took heavy influence from that fight in the series and it reflects in this fight. I also realize that I made Goku act like the canon Gohan, but I think they are so similar in character don't you think it's possible for them to act the same. I mean they are just so similar. This fight is also a tribute to** **Alp113** **and his style of fight making much like my Cell Junior fight was a tribute to** **The Sh33p** **and his** **Hybrid Theory** **series of stories. Alp113 put sequences from other fights from Dragonball Z and other animes and other influences and put them in his fights. I thought that was so cool so I took that idea and I took it to my writing.**

 **I admit that when I drew up the Idea to have Gohan fight a Majin Brody and have it act like the Majin Vegeta fight of this world I had no idea of the choreography of the fight. I ended this at my break with no idea of how to do this fight except repeat the entire Majin Vegeta fight entirely to the letter only with Gohan and Majin Brody. But then I read** **Alp113** **'s** **Dragonball Z Legacies** **storyline and I was totally inspired. The first sequence I did was mostly just my idea as it just came to me. The Solidified Illusions technique was my idea but the Omega Beams was totally Darkseid's. I know I'm stealing from Superman directly but in my defense it seemed natural to me for Brody to name them the same thing. Given that what his father's names for his attacks are all called Omega something in the games. That and plus I couldn't think of anything else for him to name them. But the lion's share of the inspiration goes to** **Alp113** **as I saw him take the sequence with the uprooting of the earth and slamming it on top of the opponent and then the sequence with the tornado and the Omega Beams he used in two separate fights. I thought that was so cool in** **Dragonball Z** **so I just used both of them in the same fight.**

 **The cave and the beam struggle was mostly inspired by the original fight with Goku and Majin Vegeta though I gave a bit of a grander scale. The "I stand" speech of Gohan's after the Vegeta-like diatribe by Brody was something that I just came up with when I though Goku should've come up with something to retort to Vegeta originally. The rest of the choreography was me but with some taking from Goku and Vegeta. The ending with the slugfest at the end was inspired by** **Alp113** **again as I took it from his last fight between Gohan and the Saiyan Sandra. I took inspiration from it but I gave it my own little twists. It's what inspired me to return to this current stint of writing because when I came up with it it inspired me to write again so you should thank it and** **Alp113** **for this. So anyway, that's my story, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. So, the battle between Gohan and Brody is over, different ending, same outcome, and Majin Buu is hatched. I know I just reiterated half of the chapter with scenes from three episodes but trust me, there will be some big changes coming in the next few chapters. You're just going to have to trust me. Well anyway, I'll be taking a few days to rest and refocus again so the next chapter might take a while longer to do, you'll just have to wait. So anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this massive chapter.**


End file.
